Uncover
by WorldsApartx
Summary: Sky is all set to go to college with her best friend in the Autumn. That is until she receives a letter from a solicitor saying her biological grandfather has left her everything in his will. But the will comes with conditions and Sky soon finds herself at a boarding school with other rich kids and the arrogant Zed Benedict. Will she find out about her past and her future?
1. One

_**Sky.**_

'I still think Tom has the hots for you.' Jas, my best friend, said as we walked along the seafront.

'You're ridiculous.' I told her, shaking my head. 'Have you forgotten that I'm invisible?'

'Because you choose to be.' She tutted. 'If you just talked to people…'

'There's no point.' I sighed. 'I look like a twelve-year-old.'

And I did. Despite having turned sixteen four months ago, I still looked too young. I was small, only just five foot tall, and I had big blue eyes which made me look younger somehow. I had just taken my GCSEs and was awaiting results in the hope that I could attend the local college in Brighton with Jas.

'Guys like the look. Plus I'd kill for your hair.' She reached out and touched my blonde curls with light pink highlights, which were tied back in my ponytail.

We reached my terraced house and I looked up at it. It looked like the other houses in Brighton. Nothing special, splashed with colour and built into the hillside. It was great exercise walking to the shops or the pier. I opened the gate and walked in, Jas following me as she did whenever we were together. I'd told Sally and Simon that we might as well just give her a spare key but they'd not been happy about that.

'My hair is a frizzy mess.' I said to Jas as she followed me into the hallway. We both threw down our jumpers over the bannister, the August air not quite warm enough thanks to the sea breeze. 'Tea?'

'Sure.' She smiled. 'And then can we order pizza? I'm starved.'

She followed me into the kitchen where Sally and Simon were stood, looking awkward. I looked at my adoptive parents, who had adopted me aged 8, with curiosity. Sally looked stressed, her eyes rimmed with red like she'd been crying. Simon's forehead was filled with creases. Jas looked at me with a puzzle expression.

'Hi girls.' Sally said with a weak smile. 'Did you have a nice time at the beach?'

'Yes thank you.' Jas said awkwardly. 'I actually have to go.' She gave me a small smile and then ducked out of the house, the front door slamming behind her.

'What's going on?' I asked my parents. They glanced at each other with concern. 'Sally? Simon?'

'We received a letter today.' Simon paused. 'From a solicitor.'

'Oh?' I sat down at a stool by the tiny breakfast bar in our brightly-coloured kitchen.

Simon ran a hand through his hair, something he only did when he was really nervous. 'This came for you.' He passed over a sealed envelope and I carefully took it from his hand, looking at the postage mark. To me, the whole thing was very strange. A solicitor's stamp and address was in the corner, the letter one that was first class. I carefully opened it, aware that Sally and Simon were holding their breath as they watched me.

 _Dear Miss Bright,_

 _I am writing to you on behalf of Albert Edward Taylor, your grandfather. Unfortunately your grandfather passed away on July 21_ _st_ _after an ongoing battle with lung cancer._

I blinked. My grandfather? My _real_ grandfather?

 _We have been looking to locate you as Mr Taylor included you in his will as his only remaining relative. Please attend a meeting on August 18_ _th_ _to discuss the conditions of his will and what you are entitled to._

'Is this some kind of joke?' I asked Sally and Simon, my voice hoarse.

'No.' Sally said, her voice sad. 'We've received a letter too. Apparently your birth father's family have been trying to reach you for a while.'

I glanced down at the letter in my hand, feeling nauseous and dizzy. 'But it's too late.'

Simon gave me a sad nod and he moved to my side, squeezing my shoulder. 'I'm sorry sweetie.'

I looked at the date of the meeting, just two days away. 'So… what now?' My voice was quiet, child-like.

'I guess we attend the reading of the will.' Simon said. 'See what they've got to say.'

I kept to myself over the next few days, spending most of my time in my room, playing guitar and trying not to think too much about the loss of the grandfather I'd never known. Had he been warm and kind? Would we have had things in common? And what about my father? What had happened to him if I was the only living relative? And where was my mother in all of this? Was she still alive? I couldn't talk to Sally and Simon about it as they were my adoptive parents, the people who had spent the last eight years caring for me and raising me like I was their own flesh in blood so I'd spent the time talking to Jas, who had even picked out an outfit for me to wear to the reading of the will.

On the Friday, as expected, Sally and Simon took me up to London to the solicitor's office, the three of us dressed smartly and sat silently on the train, not knowing what to expect. We reached the Kensington office and I looked up at the expensive-looking building as Simon buzzed it. We were buzzed in and I followed my adoptive parents in silence, my stomach churning.

'Mr and Mrs Bright, welcome.' The receptionist said with a smile. 'And Miss Bright, hello.' Her eyes flicked to look at me and I just about gave her a small smile in response. 'Mr Jones will be with you shortly. Take a seat.' She signalled to the plush white sofas in the corner. I sat down beside Sally and Simon and picked up a magazine from the table, one titled _Elite._ In my black Primark dress, the smartest thing I owned, I suddenly felt somewhat out of place. I'd tried to make an effort, wearing my smartest black pumps and a cream cardigan, my hair plaited intricately in a French plait, but I still felt like the receptionist, in her well-fitting dress suit, was looking down at me and my outfit choice. I flicked open the magazine, finding myself looking at a picture of a good-looking couple in their mid-forties. The woman looked pristine and beautiful with deep blue eyes and a shiny, dark brunette bob, her skin slightly tanned and making her look as if she was from Latino origin. The man looked equally pristine, with mid-length black hair and deep brown eyes, his suit clearly designer. I squinted at the caption. _Saul Benedict and his wife Karla Benedict attending the annual black and white ball in London last week._

'Miss Bright?' A man in a grey suit appeared, looking down at me. He smiled cheerfully and I wasn't sure if that was the right expression considering the circumstances. His eyes moved to see my parents and he smiled at them too. 'I'm Martin Jones, your grandfather's solicitor. Would you like to come in?'

I stood, my knees knocking together with nerves. Sally and Simon shot me reassuring smiles and followed myself and Mr Jones into his office. It was completely white; white walls, white floor and a view of the street below. The desk was white, as were the book shelves, which were filled with books about law. A few paintings and a degree were hung on the wall.

'Please, sit.' Martin Jones signalled to one of the comfy grey office chairs and I sat down in it, Simon and Sally seating themselves either side of me. 'You've not been easy to track down Miss Bright.'

'We're surprised you found her.' Simon replied. 'The adoption agency had no idea about parents when we asked, no knowledge of it at all.'

Mr Jones' mouth fell into a straight line. 'This must be very difficult for you, Sky.' I gave a small nod and he looked sympathetic. 'I understand from Mr Taylor's many meetings with me that you knew nothing of your family.' I shook my head and he sighed. 'This is possibly one of my most difficult cases.'

'Was he kind?' I found my small voice asking.

Mr Jones' smile tilted up at the corners at this. 'Very. One of my favourite clients. He had so many stories to tell.' I nodded and Sally reached for my hand, squeezing it as she often did when I was nervous. 'Shall we get down to business?' I nodded again and he picked up some paperwork, scanning it. 'As Mr Taylor's only living relative, he was very clear that you were to receive everything.' He cleared his throat. 'I hereby would like my only granddaughter to be found and for her to receive my money, possessions and property.' My eyes widened. Property? 'I do however have some conditions for her.'

'Conditions?' Simon looked as puzzled as I felt.

'My granddaughter is to be given a monthly allowance until her full inheritance is given to her for her twenty-first birthday.' He paused, pushing his glasses up his nose. 'This monthly allowance will be of one and a half thousand pounds.'

' _One and a half thousand?'_ I spluttered and Sally and Simon gawped beside me.

Mr Jones nodded before continuing. 'She is not to sell my properties as I would like her to keep our family alive. She is welcome to rent them out or live there herself when she is old enough.' I blinked. 'And finally, she is to attend Buckland House School to complete her education.'

'Buckland House?' Simon looked confused again.

'It's a very prestige school and college, Mr Bright, in Devon. Beautiful grounds, outstanding reputation.'

I gawped, uncertain of what to say. It was clear that my grandfather, whoever he had been, was incredibly rich. And there was me, sat in a Primark dress and living in a small and cosy two-bedroom terraced house which Sally and Simon rented as Brighton was too expensive to buy a house in.

'I will need you all to sign some paperwork and fill out some details.' Mr Jones said. 'To say that you confirm to follow the conditions of Mr Taylor's will.'

'And if we don't?' Simon asked.

'Simon, this is Sky's decision.' Sally scolded. 'This is not up to her.'

'But this changes everything.'

'It does.' Sally agreed. 'But perhaps for the better.' She looked at Mr Jones. 'Can we have some time to discuss this?'

'Of course.' The solicitor nodded. 'I'll give you my card and you can take as long as you need.'

The silence was unnerving as we rode the train back to Brighton. It was uncomfortable as we ate dinner too. I sat, poking my food with a fork as figures swum around my head. One thousand, five hundred pounds allowance every month. That was sixteen thousand, five hundred pounds a year. Enough to buy a car. Enough to get myself through university on an excellent degree programme.

Sally placed some print-outs on the table in front of me and I blinked as I read the formal gold font. _Buckland House School._ The grounds looked beautiful in the pictures; Edwardian buildings with ivy covering parts of them, stone buildings resembling churches. There were rolling green hills in the background and trees spread across fields. Pupils wore school uniforms consisting of navy tartan skirts and cardigans with a crest for girls, over white shirts and crest-decorated blazers, navy trousers and patterned ties for boys. I scanned through the text and my eyes widened. _A prestige boarding school for pupils aged 11-18 years old._

'It's a boarding school.' I told them and Sally nodded.

'I do not want Sky attending a boarding school.' Simon replied. 'What's the point when she can attend college nearby?'

'It does have an excellent reputation.' Sally said. 'Most pupils go on to attend the top universities in the country and even royalty have attended there in the past.'

I was sat on the fence. It would be wonderful to go to a top university, but a boarding school?

'We have time to think about this.' Simon said.

'Not long if Sky is going to start in September.' Sally replied. She looked across at me. 'Honey, I think you should go.'

'Are you trying to get rid of me?' My heart sank and I put down my fork.

'Of course not!' She sighed. 'I'll miss you so much but this is such a big opportunity. Going to a prestige school, getting yourself an excellent education.'

She was right, irritatingly. And part of me wanted to know about my birth parents if I could find out anything about them. But what about Jas and the friends I would leave behind? What about Brighton and the happy memories I had there? What about Sally and Simon?

'I'd miss you a lot.' I whispered and Sally gave me a small smile.

'And we'll miss you a lot too.'

 _ **Zed.**_

'Hey baby.' I smiled at Larissa as she walked towards me in her new dress. It fell halfway down her thighs and hugged her curves. She looked incredible. She flicked her long, brunette hair over her shoulders as her intense brown eyes met mine.

'Hey.' She smiled a sexy, seductive smile. 'You're early.'

'For you, always.' I purred and I'm sure she swooned as she sat down at the table across from me. It was my third date this week, the third girl I'd taken out, and I was feeling pretty good about it. Larissa was by far the prettiest girl at school and together we were meant to be the perfect couple. We'd been Prom King and Queen back in June, meant to be. My parents disliked her but that somehow made it more satisfying. 'I love that dress on you.' I told her. My smile turned lopsided, cheeky. 'But it would look even better on my bedroom floor.'

Her sexy smile widened and I wondered if there was a possibility of us skipping dinner altogether. My parents and brother were out of town so I had the house to myself. It would make the evening far more interesting if we could just forget dinner and head back to the house to make-out and whatever else.

'I spent hours getting ready.' She said, fiddling with her sleek and shiny hair. 'I'm not letting that all go to waste within two minutes.' My face fell and she smiled. 'But that doesn't mean it's out of the question.'

We ordered our over-priced starters and I didn't bat an eyelid when the waitress flirted with me. It came with being a Benedict. Everyone knew of our family. My dad owned a successful business and my mother had been a model once. My seven brothers and I had grown up surrounded by fast cars, private schooling and expensive dinners in golf clubs. It was nothing new to me and I loved it, whereas some of my other brothers preferred to keep on the downlow. My parents had met aged seventeen, had fallen in love and were married by eighteen. It sounded like a disaster of a teen movie, but they were still married twenty-eight years later and they were still ridiculously happy. They'd had my oldest brother, Trace shortly after that. Now aged twenty-seven, he was working in London in law enforcement, ironic considering he had once been the bad boy of our family. Then there was Uriel, who worked in forensics and then Victor, who worked for the MI5, almost looking like James Bond. Xavier came next and was currently at medical school and then Yves, who was known as a complete techo-geek at our school. And then me, Zed Benedict, the most popular guy at school.

'I'm so glad you asked me out.' Larissa purred, bringing me back to reality. She caressed my hand across the table. 'I thought you'd never ask.'

'It makes perfect sense.' I replied, flirtatiously. 'I'm the best looking guy in the school and you're the hottest school. A perfect match I'd say.' She swooned and I knew I'd successfully told her exactly what she wanted to hear. It was a gift of mine, but a kind of different gift to the ones I actually had.

My family were savants, people with special abilities. My mother, for example, could see the future sometimes and Xavier could heal, which was why he wanted to be a doctor so bad. I could see the future like my mother but I wasn't as powerful and my glimpses came randomly. I could also lift objects with my mind, which was pretty cool when I was fighting or arguing with my brothers. No trying to impress Larissa with that one though, so I stuck to my charm and good looks.

'I can't believe you've not invited me here in ages.' Larissa said as we stepped into my house in the Dartmoor countryside. It was close to the national parks, just how my dad liked it, close enough to rivers and walking and cycling routes. Our house was pretty big but then it had to be to house seven boys. There were ten bedrooms in total. The house was old, with stone walls that made it almost like a castle. In fact, most locals even referred to it as Castle Benedict because of the towers at each end of the building. Inside, however, it was more modern with plush leather sofas, plasma televisions and all kinds of interesting gadgets spread across the three reception rooms, one of which was a cinema.

'I've been busy.' I shrugged. Busy with _other_ girls. She slipped off her shoes and coat, hanging it on the coat stand and looking up at the grand staircase. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room. 'Want a drink?' I signalled to the liquor cabinet and she giggled, nodding. I poured us each some whiskey, returning to sit on the sofa beside her, opposite the old fireplace that was tempting to light as the house was pretty cool for August.

'Are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend?' Larissa asked, her long eyelashes fluttering.

'Baby, you know I don't do girlfriends.' I didn't want commitment. It was more fun to play the field than to settle and have expectations.

She pouted but I knew she wasn't too bothered. I placed both of our drinks on the glass coffee table and leant towards her, crashing my lips against hers. She responded to the kiss, weaving her arms around my neck as I kissed her hard. There weren't any fireworks but it would satisfy for now. I moved on top of her, kissing her more deeply and she moaned against my lips.

'Zed!' My mother's scolding voice caught me by surprise. They were home early. Larissa pushed me off, clearly embarrassed but I just smirked.

'Hello mother.'

'What are _you_ doing?'

'I'm sorry Mrs Benedict.' Larissa apologised, looking mortified that we were caught. 'I must get going.' She hurried out of the room, her brunette hair swishing behind her as she ducked out of the room.

'You're home early.' I pointed out as my gaze met my mother's. She looked pretty pissed.

'Stopping you from making a terrible mistake it would seem.'

I glanced across at her. 'You saw it before it happened.'

' _Of course_ I saw it.' She looked frustrated. 'Why do you think I'm home?'

'I wish you'd stop spying on me.' It was my turn to be annoyed. I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms across my chest.

'I wish you'd stop ruining your life.' She sighed. 'I didn't raise you to treat girls like dirt. Nor did I raise you to slack off from school work. These next two years are important Zed, especially if you want to go to university. I can't _buy_ your way into university.'

I shrugged. 'I'll pass.'

She looked tired as she ran a hand through her smooth, newly-styled hair. Lines were starting to appear on her forehead and I knew her hair was silvery grey under the dye. 'Don't ruin your life, Zed. You can achieve so much.'

And with that she ducked out of the room, leaving me annoyed and by myself.


	2. Two

_**Sky.**_

'I can't believe you're going to boarding school.' Jas said as we walked along the pier. We had Jack, her boyfriend, and Tom, Jack's best mate with us and we were pigging out on takeaway milkshakes from the diner across the road, a favourite pastime of mine.

'Me neither.' I sighed. It had started to sink in over the last couple of weeks and with boarding school starting in a week's time, I only had a few more days left of packing before I headed to Devon.

'It'll suck not having you around.' Jack said with a comforting smile.

'Thanks.' I nodded. We reached a bench and I sat down on it.

'Be right back.' Jas said, tugging Jack away and leaving me with Tom. I groaned, inwardly, knowing it was a set up. Tom sat down beside me, brushing his brunette curls out of his face.

'I'm going to miss you.' He said softly and I glanced across at him, my blue eyes meeting his green ones.

'No you won't.' I gave an awkward laugh and he reached out, tucking a loose, wild curl behind my ear. I swallowed. There was something about the way he was looking at me that I hadn't seen before. And then, just like that, he pressed his lips to mine. My first kiss. At first I kissed him back, but then I realised it felt wrong and I found myself pulling away. Something was missing. Where was the spark? 'Tom.'

'Sorry.' He said, his voice sad.

'It's not you.' I said. 'I'm off to boarding school next week, remember? I'll never see you.' He gave a shy nod and I realised that either way I'd hurt his feelings. I sighed, sliding a little away from him and looking out at the ocean. I was going to miss watching the sea. It was somewhat calming and had often been a place I'd retreated to when things got too much. Life was about to change.

I'd spent the rest of the week preparing myself for boarding school. My uniform was ordered by Sally, new equipment bought using my first bit of allowance, new clothes bought (mainly from Jack Wills as Jas had insisted my wardrobe needed a good update) and some new bedding and cushions to make my dorm room my own. And then we headed off to Devon early that Saturday morning.

The drive itself took about four and a half hours but I couldn't bring myself to sleep. Instead, I spent time staring out of the window, watching as other cars passed us on the motorway, the boot of the van we'd hired for the day completely packed with my belongings. We travelled through the New Forest and passed Dartmoor National Park before finally reaching Tavistock, where the boarding school was. We passed a river and some houses as Simon followed the signs for Buckland House Prep School and then we finally reached some grand iron gates, which were open. We followed a car in and along the uphill gravel driveway. I watched through the window as we passed trees and hills and a huge lake where some pupils were talking and another was riding a horse. With the rolling hills and incredible scenery, I couldn't have been further from Brighton. I spotted the main building ahead, recognising the stonework as the building from the website. In front, on the gravel carpark, parents were talking to their children and unpacking their cars ready for the new term. My stomach churned as groups of girls hugged each other, clearly already in their friendship groups. I prayed I wasn't the only new Year Twelve girl.

'Alright, sweetheart?' Simon asked as he pulled into a parking space.

'Sure.' I lied and he gave a small smile as Sally turned to face me.

'You'll be fine.' She said, telling herself as much as telling me. I fidgeted in my new clothes; my Jack Wills jeans, a cream blouse and a green cardigan. The only old thing I was wearing was my signature converse, which I hardly ever took off. Simon and Sally opened the van doors and stepped out, opening mine so I could do the same. I stood beside them and sucked in a deep breath, looking up at the building in front of me as a few girls passed me, whispering. I fidgeted awkwardly.

'Shall we go and get you registered?' Simon suggested. 'I'm sure there will be someone around to show us your room.'

We walked into the main building, where a slate sign reading 'Reception' was hanging. My stomach did somersaults as we walked over to an older lady sat at a desk. She gave me a friendly smile and pushed her pink-framed glasses up her nose. 'Welcome to Buckland House Prep school. You must be Sky, our new sixth-former.'

At least she knew that I was a sixth-former and not a year 7 I guessed. 'Yes.' I said, my voice lacking enthusiasm. I wanted to be with Jas, registering for college with my surprisingly good GCSE results. Not _here._

'Well welcome. I hear your Albert Taylor's granddaughter?' I gave a nod and she continued. 'The Taylor family have been coming here since the school opened one hundred years ago. How wonderful to have another Taylor in residence.' She smiled. 'Now, you're staying with the other sixth form girls in Marwood House. Our sixth formers have their own single rooms, seven on a floor with shared bathrooms and a common room and kitchen on the ground floor.' She passed me a key and a heavy envelope. 'You're in Room 5 on the first floor. Your timetables for classes and social events calendar are all in that envelope so keep it safe.' I nodded, slipping the key into my pocket for safe-keeping. 'Miss Keane lives in Marwood alongside you girls so she'll be able to answer any questions you have.'

Marwood was tucked away, a good ten minute walk from the main buildings, but thankfully we followed the driveway up there. It was a stone building about four-storeys high, with a large slate sign on the side. I walked in with Sally and Simon to find myself in a long corridor with old, patterned carpets and wooden panels for walls. There were paintings on the walls and then a cork noticeboard with a social calendar and some rules, looking out of place amongst the grand chandeliers and expensive-looking art.

 _Curfew is 10pm on weeknights and 11pm on the weekends. All girls to be in their own rooms by 30mins after curfew._

 _Any personal food in the cupboards or refrigerators is to be clearly labelled._

 _Boys are only allowed in the common room and kitchen. No boys are to be in the dorm corridors or in bedrooms at any time._

I blinked as we passed the door marked 'common room.' Inside were three comfy-looking sofas, a television, two computers, bookcases, an old fireplace and a pool table.

'Ah, Miss Bright, welcome!' A younger woman, perhaps mid-twenties, appeared in front of me. She looked sporty in her tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie, like she'd just been for a run. 'I'm Miss Keane, head of Marwood House.'

'Hello.' I smiled, speaking at the same time as Sally and Simon.

'I trust you had a warm welcome at reception?'

'Yes.' I nodded.

'Good.' She tightened her ponytail. 'I'll show you to your room as you are here.'

She led us upstairs to another corridor with numbered doors, one of which was marked as showers and another marked as toilets. She led me to Room Number 5 and I turned the key in the lock, opening it and trying to ignore the heads peeping out of doors, watching me. It was slightly bigger than I thought my room would be. There was a single bed by the window, which over-looked an incredible view of the lake in the distance. There was a mahogany beside table, matching the mahoghany bedframe, a book shelf tucked in the corner and then a mahogany desk with a comfy swivel chair and a large noticeboard above it. By the door was a big wardrobe and a chest of drawers. It was simple and it didn't feel homely.

'You're welcome to make it your own.' Miss Keane explained. 'Just no blu-tacking to the walls.' I looked at the cream walls and then at the blue carpet and nodded. 'I'll leave you to get settled in.'

'Well it looks nice.' Simon said and I gave him a small smile.

'It's lucky we went shopping.' Sally said, wrinkling her nose. 'This place is awfully dull. Let's jazz it up a bit.'

Sally and Simon spent the afternoon helping me to make my room more homely and I was grateful for that. By the time we were finished, I had my favourite colour everywhere; Tiffany blue. I had my Tiffany blue patterned bedsheet with various geometric cushions we'd picked up in Primark. I had a teacup bedside lamp which Sally had made from old blue and white teacups. Audrey Hepburn's Breakfast at Tiffany's poster hung from the hook above my bed, fairylights were wound around my headboard and we'd covered the corkboard with Tiffany Blue fabric and added a few polaroid snaps of me with Sally and Simon and with Jas. I'd added my timetable and my event calendar to the noticeboard too and I'd unpacked my books and my laptop, putting them away perfectly.

As Sally and I were just hanging up the last of my clothes, whilst Simon adjusted the dressing table mirror, there was a knock at the door. My eyes widened as I glanced towards it and Sally gave me a reassuring nudge. 'Open it.' She whispered.

I sucked in a deep breath and carefully opened the door. Two girls were stood there; one with wild red hair and the other who looked of Chinese origin. They both smiled, looking as nervous as I felt. 'Hello.' I said, finding my voice.

'Hey.' The red head smiled. 'I'm Tina and this is Zoe. We're your neighbours.' They signalled to the rooms either side of mine.

'I'm Sky.' I told them, realising I sounded small and pathetic, just how I looked.

'That's a cool name.' Zoe said, fiddling with her straight black hair. 'Where are you from?'

'Brighton.'

'Cool!' Tina beamed. 'My Aunt lives near there. I love the vintage shops you have there and the pier.'

I smiled, relaxing a little. 'Did you want to come in?'

'Sure.' They followed me into the room and looked at my parents.

'Zoe, Tina, these are my parents Sally and Simon.' I said, introducing them. 'Zoe and Tina are my neighbours.'

'How lovely.' Sally beamed. I watched as Tina and Zoe walked around my room.

'This place looks awesome!' Tina grinned. 'You'd never have thought it was so dull before. How did you do all this?'

'Sally works in interior design and Simon works in an art gallery.' I smiled, taking in our handiwork. It did look pretty cool with all the finishing touches like the faux sheepskin rug on the floor and the fake flowers on the windowsill.

'Wow.' Zoe smiled. 'It definitely brightens up the place.'

Sally hung up the last dress in my cupboard and closed it, stacking up the empty boxes to take home. 'Where are you girls from?'

'I'm from Plymouth.' Tina replied. 'Not that far away but my mum and dad are both in the military so I get a special scholarship.' She shrugged and I realised that was why she was wearing an old khaki army shirt with _Monterey_ written on it.

'And I'm from Bristol.' Zoe replied. 'My parents just wanted me to have the _top education_.' Sally smiled at that and so did I. It was almost the same situation. Almost.

'Are you coming for the mixer tonight?' Tina asked me. 'There's a buffet and music and stuff.'

Sally gave me a reassuring smile and I nodded. 'Sure.'

 _ **Zed.**_

I wished I could say it was good to be back at Buckland but it wasn't. I knew I'd arrived late, our driver had told me so much and mum had been nagging me all morning to hurry up with my packing. But what was the rush? I didn't want to go to that stupid mixer anyway. What was the point? I knew everyone in Year Twelve. No one new had joined since Year Eight. I knew all the girls and that meant hanging around with Larissa, who would probably be pissed that I hadn't called her back.

I looked up at the hellhole that was my school and frowned as Malcolm, our driver, parked the car. 'Good to be back, Mr Benedict?' He asked and I narrowed my eyes. No it wasn't. I'd loved the freedom over the summer, driving my moped into the hills or down to the beach to watch the girls in their bikinis frolicking around on the beach. Then there was Mexico, which had been wonderful for spotting eye candy…

I got out of the car and slammed the door, causing a few people to look my way. I'd missed most of the parents, thank God. Now there were just a few girls milling about, flicking their hair and smiling my way. I smiled cockily back at them and was when whacked around the head. 'What the-'

'Don't think about it.' Yves, my older brother by just under a year, said, frowning at me. 'You promised mum you'd stay focussed, keep your head in the game.'

'Does that mean I can't have some fun along the way?'

'Zed…' His warning tone was irritating. Scratch that, he was just irritating.

I shrugged myself out of his grip and grabbed my bag, walking towards Blundell building, the boarding house for sixth-former boys. It was placed purposely in the opposite direction to Marwood, where the sixth-former girls stayed, but that would only make sneaking around more fun.

'Z-man, what's up!'

I turned in the direction of Drake, my best friend since I'd started at this dump. He'd spent the summer in Hawaii, lucky bastard, so I'd hardly seen him. 'Hey man.' I replied as he pumped his fist against mine, something that was starting to get a little lame.

'Welcome to Sweet 16.' He grinned and I rolled my eyes. He'd never let me forget that my birthday was August 5th, almost a year after his. 'How was your summer?'

'Same old.' I shrugged.

'And the girls?'

'Same old.' This time I grinned and he high-fived me, making Yves roll his eyes as he passed us with his ridiculous leather briefcase.

Drake and I walked inside, passing other guys who nodded or high-fived me as we passed on the way up to the second floor, where our rooms were. We walked down to the end of the corridor and I unlocked the door of room thirteen. I threw down my rucksack and looked at the gross yellow duvet cover and sheets provided by the school. I was glad I'd brought my own bedding like usual. Malcolm stumbled into view, putting a suitcase down on the floor by the door and I narrowed my eyes at him as he gave a small smile to me before disappearing to get more of my belongings.

'So what happened after your mum caught you and Larissa mid-make-out?' Drake asked, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against my wardrobe.

'She was pretty pissed.' I replied. 'Went on about how I was ruining my life and how she'd not raised me to treat girls that way and so on.' I ran a hand through my hair. 'Who's she to talk? She's sent me to this place.'

'Because the Benedicts practically run this place and have done for almost one hundred years.' Drake pointed out. 'Have you not paid any attention in history? The Benedicts and the Taylors are the families who have studied here the longest and have made the biggest contributions to the school.'

'And now there are no Taylors it's just Benedicts.' I rolled my eyes. 'You sound like my mother.'

'Surely if she's so worried you'll fail she could just add another wing to the science block?' He laughed. 'Or an update to the library?'

'I wish.' He frowned. 'Apparently you can't buy your way through A Levels.'

'First time for everything.' He shrugged. 'Well, mate, are we going to the mixer later?'

'What's the point. It's the same every year.'

'There's a new girl.'

'A new girl?' I raised my eyebrow. How had I not heard about a new girl?

'Yeah a new year twelve girl.' He shrugged. 'Not seen her yet but I know she's a blonde.'

A blonde? I liked blondes. 'Really?'

Drake smirked. 'Interested in the mixer now?'

 _ **Sky.**_

'Dress to impress.' Tina said from her spot on the edge of my bed. Sally and Simon had gone and it had taken everything in me not to cry. I was in some village next to Dartmoor National Park in a county I didn't know with people I didn't know. Tina was wearing a sparkly top and some high-waisted jeans with a blazer. She looked cool, edgy and stylish and I knew that much from her Topshop jeans. Her wild red hair was straightened, like Zoe's. Zoe was sat beside Tina in a short denim skirt and a blouse, with expensive looking riding boots.

'Can't I just wear this?' I signalled to the Jack Wills outfit I thought worked pretty well together.

'Nope.' Tina popped the 'p' and moved to stand beside me. She pulled out my burgundy chiffon high-waisted skirt and my stripey off-the-shoulder top and passed it to me. She signalled to the new ankle boots in my wardrobe, the ones with a slight wedge heel. 'With those.'

'Is she always this bossy?' I asked Zoe and she laughed, nodding as Tina narrowed her eyes.

I quickly changed, tucked in the corner and then put on a little make-up, checking my plait in the mirror.

'Hair down.' Zoe smiled and I sighed, taking my hairband out and releasing my hair. My curls fell over my shoulders and down my back, the four pink highlights standing out against my pale skin. 'Wow, your hair is amazing!' Zoe cooed, grabbing a curl.

'So jealous.' Tina replied. 'My hair is unruly!'

'Mine can be.' I admitted. 'It's only okay because it's been in a plait all day.' I ran my fingers through my hair, smoothing the curls, and I looked at myself in the mirror, realising this was a time to invent a new me. No one here knew me or about my past so they couldn't cast sympathetic glances at me for knowing I had been adopted. They didn't know I'd been bullied at high school for my height. They didn't know about the time I was humiliated when I walked out of the girl's bathroom with my knickers tucked into my skirt.

Tina stood up. 'Let's go.'

The sixth-form mixer was being held in the Student Union coffee bar. The coffee bar itself was closed for the evening, instead the counters were covered with a buffet and soft drinks and fruit juice for drinks. When we arrived, most of the sixth-formers were there, all 60 of them, 30 in Year 12 and 30 in Year 13.

'I didn't realise there were this many people.' I said.

'Some aren't boarders, just day schoolers.' Tina explained. 'There are only twenty girls and twenty guys boarding in the whole of the sixth-form.' I looked at the brunette who had been watching me and whispering me earlier. She looked at me in disgust and I frowned.

'Who's that?'

'Larissa Smith.' Zoe replied from the other side of me. 'Thinks she owns the place but her family aren't important, just a bit rich.' She wrinkled her nose. 'She's Prom Queen most years though I swear she votes for herself.' Tina and I laughed at that and Zoe joined in, making me relax a little. That was until Larissa walked towards me.

'New girl.' She said, her eyes narrowed. 'Name?'

'Sky.' I replied, folding my arms across my chest.

'Let me get things straight around here.' She said. ' _I_ own the school.'

'You _own_ the school?' I raised an eyebrow, suddenly feeling pretty tough. Surprisingly. 'Are your parents the people who run it?'

'No.' She wrinkled her nose.

'Larissa, your family have only been coming here for the last thirty years. They're not even classed as a founding family.' Tina said from my side.

'But I'm the most popular girl in the school.' Larissa said, ignoring Tina's comment. 'Which _means_ that I can make _your_ life a living hell should I choose to.' She smirked, folding her arms over her chest. 'Or you can just blend in with the rest of the wannabes here.' Her eyes moved behind me, her eyelashes fluttering and her body relaxing. I looked at Tina, puzzled, and then followed Larissa's eyeline. Two guys had just walked in. One with blonde, surfer-style hair and brown eyes, the other was ridiculously good-looking in a wolf-man kind of way. He had slightly tanned skin and scruffy brown hair I wanted to run my hands through. Then there were his deep blue eyes and his muscles, standing out through the white shirt with rolled up-sleeves. Larissa stalked off towards him and Zoe elbowed me.

'Earth to Sky.' She said, smiling at the bizarreness of that sentence. I continued staring at the God-like creature across the room.

'Who's that?'

'Zed Benedict.' Tina sighed. 'Now he _is_ part of a founding family. His family have been coming here since the school opened. And yes, he'd ridiculously good-looking but he's a total player.'

Of course he was a player. That much was clear from the way he put his arm around Larissa and another girl in the room. I rolled my eyes. 'What a jerk.'

'Tell me about it.' Zoe sighed. 'His older brother Yves is so much nicer.'

'Hey ladies!' A camera flashed and I blinked, looking at the old polaroid camera being held by a guy with a shaved head and complexion of rich roast coffee. I looked at him, puzzled and he smiled. 'Sky, right?'

'You know who I am?' My eyes widened.

'Sure, new Year Twelve girl.' He replied. 'I'm Nelson Hoffman.' He held out his hand and I let him shake mine. He turned to Tina and Zoe. 'Long time no see, how were your summers?'

'Good.' Zoe smiled. 'We went back to visit family in China for a bit.'

'And yours?' His eyes twinkled when he looked at Tina, his cheeks pinking a little. He clearly liked her.

'Mum had two weeks leave.' Tina shrugged. 'But other than that I stayed in France with my grandma as normal.' I felt for her. It couldn't be easy having both parents off in the army. It probably caused her a lot of stress and upset. I wondered when they'd next be on leave to visit her.

Nelson held out the polaroid snap that was clearing and passed it to me. 'A welcome gift.'

I laughed. The girls and I thankfully didn't look as startled as I'd felt. I tucked the polaroid into my bag. 'Thanks.'

'Nels, I've been looking for you everywhere!' I glanced up at the good-looking guy with styled hair and thick-rimmed glasses that he really pulled off.

'Hey Yves.' Zoe blushed. 'Nice summer?'

So this was Yves, wolf-man's brother. I could see it. His tanned skin, dark hair, although his eyes were more brown than the deep blue of his younger brother's.

'Great thanks.' He grinned. 'Did some work experience for Apple and went on our family vacation to Mexico.' Zoe visibly swooned beside me and I wondered if she realised just how obvious she was being. 'Yours?'

'Alright.' She nodded. She glanced at me and realised I was stood like a lemon. 'Oh Yves, this is Sky Bright, the newest member of sixth form. Sky, this is Yves Benedict, year thirteen.'

'Hey.' He smiled across at me and held his hand out, shaking mine. 'Nice to meet you.'

'And you.' I replied, feeling my cheeks blush pink. Jas would freak out if she could see me talking to a cute guy right now.

'What are you studying for AS level?'

'English Lit, English Language, Music and Psychology.' I replied.

'Music? Sweet, I do music too.' He said. 'Which instruments do you play?'

'Piano, guitar and saxophone.' I said, nervously, but he looked impressed.

'Wow, really?!' He smiled. 'That is really impressive. I only play clarinet.'

 _ **Zed.**_

Why was Yves talking to the new girl? He hated mixing with girls. So why the hell was he laughing and smiling at her like he was enjoying her company? She was petite, sure, but there was something about the long, blonde curls and the big blue eyes that was drawing me in like a magnet. And that smile and laugh… even though it was my brother getting that out of her. My eyes looked at her lips. Even from across the room, they looked soft and kissable. I folded my arms across my chest, knowing I just had to find out.


	3. Three

_**Sky.**_

'I wish these skirts were shorter.' Tina grumbled as we made our way to breakfast before classes started on Monday morning. Unlike the sixth form I'd planned on attending, Buckland required a uniform no matter what age you were. The girls wore blue tartan pleated skirts, which fell just above the knees (or higher if you rolled down the waistband like I had so that I didn't look too short), a fitted white shirt and navy cardigans with the school crest on them. I'd paired my outfit with some grey knee-high socks and my black pumps in the hope that it made me look a bit cooler, whereas Tina wore boots and Zoe wore pumps and ankle socks. I'd tied my hair back into a dutch braid and I'd even helped plait Tina and Zoe's for them, ready for our first day of school.

'Just roll it up.' Zoe said. 'Sky has.'

'So that it's not half-way down my shins.' I replied. 'I'm not trying to look slutty.'

'Hey!' Tina said, but she knew I was joking. She smiled wickedly as we walked into the dining room. A buffet breakfast was laid out for us; cereals, pastries, toasts, fruit and a cooked breakfast. My stomach churned. I wasn't particularly hungry. More nervous. I grabbed myself some fruit and toast and followed the girls to a bench. We sat down together and I looked around. Despite only being half past seven, it was already busy in the dining hall. Girls and boys aged 11 upwards moved around in groups, chatting to each other about their summers and the latest gossip. A few girls and boys our age looked my way and I resisted hiding away. Being the new girl sucked.

'Hey ladies.' Nelson appeared at our table and he sat down across from us with another guy I didn't recognise. 'This is Seb.' He told me, signalling to his friend with styled blonde hair.

'Hello.' Seb smiled across at me. He clearly wasn't English from his accent. 'Nice to meet you, Sky.' He held out his hand and I shook it, feeling like I was doing a lot of hand-shaking these days.

'And you.' I smiled, meeting his brown eyes. 'Where are you from?'

'France.' He replied. 'We moved over here a few years back and mum sent me here.'

'He's taking French for A Level which is totally cheating.' Nelson said, spooning some cereal into his mouth.

'They said I could so would be silly not to.' Seb laughed softly, a nice sound. 'So where are you from, Sky?'

'Brighton.' I replied.

'That's a long way from here.' His expression softened. 'And your parents, are they still there?'

'Yes.' I nodded and he gave me a sympathetic smile.

'That can't be easy.' He said. 'My dad is back in France so I rarely see him so I know how you feel.'

I glanced at Tina then, who looked sad. My circumstances did suck, yes, but not as much as hers did. She had no idea when she'd next see her parents and I'd constantly be worrying that something awful would happen. Plus she had no idea where they were either and it had to stay that way for their safety.

'Are you taking English Literature?' Seb asked.

'Yes, you?'

'Yes.' He smiled.

'Ah good, one friendly face then.' I replied. I knew Tina and Zoe were both in my English language class and Tina was in my class for psychology too but I had no idea who was with me for music and that made me nervous. Not that I needed to worry about music until that afternoon. Larissa stalked past our table with her minions, glaring at me and I narrowed my eyes back at her in response. 'What's her problem?'

'You.' Tina replied.

'Me?'

'You're competition.' Seb said, simply. 'Everyone is curious about you and your background as new girl and the boys were talking about you in the common room last night.'

' _What_?' I choked on my cereal and grabbed my glass of water in response.

'It's true.' Nelson nodded. 'Everyone was asking me and Yves who the pretty blonde with the blue eyes was.'

'See, competition.' Seb nodded and I simply blinked.

'That's _crazy.'_

'Oh no, you're one of _those_ girls.' Tina said from beside me and I shot her a confused look. 'One of those girls who has no faith in herself at all. We've got our work cut out here, Zo.'

'Sky, you're gorgeous!' Zoe said, nudging me.

'Definitely.' Tina smiled in encouragement and I blushed. 'Stop putting yourself down.'

I had English Literature first so Seb and I walked together, each of us carrying our textbook as he led the way to the English wing of the school. A few first years wandered past with maps, having just finished registration, and I was really glad that I had someone to show me the way instead of me looking like a lost tourist.

'So what's your story?' He asked as we walked along the corridor together.

'Sorry?'

'Your story.' He smiled. 'Everyone here has one although, spoiler alert, most of them are the same… wealthy family fed up of spoilt daughter or son so sent them to boarding school or just want to tell their friends over dinner that their child is attending one of the best schools in the country.' He winked and I laughed.

'Well…' I wasn't sure what to say at first but then I decided I would go ahead. 'I'm adopted and live with my adopted parents.' He nodded, allowing me to continue. 'I found out last month that my biological grandfather had died and in his will he requested that I came to school here.'

'That must be weird for you.'

'Completely.' I replied. 'There are so many unanswered questions I have, you know? But I'm hoping being here might help to answer some of them.'

He gave a smile and a nod and held open the door of the classroom for me. I stepped inside and he let it close behind him. We took some seats at desks near the back and I put down my textbook. 'So why English Literature?'

'You'll laugh.'

'Try me.'

'I love reading Shakespeare and Jane Austen and all those old novels.' I admitted, my cheeks blushing. 'I think, somewhere in me, I'm a secret old romantic at heart.'

'Me too.' He replied with a twinkle in his eyes. 'And England has some of the best authors and poets in the world.'

Our class lasted two hours and then we had a short study break, allowing us to get started on some homework, before we joined the other sixth-formers for lunch in the dining room. My appetite still wasn't completely back so I helped myself to a salad and some fruit in preparation for my music class.

The music building was called the Taylor building and I couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with my biological family. If it did, it explained why I was so musical and I hoped that was where I'd somehow got my talent from. I sank down into a chair in the music room next to a brunette girl, who gave me a small smile as I pulled my notebook out of my satchel. I noticed that most of my peers were sat on iPads and I wondered if that was the new way of taking notes. Maybe I would have to buy an iPad with my monthly allowance.

The teacher, Mr Keneally, walked into the room, dressed in a quirky patterned shirt and chinos. He cleared his throat and the voices stopped, the room turning to silence. 'Good afternoon everyone.' He said, cheerfully. 'And welcome to your first AS Level Music class.' A few people applauded. 'You've made it this far so I have no doubt we'll have a fun two years together.' His eyes fell on me and I blushed as he smiled. 'I believe we've not met. Name?'

'Sky Bright.' I replied and a few giggles filled the room as often happened when I gave my full name.

'Well, Miss Bright, tell us a bit about yourself.'

The door banged open and I tensed as in walked wolfman. He didn't look like the musical type with his tie crooked and his shirt untucked. Every head turned to face him as he looked at our music teacher. 'Am I late Mr Keneally?'

'I'd say so, Mr Benedict.' Our teacher replied, his voice filled with sarcasm. 'Please do take a seat and try to remember to be tardy next time.' He turned his attention back to me and I groaned inwardly, annoyed he'd remembered about me. 'I believe you were about to tell us about yourself, Miss Bright.'

'I'm from Brighton.' I got out, my voice smile.

'Bright from Brighton.' He smiled. 'Nice and easy to remember. And what do you play?'

'Guitar, saxophone and piano.'

'I'm impressed.' He smiled. 'Grades?'

'All eight, sir.'

'So why are you in my class?' He chuckled. 'I'd bet you're better than me.' I gave a small smile, aware that my peers were staring at me. I turned my head to see wolfy Benedict eyeballing me with an expression I couldn't read. 'Well, back to the lesson.' Mr Keneally smiled, bringing the attention away from me. 'This class is split into three components. Composing and performing are each worth 30% of your overall grade and the third component, appraising, is worth 40% of your grade. You're also expected to participate in a music-based extra-curricular activity whether that is the school band, orchestra or choir. This will give you extra credit towards your grade.'

I found myself in the library after class. With its mahogany panelled walls, chandeliers and old bookcases and worn armchairs, it was almost my kind of heaven. I curled up in an armchair with my copy of _The Great Gatsby,_ the first text I had to read for my English Literature class. I'd completely lost track of time when Seb appeared in front of me.

'Bit of a bookworm?' He asked with a smile. I glanced down at the book, suddenly aware of how many pages I'd read.

'What time is it?' I asked, panicking.

'Dinner.' He smiled. 'I told Tina and Zoe I'd find you. I guess part of me assumed you'd either be in the music rooms or in the library.' He pulled me to my feet and I tucked my copy of The Great Gatsby into my satchel. 'So you like reading, huh?'

'More like love.' I admitted with a blush. 'I like that the moment you open a book and sink into it you can escape from the world and into a story that's far more interesting than yours will ever be.'

'I have no doubt that your story is interesting.'

 _ **Zed.**_

I couldn't work out the new girl. She clearly thought highly of herself with her Grade 8 in three different instruments, which was ridiculous. I'd say she was just another rich girl out to impress, but I'd seen the old converses she wore on her feet whenever classes were over. She wasn't rich or she'd just buy new ones instead of those scruffy black ones. Plus she had the faded pink highlights in her hair which made me even more curious. They were sexy, somewhat rebellious, and it made me wonder what else she was hiding. We only had one class together; music. However, I knew she was taking psychology, English Lit and English language as well because the boys in our boarding house were buzzing with information about her. Most of them found her good-looking and I had to agree. She was shorter than most girls I went for, but she had a perfect slim hourglass figure and hair you just wanted to tangle your hands in. And she had an innocent look about her that was somewhat attractive.

She kept to herself for the first two weeks of school, seeming to disappear straight after classes. She'd joined the orchestra, I knew that, kicking Mr Keneally off of his piano spot as she was better than him, not that I'd heard her. Sometimes I'd see her hanging around with Sebastien Delacoure or Nelson Hoffman and that I didn't like. I personally found him irritating and almost too smooth, the way he held doors open for the girls.

My phone buzzed and I frowned at it on the bedside table. 'Hello?'

'Hey honey.' My mum sounded too happy. That wasn't the usual reaction I got from her. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine.' I replied stiffly and I could almost feel her frown through the phone.

'No problems at school?'

'No problems.' She didn't need to know that Drake and some of the other guys were sneaking out with Larissa and a few of the girls to drink by the lake that night. Larissa had managed to buy some vodka and whiskey. Score.

'Good.' She sounded somewhat relieved. 'And you're working hard.'

'Sure.' I looked at the notes I'd actually started for once.

'Good because I wouldn't want to cancel that Halloween Party of yours.'

'The ball?' I thought of the annual Halloween Ball held at my home. It was the social event of the season. All of my year group were invited yearly and some of Yves' too. Mum got in the best caterers and it was the party spoken about for the whole year. This year I'd planned a masquerade.

'Yes, the ball.' She replied. 'I will cancel the caterers if I don't think you're taking this seriously.'

'It's the best party of the year.' I told her. 'No one has ever been able to compete.'

'Life isn't always a competition.'

'I think dad would disagree.' I replied. 'It's important to build relationships here, you always tell me that.'

'Of course, but that doesn't mean you have to be Mr popular.' She sounded tired and I wondered if she realised she and dad were the reason I was this way. They'd raised me to attend black tie events and fancy parties with my brothers. A few of my older brothers had attempted to slip away from that lifestyle but there was something satisfying about being the centre of attention, the most popular person at school. People looked to me to see how to react, people looked to me to hold epic parties and organise good social events. If I wanted them to dislike someone, they did, and if I fancied a girl then they did too. But somehow that new, little blonde had managed to wrap the guys around her fingers without any help from me. How had she done it? And what was her game?

 _ **Sky.**_

'We've brought pizza!' Nelson sang as he walked into the empty girl's common room. It was the first weekend of October and I'd officially survived the first three weeks of school. I'd kept up with the schoolwork and studying and I'd started to settle into the boarding school life. This weekend was the first weekend pupils were allowed to go home for but I hadn't bothered. It was a long train journey back to Brighton and I'd only see Sally and Simon for a few hours as they'd be working. I decided to wait until the half-term, which was two weeks in a private school! Most of the girls in our house had gone home for the weekend, so we had the television to ourselves and Tina had plugged in her laptop, allowing access to Netflix.

'Pepperoni?' Tina asked, eyeing the takeaway pizza.

'One pepperoni, one Hawaiian and one vegetarian.' Seb replied, unzipping his green hoodie. He placed the pizzas on the coffee table and sank down onto a sofa next to me. 'What are we watching tonight?'

'X-Men.' Zoe replied. 'Sky's choice.'

'Sorry but I like these superhero movies.'

'X-Men is cool with me.' Nelson said with a smile. 'I like the geeky stuff too.' He winked at me, sitting down beside Tina with a slice of pizza.

'I'll get us some plates and napkins.' I suggested. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, almost turning around when I saw Larissa and one of her sidekicks, Rebecca, hovering. I ignored them, reaching for five plates.

'Cat got your tongue?' Larissa asked me in a patronising voice.

'Nope.' I replied. 'Just nothing to say to you.' I reached for the kitchen roll but she grabbed it first, holding it away from me. 'Really?'

And then the cold milk and cereal trickled over my head and my back. 'Still nothing to say?' Larissa antagonised as my eyes burned, threatening to cry at any moment. But I wouldn't let her see. I growled and stalked off, hurrying past the common room and up the stairs.

'Sky?' Tina called out and I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't stop. I hurried into the girl's bathroom, slamming the shower cubicle closed behind me as I stripped off and stood under the warm water.

'Sky?' Zoe's voice was there this time in the shower room. 'What happened?'

But I didn't reply. Instead, the tears I'd tried so hard to hold back came pouring out, the salt water mixed in with milk, cornflakes and clean shower water as it moved over my body.

'I hate it here.' I said to Jas on the phone the following day. I'd not spoken to anyone. After my shower, I'd stormed to my room, wrapped in my towel, and I'd locked the door, ignoring Tina and Zoe's knocking for about an hour afterwards, until one of the other girls told them to keep it down and they gave up.

'Is it that bad?' Jas said from the other end of the line. I could picture her lounging about on her bed in her onesie or pyjamas as she often did Sunday mornings. It was something we'd often done together. Laid around watching Stranger Things or binging on the Vampire Diaries whilst eating a cooked breakfast.

'Yes.' I replied. 'I've got good-looking boys glaring at me from across the music room, I miss you and Sally and Simon like crazy and then there's Larissa…'

'Still a bitch?'

'More so.' I frowned at the memory. 'She poured a bowl of milk and cereal on my head last night.'

'What? Why?!' I could just about picture her surprised face.

'Because she hates me for whatever reason.' I frowned.

'God, I hate her.' She mumbled. 'But I think you need to stick it out.'

'What?' Her comment took me somewhat by surprise.

'Well you've not found out anything about your biological family yet…'

'If this is the people they socialise with then I don't want to know.' An envelope was pushed under my door and I moved to get it, taking it back to my bed with me. 'I'm fed up of being stared at or treated like crap.' I opened the envelope, finding myself looking at a fancy-looking invitation.

 _Sky Bright,_

 _You are cordially invited to the Benedict's Masquerade Ball on October 31_ _st_ _._

'I don't believe it.'

'What?' She sounded curious.

'I've only been bloody invited to wolfman's masquerade ball on Halloween.'

'You have to go!' I knew she was jumping up and down at this revelation.

'Why?' I wrinkled my nose. 'He's an ass. Most of the guys here are.'

'But he's hot right?'

'When he's glaring at me across the room? Not so much.'

'It's an excuse to dress up in a fancy dress.' Jas replied. 'I've always wanted to go to a masquerade ball.'

'I'll think about it.'

There was a knock at the door and I glanced up at it. 'Go and speak to your friends.' Jas commanded. 'Don't push them away or you'll be even lonelier.'

'I miss you Jas.' I whispered to my friend of eight years.

'I miss you too.' She replied and then she hung up. I walked over to my bedroom door and opened it cautiously, hoping it wasn't Larissa back for more ridiculous revenge. Tina and Zoe were both stood there, looks of concern on their faces. They looked down at my Wonderwoman pyjamas and then at my face again.

'Get dressed.' Tina commanded. 'We're going out for breakfast.'

'Out?'

Zoe smiled. 'There's a place in the village we think you'll like.'

It was pretty cold out so I was glad I'd decided to wrap up in an off-the-shoulder jumper, jeans, my converse and a coat. Nelson and Seb were hovering outside and they didn't say anything, just gave me a small smile, one which told me they knew what had happened the previous night. We walked along the long driveway towards the gate in silence, the gravel crunching under my feet as we passed the lake and the sports fields. We walked down into the town, passing buildings built from a similar grey stone to the school. We reached a café and we sat down, Seb ordering us five hot chocolates with cream to start us off.

'Sky, you never said quite how you ended up here.' Nelson said, catching me off-guard. Seb gave me a small smile. We'd had this conversation in brief, sure. I looked at my friends, the people who had somehow adopted me and I remembered what Jas had said about pushing people away. I was good at that. It was the reason why I only had a handful of friends back in Brighton, even though I'd lived there for eight years.

'It's kinda a weird story.' I replied.

'We like weird.' Tina smiled.

'You'll fit right in.' Nelson said with a wink, earning a glare from Tina.

So I told them. I told them about how Sally and Simon had adopted me aged 8. I told them about going to school and meeting Jas, who was still my best friend to this day. I told them about Jas and I's plan to start Brighton City College in September until I'd received a letter one day from a solicitor, telling me my biological grandfather had died and was leaving me his fortune. I told them about our trip to London and the conditions that were given. I told them the name of my grandfather and then my friends all glanced at each other, their eyes wide.

'What?' I asked, confused and their looks of awe turned back to me. 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

'Your grandfather was Albert Taylor.' Tina said. 'Do you realise how crazy that is?'

'I'm going to guess it's pretty crazy?' Confusion danced through my brain.

'She's right.' Zoe piped up. 'This is crazy and it changes everything.'

'What do you mean?'

'You really have no idea?' Nelson said and I shook my head.

'I'm here for answers.' I replied, simply. 'It's not like there's a relative around that I can ask.' I winced.

'Well…' Tina paused, as if trying to work out how to word something. 'Do you know the history of the school at all?' I shook my head. 'The school was set up in 1916 by Alfred Benedict and Ezra Taylor. Tavistock back then was nothing more than a few houses and a lot of farms and the school children were having to travel a fair distance for school, which wasn't easy when the war was going on. So Alfred and Ezra communicated with the authorities and they set up Buckland school. It didn't become a private school until the end of WW2 though, when more schools were popping up thanks to evacuation procedures.' Tina explained. 'The Taylors and Benedicts have been attending the school ever since, sending their children and then grandchildren there. It makes you kind of like royalty here.'

'Don't be ridiculous.' I scoffed.

'She's right.' Seb spoke up. 'The Benedicts rule the school because no one knows there are any Taylors left.'

'If everyone knew, then Larissa wouldn't dare treat you the way she does.' Zoe added.

'But what if I don't want people to know? I'd rather people liked me for who I am and not for who my family were.' My friends nodded, giving me a small smile as I frowned. So my ancestors had set the school up. That was why my grandfather was so adamant about me attending the school. And Zed Benedict, with his moody and constantly irritated expression was no better than me like he thought he was. 'Do you know anything about where my grandfather lived?' I asked my friends and Nelson laughed.

'Which house are you referring to?' He asked and I raised my eyebrows. 'The local one?'

'Uhm, sure?'

My friends took me there after breakfast. It was about a twenty minute walk out of the village to _Castle Taylor_ as my friends referred to it. I saw why when we arrived. We couldn't get close, thanks to the high hedges and the iron gate, so my friends led me up a hill, giving me a view of the estate. The estate that had been passed down to me.

It was a ridiculous size. A stone building with slate roofs and a turret either side of the middle part of the building. I figured that was the original part and it had since been extended, not that it needed to. The turrets made the building three-storeys high, the other parts only reaching two-storeys, visible because of the windows. A river ran across the valley behind the estate and I found myself sinking to the ground to admire the view.

'My granddad did not own all of that.' I said, simply.

'Think again.' Nelson replied. He sat down beside me as I gawped.

'And that's not his only property?'

Nelson shook his head. 'Albert Taylor has a few cottages around the country. This is his main residence.'

'Insane.' I whispered.

'Do you have a key?' Zoe asked.

'Nope.' I replied. 'But I'm sure I could ask for one.'

 _ **Zed.**_

I'd overslept. No, falling asleep had been the problem actually. I'd woken up to find Larissa lying in bed beside me in her underwear. We'd broken the rule of having the opposite sex in our bedrooms, but I often broke that rule. I'd managed to sneak her in the night before when she'd been high on excitement and adrenaline. I didn't ask her why she was like that. I didn't care to be honest. One thing had led to another and then I'd stupidly fallen asleep. I always said I wouldn't fall asleep, that I'd kick the girl out before they got the wrong idea. But I'd broken that one.

'Morning sexy.' Larissa purred from beside me. I stood up, throwing on my clothes and running a hand through my scruffy hair. 'What time is it?'

'Time for you to go.'

She pouted. 'We could have a repeat of last night?'

It was tempting, sure, but midday had passed and I was starving. And I wasn't about to offer her breakfast or invite her to get breakfast in the town with me like most of the students did on a Sunday. Then she'd definitely get the wrong idea.

'I've got somewhere I need to be.' I told her, bluntly, and she frowned, getting up and grabbing her dress.

'I didn't even get to tell you why I was so happy last night.'

'It wasn't because of me?' I said, smiling cockily.

'Well yes.' She purred. 'But I screwed up new girl pretty bad.'

My heart plummeted as I thought of the new girl, with her gorgeous figure, touch-worthy curls and bambi-like eyes. What had she done to deserve whatever had been dished out to her? 'What did you do?'

'I don't like how she looks at me, you know?' She frowned, zipping up her dress. 'And she was all in my face in the kitchen so I poured my cereal over her head.' She smirked at that and I narrowed my eyes.

'Why would you do that?'

'Why do you care?'

'Whatever.' I shrugged. 'Go, I've got places to be.'

She stalked out of the room looking irritated as I tied my shoelaces and then, grabbing my phone and wallet, I dipped out of the building and into the cool Autumn air. I'd never admit to anyone that I actually liked Autumn. There was something about the different colours of the leaves and the smell of bonfires in the air that made me warm and cosy. I thought that as I rode my moped up the driveway, out of the gates and into the town. I passed a few students on the way, following their Sunday coffee rituals. There were plenty of cafes that did a good all-day breakfast, but I liked the diner just out of town and past the Taylor manor. I drove up the road out of the town, surprised when I spotted new girl and her friends sat on the hillside, opposite the Taylor household. What were they doing this far out of town? There weren't any good hiking trails and if venturing out, students only went into Plymouth, not the next village across from Tavistock. They were in a deep conversation, pointing at the house but I shrugged off their weirdness and carried on along the road, my favourite breakfast calling for me.


	4. Four

_**Sky.**_

'So what are our plans this weekend?' I asked the following Friday. We were sat in the lunch hall and I was avoiding eye contact with Larissa, who was glaring from just a few tables away. Seriously, just what was her problem? It had been nearly a week since the cereal incident and I'd kept my distance, not wanting to provoke her anymore.

'Plymouth.' Tina smiled. 'We need to choose masquerade ball outfits.'

'I'm not even sure I'm going.' I replied and I wasn't sure. The ball fell in the last weekend of half-term, just three weeks away, and I'd planned to go back to Brighton to visit Sally, Simon and Jas for the school break.

'Please, Sky.' Zoe pleaded. 'It'll be fun and you'll never hear the end of it. These parties are legendary.'

'Because they're held my king arrogance?'

'Well come to Plymouth tomorrow anyway.' Tina said. 'I'll bet we can change your mind.'

I looked at Nelson and Seb for help but they simply shrugged and smiled. 'Plymouth is cool.' Seb said in his French accent. 'Lots of shops.'

'Dude, we're meant to hate shopping.' Nelson nudged his best friend.

'I'm a French guy, I like shopping.' He shrugged.

I finished my dinner and excused myself, heading to the music studio for my allotted time; 7-8pm on a Friday. Everyone could book a time if they wanted, but I knew I was one of the only people keen enough. I pulled out my sheet music and rehearsed the three songs we'd learnt in orchestra so far. When I was happy with them, I moved onto my own creation. I ran my fingers across the keys, loving the feel of the piano keys. It was calming and relaxing and it made me feel like I could get through the final week of school before half-term without any problems.

' _Cause when worlds collide, we put hopelessness aside, when words collide, we put hopelessness aside.'_

A door slammed and I glanced up in surprise. Zed Benedict was stood there, looking tired and his hair messier than normal. 'Perfect, just what I need.' He said sarcastically, stepping away.

I glanced at the clock. My time was up. 'I'm going.' I said, shutting the piano and standing up.

'Forget it.'

'My time's up.' I replied, grabbing my satchel and folding my arms across my chest. He stood his ground, just looking at me. It felt like he was drawing something out of me as he stared at me with intense eyes, like a thread was between us and he was winding me in. Like a magnet. I shivered and held up my hand. 'Please don't do that.'

'Don't do what?'

'Look at me like that.' I felt myself blushing as I passed him, storming out of the building into the cold hair. The look he'd given me made me nervous. It had been intense and it had really suited him. I mentally slapped myself, realising that I was starting to fall for whatever charm he had. It irritated me, especially as he treated me like I was below him. But I wasn't. He was a Benedict and I was a Taylor. Equal ground.

'So where to first?' Tina said when we arrived in Plymouth the following morning. It had been an easy hour's train journey and I'd come armed with my card, which was stocked up with just shy of three grand thanks to my unspent monthly allowances.

'Food?' Nelson suggested and Tina swatted his arm.

'We've only just got here. We're here to shop.'

I played with my braid and looked around at the busy city we were in. It made me miss Brighton and my shopping trips with Jas. 'Where do you get a ballgown round here?'

'I know a place.' Zoe smiled and the boys looked fed up already.

'We're not going ballgown shopping.' Nelson said, turning to Seb. 'Shall we meet up with you girls for lunch in an hour and thirty?'

'Sure.' Zoe nodded. 'It'll be easier without you guys anyway.' Nelson and Seb pretended to look offended before smiling my way and walking off.

'So Miss Taylor, where to?' Tina asked me with a nudge. I widened my eyes as I spotted a group of girls from our school walking into the shopping centre. 'They're always down here.' She said. 'Most groups come and spend their weekends here because it's more exciting and more hip than Tavistock.'

'So where's this dress shop?' I scanned the many shoppers walking past, completely oblivious to another group of sixteen-year-old girls. Tina and Zoe linked arms with me and led the way.

Zoe was sold on the first dress she tried on. It was a black one with corset-tie back and it had silver embroidery along the skirt and the small train at the back. She danced around in the shop like she was a princess, refusing to take off the pricey prom dress. Tina took a little bit longer, but not much. She found herself a purple dress with a deep purple waistband and deep purple embroidery along the bust and straps. A trail of embroidered flowers fell from the waistband to the floor of the tulle skirt.

'You look like royalty.' I said to them both from my seat. 'I think those are the dresses.'

'Definitely.' Tina nodded in agreement, examining the detail of her ballgown in the mirror.

'Sky, please come to the ball.' Zoe said, turning to face me. 'It's your chance to be a princess for the night. The last Taylor Princess.' I glanced at the rack of dresses and sighed. It was tempting. Even to see the Benedict brothers in a tuxedo. But then, behind a mask, anyone could be anyone they wanted to be, including me. There would be no hassle from Larissa or Zed. No one would recognise me.

'Okay.' I nodded. 'If it's right of passage or whatever.'

They beamed at me then and Tina held up some fabric to my face. 'It's got to be red.'

We met the boys under the clocktower, ready to head for lunch. Their eyes flicked to our dress bags and the bags with the boxes containing our masks in but we gave nothing away. Our identities for the night were to be concealed from everyone. Then I spotted that Zed was stood across the road from me. His eyes scanned me and then he frowned, looking away as if I wasn't worth it. It made my insides bubble with anger. What was his problem?

'Sky what are you doing?' Tina asked and only then did I realise I was walking towards him.

 _ **Zed.**_

'Uh oh, what did you do to piss off the new chick?' Drake laughed from beside me. Dean and Jake joined in with the laughing too as the pretty little blonde stormed towards me, her face like thunder.

'Just what is your problem?' She said when she reached me. She looked as if she'd surprised herself by saying it. I raised an eyebrow and slipped on my shades, hoping to block her out. My friends were smirking at her and I found myself joining in.

'What?' I asked and Drake sniggered.

'Why are you always glaring at me? Looking at me like I'm below you?'

'Darling I wish you were.' My friends sniggered at my flirtatious remark and Sky's cheeks reddened in a blush, the glare still there. 'It's a shame you're a nobody.'

'I'm not a nobody.' She said through gritted teeth. 'You know nothing about me.'

'Ain't that a shame?'

'But I know about you.' She narrowed her eyes. 'You're an arrogant, pain-in-the-ass with a permanent sneer.' She hissed. 'And you think just because you're a Benedict that you're the greatest thing in our school? Well think again.'

'But it does make me pretty great.' I smirked. Run along now, BoPeep.'

She looked as if she was contemplating an exit and I hoped she was. I was done with this. I'd come to pick out my suit for the masquerade, not get into an argument with some girl that wasn't worth my time. But then she folded her arms across her chest, all bravado. 'If being a Benedict makes you so great than I must be pretty bloody brilliant too seeing as I'm a Taylor.'

My face fell and then I realised she was winding me up. 'Albert Taylor's son died a long time ago.'

'Not before he had a daughter.' She took a step towards me and I looked down at the blue eyes I'd seen in pictures of Albert and his son, Isaac. She was telling the truth. It explained why I'd seen her outside the Taylor manor. But how come no one knew or had said anything?

'Dude, she's joking right?' Drake said from beside me. This time it was her turn to smirk and she walked back across the road, her plaited her swishing behind her.

The whole school were buzzing with excitement over the news of the Taylors not having died out or become extinct by Monday and Sky had gone from nobody to top of the popularity scale. I watched as people spoke to her in the dining room at breakfast and lunch and some people even tried to join the table she sat at with her friends. I watched her as my brother, Yves passed me.

'Well out of your league.' He muttered, just loud enough for me to hear as he stepped past with his tray of food, before going to join her table as he often did when he was around for dinner. Larissa, on the other hand, was having a tough time. I'd ignored all of her calls and now she wasn't even speaking to me or even looking my way. Some of her friends had given her some grief over being so low to a Taylor. And she rightly deserved it.

'Lacrosse Friday.' Drake said as he sat down across from me. Every year, the Year 12s had a match. Every Year 12 boarder was expected to take part in the boys versus girls match. It was some kind of weird tradition that had started up about fifty-odd years ago, but it had never been skipped out. And as a Benedict, I was expected to be the team captain for the boys.

'It'll be easy.' I told Drake.

'Girls won last year.' Jake reminded me. 'They were a good year.'

I glanced around at the Year 12 girls in the room. 'This year will be a breeze.'

'So sure?' Jake raised an eyebrow. 'Because you had no idea about that Taylor girl.'

'No one did.' I replied. 'We all thought they were extinct when old man Albert died in July, remember?'

'It's kicked her up a few notches on the hotness scale.' Drake smirked. 'I wonder if she'll let me take her as my date to your party.'

Jealously roared up inside of me and I wondered why. Because I was automatically meant to be friends with her like our family had for generations? She made eye contact with me and her eyes narrowed as they often did when she caught me looking at her. I glanced away, breaking eye contact.

'Three days to practise.' Jake said, his game face back on. 'We'll practise after dark. I'll round up the other lads.'

I nodded. 'It's on.'

 _ **Sky.**_

'Remind me why we're doing this again.' I said as I tied up my trainers. It was Friday and we were getting ready for the annual Year 12 lacrosse game. It was a stupid tradition if you asked me. Other than two practices with Tina, Zoe and a few other girls this week, I had no experience of Lacrosse. Just hearing that my great, great grandmother had been on the team at the school was a shock to me. I didn't have a sporty bone in my body and my coordination was poor.

'It's tradition.' Tina reminded me. 'Believe me,' she zipped up her hoodie, 'I'm not exactly over the moon either.'

Lacrosse was a weird sport to me and one that I knew was rarely played in mainstream schools. The aim is to get the small rubber ball into the net using the lacrosse stick, a long-handed stick with something resembling a basket at the end. In men's lacrosse, the game was a rough contact sport, but those rules had been dropped and we were thankfully playing by the girl's rules, much to my relief. I tightened my plait and then we headed out to the pitch, down by the lake. The boys and most of the girls were already there when we arrived, with a few other pupils still in their uniforms and watching us with curiosity. People were already chanting and I noticed my name was one of them.

'Sky, you're captain.' One of the girls, Violet, said as she passed me a lacrosse stick.

I widened my eyes. 'I don't even know all of the rules.'

'It's Benedict Vs Taylor.' She said simply with a smile. 'I can be assistant-captain if you're uncertain.'

'Okay.' I nodded. I let Violet discuss strategy and then, before I knew it, the game was starting. I'd ducked out of the way, choosing to be a defender, whereas Tina and Zoe became middies, moving around the pitch.

Within ten minutes, we were down 5-0. A terrible start for the girls and not an easy comeback to make. Violet called a timeout and tried discussing a new strategy, but the look on the other girl's faces told me they were not happy with the outcome so far. We only had 3 players from the actual girl's lacrosse team, whereas the boys had six from theirs, putting them at an unfair disadvantage. I suddenly wished we were playing the contact version of the game. I was small enough to duck in and out of people and cause some damage, I was sure of it.

'Sky, you're in goal.' Violet called out just before half-time and my heart sank. There was no use trying to argue. She looked adamant so I swapped places with a worn-out looking Larissa, who gave me a small smile of relief that I was taking over. Bam. Another goal was scored by the boys just before the half-time whistle, making their school nine, but Violet managed to score two goals, only leaving us seven behind.

My team gathered around me, their disappointment overwhelming as they looked at me, the golden girl that was anything but. 'Tactics?' I suggested. Other than the building catching fire or a meteor landing on the pitch or an overwhelming disease making us all drop to the ground?

'More goals please?' Zoe suggested and a few girls gave a nervous giggle at that.

'I will buy us all some pizza tonight if we step it up.' Violet laughed. 'Sky, protect that goal as best you can. Tina and Zoe, keep up the good work. Larissa, watch Sky in defence and same with you Clara. Watch that ball like a hawk.'

'Thanks.' I said, knocking my stick to hers as the whistle blew, signalling it was time to get back in the game. I retreated to the goal, my heard thudding in my chest. I wasn't sure I was up to pizza but I couldn't keep letting my team down. They expected more from a Taylor, unfortunately.

The whistle blew for the second half and I watched as Zed Benedict moved across the field with such grace and perfection. Of course he'd be good at lacrosse. He seemed to be good at everything else. I blinked and saw his team were all surrounded by deep pink glow of amusement. Mine had a grey aura shot with red. What was this? Now I was seeing colours around people? I wiped my face, telling myself to stop being so ridiculous and imagining things. I was a nutcase. I'd completely lost the plot.

The embarrassing game continued as more balls flew past me. Violet scored some more for our side but, despite my attempts, I'd not saved a single one and I was now coated in mud from my attempts. Muddy and freezing cold. Then Zed reached me again with the ball and my heart sank. He was going to score, completely mocking me, completely laughing in my face. I narrowed my eyes, preparing myself.

'Go Sky!' I heard Tina call out.

Zed's face softened as he moved closer, a smile on his face that was more sympathetic than mocking. _Move to your left._ It was almost as if his voice was in my head. I was completely insane. He held my gaze. _Move to your left._

I had no hope of stopping the ball, but I decided I'd try the move. If I was going mad, it had to be worth something. The ball came towards me and I dived to the left, just managing to catch it in my basket. It knocked me slightly back with force and I blinked as my team cheered and I realised I'd done it. I'd saved a goal.

'I can't believe it!' Zoe cried out as she and Tina danced together in celebration. Even Seb and Nelson were cheering me on.

'Are you okay?' Zed appeared in front of me, holding his hand out.

'I saved it.' I said in disbelief.

'You did.' He gave a small smile and pulled me up.

'Did you help me?'

'Why would I help the opposition?' He asked, turning away from me with his lacrosse stick, ready to get back into play. Back to being a rude ass again.

 _Well thanks a lot, mighty one._ I said into my head, responding to whatever wavelength Zed had spoken to me on. It was as if I'd thrown the ball at Zed's head. He spun around, nearly hitting someone with his lacrosse stick and he stared at me, eyes wide. I froze, my body tingling as if I'd just had an electric shock. I was momentarily stunned and Zed looked the same. I wondered if he'd heard my sarcasm, if perhaps I'd said it out loud without realising.

'Sky! Head in the game!' Violet called, snapping me back to reality. I moved back to the goal and trying to shake off the weird emotions seeming to overwhelm me.

We lost by six, which wasn't too bad in the end. I'd only saved one goal, but my teammates were still ridiculously proud of me and Violet ordered some Dominos pizza as we walked back to the girl's common room. We all showered whilst we waited for delivery and I threw mine and Tina's muddy sportswear into the laundry bag as she took some bottles of fizz out of the fridge.

'What happened to you on the field?' My friend asked.

'What do you mean?'

'You suddenly just saved that goal!' She said, beaming. 'It was so awesome! It'll knock Zed down a few pegs for sure.'

'Maybe.' I shrugged.

'Don't be so modest.' She said. 'It was totally kick-ass. It's like you knew which way Zed was going to lean.'

And weirdly enough, I had done.

Before we could do home on Saturday, there was an assembly held. It meant throwing on our school uniform for just thirty minutes, but at least it meant I didn't need to decide on something to wear. I slipped into my uniform like I did most days, with ease, and I grabbed my bag, walking to the main building with Tina and Zoe.

'There's the superstar!' Nelson said, draping his arm around my shoulder as he met us in the corridor.

'Leave the poor girl alone.' Tina tutted.

'What, you're her agent?'

'Get outta here.' Tina shoved him and he grinned, waving at Seb over the crowd and moving towards him. 'He's a huge pain in the butt.'

'Because he likes you so much.' Zoe purred and Tina's eyes widened.

'Repeat that and I'll drown you in the lake.'

'I agree with Zoe.' I said and she swatted both of us. 'Maybe the masquerade ball?'

'Why am I friends with you?' She groaned. She spotted something across the hall and smiled. I followed her eyeline and in walked Zed Benedict. Other girls turned his way as he passed a few guys, high-fiving them on his way like he was some celebrity. In our school, he was I supposed. His eyes met mine and I blushed, quickly looking away.

'Trying to hide?' Zoe said, playfully. And then, in a girly voice, she added, 'hi Zed.'

I shrunk behind my friends, annoyed that Zoe had made us just sound like groupies. Which we weren't. But he was one of the only boys who could pull off the uniform. It suited him, even if he didn't tuck in his shirt or if his tie was never straight.

'Oh, hi.' Zed's gaze moved over us as he gave his cocky grin. I elbowed Tina and Zoe as they both sighed quietly in response. His eyes met mine and I found myself looking down at my feet. 'Congratulations on that save yesterday, Sky.' I looked back at him, warily. Why was he being so nice to me? He hated me.

'Yeah it was pretty unbelievable.' I bit out, ironically.

'I'm telling everyone you got lucky.' He tweaked the strap of my satchel, something which was flirty and kind of territorial. It made my stomach do a little flip and I felt my cheeks reddening.

'I think I had a little help.' I said, narrowing my eyes and taking a step away from him. Tina's eyes darted back and forth between us as I wondered how I'd known he was going to aim to my left. I couldn't have really heard him, could I?

'Your game was off.' Tina replied. 'It's not like you to have bad aim.' She gave me a small smile. She'd not missed the physical contact between us.

Zed held his hands up. 'I'm just lulling Sky into a false sense of security.' I bet. I kept my eyes on him, waiting for the next trick.

Zoe hooted, enjoying the flirtation and I almost whacked her. 'You try to be the meanest, toughest guy in the school but secretly you, Zed Benedict, like little blondes with bambi eyes.'

'Zoe!' I hissed, this time actually elbowing her.

The bell rang and Zed smiled at me with his cocky smile. 'Assembly time. You know how Mr Keneally is always bashing me for not being tardy, Sky.' He brushed his hand lightly down my arm and walked off, leaving butterflies in my stomach.

'That boy.' Zoe sighed, shaking her head.

'I think he's got a thing for you.' Tina said, frowning. 'And I don't trust him with his flirtatious strap flicking.'

'You're ridiculous.' I snorted. 'And so is he if he thinks he's ever got a chance after the way he's treated me.' I shook my head. 'Come on, let's get to assembly and then it'll be time to go home.'

A letter arrived for me as I packed my bags ready to head back to Brighton. The thought of being away from Zed was a good one, a relief, because somehow he did weird things to my insides when he touched me and I didn't need that kind of distraction. I had thirteen days until his Halloween party. Thirteen until I'd have to see him and even then his identity would be concealed. I picked up the letter I'd had to signed for and I retreated back to my room, opening it carefully.

 _Dear Miss Bright,_

 _It was wonderful to hear from you and even more wonderful to hear you are ready to visit your family's property. I am sure you are eager to find out more about your past and where you come from. I have attached the keys to the main entrances of Taylor Manor, just outside of Tavistock. There are groundskeepers living on sight and I have informed them that you will be coming to visit._

I put down the letter from my grandfather's solicitor and turned the keys around in my hand. They looked old, but then I supposed they were. The house wasn't exactly new.

'Sky, your folks are here !' Tina called, knocking on my door. 'I've just seen their car pull up.' I smiled and barged past her, hurrying out to the car. Sally and Simon stood there with an extra surprise for me; Jas.

'What are you doing here?' I said, almost tackling my best friend to the floor.

'Surprising you.' Jas beamed as I released her.

'I thought I was coming back to Brighton?'

'We thought we'd bring Brighton to you.' Sally smiled. 'You can't have seen much of this place. We've booked out a little hotel on the other side of Dartmoor and we thought we could spend some time together.'

'But college?' I said to Jas.

'It's study week.' She replied. 'And then I'm taking a few days of absence for family issues.' She winked and I laughed at that. It was such a Jas thing to do. She stepped back and looked at my uniform. 'And what kind of fashion statement is this?'

'It's not so bad.' I said, defensively and she laughed. I watched her eyes glaze over as she looked over my shoulder.

'And what is _that?'_

I turned in the direction she was looking and saw Zed with his bags, talking to someone I assumed was his driver. He had changed out of his school uniform and looked unfortunately dreamy in his blue rolled-up sleeved shirt. 'That is Zed Benedict.' I told her and his eyes flicked to mine as if he knew I was talking about him. He smiled his flirtatious smile and I looked away quickly. Yes, it was going to be nice to have some time away from Zed Benedict.


	5. Five

_**Sky.**_

'So tell me about wolfman.' Jas said as we closed the bedroom door. Sally and Simon had hired some little cottage in Buckfastleigh, about forty-five minutes from campus, for us to stay in for a week and a half. It was a small and cosy two-bedroom terraced house, which reminded me of the ones in Brighton as it had been painted blue with a pink front door. There was a cosy living room with two grey sofas and a television in front of a fireplace, logs piled up and ready to be burnt for warmth. There was a kitchen area with old, stone counter tops and a wooden shabby chic table for four. Then there was the master bedroom upstairs and the small double I was sharing with Jas. We were used to sharing a bed together, so I wasn't fazed by the Queen bed waiting for us in the blue-painted room when we arrived.

'There's nothing to tell.' I said, simply. I opened up the wardrobe and divided the coat hangers in half, half for me and half for Jas.

'Why was he staring at you?' I felt a blush creep up my necks and to my cheeks. She wasn't dropping it. 'Spill!'

'He kind of flirted with me this morning.' I grabbed my bag and unzipped it, pulling out the tops and dresses I wanted to hang up.

'What?!' She sounded surprised and appeared at my side. She spun me to face her, no escaping. 'I feel like you're skimming over bits.'

'He… erm…' I couldn't tell her I'd heard him in my head, could I? Because that was beyond ridiculous. 'He let me save a goal in lacrosse yesterday.' It sounded lame but it would do. 'And then this morning he was super nice to me.' She raised an eyebrow, her cue for spilling more details. 'He played with my bag strap when he was talking to me and then he stroked my arm before he left… that's weird isn't it?'

'It is.' She nodded. 'But I'd say wolfman has had a change of heart.'

'Don't be ridiculous.'

She held up her hands. 'I'm not, it's perfectly possible.' She gave me a wicked smile. 'Aren't you going to a party at his house?'

'Well yeah…'

'So we make sure you go looking irresistible.'

'Jas, there's a problem with your plan.' I said, folding my arms across my chest. 'Two actually. One, I'm not irresistible.' She rolled her eyes. 'And two, he's a jerk. I'm not about to be another notch on his belt.'

'But what if you were more than another notch?'

 _ **Zed.**_

I couldn't believe it. I'd found my soulfinder. And now we had two weeks out of school, two weeks away from her. What terrible timing. I wondered if she knew she was my soulfinder. I shook my head. She couldn't have done. If she had we'd have kissed or something. Wasn't that what had happened with mum and dad when they'd first met and realised they were soulfinders?

'Alright sir?' Malcolm, our driver asked me. I met his eyes in the rearview mirror and I glanced away, looking out of the window. Newton Abbot, where my family lived, wasn't too far from school. In fact, it was about a fifty minute drive across Dartmoor National Park. I hated travelling to and from school, but the view over Dartmoor was pretty spectacular. We passed the wild horses and the hillsides and my mind drifted to Sky. Did she like the countryside? Did she like horses? I could take her up here and show her my favourite places…

'Sir?' Malcolm prodded again and I realised I'd not answered. Normally I at least grunted in response.

'I'm fine.' I snapped a little too quickly.

'Girl trouble?' He chuckled. He had no idea how right he was. 'How's Larissa?'

'History.' I replied. Every girl was history now. Every girl but Sky.

'And Jane?'

'Do we have to talk girls?' I wrinkled my nose. 'I think maybe it's time I grew up a bit and stopped playing the field, you know?'

He looked surprised but he didn't say anything. Instead he concentrated as he exited the National Park and continued towards Newton Abbot, the town I'd grown up in. Malcolm turned off down a country road before we reached the town. We didn't live right in the town centre as there wouldn't have been room for our grand house. Instead, we lived a little bit outside, down a quiet road with just a few houses. Ours was at the top, the most impressive. We pulled into the gates and I looked at my family home. My parents would be home, waiting to greet me. Waiting to find out if I'd been behaving. I could tell them I'd found my soulfinder but I decided not to. I needed to talk to Sky first and, unfortunately, that meant waiting until my masquerade party at the earliest. I sighed. It was a long time to wait. Too long to wait.

 _ **Sky.**_

On Monday, Sally and Simon decided we'd head to Buckfastleigh station. Sally had made us dress up like we belonged in the 1940s, which I'd thought was ridiculous until we arrived, finding ourselves at the South Devon Railway. We were greeted by a whistling of a steam train and I felt as if we'd stepped back in time or onto a movie set. Needless to say, the pictures we took in costume from that day were awesome. On Tuesday, Sally and Simon headed out to the local farm, despite the rain, so Jas and I took the opportunity to have a pyjama day. We ordered pizza and sat in our pyjamas in front of the fire, watching Netflix like old times and making me realise just how much I missed her. That's pretty much how the rest of the week went. We spent our time moving between days chilling out with face masks and Netflix and walks out in Dartmoor National Park, just a stone's throw away from our property.

'I'm going to miss you when you're gone.' I said the following Sunday night to Jas. We were both laid in bed, having spent the day watching Audrey Hepburn classics.

She gave me a small smile as she looked my way. 'I'm going to miss you too.' She whispered. 'You're the sister I never had.' My eyes blurred with tears. 'I wish I could be here for you.'

'Three more days.' I sighed. 'Three more days until you're gone again.' She gave a small nod.

'We should check out your house you know.' She said, nodding towards the keys I'd kept stashed in my bag. I'd not told Sally and Simon about them. 'We could sneak out, get a bus when your parents go down to Paignton tomorrow to look at that gallery they keep talking about.'

It was a good plan. It wouldn't hurt Sally and Simon and it would settle some curiosity. 'Okay.' I nodded. 'Let's go.'

'So what are your plans for today girls?' Sally asked as Jas and I tucked into the cooked breakfast Simon had made us. Guilt swam around in my stomach as I glanced as Jas. She was far better at lying than me. She snuck out to meet her boyfriend, Jack, all of the time.

'We're going to some Dartmoor nature reserve.' Jas replied. 'Apparently there's a waterfall and stuff. It's a really easy bus ride.'

'Sounds good.' Sally smiled. 'You're welcome to come to the gallery with us if you'd prefer?'

'No thanks.' I replied. 'We've been dying to see this waterfall.' It sounded ridiculous and took everything in me not to laugh.

'What about tomorrow? Simon and I are heading into Torquay if you girls wanted a lift? I heard the shops are great down there.'

'Oh I'm definitely up for some shopping.' Jas nodded. 'And you wanted some new outfits!'

'I did?'

'Sure, Sky 2.0.' She winked, grabbing her orange juice and taking a sip. Sally raised an eyebrow at me and I simply shrugged it off.

'You're right, I did want to go shopping.'

The guilt was overwhelming on our hour bus ride over to Tavistock. I tried to listen to Jas gushing about Jack and her comments about the amazing views we had, but my stomach was doing somersaults and the keys in my pocket felt like they were burning a hole and scolding my skin. We got off the bus in the town and then walked down the country road to the manor the way my friends had taken me just weeks before.

'You're awfully quiet.' Jas commented, moving to stand beside me as we walked along, both of us with our hands in our pockets.

'Nervous.' I mumbled. 'Should I have called?'

'Do you have a number?'

'No.'

'Then you couldn't have.' She replied, simply. 'What does it matter anyway? You own the house? Surely you can just show up whenever you want.'

'Apparently there's a groundskeeper.'

'Like Hagrid?' She grinned and I couldn't help but laugh at the image that created in my head, of Hagrid stood by the big iron gates. I paused, glancing across the road when I realised we were there. The large hedge with the gate between them. 'This it?' Jas asked. I nodded. 'Wow, so fancy you can't see it from the road.' She laughed, grabbing my hand and tugging me across the road. 'Let's do this before you back out.'

She was right. I was having my doubts. And I felt like I was going to throw up. I wasn't sure why exactly, when I knew there weren't any relatives waiting around for me. Just a groundskeeper so why did it matter? I reached the gate and frowned. There was nowhere to put my keys. I spotted an intercom and walked over it, trying to stand up a little straighter. I pressed the buzzer and could hear it ringing out, waiting for someone to answer. Jas gave me a thumbs up and I gave her a small smile in response.

'Hello?' The woman sounded tired and sad.

'Erm hello, I'm wondering if you can help me.' I paused, realising I sounded ridiculous. 'This is Sky-'

'Sky Bright-Taylor. I was wondering when you'd drop by.' She sounded cheery. 'I'll buzz you in and come down and meet you.' The buzzer sounded and the gates opened slowly. Jas linked arms with me and we walked in, starting to make our way up the paved driveway. It was clear that my grandfather had owned a lot of land. The grass and trees seemed to disappear into the distance. I imagined myself as a five-year-old, running across the grass. I'd have loved it here.

'Miss Bright-Taylor?' A woman appeared in front of us, stood next to a… golf cart. She looked like she was in her sixties possibly with her floral dress on.

'Yes.' I smiled and she pulled me into a hug.

'It's so wonderful to meet you.' She released me, allowing me to breathe again. 'Clare Jones, your housekeeper.' She held out a hand and I shook it. Her gaze flickered to my friend.

'This is my best friend, Jas.' I replied. Clare shook Jas' hand too, formal and friendly.

'Well, would you like to see your home, Miss Bright-Taylor?'

'Please call me Sky.' I told her. 'I don't do formalities.'

'Okay, then you must call me Clare.'

We sat in the back of the golf cart as Clare pointed out the fountains, the orchards, the garages and more as she drove up the driveway. The grounds were huge, impressive, and I found I wasn't surprised there was a housekeeper and groundskeeper still living onsite. We reached a fountain in front of the building and Jas gasped as we looked up at the castle-like structure in front of us. From down here, it looked even bigger than it did on the hillside. Clare led us into the building, opening the grand doors and insisting on taking our coats from us. I looked at the hallway area we'd walked into. There was one sweeping staircase leading to upstairs and some portraits on the cream-painted walls.

'We've been repainting.' Clare said. 'Sorry if you can still smell paint in the air.' I could but I didn't complain about it.

'How old is the house?' I asked.

'The original building we're stood in now has been here for about one hundred and fifty years. The newest parts are about sixty years old. It's been redecorated a lot since then to keep it modern.' She smiled, signalling to a door. 'Shall we?'

I soon lost track of how many times Jas or I said 'oh my god' or how many times we gasped. There was a dining room with grand golden curtains, two chandeliers, a large, old carpet over the wooden floor and a huge table set up for twenty people. Who'd need a table for twenty?! There was a 'drawing room' with two three-seater sofas and two armchairs by an epic fireplace, still decorated with period features apart from the television. There was an indoor pool with a sauna and changing area, which seemed a little excessive but it looked awesome with its Greek décor and waterfalls pouring into the pool. There was a huge library too, filled with antique books and an old chessboard I was just dying to play with, sat in front another fireplace. And then there was the over-sized kitchen with a smaller table and six chairs, but Clare said only staff tended to eat there.

There were ten bedrooms in my property, one of which was Clare's and was on the groundfloor, tucked out the back. The other nine bedrooms were huge with views of the grounds or the river behind it, each double bed a four-poster bed and each single just as expensive-looking. Most rooms had ensuites too, my favourite bedroom, which was baby blue in colour, also had a fancy-looking bath in the ensuite.

'Wow.' I said when we'd finished touring the property. I wish I'd worn my Fitbit; I'd have racked up the steps on my stepcount from just touring the incredible house. Even the chandeliers had to be more than Sally and Simon's monthly paycheques.

'Can I get you both a cup of tea?' Clare asked. 'I've also got some fresh scones I baked this morning.'

'Sounds great!' Jas said on my behalf. Nothing got between that girl and food.

We followed Clare into the kitchen and sat down at the table before my legs could give way. I couldn't believe that Sally and Simon had always struggled with money and the whole time my biological family had been living like this, like money was no problem. They had employed staff who were living there and everything.

'So how are you liking school?' Clare asked with a friendly smile as she heated the kettle.

'It's good.' I nodded. 'The teachers are nice.'

'Best in the country.' She said, repeating what everyone had said. 'And you've made lots of friends?'

'Yes.' I gave a small smile.

'Wonderful.' She picked up some real tea leaves and put them into a teapot. 'It can't be easy moving away from your parents.'

'It hasn't been.' I said, honestly. 'These last few months have been mad.'

'Mr Taylor wanted to find you before he died.' She said, giving me a sympathetic smile. 'He tried looking for you for years and stepped it up when he was diagnosed. He didn't want you to find out all of this through a solicitor.' I gave a small nod and she sighed. 'Your grandfather was a great man, your father too.'

'You knew my father?'

She turned to face me and leaned against the kitchen counter. 'I used to look after your father when he was a baby.' She smiled at the memory. 'And then he became quite the stubborn young man.' She laughed, softly. 'That night he died… it was awful for all of us, especially your grandfather.'

'What happened to him?' I blinked, desperate for some more answers.

'He and your mother had had an argument. He came home from work to find you and your mother gone. He was working long hours as he hated using his money from your grandfather. Wanted to make something of himself.' She looked thoughtful for a moment. 'That was your father, always wanting to do things his way.'

'What happened?' I whispered.

'He went to find you both but his car crashed.' Her eyes brimmed with tears. 'It was too late when the paramedics got there. You were only two years old. Do you remember anything?'

'Nothing.' I said and my lip trembled. But I wished I had. How did I end up in foster care? 'Do you know what happened to my mother?'

'I'm afraid not, sweet girl.' She replied. 'It was pretty impossible to track you after your father died. Mr Taylor tried for years but he couldn't find you or your mother.' I fiddled with the plait in my hair and she gave a small smile. 'Your eyes are just like your father's.' She said and I returned the small smile at that. 'And your hair is definitely your mother's.' She sighed and brought the teapot and some scones with jam and cream to the table. 'If your grandfather could see you now, he'd be smiling down on us for sure.'

We left later that afternoon, after Clare got out the family pictures and albums still in the house. There were pictures there of my family from fifty-odd years ago right up until a few years ago, when the last pictures of my grandfather were taken. I was even more surprised to find the photographs of me as a baby with my grandfather and both of my parents, the latest one of me as a toddler in a frilly white dress, being held by my father. I'd broken down into tears after that and Clare had slipped the photos I wanted into an envelope, letting me take them with me. I'd finally calmed down by the time the bus reached Buckfastleigh, thankfully, and Jas and I didn't mention anything else about that day as we both went to bed, her hand squeezing mine and reminding me that she was there.

The following day we headed to Torquay, a seaside town about a thirty minute drive from where we were staying. It was somewhat relaxing to see the sea again as Simon parked the car, although it wasn't Brighton; this beach was nice and sandy, the waves lapping the sandy ground instead of the stones and shingle on Brighton beach and there was no pier, although there was a wheel resembling the one I often went on in Brighton with Jas and the guys.

'Meet back at the car at five?' Simon suggested and I nodded. 'Have fun girls.' He smiled and we looked around, trying to get our bearings. 'Town is that way.' He pointed and we laughed, walking along the promenade towards the town.

'This would be the perfect holiday destination… if it was summer.' Jas said as we walked along side-by-side. 'I bet there's surfers in the summer.'

'Always looking for the cute guys in the wetsuits.'

'It would be a waste not to.' She grinned and I rolled my eyes, nudging her. 'What? I can look but can't touch. You, however, can do both.'

'Right.' I replied and she nudged me back as we walked along. I pulled my coat tighter to myself, the cool breeze making me shiver. 'When did it get so cold?'

'When it turned October?' We reached the wheel and she glanced around, looking up. 'Fancy a spin?'

'Sure.' I shrugged and we both walked to the ticket counter.

After enjoying the wheel, we headed to the shops for Sky 2.0 clothing and accessories. Jas had said that it was time to part with my old, worn-out converses and instead she'd made me buy a new pair (which replaced the worn-out pair straight away) and some new winter clothes that she deemed as 'stylish and acceptable.' She'd then dragged me to a hairdressers, where my pink highlights were removed and instead I was given platinum blonde highlights and some subtle lowlights too, adding definition to my newly layered hair, complete with side-fringe. I liked it. It added edge and made me look more grown-up too. We bought me some new make-up and both had makeovers before we headed for a late lunch in a funky pub called the Rock Garden. Someone was playing live music as we sank into the chairs and ordered some homemade pizza to settle our appetites.

'So, Sky 2.0, how are you feeling?' Jas asked as if we were on some real makeover show.

'Pretty good actually.' I smiled. 'I love my new hair.' Especially as it had been blow-dried so currently looked uber cool. 'And we've picked up some nice new clothes too.'

'Promise me you'll clear out some of the old, unflattering stuff when you get back to school.' She said, wrinkling her nose.

I laughed. 'I will. There are some worn out t-shirts and things that I really should've ditched ages ago. Not my vintage denim jacket though. I love that thing.'

'I'll let that slide.' She smiled. 'I hope Sally and Simon recognise us when we get back to the car.' She signalled to her freshly cut asymmetric bob, which really flattered her face shape, especially with the lighter, ombre ends.

'They'll wish they'd given us an earlier time.' I laughed, holding up a glass. 'Here's to our new looks.'

'To our new looks.'

We had an hour to get back to the car so we decided to walk back along the promenade at a leisurely pace, burning off the calories we'd piled on from pizza and ice cream sundaes, not to mention the mocktails we'd been drinking too.

'Sky!' I heard a familiar voice and I tensed, turning around. Zed Benedict was stood there on the promenade, looking every bit the gorgeous indie boy with his skinny jeans, wool coat and beanie on the back of his head, his fringe poking out the front.

'Damn, my disguise hasn't worked.' I whispered and Jas laughed softly beside me.

'What are you, catwoman?'

'Catwoman wouldn't be freaking out about this situation.'

'Hey.' Zed appeared in front of me and it was too late to escape. It was a shame my new side-fringe wasn't quite long enough to hide under. 'I thought you were going back to Brighton.'

'My parents decided to surprise me.' I replied. 'We've been staying in Buckfastleigh.'

'Near the station?' I nodded. 'Cool.' He smiled and looked over at Jas, who was gawping. 'I don't believe we've met.' His flirtatious tone was back.

'Jas.' She said, holding out her hand. He took it and shook it. 'I'm Sky's best friend.'

'Nice to meet you Jas.' He said and I heard her suck in a sharp breath beside me. His eyes moved back to mine, his greeny blue pools meeting my bambi-eyes. 'Your hair looks nice. Really brings out your eyes.' It was my turn to suck in a deep breath. 'Have you girls been shopping?'

'Yes.' Jas said on my behalf.

'And we actually have to go.' I said, snapping back to reality instead of staring at Zed's eyes and lips and muscles. 'I told my parents we'd be back at the car half an hour ago.' I lied and he gave a small nod.

'Well I'll see you Saturday?' He said, his eyes hopeful.

'If you can find me.' I replied, the response coming out more flirty than I'd planned. Luckily Jas dragged me away before I could say anything else completely ludicrous.


	6. Six

_**Sky.**_

The goodbye between Jas and I and Sally and Simon and I wasn't so easy the following day. Each of us had cried, even though Sally and Simon had tried to comfort me by saying it was only six weeks until the Christmas holidays when I would see them again. Six weeks. I still felt low when they drove away, leaving me back at school with my suitcase of freshly laundered clothes. I looked up at the building in front of me and sighed. This was my life now, wasn't it? So why did I still feel so lonely and anxious?

'Welcome back Sky.' Miss Keane said as I walked into the boarding house with my suitcase. 'Need a hand?'

'I'm fine thank you.' I gave her a small smile and she nodded.

'How was your half-term?'

Oh goody, small talk. I wondered if she could tell I'd been crying. I wondered if she'd noticed I'd been stood outside for the last ten minutes, coaxing myself to walk into the building. 'It was nice.' I replied. 'Nice seeing my parents and best friend.' She nodded and gave me a sympathetic smile.

'Any idea when the other girls are back? You're the first one here.'

That wasn't exactly encouraging either. 'Tina and Zoe are back sometime tomorrow.' I told her.

'Well the dining hall isn't open for dinner yet so I can whip us up something if you'd like?' She offered.

'Thanks.' I smiled.

'I'll call you when dinner is ready.'

I felt like I was in another life as I moved up the stairs and down the corridor to my bedroom. I unlocked the door and saw it was completely untouched, everything how I'd left it some time ago. I sank onto my bed and pulled out the family photographs Clare had given me and attached them to my noticeboard, alongside the pictures of me with Sally and Simon. I sighed. There was still so much I didn't know and one thing bothered me more than the rest; where was my mother?

'So what's the big deal with this ball then?' I asked the girls the following day. Tina, Zoe and a few of the other girls (Violet, Amy and Liza) were back and we'd cooked spaghetti Bolognese together. We were now sat hanging around in the common room.

'It's epic.' Tina said, simply and the other girls nodded in agreement. 'Zed's house is huge.' I raised my eyebrows. 'Though yours is equally if not more impressive.'

'So it's just some Super Sweet Sixteen style party?'

'It's more than that.' Amy said. 'His parents must spend a fortune on it. It's always properly decorated right down to every detail, caterers come in and design food and drink especially and everyone's outfits are always amazing.'

'Plus Zed and a few of his mates always choreograph this big entrance dance number to make themselves known.' Violet said.

'Doesn't that defeat the object of the masks?' I asked.

'This is the first masquerade.' She said, simply. 'But it always kicks the party of with a bang.'

'I can't imagine Zed dancing.'

'It's street stuff.' Zoe replied. 'And he's actually pretty good.'

I grinned as an idea popped into my head and Tina eyeballed me suspiciously. 'Don't suppose you girls are any good at dancing?'

'What are you thinking?' Tina asked.

'That we play the game.' I folded my arms across my chest. 'Not as an entrance, that's too obvious. But what if we were to request a song at some point in the night and whatever we're doing, we find our way to each other and have a routine prepared.'

Tina smirked at me. 'Beat Zed at his own game.'

'Absolutely.' I turned to the other girls. 'I did some dance for a few years but I'm going to need some help. Are you girls in?'

'Absolutely.' Violet smiled.

I looked over at Zoe and Tina. 'Let's get to work. We're going to arrive in style and work in style. I'm just going to make a few phonecalls.'

 _ **Zed.**_

'Where would you like the lights, Mr Benedict?' A decorator for the party asked as he moved around our reception room, which had been cleared for the party. I glanced over at my mother for help. She was speaking to the caterer across the room. She was much better at things like this. Her eyes met mine and she smiled, excusing herself and walking over to me.

'Alright over here?' She asked and I glanced at the decorator. 'Shall I show you where to put those?' She smiled and led the way, letting me breathe a sigh of relief. 'Just there.' She signalled to the bannister and the decorator got to work straight away. 'Zed, you've been acting very peculiar this half-term.'

'Have I?' I asked, casually. I watched as the party planner carried some spooky-looking fake trees into the house, walking into our main reception room with them.

'Yes.' She nodded. 'More so than normal.' She pointed a decorator in the right direction with the masquerade masks. 'You seem awfully worried that this party isn't going to go to plan. Usually you don't really want my input.' She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 'Is there someone you're trying to impress?'

Only my soulfinder. 'No.' I lied and she raised her eyebrows.

'Zed, honey, you're still a terrible liar.' She tutted. She grabbed some deep red and black flowers from a florist and started tucking them into the lights on the stairwell, intertwining them. 'Who is she? Anyone I know?'

'A new girl.' I replied, simply. 'She really dislikes me though.'

My mum raised her eyebrows at that and then she smiled. 'Good.' I narrowed my eyes at her. 'It'll do you some good to have to work for it and to not have a girl falling at your feet for once.' She laughed softly to herself, clearly pleased by my suffering. I groaned. 'What's her name?'

'Sky.' I told her. 'She's a Taylor.'

My mother's eyebrows shot up again. 'I wasn't aware Albert had any grandchildren.'

'None of us were.' I shrugged.

She looked thoughtful. 'Now that you mention it, I do remember Albert's son having a child, a daughter even.' She paused for a moment and rubbed her temples. 'The wife took off one night with their daughter and then that night he died when he was out looking for them.' My heart ached for Sky. How awful. I wondered if she knew that part.

'Zed, my man!' Drake's voice interrupted the sensitive conversation as he walked into the room, suit bag draped over his shoulder. 'Almost good to go?'

'Getting there.' I replied. I gave my mum a small smile.

'Hello Drake, how are you?' She said, ever the polite host.

'Great Mrs Benedict. Psyched about tonight!' He beamed. 'You been rehearsing the routine, man?'

'Of course.' I muttered, irritated. I didn't need to remind him that I was the better dancer, did I? I'd been doing a routine at these parties for years. People always assumed because I wore leather jackets and rode around town that I couldn't dance but I loved street and hip-hop. And I was actually good at it. And, naturally, we'd picked a decent Justin Timberlake song.

'Sweet.' Drake nodded. 'Can do a run-through when Jake gets here.'

'Sure.' I mumbled, looking up at the stairs we'd make our grand entrance down. What if I tripped in front of Sky and made a bigger idiot of myself? Because, at the end of the day, that was the only opinion that mattered tonight. I'd even slipped some songs I hoped she'd like into the playlist. If Drake knew what was going on he'd give me a slap, try and knock some sense into me. But then, Drake wasn't a savant and he had no idea how important a soulfinder was. And I wasn't about to explain that to him either.

 _ **Sky.**_

'I'm so glad you came over.' Clare smiled as she let me into the manor. I'd brought my 'dance crew' with me as part of plan 'make an entrance.' Clare had called in some favours, getting hold of hairdressers and make-up artists to help us get ready last minute for the ball. All I'd done was call to ask if we could get ready at the manor, where there was more space, and suddenly had a whole prep team, including a photographer coming to help out with getting ready!

'Thank you for organising everything.' I said and she grinned even more.

'It's my pleasure.' She said. 'It's nice not having an empty house again.' She squeezed my hands. 'You girls go to the dining hall and I'll get you when the team arrive.'

We walked into the dining hall and my heart melted at the sight. Afternoon tea, including delicate cakes and sandwiches on cake stands, for six was laid out. Clare was brilliant. I'd said as much on the phone to Sally and Simon that morning when I'd had to confess visiting the house and I'd had to confess getting ready there. It hadn't been well-received at first; Sally and Simon were quiet a long time. But then I managed to persuade them to come and visit the following weekend and Clare had said they could stay in the property with me. Then they'd started to come round. A little.

'Your housekeeper is lovely.' Violet said as we tucked into some sandwiches. 'And she's a great cook.'

'She is.' I beamed, nodding. I looked up at the chandeliers and then at the mostly-empty table we were sat at. 'It's strange. I know there used to be more staff here but I just can't imagine it.'

'Really?' Amy sounded surprised. 'I feel like I'm sat on the set of Downtown Abbey.' I laughed at that and she smiled across at me.

'Do you think the dance will work later?'

'Absolutely.' Tina grinned. 'I have complete faith in us.' She fiddled with her wild, red hair. 'And I hope Zed is drinking when he realises it's a set up. I've always wanted to see someone spit out a drink like in the movies.'

'You should know better than trying to mess with a Benedict.' Clare said from the doorway, making us all jump. She had a smug grin on her face as she folded her arms across her chest.

'Do tell!' Zoe said to her and she laughed.

'Oh Taylors and Benedicts have always competed with each other.' She shook her head, the grin still there.

'I thought they were friends?' I asked.

'They were, but that didn't mean there weren't tiffs on the way.' She smiled. 'Is that why you're so determined to make an impression? Because of Zed Benedict?'

'No!' I scoffed. 'He dislikes me and I dislike him too.'

'Okay.' She said, tapping her nose. 'Now eat your food and drink your tea, your _prep_ team are here.'

I felt like a moviestar. That was the only way I could put it. For two hours we were treated like stars from the Silver Screen. Facials were given until my blotchy skin looked perfect and felt super soft. My hands were given a relaxing manicure, my feet a pedicure. My hair was put in rollers. Powder was applied to my face. And then another layer. And then eyeshadow and perfectly-winged eyeliner and the best mascara I've ever worn, which made my eyelashes look twice the length. Deep red lippy was applied, the perfect shade for my skintone. My rollers were taken out and my curls were smoothed until they looked Hollywood like.

I stood in front of the full-length mirror in my favourite bedroom in the manor, staring at my reflection. How could I, Sky Bright, look this glamorous? Jas was going to die when I sent her a picture. My red fishtail shaped dress was off the shoulder with lace embroidery over the bust but nowhere else. It hugged my figure, adding curves I didn't know I had. I wore comfy heels under the dress, although you couldn't see them due to the length, an my hair was in a half-updo, a few bits pinned back to make my delicate and simple gold eyemask (which looked like intertwined metal flowers) easier to apply.

'Why do you look like you're about to cry?' Tina said, appearing in the doorway, looking every bit the Queen too with her classy updo and her pretty dress. 'It's not like you're a monster.'

'I didn't know I could ever look like this.' I said with a small smile.

'Well no crying!' She tutted. 'The party will be starting soon and we've got to get there yet. Photographer's downstairs. I said I'd come and nudge you along.'

I grabbed my clutchbag and followed her out of the room. She was already down the stairs by the time I reached them, concentrating on my footwork. Maybe dancing later wasn't such a good idea. I walked out onto the stairs and Clare and Fred, the groundskeeper, gasped.

'Oh Sky!' She sniffed. 'Every bit the perfect Taylor woman.'

'Thank you.' I smiled at her.

'If your father and grandfather could see you now.' She sighed and I know she was emotional. I swallowed the tears fighting in my eyes.

'Stay there, a perfect place for pictures!' The photographer commanded. 'Show everybody that the Taylors are still well and truly ruling the place.'

 _ **Zed.**_

We were running late. Drake had seemed to have forgotten how to tie a bow tie and, according to security, Sky hadn't arrived yet, neither had her friends. I couldn't do anything yet. I ran a hand through my hair and tutted as I tried to tie my bow tie again. There was me criticising Drake and my brain couldn't even concentrate enough to tie my own one. It was like my hands had forgotten.

'Need a hand?' My mother swept into the room in a black ball gown, looking glamorous and classy, as the magazines called her.

'Please.' I said, aware I was rigid.

'You're awfully panicky about seeing this Taylor girl, aren't you?'

'Perhaps.' I looked straight ahead but I still knew she was watching me, staring.

'She was born around the same time as you, you know.' I met her eyes this time and I wondered if she knew, despite me not saying anything.

'Dude, I did it!' Drake appeared in my bedroom and I glanced away from my mother as she stepped back, having finished my tie. He raised an eyebrow. 'Guess I'm not the only one who couldn't tie his bow tie, huh? What's wrong with you? You've been acting super weird since that lacrosse match.'

My mother's eyes flicked between the two of us, watching the exchange.

'Are you still upset that Taylor girl saved your goal?' He pressed. 'Because that was so weird. It's like she knew exactly where you were aiming.'

My mother's eyebrows shot up at that.

'No I'm not upset, she got lucky.' I shrugged it off but I knew my mum wasn't buying it. I looked at her and she smiled at me, a warm smile, her eyes sparkling, as she disappeared out of the room, working on her own conclusions. The thing was though, she was often right about things and sometimes that scared me.

 _ **Sky.**_

'We're late!' Tina said as we pulled up outside the Benedict house in our limo.

'You sound like the white rabbit.' I said dryly and she rolled her eyes at me.

'Bookworm.'

I glanced through the window at the house in front of us, with its single turret. It looked old like Taylor Manor, and just as grand with its manicured lawns. The only difference was that it looked more lived in with cars on the driveway and water flowing from the fountains.

'Thanks driver!' Zoe said and I smiled in thank you as she practically leapt out.

'Isn't it cool to be late?' I asked. 'Like fashionably late?'

'Maybe twenty minutes but not forty five. Oh man, I hope we've not missed the entrance.'

'Masks!' Violet whispered, reminding us. We quickly secured our masks and she gave us a thumbs up as we walked in together. I shivered, feeling cold. None of us had opted for coats as it ruined the look. But the walk up the pathway to the front door might have been more comforting with one. We reached the security guard stood at the door and Zoe gave our names before we were allowed to slip into the room.

'Just in time!' Zoe said in my ear as the lights went down and a light at the top of the staircase, which swept in two different directions, came on as _Suit and Tie_ by Justin Timberlake started up. Girls pushed against us, trying to get a good view and I steadied myself, sticking with my friends and folding my arms across my chest in an attempt to warm up.

 _I can't wait 'til I get you on the floor, good-looking._

Zed appeared with two friends, the Benedict obviously being the tip of the triangle. And then it was like watching Step Up or something else along those lines. They moved with perfect precision and amazing footwork that I'd only seen Justin Timberlake himself performing when he was on television. The crowd loved it, cheering and singing along. They didn't dance the whole song, just up to the end of the first chorus, but it was fast-paced and exciting and it was clear Zed just loved making an entrance. Of course he did. Everyone applauded and he tilted his hand, throwing it into the crowd and then heading down the stairs with his friends as people started to move into the other room, only some groupies staying behind to harass him like he was a celebrity.

'Let's go through.' Zoe said, grabbing my hand. She pulled me into the next room, but not before I could stop the man and woman, both maskless and stood on the landing, looking down at the partygoer. I realised that they were Zed's parents and I recognised them straight away. Karla and Saul Benedict. They'd been in the magazine I'd been reading at the solicitor's office. Sheesh, good looks definitely ran in their family.

My eyes snapped to look ahead and I felt like I'd stepped into some haunted forest. Giant skeletal trees spread around the outside of the room, fairylights intertwined around them, making them slightly less spooky. Mist blew across the floor and even the DJ booth was partially concealed by false woodland. Stars were projected onto the ceiling. The decoration was a marvel in itself.

'Not even Disneyland is this impressive.' I whispered and Violet and Amy laughed from behind me.

'Electricity bills are probably about the same.' Tina said as we reached a space. She scanned the room. 'Shall we get some drinks?'

My eyes widened at the bar set up with drinks in martini glasses. 'Is it alcohol?'

'No.' Tina shook her head. 'Mr and Mrs Benedict are good parents. They'd never let us all drink underage!' She grabbed my hand and I pulled Zoe and the other girls along in a chain. We helped ourselves to the drinks, which were smoking thanks to the dry ice, and then we found a spot to linger in.

 _ **Zed.**_

She was here but where was she? And did she want to be found. I remembered the comment she'd made back in Torquay. _If you can find me._ There were flirty undertones to it but I wasn't sure if she'd meant them. I hope she had. She was my soulfinder. All I wanted to do was kiss her senseless and hold her close, never letting me go. And that scared me. I'd never felt that way about anyone before.

I looked around the room and spotted Larissa almost straight away. She waved flirtatiously at me, adjusting her dress to show the deep thigh slit up the side. As if that was enough to make me want her. Her hair was pin-straight, as normal, and her face was visible through her painted-on mask. It was clearly here.

'Why are you over here?' Drake asked, appearing at my side. 'Everyone else is dancing already.'

I took a sip of the non-alcoholic cocktail. It tasted good but it wasn't liquid courage and that's what I truly needed. My eyes continued scanning the room, trying to locate the pretty, petite blonde. 'I'm just checking out the crowd.'

'Larissa is over there.' Drake pointed and I was disappointed to see she was still looking my way with the smile I'd once found seductive. But not now. 'Dude, I'll cover for you if you sneak off to the dining room right now.'

'I don't want Larissa.'

He looked taken aback by my statement. 'Then what about Jenny? She's fit and she's had the hots for you for years.'

'No.' I shook my head and finished my drinking, putting it onto the tray of a passing waiter.

'You're after that Taylor girl, aren't you?'

'So what if I am?' I snapped and he hit his head against his palm.

'Have you not seen what's been going on? She hates you.'

'Well I want to change that.'

'To get in her panties once?' It's not worth it.'

But it was worth it because I didn't want to just get my 'leg over' once. Sky was my soulfinder and that meant a lifetime of love and happiness ahead of us. I just needed to find her.

 _ **Sky.**_

'I've requested the song.' Tina said. She gave a thumbs up across the room to Amy, Violet and Liza, who were hanging around the bar area. It was almost showtime. My palms felt sweaty but I didn't dare wipe them on my beautiful dress. I pressed them together and gave my friends a small smile.

'We're going to kick ass.' Zoe said, nudging me. 'Show-up Zed Benedict big time.'

'I've not rehearsed in this dress.' I said, my eyes wide. 'What if I fall in front of all these people?' The whole of Year 12 were here and most of Year 13. That was a lot of people to embarrass myself in front of.

'You won't.' Tina smiled. 'Keep positive.' She finished her drink and passed it to a waiter as _Dangerous Woman_ by Ariana Grande poured out of the speakers. 'Showtime.'

I sucked in a deep breath and we started by dancing like everyone else, making our way to the middle of the dancefloor, meeting the other girls in the middle. As the lyrics started up, we met and faced each other, three against three as rehearsed, stepping in time, moving our hips and so on, the choreography Amy and I had put together for our group. The formation changed and I was the tip of the triangle as we reached the chorus. By now people were looking at us, watching us with curiosity. Some people were filming too and my stomach flipped with nervousness as I concentrated on what we were doing. Step and turn. Sideways move and down to the floor, which wasn't easy in our dresses, but we did it. Face away, pump and move our butts. Cross over ankles and stretch to the right. Step the other way and then sway, moving down. By the second verse, most of the attention was on us. Guys nodded and smiled, girls watched in surprise. And then Zed appeared, only obvious it was him because of his introduction. He moved through the crowd to the front row, watching us as we danced. I smirked his way and he looked almost surprised. I wondered if perhaps he'd figured out it was me.

 _ **Zed.**_

It was Sky, I was sure of it. The smirk was almost as if to say 'take that' for all the times I'd glared at her or snapped at her or said something out of order. The guilt swam in my stomach as I realised I'd been unkind to my soulfinder. And now, here she was in front of me. She looked incredible in her off-shoulder red dress, which hugged her figure and outlined her curves perfectly. Her curly hair swished about when she danced and those hips… I groaned inwardly, trying not to give too much away as Drake moved to stand next to me. He grinned, nudging me, but I blanked him. I was too busy watching Sky and her friends dancing. If it had been anyone else I'd have been mad, annoyed I'd been shown up at my own party, but with her I couldn't be.

The dance finished and everyone applauded before Sky and her friends dispersed, disappearing back into the crowd, grins on their faces.

'She totally just showed you up.' Drake said as a few partygoers looked at me, their faces wary and unsure of my reaction.

'Whatever.' I mumbled and I stalked off through the crowd to try and find Sky.

 _ **Sky.**_

'We did it!' I beamed at my friends and we all high-fived, laughing as _Somebody's Watching Me_ came pouring through the speakers.

'Good effort, team.' Violet grinned. 'Catch you later.' And she disappeared back into the crowd with Liza and Amy.

'Think Zed realised it was us?'

'I think so.' Tina nodded. 'He'll be looking for you soon, no doubt.'

Hands grabbed my waist and I turned around, jumping. From the cheeky grin and shaved head, I knew it was Nelson, Seb at his side. 'Jeesh, you scared the hell outta me.' I said to Nelson and he grinned.

'Always the perfect lady, Miss Bright.' He smirked and I rolled my eyes. 'Nice performance, ladies.' He nodded to my friends and I and lifted his glass in a toast-like fashion.

'I'd say it was better than nice.' Tina said, folding her arms across her chest.

'Tina, let's dance.' Nelson said, catching us all by surprise. He said it so relaxed, so casually that I wondered if he was saying it quickly before he wimped out.

'What?' Her voice sound choked and Zoe and I watched her with encouraging smiles. 'Erm… okay.' He took her hand and they danced together, quick-paced and not slow at all, but it was something.

'Finally.' Seb said and Zoe and I laughed at that. 'I guess I've got you two ladies to entertain with my moves then.' We laughed, dancing with him like nobody was watching as the night went on.

The song tempo changed to a slow one, a classic jazz number, and I was surprised to see that Zed had appeared, as if from nowhere. He smiled down at me. It wasn't a smirk or a cocky grin, but a warm and genuine smile. 'Care to dance?'

'With you?' I blinked as the vocals of _I put a spell on you_ came through the speakers. It was a good song, a classic. And well-suited to the Halloween theme.

'Is that a yes?'

I glanced at my friends and they were nodding. I sighed and let him take my hand, pulling me towards him. He kept one hand in mine, our palms pressed together as the other hand moved to the small of my back. I moved a hand to his shoulder and we stepped in time to the music as I wondered why on earth he was dancing with me. Didn't he have something going on with Larissa? We passed her and she glared at me in response.

'Ignore her.' Zed mumbled, his eyes meeting mine.

'She's not your girlfriend?'

'Oh definitely not.' He spun me around and pulled me back in, my head feeling dizzy and not just because of the spin. The touch of his hands on mine send electricity shooting through my body and I felt like a magnet was holding us together, pressed to each other. I felt giddy and I wondered if this was why girls fell for Zed Benedict. Because, despite his attitude problem, he was actually pretty irresistible. Irritatingly enough. His eyes locked on mine as the instrumental part of the song played and I found I was losing myself in his intense stare. But this time his stare wasn't filled with hate or anger. It almost looked pleased… or happy. He was giving my emotional whiplash.

' _I put a spell on you_ _  
_ _Because you're mine.'_

The song ended and another slow one started up, _Earned it_ by the Weeknd, but Zed didn't realise me. He kept me held against him. 'Can we go somewhere to talk?' He asked and I narrowed my eyes. 'I do mean _talk._ My parents can come with us if you don't believe me.' I shifted my gaze to his parents, who were watching us from the side of the room.

'No parents and only talking.' I said, poking him in the chest. He smiled and took my hand in his, leading me into the room next door. It was a library and somehow the smell of the burning fire and the old books was relaxing to me. I ran my fingers along a shelf, looking at the classic titles I recognised and the ones I did not.

'You like books, huh?' He said with a smile. He reached for his mask and took it off, confirming his identity. I noticed he looked different to how he had back at school. More relaxed, happier even. His smile met his eyes and the greeny-blue pools sparkled along with his smile. I sucked in a deep breath, reminding myself that we were talking and only talking.

I nodded. 'It's like escaping reality and finding you're somewhere else better.'

'Is life really that bad?'

I broke eye contact with him, looking at the fire. 'It has been at times.' I wrapped my arms around my waist. 'Well this conversation has already taken a depressing turn.'

He laughed softly and moved to my side. 'Nice dance moves out there by the way.'

That caught my attention. I looked up at him and realised he was incredibly close to me. Close enough to reach out and touch me. Close enough to kiss me. 'Did we outshine you?'

'Probably.' He chuckled, a melodious sound from his mouth that drew my attention to his smooth lips. I noticed he'd shaved, that slight stubble gone from its usual place on his chin. 'I don't mind though.' His voice whispered and he reached up to my mask, untying the ribbon at the back of my head before moving it away. His fingers gently brushed against my skin as he moved it and I shivered due to the tingling sensation he left as his hands dropped to his side. 'That's better.'

'I don't know, I think I looked better with the mask on.'

'No, love, you don't.' He whispered. 'Without it you can see your beautiful face much clearer.' I blushed. Damn I was in trouble. Was it too late to escape? 'Sky?'

'Hmm?'

'When were you going to tell me you're a savant?'

My body cooled as I gave him a puzzled look. That was a conversation stopper. 'A what?'

'You must realise how amazing it is.' He smiled, his eyes burning into mine.

'How amazing is what?' I frowned. What on earth was he talking about? Had he been drinking? Or more to the point, had I? Had my drink been spiked?

He laughed again. 'You're punishing me and I totally get it. I was a jackass, a complete ass.'

'Yes, you were.' I turned, wondering if now was a good time to escape. A savant? What had he been babbling on about?

'Sky, you're my soulfinder, my partner… you can't just walk away.'

'I can't?'

He reached out, gently brushing his finger tips against my cheek and I tensed. I wanted to enjoy it and part of me did. It just felt right when he touched me, but he was talking complete nonsense. 'Do you know what the odds of us finding each other are?' He pulled me towards him. No half-life existence for us.'

He had to be joking or he had to have taken something. I pushed him back and he looked slightly startled by my move, startled that his charm and weird chat-up line hadn't worked. 'I have no idea what you are talking about, Zed.' I said, simply. 'I don't know what you expect from me but it's not going to happen. We both hate each other. Get over it.'

' _Get over it_?' He looked baffled now. 'Savants wait their whole lives to find their other half and you think I can just get over it?'

'I don't even know what a savant is!' I threw my hands up in the air and pushed past him, but he grabbed my wrist, stopping me from escaping.

'I'm one, you're one. Your gifts, Sky… they make you a savant.'

'I'm out of here.' I shook my hand out of his grasp.

'Sky, you can't ignore this!' He called out as I reached the door. 'You're mine- you have to be.'

I slammed the door closed.

 _ **Zed.**_

I looked at the door in disbelief and I filled with hope when it opened again but that hope quickly vanished when I saw it was only my parents. They both looked concerned.

'How much did you hear?' I asked, running my hands through my hair and looking at Sky's mask, which laid on the floor in front of me.

'How much did you want us to hear?' My dad asked and I knew then they'd heard everything.

I scooped down and picked up the mask, running my fingers over the swirly golden details which had framed her beautiful blue eyes perfectly.

'She'll come round.' My mother said with a small smile.

I sighed as I looked at my parents, two soulfinders who had fallen in love as soon as they met. 'But what if she doesn't?'


	7. Seven

_**Sky.**_

Tina and Zoe thought I was sick and I'd pretended that much. I felt it too. Zed's words swam around in my head as I tried to sleep that night and they prevented me from drifting off as I'd like. What was wrong with Zed? Other than being an arrogant jerk? Did he really think he could just say I was his and that everything would be okay? That I would fall into his arms or worse, bed, like all the other girls did? And as for that weird savant and soulfinder stuff…

I managed to spend the weekend in my room, Tina and Zoe sending food my way but never stopping in my room incase I passed on my illness to them. But then Monday came around and my heart sank; I had music with Zed.

I tried not to look too tired and worn out. I'd put on enough make-up and decent stuff that hid the bags well enough. I'd put eyedrops in my eyes to make them look fresher. And then I'd plaited my hair in a fishtail plait to make myself look like nothing had changed.

'You look better.' Tina commented as we walked to breakfast together.

'Ladies!' Nelson appeared at my side but draped his arm around shoulder instead. She blushed and I smiled at that as Zoe winked at me. 'How're you feeling, Sky?'

'Much better.' I lied. But not better enough to stomach more than some fruit for breakfast.

'You're going to waste away.' Seb said, pointing at my food choice when we were sat down.

But there was no point worrying about Zed because he didn't speak to me. He gave me small smiles as we passed in the dining hall and when we passed in the halls. He sat in his usual seat in music, tucked away from where I sat with Violet. And he didn't even chase after me when class ended and I headed to the library to study.

'He looked at her the way all women want to be looked at by a man.' I reread the quote in the Great Gatsby and highlighted it, sighing. Why wasn't life as simple as romance in a novel? Not Romeo and Juliet, perhaps, because their love was doomed to have an unhappy ending from the start. It was the same with Malorie Blackman's Noughts and Crosses, where Callum had died for Sephy and their child. I wanted a whirlwind romance like in The Notebook or Pride and Prejudice, one that would draw me in and leave me bursting with happiness. One where the man looked at me just how F. Scott Fitzgerald described. My neck prickled and I had this awful feeling, all of a sudden, that someone was watching me.

'Sheesh!' I gasped as my heart lurched at the sight of Zed hovering in the shadows of my tucked away, secret part of the library. I slammed the book shut. 'What are you doing here?' I hissed. 'I don't _want_ you here.'

His face was filled with seriousness, his mouth in a grim, straight line. 'I know.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'Sky, why don't you know you're a savant?'

Straight to the point. I narrowed my eyes and glanced around but no one could see us and no one could probably hear us either as we were in the furthest part from the entrance. 'What the heck is a savant?'

'You heard me in your head.' He said simply.

'I…'

 _You answered me._

I blinked and rubbed my forehead. He was doing it again. No I was simply imagining things. I was mad, crazy, I had to be.

'All savants can do it.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' I replied, stubbornly, crossing my arms across my chest and letting my book fall into my lap.

'But why?' He looked confused and then hurt when he saw me standing up, coat and satchel over my shoulders.

'I'm sure that's great… fascinating even… but I have a study date with Tina.' I lied. 'Psychology calls.' And it did.

'You won't even hear me out?'

'Why should I?'

'Because I'm your soulfinder.'

I frowned at him. 'I don't understand you.' He tried to step towards me but I stepped to the side, avoiding him. 'I'm out of here.'

'Well this isn't over.' He said and then I left him stood in the library.

I had an awful dream that night. It had started with me playing with my biological mother and father in the river behind the house. We were laughing together and I was giggling, all happy. And then my father fell into the river, washed away. Then my mother had left me. And then Zed had just appeared, holding his hand out and saying that I was his, that he claimed me. I'd woken up tearful and dripping with sweat. And unfortunately that dream was a regular occurrence over the next few nights.

I spent the rest of the week at school avoiding Zed. I didn't go to the library, as he knew I was there, and I didn't go to the music room for fear of running into him there too. I moved between classes and the girl's dorm, as I knew he couldn't find me there. Even at dinnertimes I was left on edge when he walked into the room with that brooding gaze of his. I insisted that Tina, Seb, Zoe or Nelson made sure I was with one of them at all times to the point they probably thought I was crazy.

'Girls, I need your help!' Violet said, racing into the girl's common room on the Friday night. Tina, Zoe and I were hanging out in our pyjamas and she looked exhausted.

'What is it?'

'I'm trying to organise the big fundraiser for November 11th.' She said. 'But I'm struggling to get everything ready in time.'

Violet was a team-player. She was on the lacrosse team and she was also on the school council, which meant organising events alongside Larissa and some of the other pupils.

'What about Larissa?' Tina raised an eyebrow.

'Haven't you heard? She's had a family emergency.'

Had she now? 'So how can we help?' I asked.

'I've sent out all the invites to the families and villagers… we're having a 1940s dance.' She explained. 'As it's remembrance day, all proceeds will go to the Royal British Legion.'

'Well that sounds great.' I smiled, reassuringly.

'It will be but I'm having problems with florists and getting a band and…argh! I should have got this sorted ages ago!'

'It's okay.' I said with a small smile. 'We have a week and I'm speak to Clare. She'll know what to do.'

I woke up before any of my friends the following day, which was surprising as I'd been up late googling and printing out information for throwing a 1940s-themed party. Violet had sorted out decorations, which was fine, but we still needed flowers and a band that were going to only charge a small fee in order to make the most money for the Royal British Legion. I was sat down in the common room with my laptop open, continuing my search of the web, when there was a knock at the door. I tensed. No one else was up yet, where they? I opened the door to the common room cautiously and found myself looking at Zed Benedict, relaxed in his weekend clothes and holding a beautiful bouquet of purple and blue flowers.

'Let's start again.' He held out his hand and smiled. 'I'm Zed Benedict, and you are?'

I grappled with the flowers.

He continued for me. 'I am Sky Bright stroke Taylor and I'm from Brighton.' I didn't say anything but his smile didn't shift. 'Now you say, "wow what lovely flowers! Can I get you a cup of tea?"' His voice shifted to a girly tone and I rolled my eyes at him.

'Well they are lovely flowers.' I said with uncertainty. I looked down at my pyjamas and frowned. 'I'm going to get dressed and put these in a vase… _you_ can make the tea.' I turned towards the door and hesitated. 'And don't wake anyone up.'

 _ **Zed.**_

It was progress. It would do. And she had looked cute in her pyjamas. I walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on, taking two teacups out. They were girly and floral but I shrugged it off. The flowers had been a nice touch, I supposed. I made the two cups of tea and headed back into the common room. I sank into the sofa and looked at Sky's laptop and the print-outs. So she was helping with the WW2 party in memory of the veterans? I'd thought that was Larissa's baby but then she'd rushed off for some family emergency or whatever Drake had said.

'So why are you here?' Sky's voice caught me by surprise as she walked back into the room in skinny jeans and a baggy off-the-shoulder jumper. It was comfy and sexy.

'I messed up.' I said. 'I'm sorry.'

'Well the flowers are a good start.' She gave a small smile and then fiddled with her ponytail. 'No one has ever given me flowers.' That surprised me. She was beautiful. She should have been showered with flowers on a regular basis, blue flowers like the ones I had bought to match her eyes.

'So tell me about yourself.' I said as she sat down, not on the same sofa as me but not too far away. 'You play piano, sax and guitar, right?'

'I do.' She nodded. 'I love music.' She smiled and her eyes lit up. 'What about you?'

'Drums and guitar.' I replied. 'See we can talk without me freaking you out.'

'Yeah…' She didn't sound certain and it was clear that she was uncomfortable around me. I hated that. 'You… do you… do you like all music?' She managed to get out and I wished I could calm her, relax her.

'All but I like freedom to improvise.' I replied, running a hand through my hair. It was a gesture I often did when I was nervous. It drove my mother mad.

'Me too.' She gave me a small smile and I returned it.

'But it's about how you play the song too.' I said, sitting up straighter. 'To play a wrong note is insignificant. To play without passion is inexcusable.'

'Beethoven.' She said, recognising the quote. I nodded and I couldn't help but notice how right it felt, sat talking to her. It would only be better if she were in my arms and not sat on another piece of furniture to me.

'You really don't know.' I said softly and then she tensed, back on guard again, and I wished I hadn't said it. I glanced at her and tilted my head as she looked at me with almost curiosity. Did she think I was crazy? 'It's funny sitting near you. It's like you're broadcasting on all frequencies.'

'What does that mean?' She frowned and I wanted to reach for the creases in her forehead and smooth them with my lips.

'It's complicated to explain. I'm sorry I've been rude to you.'

'Rude? I just thought you had something me?'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Not you. You're… perfect.'

'So you're not going to explain what's been the problem with me?' She folded her arms across her chest and gave me a wary look.

'Nope.' I shook my head. 'I've already messed up so I'm not going to risk spoiling it again. It's too important. In fact, I think I'll go before I push my luck.' I stood up but paused, looking down at the table. 'You need a florist for the 1940s party next weekend?'

'Yes.' She nodded. I pulled out my phone, found a number and scribbled it down.

'Josie will do it for free.' I told her with a smile. 'Just say I sent you and explain it's for charity.' I moved to the door but her voice stopped me.

'Zed?'

'Yes?' I turned round to look at her, where she sat with her legs crossed.

'Erm... thanks.'

I smiled, glad I'd done something right. 'You're welcome.'

 _ **Sky.**_

'I've booked a florist who's working and supplying for free and I've booked a band for free too.' I said to Violet at breakfast. She hugged me across the table, grinning.

'I knew I could count on you!' She beamed. 'I don't suppose you want to join the council?'

'I'm pretty busy at the moment but I'm happy to help when you need me.' I told her and she jokily bowed down to me before sitting back down and eating. 'Do we need to dress up?'

'Of course.' She said between mouthfuls. She looked at Nelson, Seb, Tina and Zoe. 'I hope you're all coming.'

'Ticket prices?' Nelson asked with interest.

'Twenty pound or fifteen if you're in the forces or know someone who is.' She said, that comment at Tina.

Tina smiled. 'Sure, why not?'

'I'll be there.' Nelson nodded.

'I bet.' I smirked and Tina blushed as Zoe snorted at my response. 'Any vintage shops around here?' And then I wondered if there was anything at Taylor Manor. 'Zoe, Tina, what are we doing today?'

'Shopping?' Tina suggested and I smiled.

'Sort of.'

Clare was in a pinny when we arrived and she was in the middle of cleaning the house. She tutted about how we should have called to say we were on the way over but I told her it didn't matter. And then I'd filled her in about the party.

'It sounds wonderful!' She said, clapping her hands together. 'What a brilliant idea!'

'The whole village are invited.' I told her with a smile. 'Veterans go for free and the family of those in the military get discounted tickets.'

'So how can I help?'

'I don't suppose you have anything of my grandmother's from the 1940s, do you?'

She looked thoughtful for a moment. 'We have some jewellery around, family heirlooms, and maybe a few clothes.' She looked at my figure. 'They may even fit you. Shall we have a look?'

Clare led us to a room we'd never been to before, one tucked out the back that I didn't know existed. She unlocked the door with the key and we stepped inside, the smell of old must overwhelming and making me cough. It was clear that the room hadn't been used in a while and Clare gave us a sympathetic smile. 'Your grandfather hated people in here.' She said. 'But all of this belongs to you now.' She passed the key. 'I'll make myself scarce.' And then she ducked out of the room. I looked around the one room that hadn't been updated with the rest of the house. The portraits on the wall of who I assumed were my ancestors looked at least seventy-odd years old and there were some photographs scattered across the dusty top of a now-antique dresser.

'Help me with the windows.' I said to my friends and we pushed open the windows, letting some air into the room before the dust swallowed us whole. I opened the door of the dresser and gasped. Inside were necklaces, bracelets and earrings, all of which were now classed as vintage. They still sparkled and I gently ran my fingers across them, knowing that the stones were definitely real. I walked over to a wardrobe, half expecting moths to fly out but nothing happened. Inside were clothes, all sealed in dress bags. I pulled out a few bags and examined their contents; two had tea dresses of different patterns in them. One had a sage green lace tea dress that I assumed was worn for evenings. Then there was a navy one with a cream bow. I went back to the wardrobe and then I found a dress that really wow-ed me. It was a teal-coloured cocktail dress with tiny straps. There was a deep teal tulle skirt with tulle detailing poking out at the top near the bust, where the bust was decorated with a slightly lighter shade of lace. A cord tie was around the dress, giving it more of a shape.

'That's pretty.' Tina said, appearing at my side. 'Try it on.'

I ducked behind the wardrobe and stripped, carefully putting on the old dress, worried I was going to make it fall apart. It fit perfectly. I stepped out from my hiding space and the girls grinned at me.

'It's perfect!' Zoe beamed, holding up another dress. 'The waist on these is tiny, you're so lucky you're petite in height and weight!' She pouted.

'You're only a size 10.' Tina nudged her. 'And people were rationing those days, they couldn't just order a Dominos.' I snorted at that comment and I looked at myself in the old, dusty mirror. Did I look like my grandmother?

'Tina, we're going to have to order something off eBay.' Zoe was saying. 'We'll never squeeze into this stuff like Sky has.'

I didn't want to be selfish but part of me was glad. I wanted to be the only one wearing my grandmother's stuff to the 1940s dance.

I still wasn't sure I trusted Zed and I knew Tina wasn't so sure about it either, as she treated him icily or warily when he greeted the three of us in the corridor, acting like it was a normal thing to do. And then, when Tina and I left class on Wednesday, he was stood there, waiting for us, looking relaxed and chilled, leaning against the wall. It wasn't unusual for students to hang about on Wednesday afternoons. Classes finished at 2, unlike other days, as often there were sports events either at our school or other local schools. A few of my classmates glanced my way as we stepped into the corridor but they quickly headed off, leaving us to it.

'Hi Tina, how are you?' Zed said. Tina stared at him and then looked at me, her eyebrow quirked.

'Fine, Zed. You?'

'Great.' He smiled. 'Sky, I wondered if you wanted to hang out?'

'We were going to study.' I replied, looking pointedly at Tina.

'I'm sure Tina can spare you for a few hours, right Tina?' He glanced at Tina and she looked uncertain, caught out. She looked at me as if asking what I wanted to do, being the loyal friend she was.

'I… er… need to pick something up from the manor.' It wasn't a lie. I'd told Clare I'd pick up the dress this evening as she'd kindly got it dry-cleaned for me and I needed to check which shoes I'd bought online matched the outfit best.

'So I'll take you.' He smiled. 'We can take my bike.'

Tina looked like a deer in the headlights. 'Sky?'

He was offering to fulfil one on my secret fantasies; riding on the back of a bike. It wasn't a motorbike, sure, but it was close. Sort of.

'Erm, I'll be back for dinner at six?' I said to Tina and she raised an eyebrow but she took my bag from me anyway as I pocketed my mobile and key for the manor.

'See you later.' She said, giving Zed a hard stare before she walked off, leaving us to it. I had no doubt she would grill me about this later.

Zed's moped was parked in the carpark but tucked under some trees, a cover over it. He pulled it off and opened the box at the back, putting in his school bag and pulling out an extra helmet. I glanced up, aware we were attracting quite a bit of attention. A blush crawled across my cheeks as he secured the helmet on my head. I could have done that myself, but there was something satisfying about him doing it. He slipped his helmet on too and climbed onto the bike. 'The secret is to hold on tight.' He said as I slid on behind him. I was sure he was grinning. I looped my arms around his waist and the moped came to life. Other students and some teachers watched as we moved out of the carpark, up the driveway and into Tavistock.

Mopeds weren't as fast as motorbikes, everyone knew that, but it was enough to make me grip tighter to him as the adrenaline pumped through my veins. Sally and Simon disapproved of mopeds and motorbikes, I knew that, and I was glad they were far enough away not to catch me on the back of one.

'Doing okay back there?' Zed called out as we passed the shops in the town.

'Fine.' I replied.

He turned onto the main road and headed towards the manor. I wondered if Clare would freak out when she saw me coming in on the back of a bike. Probably. Zed soon pulled up outside the gates and I tapped in the code, allowing the gates to open. He sped up the driveway and I just pictured Fred dusting off a rifle in response. Did he even have a rifle? In my mind, groundskeepers definitely did. The moped pulled up outside the house and the door opened almost straight away. Clare stood there looking shocked as I got off the bike and took off the helmet, glad I'd plaited my hair tight enough for it to not mess up. Zed got off the bike too, and he smoothed his hair as he took off his helmet and put it on the bike beside mine.

'Sky Taylor!' Clare tutted. 'What on earth are you doing on the back of a boy's bike?'

'Uhm Clare… this is Zed Benedict.'

 _ **Zed**_ _ **.**_

The lady was mad at me. That was clear from the fire in her eyes. Was it because I'd brought Sky up on a bike or did she really just dislike my family?

'Nice to meet you m'aam.' I said, holding out my hand. Her guard didn't drop but she still shook my hand.

'I didn't know you were coming, Mr Benedict.' I watched as Clare, who I assumed was the housekeeper from the pinafore she was wearing, gave Sky a curious look.

'I thought it would be easier than Sky walking all this way there and back. It'll be dark soon.'

'He's doing me a favour.' Sky said simply. 'Are you coming in, Zed?' I looked at the housekeeper and smiled.

'Sure.' I'd never stepped into the Taylor household before and it was kinda exciting doing so. I knew my mother and father had been here before for events and I could just picture them walking down the grand staircase in front of me.

'I'll make you both some tea.' Clare said and she disappeared off in the direction of what I assumed was the kitchen.

'So, Sky, how was your day?' I asked as she fiddled with her plait, something I'd noticed she did when she was nervous, just like my nervous ruffle of my hair. She looked at me in surprise, as if she was surprised I'd said something so normal.

'Fine.' She smiled. 'I did some composing at lunchtime.'

'I saw you at the piano.

'You didn't come in?'

I laughed and held my hands up. 'I have to be careful, you're pretty scary. I remember our last confrontation with a piano well.' She winced and I instantly regretted it.

'Do you really think I'm scary?' Her big, beautiful blue eyes met mine.

'You shouted at me in the middle of Plymouth in front of my mates.' I gave her a lopsided smile and she smiled at that.

'Let's go and sit down in the living room.' She suggested, looking awkward and very cute. She led the way into the living room and sank onto one of the sofas. I sat down beside her, leaving some space between us despite not wanting to. I wasn't about to push my luck. I spotted a grand piano in the corner and I wondered if she ever played it. 'Zed, can you try and explain it to me again? I swear I'll listen this time.' I pulled my gaze away from the piano and looked at her in surprise. She wanted me to explain it?

'Now?' She nodded and I adjusted how I was sat so that I was looking at her, my arm draped across the back of the sofa. 'I guess you don't know anything about savants?'

'I know more about lacrosse.'

I laughed and she smiled that wonderful smile that met her eyes and made them light up.

 _ **Sky.**_

He looked nervous but there was something attractive about Zed being nervous around me. In fact, I quite liked it. I was also enjoying the closeness a little too much. We weren't touching but we almost were and it was enough to send goosebumps across my skin. His eyes were staring into mine, lit up from his laughter, and then his eyes broke eye contact with mine, drifting over my features and practically caressing my skin. I swallowed.

'Sure you want to hear?' He asked, suddenly. 'Because you're going to have to keep it a secret for the sake of my family… and yours too I suppose.'

'Who would I tell?' I sounded breathless and I had no idea why.

'Your adoptive parents? The press?'

Another secret from Sally and Simon. 'Okay.' I zipped my lips.

'Okay then.' He brushed a loose strand of hair from my face and I sucked in a deep breath as he did so, leaving a tingling sensation on my forehead. 'Savants: I'm one. All of my family are and I'm pretty sure yours were too.' He paused for a moment. 'It means we can talk telepathically to each other. People without the savant gene just feel like they have to act on impulse, which is what I thought would happen to you on the lacrosse pitch. But then you…' He paused at the sound of footsteps and Clare walked into the room. She eyed us both suspiciously, putting tea and some scones on the coffee table in front of us. We both watched her as she walked out again, leaving us to it. My gaze shifted back to Zed and he continued. 'You understood me, you heard me word for word and it really surprised me.'

'Because?'

'It meant you were a telepath too and when a soulfinder speaks telepathically to her partner it's like the earth has suddenly moved.'

'Like touching an electric fence?' I offered, trying to think of how I had felt when I'd replied to him.

'I guess?' He laughed, a melodious, beautiful sound that made me smile and laugh too.

'I see.' I said, realising how crazy the whole thing sounded. I wondered if I was having another weird dream but then he moved closer, resting his head against mine and making my heart jump in my ribcage. He was so close. Kissing distance… I panicked and tried to move back but his hand moved to the back of my neck, holding me there.

'No you don't.' He whispered and I swallowed. Did he know how nervous he was making me? 'When's your birthday?'

I raised an eyebrow, blinking back to reality. What a random question to ask in this moment. But then I supposed the whole conversation had been pretty random, making my birthday sound pretty normal in comparison. 'First of March.'

'That's not right.' Creases formed on his forehead as he frowned.

'It's the day Sally and Simon adopted me.' I told him.

'Ah, that's why.' His hand fell over my shoulder and into my lap, holding my hand.

'Clare will probably know my real birthday.' I said, my eyes flicking to the door. 'I could ask.'

'Not right now.' He sighed a content sigh, his head still resting against mine as his thumb gently caressed the back of my hand. I sensed a shadow, a presence in my mind and I looked at him with curiosity. 'That's just me.' He said with a small smile.

'I have to be imagining this. I must be crazy or something.' I moved my head backwards, putting some space between us, but he still held my hand in place.

'I'm just making sure.' He said softly. 'I don't want to make a mistake about something like a soulfinder.' His expression changed and he moved back a little, letting go of my hand. 'You have a difficult past, don't you?'

What did he know? What had he been told? More than me? I tensed and turned away from him. He was going to find out too much and I couldn't let him in. People getting too close only led to hurt.

'You don't remember your mother or father do you?' He pried and I raised my shoulders, tempted to turn and run. 'It's why you never knew you had a gift.'

'I don't remember anything about them.' I whispered. 'And I'm pretty sure I have no gifts. I'm just a normal girl.'

'You might not know about them but they're definitely there.' He said and I suddenly wished we hadn't got into this conversation. It was becoming crazier by the minute. I wondered about calling for Clare or Fred and asking them to kick Zed out but was that too cruel and heartless? I had started the conversation. It was my own fault. 'When a savant is born, his or her counterpart or soulfinder arrives around the same time, somewhere on earth. It could be anywhere; down the road, thousands of miles away, in another country…' He reached for my hand and wrapped his fingers around it. 'You have half our gifts and I have the other. Together we make a whole and together we are much more powerful.'

I rolled my eyes. 'You've spent too much time watching Disney and Marvel movies.'

He laughed softly, a laugh that hovered on the border between humour and awkward. 'Think about it: the chances of meeting your other half are tiny. So many savants out there never meet their soulfinder. My parents were two lucky ones, but my brothers haven't yet located their partners and they hate that.'

'And if they never meet their soulfinder?'

I looked up at him and there was sadness in his eyes, sadness and concern for his six older brothers. 'It doesn't always turn out well. They can become angry or depressed and it gets worse as years pass.' He gave me a grim smile.

'Can't they set up a dating website for savants or something? Problem solved.'

He smiled wryly at me. 'It's not your birthday, it's to do with when you were conceived and bearing in mind some people are born late or premature and savants are rare. Some savants won't speak the same language and some might not have computer access, making things more complicated.' He cupped my chin lightly, giving me no choice but to look at his lovely eyes again. 'Against all the odds, I've found you. And what's even crazier is you're a Taylor and your family has always been there alongside mine.'

'So this is it?'

'For life.' He smiled and I blinked at the craziness. Yes, I was definitely dreaming and in some weird Disney film where you got married after knowing each other one day. True Love's Kiss and all of that. He squeezed my finger. 'So she hasn't run for the hills, yet…'

'There are plenty of hills nearby…' I said as his expression turned to concern, just the reaction I wanted.

'I thought you might be a bit wary of me.'

'Wary?'

'Wolfman, remember?'

I groaned, knowing he'd been dipping into my thoughts and picking them out of my head. _Kill me now._

 _No way, it's cute._ There was his voice in my head again. I gave a groan of embarrassment and he chuckled.

I wasn't buying this soulfinder business, not yet, but I couldn't argue with the telepathy. That part definitely was happening. I was sure of it. But being made for someone and destined to be together? It sounded a little… odd. Tina would think so too, as would Jas. Not that I could tell them.

'I'd like to spend to hang out with you some time.' He said, his eyes meeting mine.

'Aren't we doing that right now?'

He smirked then at my joke and then, just like that, he wiped the cocky expression off his face and went back to complete seriousness. 'I mean take you for walks, maybe catch a movie or risk dinner in the nearby cafes and have everyone stare at us all evening.'

'That sounds… nice.' And it did but I still couldn't let my guard down. Not yet. 'But I still don't like you that much.'

He nodded in understanding, looking a little disappointed but his eyes were almost smiling. 'Understood.'

'And no soulfinder talk for the mean time please. I don't believe in it.'

The smile from his eyes was wiped instantly. 'Okay, one step at a time. Cinema on Saturday?'

'Okay, I'll give you once chance.'

He lifted my hand to his mouth and gently kissed the back of it. 'It's a date.' His gaze moved to the tea and scones on the table. 'I think we'd better finish that, otherwise your housekeeper is going to hate me even more.'

'Sky, I need you to sing to open the dance tomorrow!' Violet said, grabbing me in the common room. It was Thursday night and we were all walking around with rollers in our hair. The dance wasn't until eight the following evening, but the whole of remembrance day was being dedicated to remembering the 1940s. We had a short service in the school chapel at 9am and then we had to be down at the War Memorial to pay our respects ready for 11am. Then parents and veterans would start arriving from midday as we had a funfair and stalls set up on the school field.

'You want me to sing?' I blinked and she nodded. 'But why?'

'Because I've heard you sing in the shower and your voice is amazing.'

'In the shower?'

Tina snorted and I glared at her. 'What? You do have a good voice.' She smiled. 'You'd do a great Vera Lynn.'

'Vera Lynn would be amazing!' Violet echoed and I sighed.

'I don't sing in front of people.'

'Just once? Please.' She pleaded and I sighed.

'We'll Meet Again?'

'Yes!' She pulled me into a hug. 'Oh I do love you.'

I grumbled at her and got back to the name placards for the tables I was working on with Tina. She'd put us all on a table together, which I was thankful for, but it hadn't gone unnoticed to me that Zed's parents were going to be attending. I wondered what they knew about me. It made my stomach flip nervously. 'Can I go and rehearse?' I asked, putting down a placard.

'Absolutely.'

We were up early the next morning and the girl's common room became a hairdressing salon as girls did Victory Rolls for each other, clipping them in place and spraying them with numerous amounts of hairspray. Everyone was spending the day in 1940s clothes, some in tea dresses, some dressed as nurses and some as landgirls. It was strange watching the array of pins and hairspray and headscarfs filling the air as we all got ready. My light blue teadress, also my grandmother's was comfy and casual for the daywear and I'd found myself a coat to wear with it to keep me warm. I let Tina pin my Victory Rolls in place and then we applied some eyeliner and red lippy to finish our looks. And we looked pretty good.

I looked out for Zed as we filed into the chapel for the service but I didn't see him in the sea of male students dressed in war-like costumes, some in uniforms and some in flatcaps or ressembling characters from Pearl Harbour. I squeezed into the pews between Zoe and Tina with Nelson and Seb sat with us in sailor uniforms. Tina was gawping and it made me laugh.

'Can you guys just help me move some of these tables around?' Violet called out as the service ended. We had about an hour until we needed to walk down to the memorial. Some of the other students raced off to touch up their costumes or to watch the stalls being set up. We instead went to help set up in the dining hall. Tables were manoeuvred as were chairs and we moved about decorating them and placing placards as Violet bossed people about, getting them to hang red, white and blue bunting across the room. Then we called it quits and joined the crowds walking to the memorial.

It was weird seeing so many people in costume in the same place. Especially as all of the students and teachers filed out of the gates, walking into town together.

'Sky!' Zed's voice caught me by surprise and I instinctively touched my bun, perfectly pinned with two victory rolls in place by my fringe. I was planning on wearing it down later, but right now it was practical. I swallowed as my eyes ran over Zed's uniform in approval; a navy RAF captain's uniform complete with hat. It suited him perfectly. 'It was my great grandfather's.' He told me, clearly reading my thoughts again. 'He was a captain in the RAF.' His fingers ran over the embroidered writing which read Benedict. I smiled at the authenticity, unlike a lot of pilot and soldier uniforms I'd seen so far. 'You look nice.'

'My grandmother's.' I told him.

'So that's what we picked up on Wednesday.'

'One of the dresses. I have another for later.' I said, tucking my gloved hands into my pockets to keep warm. I glanced at my friends and realised they were watching us intently, listening to our conversation. Zoe was grinning like an idiot but everyone else looked neutral.

'I look forward to it.' He said, staying in step beside me. I smiled to myself, waiting for Zoe to hoot but she didn't.

The War Memorial was busy when we got there but I was pleased it was a good turnout. Townsfolk had joined us, as had some veterans from more recent wars and there was just one veteran from WW2 in attendance. He spoke a few words, poppy wreaths were laid in respect, with all of us wearing poppy pins pinned to our coats, and then we had our silence at eleven past eleven. I thought of the family I didn't know and I wondered what they'd done in the war. Had they taken in evacuees? The manor was surely big enough. My grandfather and grandmother had both been young but I knew my grandfather had fought in the war for a short time before coming home to his wife. Where had he gone? Where had he been stationed? RAF or army or navy? There were so many questions that hadn't been answered yet and I was starting to get a little impatient.

Transforming the dining hall into a hall from the 1940s wasn't an easy task. Sure, the period features were there, but we spent a good few hours hanging additional curtains and bunting across the beams. We helped set up the bar area and showed the caterers where to lay out the finger buffet. We placed vintage vases with floral arrangements on each table, along with the place settings and we hung a giant union jack by the makeshift stage at the top end of the room. We built up sandbags by the entrance and added some Propoganda posters and then we added finishing touches like record players and old telephones. By the time we had finished, the fair was in full swing outside.

Students, townsfolk and families of students moved between the market stalls, which were selling authentic 1940s jewellery and accessories and homeware. A display of vintage 1940s cars had been set up on one of the fields and we all posed by the cars whilst Nelson snapped pictures on his phone and on his polaroid camera too. A fairground was there too and we went on a few rides before grabbing ourselves some food and heading back to sort out hair and make-up. I was the only one of my friends getting changed, but we all still took our hair down and started from scratch.

I changed into my grandmother's cocktail dress and some cream shoes that were heeled but I could still dance in them. I touched up my make-up and added plenty of layers of Lipcote to stop the red lippy coming off. Then Tina helped me put two Victory Rolls in my hair, letting the rest of my curls fall down. She and Zoe both wore their hair down too, adding flowers to their hair for an evening touch, and they both put on pearl necklaces. I, on the other hand, had borrowed a simple diamond necklace and matching earrings to wear and just wearing it made me nervous. I'd never worn anything so expensive in my life. Not even the gorgeous dress I'd worn for the masquerade, which hung in a dressbag in my wardrobe, away from harm's way.

The dining hall was pretty quiet when we arrived as we had to make sure we were some on the first people there. I hung my coat up in the cloakroom and went to find Violet, who was panicking. 'What's wrong?' I asked her.

'What if it all goes wrong?' She said, her eyes wide.

'What's going wrong?' I glanced around us. 'The decorations up, the band are ready, food's all okay.'

'What if the sound doesn't work?'

'Have you had a soundcheck?' I glanced at the band who were chatting amongst themselves.

'Of course!'

'Then relax!' I shook her. 'You look great by the way.' And she did. She was wearing a 1940s nurse's uniform and it really suited her.

'Are you sure?'

'We're all sure!' Tina said, appearing at my side. 'Calm down. You're as bad as Sky.' She pointedly looked at me and I tried to forget I was performing in twenty minutes, kicking off the evening and setting the pace. Sadly.

'You're going to great.' Violet said to me with a small smile.

'If you can say that then the evening is going to be a success.' I told her.

'I'd better go and greet people.' She walked over to the front door and I tried my best to keep calm and not panic about the upcoming performance. I spoke to the band to check they were all okay and they were fine, reassuring me that I'd be great. I only hoped they were right. As showtime neared, the dining hall, or makeshift 'canteen' started to fill up with families and people from the town, as well as a few students. There weren't many students in attendance as it was a home weekend and it wasn't a free event, but there were enough from the top three years to support the cause. Then I spotted Zed walking in, wearing his RAF uniform as he had been wearing earlier. But he wasn't alone. His parents walked in with him and Yves too and a third brother, who I hadn't met. The Benedict men all looked handsome in their uniforms, Zed and his dad in RAF gear and his other brothers in army uniforms. And then his mum looked glamorous in a black 1940s cocktail dress, a small hat pinned to her curled hair.

'Sky, are you ready?' Violet said, appearing at my side, and I swallowed.

'It's now or never.'


	8. Eight

_**Sky.**_

So many faces were looking at me as I stood in front of the vintage microphone. So many faces waiting for me to do something. My friends were seated on a table near the front; Seb, Nelson, Tina, Zoe, Violet, Amy and Liza. Then there were the Benedicts sat on a table with some people I didn't recognise. And not just Zed either. I could deal with just Zed and maybe even Yves but not his parents and the third brother. All watching me with curiosity. Zed's eyes scanned my outfit and he smiled in what seemed like approval before his gaze met mine again. I tried not to tense but it wasn't easy.

The band quietly counted me in from behind and I sucked in a deep breath, preparing myself. I counted myself in and then found my voice.

' _We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when._ ' I took a breath between the notes. ' _But I know we'll meet again some sunny day._ ' A few people in the audience smiled and my friends gave a thumbs-up of reassurance. I spotted Clare and Fred at the back of the room then and they waved. _'Keep smiling through, just like you always do, till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away.'_

Some people applauded, giving me confidence and I smiled, just like it said in the song, relaxing a little. I could do this. There weren't that many people and they seemed to be enjoying it.

' _So will you please say hello, to the folks that I know, tell them I won't be long, they'll be happy to know, that as you saw me go I was singing this song.'_

Somehow I managed to get through the song and by the last verse, people were singing along, stopping just in time to let me sing the last lines. Then the applause started and I smiled, feeling proud and a little embarrassed as my cheeks blushed. I turned to the band and applauded them, saying a swift, 'thank you' before leaving the stage. My friends met me with a bear hug and I laughed, pulling away.

'You were amazing!' Tina beamed.

'Thank you.' Violet said with a smile and then the band started up with a Swing number and I was surprised to see some people already going to the dancefloor.

'I need to go and see Clare and Fred.' I said and I excused myself. I found them still near the back, hovering with their drinks as they chatted to some people I didn't recognise. 'Hello.'

'Sky, hello.' Clare said with a warm smile. 'You were wonderful.'

'Definitely your grandfather's granddaughter. Musical bones run in the family.' Fred said, lifting his drink up to me.

'Sky, I'd like you to meet Mr and Mrs Jackson. They own the butcher's in town.' She said, signalling to the couple she was talking to. 'Jeff, Leanne, this is Sky.'

'Miss Taylor, a pleasure to finally meet you after hearing so much.' Leanne Jackson said, shaking my hand. Her husband did the same. 'And what a wonderful voice you have.'

I blushed. 'Thank you.'

'It's wonderful to have you home in Tavistock.' Jeff Jackson said, catching me off-guard when he used the term 'home'. It was a strong word, one that I didn't think applied quite yet. But maybe one day…

'I brought you something.' Clare passed me a photograph. Despite being in black and white, I recognised the dress straight away. It was the one I was wearing, as worn by my biological grandmother. My heart swelled up. '1945. She was just nineteen.' Clare said. 'She and your grandfather got married in secret at the age of eighteen before he was sent off to fight. Married at a young age but it was like love at sight with the two of them. They always looked like they were sending each other secret messages across the dinner table without any of them saying a thing.' She smiled and my eyes widened at that. Perhaps the messages had been telepathic? 'It took them a while to have your father, though. Things weren't easy for them.' And then my father had been ripped away from them. And then me. I swallowed the burning feeling in my throat.

'I have to go and talk to some people.' I said. 'If you'll excuse me.' I walked off with the photograph, slipping it into my bag as I made my way to the bar. 'Just a lemonade please.' The barman nodded and handed me a glass. I sipped it, glad to have a refreshing taste in my mouth.

'Hey beautiful.' Zed was all smiles as he appeared in front of me and I couldn't help but admire his outfit again. He looked good in a uniform. Really good. 'You look better.' I blushed when I realised he'd been picking my thoughts.

'Stop that.' I told him and he laughed that wonderful laugh that met his eyes.

'You didn't tell me you were singing.'

'It was kinda last minute.' I told him. I finished my lemonade and put down my empty glass. 'Did I smudge my lipstick?'

'Not at all.' He said, his eyes staring at my lips for a little too long. He cleared his throat and fiddled with his hat, unable to run a hand through his hair. 'Your performance was really good.'

'Thank you.' I smiled at him and he gave a shy smile back.

'My parents want to meet you.' He said and my eyes widened. 'I've told them not to say anything to weird you out before our first date tomorrow.' He looked nervous and I couldn't help but feel pleased about that. There was something pleasant about seeing the arrogant guy looking so vulnerable.

 _ **Zed.**_

'Will you come and meet them?' So that they don't keep nagging me, I added silently. They always came to these school events. It was important as alumni and it was important as our family were half of the reason the school even existed, Sky's ancestors being the other half. I knew her grandfather had been to events right up until Easter time when he started to get really ill. But I hadn't told her that, nor had I told her I'd met the man a few times. And he was a pretty decent guy. I glanced over to where my parents were talking to Drake's parents, Xav with them and chatting to Yves, probably winding him up as normal. I wasn't the worst tease in the family. The third youngest Benedict had that covered.

'Okay.' Sky nodded. She looked nervous and I felt nervous for her and for myself. My parents were about to meet my soulfinder. They knew she was the one, I'd confessed after the masquerade ball, but I was keeping it from my brothers for now, at least. I didn't want to upset them. I knew they'd be annoyed that I was the youngest and I'd found my partner first. I held my arm out for Sky like a true gentleman and she giggled, a cute and buttery sound, before taking it.

'I can be a gentleman. My mum did raise me right.' I told her and she smiled, her grip tightening as we walked towards my parents. I watched as she looked at Larissa, who was back at school and she didn't look pleased to see Sky on my arm. In fact her eyes narrowed at the sight and Sky shuddered. 'She won't touch you ever again.' I said simply and Sky gave me a glum smile. We reached my parents and their gazes moved from Drake's parents to Sky. They excused themselves and I sucked in a breath at the same time as Sky. It made me smile. 'Mum, dad, this is Sky.' I said, signalling to the beautiful girl on my arm. 'Sky, these are my parents; Saul and Karla Benedict.'

'It's nice to meet you.' Sky said, holding her hand out. My dad shook it but my mum, ever the embarrassment, pulled Sky into a hug.

'It's lovely to meet you!' Mum beamed and I widened my eyes at her, shaking my head. She released Sky and smiled. 'Sorry, it's just nice to meet you, it really is.' She tried to reel herself back in but I was too busy waiting for Sky to run away. Xav turned around in interest now, raising an eyebrow and I sighed as Yves continued drawing attention to us.

'Hi Sky, how's it going?' Yves said with a cheerful smile. 'I didn't know you'd be here tonight.'

'Tina, Zoe and I have been helping with the organisation.' Sky replied and he nodded.

'Sweet, I'll go hunt down Nelson then.' And he headed off. Xav moved to stand with us and I glared at him, groaning inwardly.

'Sky, this is Xav, one of my irritating brothers… possibly the most irritating.' I said, signalling to my brother. He grinned in response and shook Zed's hand.

'Taming the beast huh, Sky?' He asked and she blushed, looking down at her shoes. This was a terrible idea.

'Xav, behave.' Dad tutted, shaking his head at my brother. I sent my dad a telepathic thank you message and a scold for Xav, telling him to watch his tongue. Except it wasn't quite as polite as that and he grinned back in response.

'So, Sky, do you like to sing?' Mum said, trying to make conversation and lighten the mood with smalltalk.

'That's actually the first time I've had an audience.' Sky admitted, shyly, her cheeks reddening as she said it. I wanted to run my fingers across the pink cheeks but it wasn't really appropriate.

'Well you wouldn't know.' Mum grinned. 'You were wonderful. Your father and grandfather would be proud.'

She smiled at that. 'Mrs Benedict, did you know my father or grandfather particularly well?'

'Oh please, call me Karla.' My mother replied and I relaxed a little. Now Xav just needed to bugger off and leave us be. 'But I did, yes. Your father was a good friend. I'm so sorry for what happened.' She said with a small smile. 'Your grandfather was a dear friend to us too. He'd be so pleased to see you here at Buckland and singing to everyone to raise money for veterans!'

Sky looked sad and I longed for her to smile again. It was time to drag her away. The song changed and I recognised it as Glenn Miller song. 'Sky, shall we dance?' She glanced between me and my parents and I knew she was trying to work out whether we were being rude or not.

'You two go and have fun.' My mum said with a wink and I silently thanked her, pulling Sky to the dancefloor.

 _ **Sky.**_

I looked at the people swing-dancing to the live band and I swallowed. I'd not danced like that before. 'Zed, have you done swing dancing before? Because I haven't.'

'It's easy.' He smiled, relaxed. 'I'll teach you a few steps and then we'll be good to go.' I wasn't buying it, even if he showed me the footwork and some of the moves. As a girl, it wasn't easy as the guy was pretty much the spring and the girl moved off of him. 'You're a natural.' He said with a reassuring smile and I bit my lip. 'Shall we give it a shot?' I couldn't say no. Karla and Saul were on the dancefloor now, dancing too and glancing at us every now and then. They were good. What was it with the Benedicts and their multiple talents?

'Okay.' I said. It was now or never.

I knew the song. _In the Mood_ by Glenn Miller. It was a classic and definitely a dance-worthy song. Zed placed a hand on the small of my back, taking my free hand in his as he had done at the masquerade and we stepped in time to the music together, my dress swishing from side to side as we moved. That part was easy. I could follow the steps no problem. I even coped when he twirled me one way and then the other before pulling me back in. No issues there.

 _Fancy footwork. We'll move out and then I'll pull you back in._ He said, guiding me in my head, perhaps so people didn't know we were kind of cheating. He took both of my hands in his and guided me out and then back in. And then, with some fancy spin, he was back to holding me how he had been originally.

'See, it's not so bad.' He smiled.

'How did you get so good at all of this?' I asked.

'Mum and dad have had a lot of events. Every Benedict brother can dance basic swing and waltz.' He wrinkled his nose. 'We were kinda raised to so that we could dance at parties.'

'Do you regret being taught dance?'

'Not at all.' He replied with a smile. 'In fact, I kind of like it, but that's a secret you can't tell anyone.' He spun me twice again, catching me in his hands and repeating the same steps as before. 'Drake will rip me to shreds if he sees me dancing like this with you.'

'Where is he?' I scanned the room and then spotted him kissing a leggy redhead. 'I think he's a bit busy.' He moved us so he could see too.

'Yeah, Riley Walter. I saw that one coming.' He rolled his eyes and we went back to concentrating on our dancing.

'Want to be rebellious?' Tina said to me in the bathroom as we brushed our teeth that night. Zoe and I shot her a puzzled look.

'What are you thinking?' I asked. 'And how rebellious is it?'

'Sleepover in Sky's room?' She said to Zoe, who nodded.

'Aren't we meant to stay in our own rooms after curfew?'

'The other girls do it all the time.' Tina told me. 'We'll drag in our mattresses and bedding but we'll have to do it before Miss Keane does her walk and 'lights out' knocking routine.'

So that's what we did. We quickly hauled Tina and Zoe's mattresses into my room, just about squeezing them on the floor, and then their bedding, making sure we were safely in my room by the time Miss Keane called for lights out. She knocked on my door once and we turned off the main light, only leaving on the bedside lamp, and we kept quiet until we heard her retreating down the stairs.

'So you and Zed.' Zoe said, rolling onto her stomach and facing me. 'What's going on there, huh?'

'Nothing.' I blushed.

'He took you for a ride on his bike and then danced with you tonight and you met his parents.'

'He's taking me on a date tomorrow.'

'What?!' Tina and Zoe chorused and I placed my finger on my lips, signalling to the door.

'When were you going to share?' Tina looked hurt.

'I don't want people getting the wrong idea. We're not together or anything…'

'It doesn't look that way.' She pointed out. 'I've seen how he looks at you and Zed has _never_ danced with anyone like he danced with you tonight. Hell, I didn't even know he knew swing.'

'I'm not sure I even like him yet.' I bit my lip.

'So why the date?'

'Because I said I'd give him one chance.' I shrugged. Tina didn't look certain but Zoe looked pleased, happy for me.

'He looked super hot in that uniform today.' She sighed. 'And so did Yves and what's the other brother's name?'

'Xav.' I told her.

'You can keep Zed. I'll have Yves and his Clark Kent look any day.'

' _Nobody sees, nobody knows_ _  
_ _We are a secret, can't be exposed_ _  
_ _That's how it is, that's how it goes_ _  
_ _Far from the others, close to each other.'_

I ran my fingers over the piano keys and froze when I heard a door slam. Larissa was stood there, glaring at me. What was with the constant interruptions when I was trying to play piano? I rarely got a break.

'Can I help you?' I asked, tucking my sheet music for the song I'd been writing into my bag. My time in the studio was nearly up anyway.

'You can stay away from my man.' She folded her arms across her chest, looking at me like I was something on the bottom of her shoes.

'Your man?'

'Don't play dumb with me, _princess_.' She sneered. 'You know perfectly well that Zed and I were dating before _you_ came along.' She walked over to me and slammed down the piano lid, narrowly missing my fingers. I blinked.

'Is there something wrong with your head?' I asked and she laughed, a bitter sound.

'There must be something wrong with yours. Thinking you can stroll in here and snap up _my_ man just because you're a Taylor. That means nothing. You've not grown up with Zed, you don't know him like I do.' I stepped up but she moved to stand in my way. 'You've got it easy. You've come into all this money with no family to deal with but it doesn't mean you can just run around and do whatever you want.' She poked me in the chest and I flinched. She was icy cold. At least the power surging through her finger was. 'Feeling cold, Sky?' She gripped both of my arms and smirked as ice dug into my skin, making me wince.

'What is wrong with you?' I gasped, somehow managing to push her off of me. I looked at the finger-shaped ice burns on my arms and winced, before shoving past her and getting out of there.

'Sky-' Tina tried to catch me before my bedroom door slammed shut when I reached the dorm. I locked it and sank down, looking at my arms. If this savant thing existed, like Zed said it did, then there was no doubt Larissa was one. I grabbed my handwarmers and placed them against each burn, wincing as I did so. I sat there for a while until the blisters started to appear and I groaned. And then I cried.

'Sky?' Tina's voice came an hour later and I knew it was nearing my date with Zed.

'I'm okay.'

'You don't sound okay.' She said simply. 'I'm going to get Miss Keane to break down the door if you don't let me in.'

'Can you tell Zed I can't make tonight?'

'What's happened?' Zoe's voice this time.

'Please just tell him I've cancelled.'

'Only if you let us in.'

They were reasoning with me. Great. I knew I looked like crap. My plait had bits of hair sticking out all over the place and my face and eyes were blotchy and red from crying. Then there were my arms… I reluctantly opened the door and let them in, my friends locking the door behind me.

'What's happened?' Zoe said softly.

'Sky, your arms!' Tina grabbed my arm and looked horrified. 'Did you burn yourself? We need some cold water.'

'No cold water please.' I whispered, shuddering at the thought.

'You're cold. These aren't ice burns, are they? How did you get ice burns?'

'I don't know.' I whispered and my friends frowned at me.

'Have you applied heat?' Tina asked and I nodded. 'Well then let's get these wrapped up and you need to put on something warmer.' She scanned my room. 'Where is that first aid kit Sally and Simon packed for you?'

'Top drawer.' I said glumly and she got to work, her military-based first aid training from her parents having come in handy. She added some ointment to my wounds and I gasped as it stung. Then she wrapped bandages around each one. Zoe threw me a hoodie and I put it on, trying to ignore the teeth chattering. I still felt so cold. Tina wrapped me in a blanket and looked at me with sad eyes.

'Who did this to you, Sky? Because no way did you do this in the music room.'

'Have you called Zed?'

'On it.' Zoe said, she grabbed my phone, copying the number and then slipped out of my bedroom, closing the door behind her.

'I can't go out with him.' I said to Tina. 'He's not mine.'

'He's not anyone's.' She frowned. 'Zed doesn't do girlfriends.' She paused. 'Did Larissa do this to you?' I couldn't say anything to that. 'I don't even want to know how.' Her voice was angry. 'I'm going to cause her some serious damage!'

'It's not worth it, please.' I told her and she frowned.

'Sky she needs to be reported. She's hurt you. Those are second degree burns. She could have caused you some nerve damage.'

'Please promise you won't say anything to anyone.' I told her. 'Not even Zoe.'

She looked reluctant as she looked at my pleading face, my pleading eyes. 'Okay.'

 _ **Zed.**_

'Hey Zed, it's Zoe.' Sky's friend said from the other end of the line when I answered the unknown number. I wondered why she was calling and how she had managed to get hold of my number. Did she want to talk about Yves? It wasn't easy to ignore how she looked at my brother.

'Hey Zoe, what's up?'

'Sky's not feeling too good. She asked me to call you and cancel tonight.' She said and I didn't miss the concern in her voice as my heart sank. What had happened? Was Sky okay? I stood up, ready to run round to the girl's boarding house and see her.

'What's wrong?' I said softly.

'She's… sick.' There was a pause there and some uncertainty to her voice. She wasn't telling me the truth.

'Zoe, please don't lie to me.'

'I promised I wouldn't tell you the real reason.'

'She doesn't want to be seen with me, does she?' It was the glum truth. I was an arrogant jerk. She'd made that clear on more than one occasion.

'No, it's not that at all.' She insisted. 'I actually really think she was looking forward to this evening and then she went to the music room to rehearse and…'

'Zoe, what happened to Sky? Is she okay?'

'She's come down with something.' She said abruptly and then she hung up. I stared at the phone in my hand and tried calling back but it went to voicemail.

'God damn it!' I cursed, throwing my phone across the room. _Sky._

I tried to reach her but it felt like there was no one there at the other end of the line. What had happened? I grabbed my keys and raced out of my bedroom, crashing into Joel on the way and knocking his books flying in the process. I raced down the driveway towards the girl's boarding house and stormed in.

'Mr Benedict, why the hurry?' Miss Keane stopped me in my path.

'I need to see Sky, Miss Keane.' I said, simply.

'Tina and Zoe have told me she's not feeling very well.' She replied before lowering her voice. 'Women troubles apparently.'

But I didn't buy it. 'Please can I just-'

'Zed, you know the rules, no boys in girl's dorm rooms.' She folded her arms across her chest.

'But-'

'Please do not make me call Mr Michaelson to come and remove you from my boarding house.'

I growled and kicked over the umbrella stand on my way out.

 _ **Sky**_

'How are you feeling?' Tina said, appearing in my room again with some pasta she'd cooked us. She sat down on my bed next to me, Zoe on the other side, and she passed me the plate of food.

'I'm warmer.' I told her. 'But my arms still are a little numb.'

'That's probably a good thing.' Zoe said. 'Stops them stinging.' Tina nodded, not meeting her eyes and I know I'd asked her to keep a secret too big from our other friend.

'I'll check them in the morning for you.' Tina said. 'But I still think we should speak to Miss Keane and get her opinion.'

'No.' I tensed. I didn't want anyone to know what Larissa had done. Savants were supposed to be secret, weren't they? And even if they weren't, then who would believe me? A girl gave me ice burns on my arms just by touching me. Yeah, right.

'Fancy going somewhere tonight? Just the three of us?' Tina said, changing the subject.

'I'm not really in a party mood.'

'It's not a party.' Zoe smiled. 'And I actually think it's a brilliant idea. You'll love it.'

So, bundled in jumpers and coats with blankets, the girls led me up the hill behind the girl's boarding house. It wasn't an easy trek uphill, especially in converse, but they helped pull me up and then we were at the top. You could see the whole of the campus and even the town on the other side of the wall. We sat down on a picnic blanket Tina had brought along and just watched the calm and quiet town in the middle of nowhere. And then, a single spark flew into the pitch black sky and exploded; a red star, a firework. Other sparks and rockets flew up as the valley was enveloped in colour. For the first time that day I smiled and, resting my head on Tina's shoulder with Zoe's head on top of mine, my new best friends and I watched the firework display.

On Monday, Tina and I ditched classes and went to the doctor's in town, the one that all of the pupils at our school were registered to in term-time. We waited until Zoe's first class before sneaking off into the town to get my burns checked out as she was a little worried about them. I didn't blame her. They were covered with blisters and looked gruesome. Like something from a horror movie. I was praying they weren't going to the scar.

'So how did you do this, Miss Bright?' The doctor said as he looked at burns. 'These are pretty bad.'

'Ice packs.' Tina said, answering for me.

'I hurt myself and I thought ice packs would help but I forgot to wrap the packs first.' I bit my lip, hoping he bought my lie.

'That's a very common way people get ice burns.' He nodded. 'A dangerous mistake to make.' He turned my arm in his and I winced, the feeling now back. 'I'm going to need to drain your blisters to promote faster healing and to stop infection.'

'What?' I croaked, feeling nauseous.

'It won't take long but it's not a pleasant experience. Your friend might want to wait outside.'

'No.' She shook her head. 'I promised I'd stay with you.' So she sat and held my hand as the blisters were drained and then cleaned. He applied an ointment to my arms, making me wince, and then he wrapped them in clean dressing.

'I'll write a prescription for the ointment and some oral antibiotics to prevent infection.' He told me. 'You'll need to change your dressing every two days. Be sure not to get it wet.'

'Will it scar?' I asked, my voice hoarse.

'I don't think so but it will take some time to heal. You should have come in straight away.' I nodded and he gave me a small smile as he passed me a piece of paper. 'Collect your prescription and take the antibiotics twice a day. They might make you drowsy at first.' Then he picked up another note. 'Give this to your headteacher so he knows why you won't be in classes today.' We took the doctor's note and we paused as he called out to us again. 'And make sure you wrap any ice pack in a towel next time.'

Or just stay away from Larissa. I shuddered at the thought.

My antibiotics made me sleep for most of the afternoon and I woke up to find Tina on the floor, leaning against my bed and studying. She was deep in thought as he scribbled some notes into her notebook and then she typed something on her laptop.

'Tina?'

'Ah you're awake. How are you feeling?' She smiled.

'Okay.' I replied. 'You could have gone to class this afternoon.'

'I wanted to keep an eye on you.' She replied. 'We'll go back to classes tomorrow.'

'The letter-'

'Headmaster Charleston has it.' She said. 'Miss Keane delivered it after I told her we weren't cutting class, you just weren't well. She gave me a telling off for letting you walk down there and back instead of asking her for a lift, but I think she's just glad you're alright.'

'Thank you.' I whispered softly and she shrugged. 'You're a good friend.'

'Good.' She nodded and winked. 'I do try.'

 _ **Zed.**_

Sky wasn't in school Monday and she didn't come back until Tuesday, but we didn't have any classes together that day so I found myself hanging around her English Literature class, her last class of the day. She walked out with Sebastien, as she often did, but as he spoke, she seemed distant, no smile on her face, nothing. And she was self-consciously holding her arms.

'Sky.' I said as she looked up at me, her eyes almost startled.

'Hello Zed.' She said, nervously.

'Sky, are you okay?' Sebastien said, looking at her with concern. She'd gotten paler. Then her eyes moved to look behind me and she tensed. I looked over my shoulder and spotted Larissa, waving her flirty wave at me and twirling a straight lock of brunette hair around her finger. And when I turned around, Sky was gone. 'Sky!' Sebastien was running down the corridor after her and I wanted to do the same, but then things clicked into place; Larissa. What had she done this time?

'Hey baby.' I said to Larissa slyly, feeling sick as I said it. 'Can we go somewhere and talk?'

We smiled at me and reached up to touch my hair. 'My room or yours?' She purred and my stomach churned.

'What about the music room?' I reserved a time slot in a hope I could talk to Sky. She smiled and let me take her hand, leading the way. When we were in the music wing, we went into the studio and I shut the door behind us.

'I'm glad you've finally seen sense.' She purred. 'I'm the one for you. I always have been.' She loosened my tie and I let her, playing the game. She had answers I wanted. 'Were you trying to make me jealous on Friday?'

'Yes.' I lied and I pressed her against the door, making her gasp. I grabbed her wrists and held her there and she smiled but this time I narrowed my eyes. 'What did you do to Sky?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' She said, simply. Her hands started getting cold and I tensed, releasing her before she could make me cold. 'We just had a nice chat on Saturday that's all.'

'You hurt her.' I stated.

'Zed, when are you going to admit that you and I belong together?'

'But we don't, Larissa, your soulfinder is somewhere out there.' I said, my voice sharp.

'I could be yours, our birthdays are a week apart.'

'You're not mine and I'm glad.' It came out in a low growl and she slapped my cheek, the coldness spreading across my cheek as I turned away from her.

'You deserve to end up alone, Zed. You think I'm cold well at least I'm not cold-hearted.' She hissed and then she was gone, slamming the door behind her. And then I hurried out, desperate to check on Sky.

'She won't see you.' Tina said when I caught her on her way to the kitchen. I was okay to be on the ground floor of the boarding house, as long as I wasn't causing any trouble.

'Please, Tina, I'm going out of my mind here.'

'Zed, if she doesn't want to see you then I can't let you go up there.' Tina said, simply.

'I know what happened with Larissa.' That caught her attention. She winced and I wondered if she knew about Larissa's ability.

'Even more reason to stay away.' She said. 'Sky is hurt because that bitch is jealous.'

'What happened?'

'I don't know, she wouldn't say.' She sighed. 'And I can't tell you because I promised to keep it to myself. Not even Zoe knows.' She glanced around and I realised there were bags under her eyes. She'd been hiding a secret that wasn't easy to keep.

'Ah, Mr Benedict, you again.' Miss Keane said, appearing in the doorway to the kitchen. She looked at Tina. 'How is Sky feeling today?'

'Antibiotics are making her drowsy. She's very tired.' Tina said and I swallowed. Antibiotics. Larissa had hurt her.

'I hope you're not here to cause trouble Zed. We had this conversation the other day.'

'Not at all.' I adjusted my rucksack. 'In fact I was just leaving.'

I came back once it was dark. I'd gone to dinner but Sky hadn't made an appearance, perhaps out of fear of running into me or running into Larissa. Either way, I had to see her and with Miss Keane patrolling the ground floor, I wasn't going to be able to sneak past her. I knew Sky the room at the corner of the building, on the right. Her light was on and I hoped that she was alone as I didn't want her friends to tell on me. I crept around to the tree by her window and glanced around, checking I wasn't visible. And then I climbed the tree, something I hadn't done in a while, but luckily my instincts kicked in and helped out as I ascended. I climbed up a branch and then another until I was level with her window. I moved across the branch slowly, hoping it wouldn't break and then her curtain opened like she sensed my presence. Her eyes widened and I knew I'd scared her. She opened the window.

'Zed, what are you doing here?' She hissed. 'You gave me a heartattack!'

'Can you invite me in please?'

'And if I don't?' She folded her arms and frowned.

'Then this branch may break and I might end up with a few broken bones.'

She looked as if she was contemplating this but then she waved the way and I carefully climbed into her bedroom, making sure I didn't get my shoes on her bed. Her room looked nice and girly, just how I'd pictured it, with Audrey Hepburn posters and fairylights. 'What are you doing here, Zed?' She said warily.

'Checking you're okay.'

'I'm fine.' But she wasn't. I spotted the small bandage on each arm and I knew she wasn't okay.

'Larissa hurt you.' I whispered, feeling both angry and sad. She grabbed a hoodie and I knew she was going to cover herself up but I stopped her. 'How bad is it?' I asked as I gently held her right arm in my hand. She flinched at the contact.

'Second degree ice burn.' She said, grimly. 'You missed out the part where you said your psycho ex-girlfriend was a savant.'

I winced. 'I'd never seen her use her power before… until she tried it on me today.' She looked up at me and tilted her head as she spotted the small red mark on my cheek. It was more a bruise than anything, but it had hurt more thanks to her ability.

'Well I guess it's safe to say that Larissa isn't exactly safe to be around.' Sky muttered. 'If this were a comic book she'd be a villain.' I gave her a grim smile and she almost copied it herself.

'Does it hurt?'

'Not anymore.' She relaxed a little as I released her arm and she sank onto her bed. 'I'm on antibiotics to stop infection and it shouldn't scar.'

'Good.' I nodded. 'I'm sorry Sky, this is my fault.'

'You're right, it is.' She said, glumly. 'She was jealous, said you were hers. That's why she hurt me Zed, because of whatever games you were playing with her.'

'It's been over a while now.'

'Well she clearly doesn't know that.'

'I hope she does now.' I ran my hand through my hair and I tensed as the door opened without warning. Tina stepped in with a bowl of water and she almost dropped it when she saw me there. She quickly kicked the door to a close and raised an eyebrow.

'How did you get in?' Her eyes moved to the window and she almost looked surprised. 'Right, the window. So you climbed your way in like prince charming, huh?'

She didn't like me. I got that from her sarcastic tone. And it somewhat bothered me. She was my soulfinder's best friend. I wanted her to like me. 'I wanted to check Sky was okay.'

'And?'

'She's not.' I frowned and let out a low growl that surprised both Sky and Tina. 'I could kill Larissa for this.'

'I think that's the first time we've agreed on something.' Tina said, drily. 'Now I need you to leave. I need to clean Sky's wounds and change her dressings.'

'I'm staying.'

Tina looked caught off guard and looked over at her friend. She thought I was overprotective. I didn't need some special ability to sense that. 'Sky?'

'I don't want you to see them Zed.' She whispered, her voice sad. 'Please go.' Her eyes teared up and all I wanted to do was hold onto her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But I couldn't do that. She didn't trust me and it was clear she didn't want me there. My heart ached at the thought. My own soulfinder didn't want me there.

'Zed, please go.' Tina repeated as she moved to stand by her friend in a protective manner.

I went back out of the window the way I'd come in.


	9. Nine

_**Sky.**_

I wasn't sure what had happened, but Larissa didn't return to classes that week and then, the following week, rumours spread that she'd been expelled from Buckland. It was a relief not living on the edge and it sparked something new inside me. I decided I didn't want to hide in the woodwork or try to be invisible. I wanted to be a new kind of Sky Bright; a superhero. One who wasn't afraid or didn't shrink away if people looked at her. And with my burns almost back to normal, it was the ideal time.

'Your hair…' Tina said as she knocked for me before breakfast on the last Monday of November, almost the start of December.

'Does it look okay?' I asked, fiddling with a blonde strand.

'It's… down…'

I'd straightened my hair and pinned back a few strands at the side, letting the rest fall over my shoulders and down my back. I looked sleek and smooth thanks to Zoe letting me borrow her straighteners. I'd put on a little make-up for school too, just enough to bring out my eyes. I still wore knee-high socks with my uniform and my ballet pumps but I found myself standing up a little straighter.

'I like it.' Zoe beamed. 'It's gorgeous.'

'What is this, Sky 2.0?' Tina laughed and I shook my head.

'More like 3.0.'

'Hey Sky.'

'Morning Sky.'

'Love the hair.'

Well I definitely wasn't invisible like I had been in Brighton. I smiled and greeted people as they spoke to me as I passed them. I wondered if things had changed because their Queen Bee had been kicked out of school. I wondered why she had been kicked out of school. I sat down with my breakfast at the usual table with Tina, Zoe, Nelson and Seb and my friends looked around the room as a few people looked our way.

'It's like being sat with a celebrity.' Nelson laughed. 'So many people are looking our way right now.'

I blushed as I pushed my fruit salad around my bowl. 'Maybe this was a bad idea.'

'Not at all.' Zoe said with a reassuring smile. 'It means no one is going to be causing any trouble or being unkind to you.'

'And being a Taylor has to help.' Tina nodded.

This was mad. People had been like this when they'd found out who I was related to but then it had died down a little. This was slightly more extreme and all because Larissa was gone.

'Nice work on getting Larissa kicked out.' Violet grinned as she passed. 'Apparently she's been sent to some military school somewhere.'

'I didn't get her kicked out.' I said. I looked around and saw people looking my way, some smiling, some almost looking nervous. 'Is that what people think?'

'That's what her clones have told anybody.' She said, referring to Larissa's best friends. 'Apparently she got in trouble for something she did to you.'

I tensed. Had Zed turned Larissa in? I looked across the room but I couldn't see him. That confrontation would have to wait.

'In just two weeks, you will each be performing in our end-of-term recital.' Mr Keneally said as he walked across the room. I tensed. I could see from the corner of my eye that Zed wasn't listening to our teacher, instead choosing to watch me. And he wasn't being subtle about it. 'You will each be given three minutes in which to perform a song already made famous by a composer or artist. It can be any genre you like and from any era, but you need to perform with confidence. For this recital, you will be performing on your own.' A few groans were met, one from my lips. 'There will be plenty of other time for groupwork this year.' He said before continuing. 'Your families may attend this event, should they choose to, but they will need to purchase tickets from reception.'

I sank down in my chair. I knew I would need to perform eventually but I hadn't expected it to be so soon. I fiddled with my hair and tried to search my mind for a song I could perform with confidence. One that meant something.

'To allow time for rehearsals, there will be no music classes next week and the week after. I have given you each a designated time slot for rehearsing twice a week and you are welcome to book in any extra slots for using the music rooms.' He clapped his hands together. 'I know we're a few minutes early but… class dismissed.'

A few people cheered and the students quickly started to file out of the music room.

'Are you coming back to the house, Sky?' Amy asked me and I shook my head.

'I'll see you later.' She nodded and smiled, looking over at Zed before she left the room.

'Hey.' He said, appearing at my side. 'You're wearing your hair differently.'

'I decided it was time for a change.' I said as I shrugged on my coat and grabbed my satchel, slinging it over my shoulder. Zed reached for my textbooks and grabbed them, carrying them for me before I could refuse as we fell into stride. He let me walk through the door first and then followed me out, moving back to my side again.

'I like it down.' He said, his voice low. My heart flipped a little at the compliment and I swallowed. 'I like the curls best but this is nice too.'

'It's tame this way.' I said as he reached out and caught a strand, smoothing it between his fingers. My breath caught in my throat and I glanced away, blushing, as he released my hair. 'Did you get Larissa kicked out?'

He pulled me into one of the small music rooms, closing the door behind us. 'That's not something you should advertise.'

'How?'

He ran his fingers through his soft-looking, ruffled hair, something I really wanted to do myself. 'My parents told Larissa's parents what you did and they made her confess to the headteacher.'

My eyes widened. 'She told the headteacher that-'

'Mr Burns is a savant.' Zed cut in. 'So he understood the situation.'

I sank against the wall and wrapped my hands gently around my arms, where the skin was almost back to normal. 'She's really gone.'

'Military School.' Zed confirmed and I wondered if he was upset about her absence. They'd grown up together. 'I'm not upset.' He said, reading my mind. 'Just glad she can't hurt you again.' His hand gently stroked the back of my cheek and my knees nearly gave way in response. Traitors. 'What are you doing now?'

'I need to head to the library and get my English Lit paper finished.' I replied. 'I just need to proof-read it and then I can hand it in early.'

He moved his hand away from my cheek and it felt almost cold and alone without it. 'Okay, well I'll see you later?'

His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath and it was making me almost dizzy. Goosebumps spread across my skin in response and I wondered how he did that. Was that a savant thing? I couldn't find my voice so I nodded mutely before walking away.

A knock on the window after dinner that night caught me by surprise and tore me away from reading New Moon, the second in the Twilight series. I jumped. It was almost apt timing. Jacob had come in through the window in the story and, upon glancing at mine, I discovered a wolfman sat outside, waiting for me.

'I hope you're not making this a regular occurrence.' I whispered as I opened the window carefully. 'Romeo and Juliet does not end well, in case you're not aware.'

'But that vampire and werewolf nonsense does?' He grinned, spying the book over my shoulder.

I narrowed my eyes at him. 'Jacob is a very loveable character.'

'And Edward?'

'Sparkly undead guys don't do it for me. I wouldn't even class him as a real vampire.'

'Glad to hear it.' He gave me a lopsided grin. 'Can I show you something?'

'It depends what it is.'

'A surprise.' His eyes met mine in that intense stare of his and I swallowed. 'You might want a coat though.'

I looked down at my baggy jumper and ripped skinny jeans, not exactly going out attire, but I didn't exactly have time to change. I slipped on my coat and converse, wondering what he could possibly have to show me. 'You are aware it's only an hour til curfew right?'

'That's why we're sneaking out.' He grinned, holding out his hand.

'You can't be serious. I'm not climbing out of my window.'

'Live a little, bookworm.'

'Bookworm?'

'Come on, you spend so much time studying and trying to please everyone, when did you last do something reckless?'

'When I climbed on the back of your bike.' I pointed out. 'And I remember Clare's reaction not being too positive.'

'Stop caring what other people think.' He said, simply. 'I'm hoping that you wearing your hair down was for _you_ and not for everyone else.'

'Of course.'

'Okay, well then the new Sky should climb out windows.'

'And ride into the moonlight on a white horse?'

'Sorry, all the horses were taken tonight.' He grinned cockily and I rolled my eyes. 'Are you a chicken?'

My heart thudded in response. I hated being called a chicken. 'No.' I climbed out of my window and signalled for him to move back. He did so, moving to another branch as I carefully pushed my window in, only leaving it a small fraction open, and then, with my stomach churning, I moved across the branch to the trunk. I sighed with relief as I hugged the tree trunk and carefully climbed down, following Zed, who was far more nimble and quicker than me, despite his size.

'See not so bad.' He said, simply, and I glanced around in the dark.

'What if we get caught?'

'Detention for a week.' He shrugged. 'But we're not going to get caught, come on.' He led me away from the lights, ducking in and out of trees until we reached the perimeter wall which surrounded the school grounds. There was a gate tucked behind an overgrown bush and he pulled a key from the gate, unlocking it and pulling me through it. He didn't let go of my hand as we walked through the heavily wooded area.

'Is this where you kill me?' I asked and he chuckled.

'Of course not. I'll leave that for the wolves.' I tensed and I could just see him smiling in the moonlit night. 'There are no wolves here, relax.'

'Just a creepy forest?' I said, following him. 'Let me guess, you're too macho?' Another soft chuckle as he pulled me to the outskirts of the forest, where there was a hill ahead of us. He didn't say anything as we walked up to a mid-point on the hill. Then he opened his backpack and pulled out a picnic blanket, placing it on the floor, and another blanket, which he wrapped around me. My breath caught as he looked down at me.

'I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.' He whispered and my heart fluttered at the reference.

'Galileo?'

He nodded, a small smile on his face. 'The stars are wonderful out here.' He signalled to the night sky. 'Shall we sit?'

I sat down on the picnic blanket and he sat down beside me, not quite touching me but almost close enough to feel the heat radiating off of Zed as he leaned backwards, holding his weight with his elbows. I leaned backwards too and looked up. The moon wasn't particularly bright as it was almost a new moon, but the stars were wonderful. Millions of stars lit up the sky and it was too easy to almost get lost in them. I gasped as what looked like a shooting star whipped across the dark blanket above us.

'There's a meteor shower tonight.' Zed said quietly from beside me. 'That's what I wanted to show you.'

'I've never seen a meteor shower before.' I found myself whispering back. Not that I needed to. No one was around and I could just make out the boarding house beyond the wall and tucked away from us.

'Really?' He sounded surprised.

'We don't exactly have a good view of the stars in Brighton. Too much light pollution.'

He nodded. 'That sucks. Getting lost in the stars is one of my favourite things.' It was a surprising statement coming from Zed Benedict, the school bad boy with his leather jacket and dark skinny jeans and cocky grins and flirtatious manner. And he liked the stars.

 _ **Zed.**_

Sky was beautiful. Breathlessly beautiful. She wasn't beautiful like those girls in magazines. She was beautiful for the way she thought and the way she looked when she was thinking. Beautiful for the way she looked at the stars in awe like I'd brought her to see the most incredible thing in the world. Beautiful for the sparkle in her eyes when she spoke about something she was passionate about and for her ability to make people smile. It was a beauty that ran beyond looks and right into her soul. And it captivated me. I found myself looking at her instead of the night sky. I looked at the way her hair shined and almost looked silvery under the disappearing moon. The way her eyes glittered, the way her mouth parted as she looked up at the view. The way dimples on her cheeks appeared when she smiled.

'Are you allowed to make wishes on meteors or is that only stars?' Her soft voice said, breaking the silence. I glanced away, looking up at the sky and hoping that _my_ Sky hadn't seen me looking.

'I'm sure meteors count too.' I replied as another meteor moved through the night.

'I could get a lot of wishes in tonight.' She said, thoughtfully, and I knew she was biting her lip whilst she said it. It was a habit of hers, mostly when she was nervous. I'd noticed that much.

'What are you wishing for?'

'I couldn't tell you that.' Her eyes sparkled as she smiled and looked over at me. 'Then it won't come true. Everyone knows that.'

'You're not the least bit curious what I'd wish for?' I asked, tilting my head to the side as her eyes met mine. I'd wish that I could kiss her without freaking out. I'd wish that she'd be my girlfriend. And I'd wish that she'd accept me as her soulfinder.

A blush crept up her cheeks and she broke eye contact, moving away from my intense stare. She leaned back until she laid across my blanket and I swallowed, wanting to pull her close to me, wanting to press my lips against hers. I wanted to kiss her but it was a habit I knew I couldn't shake off once I started. Instead, I took a deep breath and laid down too, my hand at my side, the tips of my fingers touching hers and sending electricity shooting through me. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol filled my head but Sky started humming something else and I smiled as I recognised the song.

 _I know these scars will bleed_ _  
_ _But both of our hearts believe_ _  
_ _All of these stars will guide us home._

Sky caught my staring and her humming abruptly stopped as she blushed, looking away from me quickly. I moved my hand to hers, intertwining her fingers and I felt the familiar spark as I did so. Her gaze slowly moved from the meteors to me and I gave her a small smile as my heart thudded in my chest. I was nervous. Nervous she would snatch her hand away or nervous I would scare her away.

 _ **Sky.**_

His thumb was gently brushing the back of my hand, his fingers locked in between mine. It felt nice. Relaxing. Comforting. Safe. Zed was still staring at me, his eyes running over my straight, smooth hair, my blue eyes, my lips. I swallowed and bit my lip and his gaze stared there. And, despite everything, I wanted him to kiss me. His gaze moved upwards to my eyes again and he shuffled a little closer on the picnic rug, his free hand moving to tuck a flyaway strand of hair behind my ear. His fingers travelled back to my cheek but they stayed there, gently drawing patterns and circles across my cheekbones. I swallowed. And then he moved his lips to mine. The kiss itself felt explosive and it sent butterflies shooting through my stomach as Zed moved his soft lips against mine. It felt almost as if our lips were meant to be connected. He pulled away too soon, resting his forehead against mine.

'Sorry.' He said, softly as I caught my breath. His eyes were dancing in the dimly lit night. He wasn't sorry.

'Why?'

'I should have asked before doing that.' He replied. 'I've just been wanting to kiss you for a while now.'

'You have?' That bit caught me off-guard. Did he actually like me? Was Zoe right? He squeezed the hand of mine he was still holding.

'Yes.' He gave a small smile and then it faded. 'Did I mess up?'

I found myself drawn to his lips, wanting to kiss him again, and I wasn't surprised. He was a good kisser and there had been a spark, hadn't there? At least I'd felt it. I gently pressed my lips to his and he smiled into the kiss in response, wrapping one arm around my waist and pulling me closer. I moved my free hand to his shoulder and then up to his neck, gently stroking it. He sighed into the kiss and then pulled away.

'We need to get back to school.' He whispered and I saw a meteor soar through the sky over his shoulder.

'I thought we were staying about past curfew.'

'Believe me, curfew has been and gone.' He smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear. 'I just think maybe we need to stop kissing because otherwise I'm never going to be able to stop kissing you and we'll be here all night.' His eyes sparkled as he said it, the cheekiness still there. Was that a bad thing? He placed a soft kiss to my cheek and then pulled me to my feet. He picked up the blanket and picnic rug and stuffed them in his bag swiftly, before turning back to me and folding his hand out for me. I looked across at Zed Benedict and wondered why he'd kissed me, why not one of the pretty girls with the long legs? Was it a game to him? 'No game.' He replied, picking thoughts from my head. 'And no you're not pretty, you're beautiful.' He said it with such ease that I almost believed he was telling the truth. A golden aura surrounded him and I blinked, hoping the weird sight would disappear. But it didn't. 'Shall we?' Zed's hand was still held out, waiting for me to take it. I took it cautiously and our fingers intertwined as we walked back down the field together and into the woods.

It was strange. This time I wasn't afraid. I felt more relaxed walking through the woods and I wondered if maybe the kiss had drained my worries away, made me less on edge. We walked back through the gate and Zed locked it before moving the branches of a bush to conceal it again and then we walked back to the girl's boarding house, sticking to the shadows and out of sight to avoid being caught.

'Goodnight Sky.' Zed whispered when we reached the bottom of the tree.

'Goodnight Zed.' I whispered back and he gently pressed his lips to mine in a short, sweet kiss. I would have happily stayed down there but a light went on in the common room just steps away from us and I tensed as he signalled to the tree. I climbed it carefully, back to my room and I watched him disappear back into the shadows before closing my window securely.

I lay in bed in my pyjamas a short while later, staring at the ceiling. Had I fallen head over heels for Zed Benedict like the other girls? Because the last thing I wanted was to get too close to someone. That only led to hurt. I touched my lips which still tingled from his kiss. I sighed. Zed Benedict was dangerous territory, that much I was sure of.

 _ **Zed.**_

I'd done it. I'd kissed Sky, my soulfinder. And it had felt _amazing._ It had been the best kiss I'd ever had; firey and passionate and like fireworks, like I was finally complete and finally home. I hoped it had been enough to persuade Sky and help her realise that things were different with me now. Now I was serious and she was the only girl for me, the one I wanted to call my girlfriend, the one whose books I wanted to carry down the hall and the one who I wanted to dance with at every single party. I thought of my mother's upcoming Christmas Cocktail Party that she held every year. Of course Sky would be invited; she was a Taylor but she was also more than that and I wanted her to be my date. My heart thudded in my chest with excitement as I laid down in bed. No, I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight, but for all of the right reasons.


	10. Ten

_**Sky.**_

'Bowlby believed that attachment was an all or nothing process. However, research has shown that there are individual differences in attachment quality.' Our psychology teacher, Mr Watts, said as he flicked onto the next slide. Tina wasn't listening; she was too busy doodling, which wasn't the best thing when we had an assignment about attachment due in just after Christmas.

'Why set an essay with a deadline of the second day after the Christmas holidays?' Tina whispered. 'Does Mr Watts want us to spend our whole holiday writing an essay about this stuff?'

'Get it done now.' I said, simply.

'Let me guess, you've already made a start?'

I nodded, hearing about Bowlby was nothing new to me. I'd already looked into it and I was already halfway through my essay, wanting to have to do as little schoolwork as possible over the two and a half week Christmas break.

'Psychologist Mary Ainsworth devised an assessment technique called the Strange Situation Classification in order to investigate how attachments might vary between children.' Mr Watts continued, bringing up a Youtube clip for us to watch. I'd already studied Ainsworth too, reading ahead in my textbook. It was all about mothers leaving their children and whether they were sensitive mothers or not and how the children reacted in response to this. My mind slipped to my biological mother and I wondered how I'd been when I'd first been taken into care at the age of two. Had I missed my mother? I was too young to remember her, but I still felt an empty gap there now. I sank into my chair and looked down at my scribbled notes, trying to stop any tears from escaping my eyes.

'It's heeeere!' Zoe said in a singsong voice as she skipped into my room on Wednesday evening. Tina followed closely behind, an envelope in her hand.

'What's here?' I asked, putting down the textbook I was studying.

'The invitation to the Benedict's annual cocktail party!' Zoe beamed, waving the invitation in my face.

'You have one too.' Tina scooped to pick an envelope up from the floor, one I hadn't even realised was there.

'Annual cocktail party?'

'I love how clueless you are!' Zoe beamed. I closed the textbook, tucking my notes into it so that I didn't lose my place. 'This is huge!'

'I thought the Halloween bash was the event of the year?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Zed doesn't organise this one.' Tina explained. 'This is organised by Mr and Mrs Benedict. This is the event that Benedicts have been hosting for nearly one hundred years and your family have been attending for just as long.' My mouth made an 'o' shape as she continued. 'Very few people from the school are invited as it's a social event. Your families have to be of importance to go.'

'My parents are good friends with the Benedicts.' Zoe told me. 'So we always get an invite.'

'And they invite me because I'm always with Zoe for the first week of the Christmas holiday.' Tina gave me a small smile. 'After that, I'm shipped to my grandma's.'

'And Nelson will be going because his dad work with Zed's dad.' Zoe's eyes moved to look at me. 'And, naturally, you're invited because you're the remaining Taylor.'

I winced. Remaining Taylor. How awful that I was all that was left to represent the Taylor family and there was still so much I didn't know about them. 'So when is this party?'

'December 17th.' Tina passed me the invitation and I looked down at the pristine white envelope with my school address on it. I carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the white piece of card with silver glittery baubles painted on the top.

 _Miss S. Bright_

 _You are invited to the annual Benedict Christmas Cocktail Party_

 _Saturday 17_ _th_ _December 2016_

 _Eight o'clock in the evening_

'Attire: cocktail?' I read, raising my eyebrow. 'What does that even mean?'

'You're like an alien.' Zoe sighed. 'Cocktail means pretty knee-length or past the knee party dresses for girls and suits with ties for boys. It's like a more casual version of black tie, but don't dress too casual. Dress to impress!'

'We'll need to go dress shopping again.' Tina told me. 'One apparently _has_ to wear a new outfit to these events.'

'And if I wear an old dress?' I asked.

'Then it's social suicide.' Zoe said, simply. 'We'll go to Plymouth at the weekend and pick something out.'

My phone started ringing and I grabbed it, surprised to see Sally was calling me when it wasn't even a 'designated' call today. My heart sank. What if something had happened? 'Hello?'

'Hey sweetie, how are you?' Sally asked and I breathed a sigh of relief when I realised she sounded her usual upbeat self.

'I'm fine thanks, you?'

'Simon and I are both good.' She replied. 'I was actually calling to say we received an invite to an event today and I was wondering if it was a school thing.' My eyes moved to look at the invitation for the party and Tina and Zoe glanced up from my laptop with curious expressions.

'Is it from the Benedicts?' I asked.

'Yes actually.' She replied. 'Do you know them?'

'Their son, Zed, is in a few of my classes.' And we'd been kissing under the stars a few days ago, not that I added that part. 'They were co-founders of the school along with my ancestors.'

'I see.' She said. 'So you've been invited too?'

'Yes. I guess I'm kind of expected to go seeing as I'm the only Taylor left.' She didn't say anything from the other end of the line. 'I'd like you and Simon to come, though, if you could.'

'Really? And we wouldn't be cramping your style?'

'Of course not.' I crossed my legs under me. 'Some of my friends are going with their parents so you could meet some of the people I go to school with. It might be nice.'

'It sounds like a posh affair. Think Simon will approve of me getting a new dress?'

'Absolutely.' I smiled. I realised I didn't want to go dress shopping without Sally. We'd go together, I decided. 'We could go shopping the day before the party?' I suggested. 'I have my recital that morning and then I'm free.'

'Sounds like a good plan.' I could tell she was smiling and I knew that despite not saying it, she missed me as much as I missed her. 'I'll get a hotel book.'

'No hotel needed.' I told her. 'We'll stay at the manor. There's more than enough rooms there and they're all empty.'

'Are you sure that's a good idea?'

'Clare will like having some people to look after.' I replied.

'Well I look forward to it.'

 _ **Zed.**_

'Who are you having as your date to your mum's party?' Drake asked. 'That Taylor girl? Because that would be ridiculously obvious.'

That Taylor girl. I sighed. I'd not seen Sky all week and any time I'd contacted her, she'd told me she was studying or rehearsing for our recital. I was starting to think I'd scared her off.

'Why would it be ridiculously obvious?' I raised an eyebrow, wondering if it was weird to text my parents and ask them if Sky or her parents had RSVPed to the party yet.

'Because she's a Taylor and you're a Benedict, duh. Everyone thinks that you're meant to be best friends or an item. Benedicts and Taylors have been friends and have dated for years, don't you know your own history?'

I did, but unfortunately I knew it didn't turn out too well. No Taylor or Benedict had ended up staying together as they'd found their soulfinders and left each other. Which is why it seemed even more ironic that my soulfinder _was_ a Taylor. That we were actually supposed to be together. I knew that dad's sister, my Aunt Rhea, had once dated Sky's dad and that was seriously weird. They'd grown up together and gone to school together as best friends. But then they'd broken up and he'd gotten married to Sky's mum. I wasn't about to mention that to Sky though. Some things just didn't need to be mentioned.

'See to obvious.' Drake said, bringing my attention back to him. 'Plus that girl's tiny. Go for Katie or Lily, they're leggy and seriously hot.' But they weren't Sky. 'I hope you've not lost your cool and become all sappy or something.'

I spotted Sky coming up the corridor towards us and she gave me a small, shy smile but I glanced away from her. 'Sappy? Seriously?' I said when Sky was out of earshot. 'I'm Zed Benedict.'

And my insides were becoming sappy and soppy. And that scared me. I watched as Sky slipped into the music room, ready for her designated rehearsal time.

'Well good, I'm glad, you have a rep man. Are you coming to grab some food?' Drake asked me.

'I'll catch up with you in a bit.' I told him. 'I need to ask Mr Keneally some questions about this recital.' A lie.

'Man, you're actually taking it seriously?' Drake's eyebrows shot up.

'If I don't then my mum won't let me go skiing in the holidays.' I told him.

'Fair point. See you in a bit.'

I waited until Drake had disappeared around the corner towards the dining hall before moving. I walked in the opposite direction, towards the music room. I paused at the sound of Sky playing piano. It was a beautiful sound, one which warmed my body and my soul. Then I carefully opened the door and she jumped in response.

'Hey.' I said to her, softly, closing the door behind me.

'Hello.' She said, back to me. 'I've not seen you all week.'

'Missing me?' I gave her a cocky smile and she raised her eyebrow.

'Not at all.'

'Ouch.' I held my heart and she gave a small smile. 'How's rehearsing going?'

'It's going.' She shrugged. 'I'm just worried I've chosen the wrong song, you know?'

'So let me hear it?' I leaned against the piano and she blushed, looking down.

'I couldn't possibly.' She said, softly.

'Please?'

She bit her lip and looked away from me, running her fingers across the piano keys. And then she started to sing and I felt myself slipping away as she wrapped her voice around me. _'_ _I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am_

 _I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it_

 _But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah.' _

It was an ironic song choice considering she wasn't _only_ human and neither was I, but part of me wondered if she was desperately trying to hold onto what she considered to be normal. As she finished singing I noticed the goosebumps on my arms beneath my school blazer. I folded my muscular arms across my chest as she finished, her cheeks and the tips of her ears pink.

'That's definitely the right song.' I told her and she gave a small smile as I bent down and pressed my lips to hers, unable to stop myself. She kissed me back, looping her arms around my neck and pulling me down to the piano stool beside her. She pulled back too suddenly and I frowned.

'Zed, what's going on between us exactly?'

'You're my soulfinder.' I said simply and this time she frowned.

'In normal terms are we dating or what?'

I wanted us to be but it wasn't that simple. 'Things are complicated.'

'Right, because you don't do relationships?' She raised her eyebrows and I nodded. 'Zed, you don't have to be the person everyone thinks you are. Stop trying to please everyone by following their expectations.'

'You don't understand…'

'Because you're a Benedict right? And as the most popular guy in the school you have to behave a certain way?'

I went to kiss her but she pushed me back. 'We can still hang out and kiss and stuff.'

Perhaps it was the wrong thing to say. She looked annoyed at me. 'But in secret right, away from your friends?'

'We had fun on Monday night.'

'We did.' She nodded. 'But I'm not that kind of girl, Zed.' She stood up and grabbed her bag. 'In case you hadn't noticed I am _not_ Larissa.' And she stormed out of the music room before I could stop her.

 _ **Sky.**_

My conversation with Zed swam around in my head as Tina and Zoe tried on different dresses for the cocktail party the following week. We were sat in a designer outlet store surrounded by twinkling Christmas lights and decorations. Christmas had well and truly arrived in the West Country. A tree was already in the boarding house and Tavistock had been filled with shoppers picking up unique Christmas gifts for their loved ones when we'd left earlier that morning. I'd snuck out earlier on in the week, picking up some pretty friendship bracelets for Tina and Zoe and then a unique necklace for Sally and a new tie for Simon. I frowned at my reflection. Zed was ashamed of me. Why else didn't he want people to see us together?

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows_ _  
_ _We are a secret, can't be exposed_ _  
_ _That's how it is, that's how it goes_ _  
_ _Far from the others, close to each other._

Not even Tina and Zoe knew what had happened between us and I was thankful for that. Tina would only have said 'I told you so' and Zoe wouldn't have let me hear the end of it. Our secret date under the stars, if it could be called that, was well and truly secret. I scribbled the lyrics that filled my head into the notebook I carried everywhere with me.

 _Like stars in hiding_ _  
_ _You and I burn on, on._

'What do you think?' Tina's voice distracted me and I looked up to see her a strapless dress with a sequinned bust and a short black tulle skirt. She spotted the notebook in my hand. 'You're not studying are you?'

'No.' I put my notebook away quickly. 'The dress is really nice.'

'Nicer than the red one?'

'The red clashed with your hair a little.' I told her and she nodded.

'Thought so.'

Zoe walked out of the dressing room a black strapless dress with feathered skirt. 'Tada!'

'No.' I wrinkled my nose. 'You look like you're wearing a dead bird.'

'Or a stuffed bird?' Tina offered.

'Feathers are in this season!' Zoe said, sounding irritated. 'Do you ever read Vogue? Lily James wore this beautiful feathered dress to a premiere last month.'

'I don't think feathers are cool cocktail attire.' I told her. 'What about that navy dress?'

'Maybe we shouldn't be in black at all.' Zoe pouted. 'We should be thinking of festive colours. Blues, silvers, golds or even red.'

'Silver would be good on you.' Tina said to Zoe. 'And Sky looks divine in red.' She drawled out the word 'divine' and winked at me, clearly teasing our friend.

'Red would look good on you.' Zoe said to me. 'Why aren't you trying dresses on again?'

'I want to go shopping with Sally.' I reminded her. 'It's a good mother-daughter thing and she can't exactly go shopping with Simon. He's _useless_ when it comes to fashion.' I paused. 'Besides, that way I can buy her something nice to wear with my allowance.' It wasn't like the Bright family had a big income and she needed something pretty and designer to wear for a fancy party at the Benedict house.

'She's lucky to have you.' Tina said with a wink. 'Well, I think this is my dress. Shoes?'

The following week consisted of music rehearsals and final English Literature, English Language and Psychology lessons before the school broke up for Christmas. It also consisted of ignoring Zed's secret notes about meeting him in secret or the flirtatious looks he gave me across the room when no one else was looking. I was feeling okay in myself until Friday came around and it was recital day. Sally and Simon were coming to watch my performance and that didn't bother me; it was the presence of the other parents and staff that had my stomach twisting in knots.

Tina and Zoe had made me buy a pretty white dress for the occasion and I'd caved; a white dress with lace capped sleeves and a lace bodice, a ribbon around the middle and a skirt that was slightly longer at the back then the front. With heels I'd borrowed from Zoe, I felt ladylike and even more so with the elegant updo I'd given myself thanks to a Youtube tutorial.

'Why am I first?' Amy sighed from beside me in the wings. I was fourth, just after Zed unfortunately, and my stomach was already threatening to empty its contents, the small amount of breakfast I'd had.

'You'll be great.' I told Amy, squeezing her arm, but she looked as white as a ghost and I wondered if I was the same.

'Just today and then I'm skiing.' She said to herself.

'That'll be fun.'

'It will.' She nodded. 'Have you ever been skiing?'

'No thank goodness.' I smiled. 'I would be terrible.' Which was why I'd turned down the offer of skiing with Tina and Zoe over the new year period. Why did everyone from our school seem to be disappearing into the cold in a chalet for Christmas and new year? Were they mad? We rarely had snow in England, but it was cold and sticky stuff that made travel impossible. And as for skiing- who would be crazy enough to do that dangerous sport?

'I'm sure that's not true.' Amy said with a small smile as Mr Keneally gave his introduction on the stage. My friend looked like she was going to throw up as her name was called and I had to shove her in the right direction. Her violin cover of _Stay with Me_ by Sam Smith turned out to be amazing and there was nothing to worry about. I hugged her when she returned to the wings and she grinned before making her way to the audience to watch the rest of the show with our friends.

'Nervous?' Zed's voice made me tense.

'A little.' I lied. More like a lot. But I didn't want him to know that.

'It'll be a breeze.' He said, casually.

'Are your parents here?'

His smile disappeared and became a grim straight line. 'They wouldn't miss it, sadly.' His eyes moved to the crowd. 'Yours?' I nodded, mutely. 'I bet they're proud.'

'Probably.' I mumbled. I took a sip of my water, careful not to get any on my dress.

'Your dress looks nice.'

'Thanks.'

His voice was drowned out by the next performer and then it was his turn. Without another word, he walked out onto the stage with his guitar. I couldn't deny being a little curious. I'd never heard Zed play guitar or sing. But I knew he had to be good. He was good at everything else. He introduced himself and a few girls squealed from the front row, making me roll my eyes. The Benedict fanclub was out in force today. Zed looped the guitar around his neck and I turned to say something to the girl performing after me, but then I realised what song he was playing.

' _It's just another night_ _  
_ _And I'm staring at the moon_ _  
_ _I saw a shooting star_ _  
_ _And thought of you_ _  
_ _I sang a lullaby_ _  
_ _By the waterside and knew_ _  
_ _If you were here,_ _  
_ _I'd sing to you.'_

I felt my jaw drop a little as he sang, his voice velvety and soft, the perfect voice to sing you to sleep. And he was singing a song that actually meant something. It took me back to lying under the stars next to him, when I'd been humming it under my breath. And he sang with such soul and emotion that I could have cried as my hairs all stood on end, like he was singing just for me. By the time he'd finished singing and had left the stage on the opposite side to mine, I was wondering if I could really do this. Could I perform in front of all those people?

I walked onto the stage feeling numb as Zed's eyes moved my way in the opposite wings and he gave me a small, shy smile. My legs trembled as I sat down at the piano and I introduced myself, aware my voice was shaky. _Don't mess up Sky._ I told myself. _Your grade is riding on this. Sally and Simon aren't here to watch you fall flat on your face._

I closed my eyes as I played the first notes and then I let myself sing. My voice started off soft and quiet but, by the last chorus, I was pouring out my heart and giving it my all.

' _But I'm only human_ _  
_ _And I bleed when I fall down_ _  
_ _I'm only human_ _  
_ _And I crash and I break down_ _  
_ _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_ _  
_ _You build me up and then I fall apart_ _  
_ _'Cause I'm only human.'_

My ending was met with applause and I knew the cheering and whistling was down to my friends and my parents from wherever they were sat in the crowd. I hurried off the stage, feeling hot and nauseous, and grabbed my water bottle for my dry throat. And then I spotted Zed looking my way with that intense look of his. Needless to say I ducked out of there before he could come and give me some sarcastic comment.

'Don't spend too much, will you?' Simon said after we'd eaten lunch in a chain restaurant in Plymouth. He had a warning face on, one which made me want to laugh. Simon wasn't good at strict and discipline. Sally and I had him wrapped around our fingers.

'Nor you.' I said to him.

'It's only a suit. I don't understand why I can't wear the one I already have.' He said with a frown.

'Because you bought that suit eight years ago.' Sally reminded him. 'And it's not exactly a good fit on you.'

'Thanks, love.' He raised his eyebrows and I giggled as he started to walk away.

'Shops are that way Simon.' I pointed in the opposite direction and he nodded before walking off.

'I hope you know it means a lot that we're doing this.' Sally said, looping arms with me like we were sisters and not mother and daughter. 'It's been a long time since we had a proper girly day.'

'We could've gone to a spa if we'd had more time.' I told her and she laughed. 'We could always get our nails done tomorrow?'

'Let's see how much our dresses cost first.' Sally replied. 'I don't want Simon having a heartattack when he looks at our credit card bill.' She didn't need to know that I was paying, yet. 'So where is good for dresses here? Debenhams?'

'Too highstreet.' I wrinkled my nose. 'According to Zoe, we have to be in some designer labels for this.'

'But Debenhams does designer…'

'Not the right kind.'

I took her to the boutique Tina and Zoe had bought their dresses in the previous week, knowing they had a lot of suitable dresses onsale. Sally looked around, her eyes wide as she looked at the sparkles and silk and velvet. 'Are you sure I'm not too old for this place?' She said, inspecting a dress similar to the one Tina had chosen.

'Of course not.' I replied, pulling out a dress.

'Can I help you?' The shop assistant asked, appearing in her fancy dress suit from the stockroom. She looked at my ripped jeans and converse combo and I suddenly wished I'd stayed wearing my pretty white dress or something a bit more glamorous. The shop assistant clearly didn't think I was worthy enough of being in her fancy shop.

'We need two dresses for a cocktail party tomorrow night.' I said to her.

'And what is your budget?' She looked down at her nose at me and she might as well have said, _Are you sure you don't want Primark?_

'No budget.' I said, simply. Sally's mouth popped open to argue. 'It's a very important party at Karla and Saul Benedict's house. You _have_ heard of the Benedicts, haven't you?' She nodded, mutely. Of course she had. They owned a lot in the stock market and they owned a lot of businesses in this area. I'd done my research and I'd heard enough from Tina and Zoe.

'Well let's see if we can find you something suitable.' The shop assistant said, getting to work.

We bought our dresses in there and I'd argued with Sally before she'd agreed to let me buy them. Then we'd picked up some shoes and accessories before meeting up with Simon and driving back to Taylor Manor. As we pulled up outside the gates, I didn't miss the sharp intake of breath from my parents. I couldn't blame them. I still felt funny inside when I visited, like I was Cinderella and my whole life had suddenly been turned upside-down or like it was some fairytale dream I could wake up from at any moment.

'I can't believe this is your grandfather's.' Sally whispered as Simon parked the car.

'Me neither.' I replied, truthfully. 'And wait til you see inside.'

Clare met us on the steps by the front door with two other ladies I didn't recognise, all of them stood in traditional maid-style uniforms. It was like an episode of Downton Abbey or a Jane Austen novel. 'Miss Bright, hello!' She said with a big smile. 'And you must be Mr and Mrs Bright.'

'Sally and Simon.' Sally said, looking nervous. She shook Clare's hand. 'You must be Clare.'

'That's me.' Clare nodded. 'And these are the two maids, June and Roseanna.' She signalled to the two older women I had not met before and they shook my hands before shaking Sally and Simon's hands.

'A pleasure to meet you.' They chorused.

'June and Roseanna have been helping to prepare the house for your stay. I hope you'll find everything comfortable.' Clare explained and my stomach did a little flip. Maids, housekeepers and groundskeepers? Yes, I was definitely not in Brighton anymore.

I might as well have been Royalty, I decided as I laid in the blue bedroom that night. I laid in the comfiest bed in the world; a four-poster bed with blue curtains surrounding it, a silver and white patterned headboard, warm blue duvet cover and mirrors and dressers and a sofa that all looked like they belonged in a National Trust property or in a Disneyland castle. It was heaven. And that was why I had the best night's sleep I'd had in a long time.

'Good morning.' I said to Clare when I walked into the kitchen in my pyjamas that morning. I was wrapped in the fluffy dressing gown I'd found on the back of the door for extra warmth. It was a grand house but, thanks to high ceilings, it was cold, even with the fireplace on.

'Good morning.' Clare said with a smile. 'I've just started breakfast. Your parents aren't awake yet.'

'That's okay.' I replied, grabbing an apple and biting into it.

'How did you sleep?'

'Like a log.' I smiled.

'Good.' She nodded, grabbing the apple from my hand. 'You'll spoil your appetite.'

'I am happy with just fruit for breakfast. That's what I have at school.'

'No wonder you're wasting away!' She tutted. 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.'

'So I've heard.'

'How is Zed Benedict?' It was a smooth conversation change, one which caught me off-guard.

'I don't know.'

'You've not spoken to him recently?'

'Nope.' I shook my head and she raised her eyebrows.

'You two seemed pretty cosy at the 1940s party.'

'Well he's a jerk.' I said, simply. 'A complete jerk.'

She laughed softly. 'I have heard he's a bit of a bad boy. His oldest brother Trace was the same.'

'Really?' She'd not mentioned any of Zed's brothers before.

'Absolutely. Rode around town on his bike like he owned the place. Was caught smoking at school and was always in trouble.' She rolled her eyes. 'The other brothers were pretty well behaved, very academic too. I guess Zed has just followed after Trace. Poor Karla, having seven boys. I bet she'd have loved a daughter.'

'Did my parents like having a daughter?' I asked and her eyes softened as she looked at me.

'Completely.' She gave a sad smile. 'You were your father's whole world.'

'Clare, what did they fight about that night?' She turned away from me and I knew she knew more than she was letting on. 'Please.'

'Your mother had been meeting up with another man. Your father thought she was having an affair.' My heart sank. Life hadn't been a fairytale, had it?

'Who was he?'

'Carlos. A Spanish man.' Clare sighed. 'I never met him as he was never here, but your mother kept meeting up with him and she always seemed happier after coming back from seeing him.'

'My poor father.' I whispered and she gave a small nod.

'He was in pieces and I remember him saying…' She cut herself off. 'I've said too much.'

'Please Clare.' My eyes filled with tears. 'I need to know what happened and you're the only person who can tell me that.'

'I overhead your father talking to your grandfather once.' She sighed. 'About how your mother wasn't _his_ as much as he wanted her to be. I'm not sure what he meant by that. I mean, they were married.' She paused. 'I wonder if your mother's journals are here.'

'My mother kept journals?'

She nodded. 'She did, but your grandfather was going to burn them after your father died. He was so angry, Sky.'

'What happened to them?'

'I'm not sure. They might be in the spare room amongst all of the other rubbish. I'll have a look for you.'

The door to the kitchen opened and we both changed the topic as Sally and Simon walked in, neither one of us wanting them to know what we were secretly talking about.

'I'm not sure I can let you go out like that.' I heard Simon say to Sally as she left the bedroom we'd been getting ready in. I'd curled her hair and put it into a half-updo, leaving a few brunette curls framing her face. She looked gorgeous and a lot younger in her silver lace v-neck bodycon dress, which hugged her figure perfectly and fell just above the knees. With cream stiletto heels and sparkly earrings, she looked like a moviestar and not an artist in her usual overalls. 'I hope Sky's wearing something a little less revealing or I'm going to have to lock you both here.'

I walked out of the bedroom feeling like a princess. My red lace dress had red off-the-shoulder short sleeves, a sweetheart neckline and then the lace-embroidered red skirt which flared out a little. I'd paired it with silver stilettos and I loved how the dress spun outwards when I twirled. My curls were loose, falling down my back and I'd applied enough make-up to sparkle without going over-the-top.

'Oh no, we can't go anywhere!' Simon said, dramatically. 'I'm going to be fending off teenage boys and men all night with you two dressed like that.' He shook his head and Sally smiled as she fiddled with her clutchbag, which almost matched mine.

'I doubt you'll be fending off any teenage boys.' I muttered.

'Have you seen yourself, sweetie? You and your mother look even more gorgeous than normal.'

'Well we're dressed to party so now is your time to show us off.' Sally smiled.

'Two beautiful dates, a man could get used to that.' Simon stood up straighter and I noticed his new suit for the first time.

'Nice suit.' I told him.

'Thanks, my daughter and wife told me I needed a new one.' He winked and I laughed as we walked down the stairs together. Clare snapped some pictures of the three of us and then we piled into the hired car for the evening, taking the long drive across the National Park to Zed's house.

'Do all of your friends have houses like this?' Simon asked in disbelief as we drove through the grand iron gates of 'Castle Benedict'.

'I sure hope not.' I replied. 'I've not seen Tina and Zoe's house, but I'm pretty sure it's not like this.'

'I see why you needed us to dress in new clothes now.' Sally said as we passed a fountain and then reached the grand steps, where guests in eveningwear were walking in. I pulled my coat tighter around myself, feeling a little self-conscious now. What if I wasn't dressed right? I'd put on a diamond necklace and matching earrings from my grandmother's stash but I still felt underdressed. Should I have worn tights? Should I have worn a fur coat inside of my boring normal one I wore for school?

'Sweetie?' Simon's voice brought me back to reality. He'd got out of the car, as had Sally, and now the driver was waiting for me. I got out carefully, my stilettos sinking into the gravel. Simon helped me onto the flat stairs before I could fall and he looked up, surveying the house. 'Are the Benedicts royal in anyway?'

'Not that I know of.' I told him and he gave a small smile.

'Right.'

We gave our names to security and then walked inside, where our coats were instantly taken away by people dressed in maid's outfits.

'Do we not even get a cloakroom ticket?' Simon joked to be met with narrowed eyes. 'Right.' He said, before whispering to me. 'Do these people not understand jokes?'

'I guess not.' I replied, looking at the grand staircase in front of us, which was decorated with festive shrubbery and fairylights. It looked beautiful.

'Sky, how lovely to see you!' Karla Benedict appeared in front of us with her husband in tow. She smiled at me, pulling me into a hug and kissing each of my cheeks as I tried not to panic. Was she aware that I was ignoring her youngest son currently? Saul Benedict shook my hand with a polite and courteous smile.

'You look lovely Sky, simply radiant.' He said with an even voice. I suddenly remembered my parents were stood with me.

'Mr and Mrs Benedict, these are my parents, Sally and Simon Bright.' I signalled to my parents who looked like deer caught in the headlights.

'Thank you for inviting us, Mrs Benedict.' Sally said as Karla kissed both of her cheeks and Saul shook Simon's hand.

'We wanted to meet Sky's wonderful parents.' Karla smiled in response. 'And please do call us Karla and Saul.' She held her arm out for my mother. 'Do come and get a drink with me, I want to hear all about your work.' Sally disappeared and then Saul was whisking away my father. I walked into the reception room, nervously, but thankfully I spotted Nelson and he looked relieved to see me too.

'Hey Sky!' He said, cheerfully. 'I'm so glad you're here, my dad's colleagues were putting me to sleep.' He pulled me along beside him and grabbed us each a flute of champagne. 'Quick, before our parents catch us.' He clinked his flute against mine and we both took a sip. Expensive champagne tasted _good._

'I thought this was a cocktail party. Where are the cocktails?'

'They'll come out later.' He replied with a soft laugh. 'Martinis usually.' His eyes scanned the room. 'I hate coming to these things.'

'I thought the Benedicts threw the best parties?' I asked.

'Halloween and birthday parties, sure, but the dinner parties and cocktails… not so much.' He wrinkled his nose. 'The music is all stuff my mum listens to and everyone just spends the time talking about work. It's all like a business event.' I looked across at Sally who was laughing with Karla and something. Simon was stood with a whiskey in his hand, talking to Saul. I didn't even know that he drank whiskey.

Nelson's jaw suddenly dropped and I looked over to where Tina and Zoe had just entered the room, Tina's hair pinstraight and down and she wore the dress we'd picked out in Plymouth. Zoe looked just as beautiful with a curly updo and her pretty silver dress. I smiled at Nelson, a knowing smile, as the girls reached us.

'Wow Tina.' Nelson said, sounding breathless.

'Hey!' Zoe said, pretending to be offended. When he didn't say anything to her, she winked at me and I laughed.

'You brush up pretty good yourself.' Tina said, her cheeks blushing. She spotted the champagne in our hands. 'And you're drinking without us!'

'Sky, I didn't know you were such a rebel!' Zoe grinned, grabbing a champagne flute too. She looked over at the couple I assumed were her parents, before moving so her back was to them and then she took a big swig of champagne. 'Yummy.'

'It does taste pretty good.' I agreed.

'Not the yummy I meant.' I followed her eyeline and watched as seven boys in black suits with black ties walked into the room. I swallowed. I recognised Zed and Yves and Xav, but there were four other boys there. 'Hello Benedict boys.' Zoe continued, letting out a low whistle. Walking in like they were in some kind of formation was a little intimidating, but they did it well. Girls turned their way to watch them, some conversations going silent and just leaving the gentle jazz music playing. Karla, still stood with Sally, pointed at the boys and smiled, a proud smile, clearly showing her boys off to Sally. My stomach churned.

'Who's who?' I asked Zoe.

'Well they're conveniently stood in order.' Zoe grinned. 'That's Trace, the oldest. He's a bit of a bad boy but he's now a police officer in London.' She pointed out the oldest, who was tall with dark hair. 'Then that's Uriel, he works in forensics. Then Victor… I don't know what he does because he's pretty mysterious.' She looked thoughtful for a moment. 'That's Will, he's pretty down-to-earth and then that's-'

'Xav.' I finished for her. 'Yeah I met him at the 1940s party.'

'He's the cheeky one, a bit of a tease.' Zoe smiled and I remembered how he'd been winding up Zed. His description made sense. Yves made a beeline for us and I was thankful that Zed wasn't. Instead, he stood talking to Will, his eye flicking my way every now and then.

'Hi guys.' Yves said, cheerfully. I looked from him to his brothers and sighed. The whole Benedict family had a good gene pool, one which wasn't fair to inflict on girlkind to be honest. Zoe was practically drooling beside me and I nudged her, reminding her not to gawp at her favourite Benedict brother. 'You girls look great.' He said with a smile, looking at each of us. He laughed softly when he spotted our champagne. 'That's a brilliant idea.'

'We thought so too.' Nelson said, finishing his glass and putting it on the tray of a passing waiter. 'Just don't tell your parents.'

'You have my word.' He saluted and I laughed. The back of my neck prickled and I knew I was being watched. I looked over at Zed and, despite his brother talking to him, he was looking at me with that intense stare of his.

 _Wow, you look incredible._ He was in my head again. _You could stop traffic in that dress._

 _Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

 _Definitely a good thing._

And then he was walking towards me. Zoe followed my eyeline and raised her eyebrows, saying something to our friends before disappearing and leaving me there with my flute of champagne. I took a sip of it and tried to look for a way out but it was no use. I was trapped in a corner with a Christmas tree.

'Hey.' He said with a grin.

'Haven't we just said that?'

'I thought I'd say it properly.' He replied. He spotted the champagne flute. 'Don't let my parents see you with that.'

'They'll disapprove?'

'They don't like any of us drinking underage at these things. We normally all sneak off to the library and open a bottle of whiskey later on.' He gave a smug smile.

'Do your parents not notice?'

'Not usually.' He smiled. 'Normally by then, mum's had some champagne and is so busy talking and dancing that we all just slip out of here unnoticed.' So this party usually involved underage people sneaking off and drinking? I finished my champagne flute and gave it to a passing waiter, trying not to give Zed a disapproving look, especially as I was drinking underage myself. 'I'm sorry about the other day. I messed up again, didn't I?'

'You do that a lot.' I said drily.

'You see, people kinda expect us to be together because of who our families are and my friends thought I liked you just because you're a Taylor, just because I'm expected to like you cause of irony.'

'And you obviously care what your friends think.'

'But I shouldn't.' He grabbed my hands and I tried to snatch them away but he held me there. 'I don't care about the irony, Sky, you and I are supposed to be together.'

'So your fairytale stories believe.'

'They're not fairytales.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'Come with me, let me show you something.'

'Because that worked out so well last time?' I raised an eyebrow with my sarcasm and he sighed.

'Please Sky?'

I let him drag me off to the library, half-expecting him to open a bottle of whiskey there but he didn't. Instead he paced, looking thoughtful, and then something weird happened. Zed stood still, staring at the bookcase and then a book flew out of it. I blinked, wondering if I was imagining things.

 _ **Zed.**_

I didn't know what else to do so I used my telekinesis. I moved the book out of the bookcase, choosing my book carefully, and then I placed it gently in Sky's hands. She looked puzzled as she looked down at _The Great Gatsby_ and she looked even more confused when the pages turned by themselves to the page I wanted.

'How did you-' She started but I interrupted her.

'Read it.' I said, simply. It was clear from her frown that she didn't like me telling her what to do, but she followed my instructions anyway.

' _So he waited, listening for a moment longer to the tuning fork that had been struck upon a star. Then he kissed her. At his lips' touch she blossomed like a flower and the incarnation was complete.'_ Sky read and I moved to stand in front of her, looking down at her beautiful blue eyes.

'That's how it feels when I kiss you.' I said simply, but she still looked at me with confusion.

'How did you do that?' She scanned the book, as if looking for string or a way to unveil the magic, a way to destroy the magic trick.

'You try it.' I told her and she raised an eyebrow. 'You won't believe me unless you try.' She looked at the small glass on top of the drinks cabinet and frowned, rubbing her forehead. It wasn't working. 'Don't overthink it.' I told her. 'You kind of have to picture it in your head.' The glass lifted and flew over my head, just skimming it before smashing against the wall behind me. The glass fell to the ground and Sky's hand flew to her mouth. 'You missed.' I muttered.

'I… I did that.' She blinked.

'You did.' I nodded.

'Oh my god.' She looked panicked and pale and I wondered if she was going to have a panic attack. She paced the room. 'How did I… what the …. Oh my god.'

'Sky.' I grabbed her wrists and stopped her in front of me. 'Do you believe me now?'

'Which bit?' She whispered, looking up at me. 'That I'm a savant or that you feel that way when you kiss me?'

'Both.' I said and she broke eye contact, blushing as I moved one of my hands to stroke her cheek gently. I wondered if she felt the same fiery feeling I did when we touched. The same electricity. The same magnetism pulling us together. I bent down and pressed my lips to hers in the gentlest of kisses, afraid I was going to break her or send her running.

'I believe you.' She whispered, her eyes meeting mine.

'Which part?' I asked, my eyes searching hers.

And then she bit her lip before replying, 'both.'


	11. Eleven

_**Sky.**_

My lips were still tingling from Zed's kiss as he looked down at me with the intense stare which secretly made my knees weak. And my stomach churned because, somehow, I'd moved a glass and smashed it without even touching it. I'd imagined lassoing it and throwing it at Zed for revenge for all of the unkind things he'd said, for every wrong look he'd given me. But then it had actually happened and it had nearly hit him. Oops.

'Sky, what are you thinking about?' Zed asked softly and I moved out of my trance, reminding myself that Zed was a bad boy and he did not do relationships.

'Why did you kiss me again?' I asked. 'And don't say because it's a blossoming flower. I get that, fine, but you told me you didn't want a public relationship.'

'Yeah that was kinda stupid of me.' He scratched the back of his neck and looked almost vulnerable, his nerves shining through. 'I shouldn't have said that.'

'Did you mean it?' I folded my arms across my chest and took a step away from him so that I wasn't tempted by another kiss.

'No.' He looked down. 'I was too busy worrying about what everyone else thought, what my friends would think of me.'

'Too busy worrying that you wouldn't be a player anymore?' I raised an eyebrow and he gave a small nod.

'But then I realised I'd made an awful mistake and I thought I'd lost you for good. You're my other half Sky, my soulfinder, and I want people to see we're together. You're beautiful. It would be wonderful to have you on my arm and to show you off to people.'

'But it ruins your image.'

'More like creates a new one, I suppose.' He said with a small smile. 'A new, more grown-up Zed.'

'Do your brothers know yet?' I asked. 'That you claim I'm your soulfinder?'

'No, I'm waiting for the right time.' He said, simply. 'It won't be an easy thing to tell them.' He walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a small wrapped gift. 'I bought you a Christmas present.'

'Are you trying to win me over?'

'Is it working?' He grinned.

'It depends what it is.' I said, keeping my face straight. He walked back towards me and passed me the small gift.

'Open it now.'

I opened the wrapping carefully, revealing a Tiffany's box. My eyes widened. 'Zed it's too much.'

'Well I'm not returning it. Open it.'

I opened the white ribbon carefully and then opened the Tiffany blue box. My eyes widened. Instead was a beautiful silver bracelet with a single sapphire on it and the Tiffany and Co. logo near to the clasp, reminding me that it was real. 'Zed.' I whispered, looking at it in awe.

'I chose the sapphires to match your eyes.' He said and I looked up at him.

'I can't accept this.' I told him, looking at the beautiful bracelet. 'I'm not even your girlfriend.'

'But I'd like you to be.' His eyes softened. 'If you'll forgive me.'

I didn't know what to say. My head was telling me no, telling me to get out of there before I gave into Zed's charm, telling me that I'd only get hurt because that was what happened when you let people in. But my heart was reminding me how it felt to kiss him, how it felt like electricity when we touched, how I constantly felt drawn to him despite everything. I turned the box in my hand and then the door opened, making me jump.

Drake walked into the room, looking like he'd been drinking already. 'Mate, I found you! I didn't realised you'd already moved the party in here.' His eyes moved to look at me and he smiled and raised his eyebrow. 'Taylor.' He said with a nod. 'Getting a room already, huh?' He said to Zed and I cringed, blushing.

'It's not like that at all.' Zed replied. 'Sky and I were just talking.'

'Right.' Drake nodded, not believing his friend. 'Because you, Zed Benedict, just talk to girls.'

'I do now.' He said, his eyes boring into his friend's eyes.

'Is that code for a quickie?' Drake smirked and Zed's expression instantly changed. His eyes narrowed and a red aura surrounded him. I blinked but the colour around his edges was still there, still evident. I was going crazy again. Drake turned to me this time. 'I knew you weren't as innocent as you look.' My stomach lurched as he moved towards me, but Zed jumped in, pushing him away from me.

'Leave my girlfriend alone!' Zed hissed, catching both Drake and I by surprise. My eyes widened. Zed had just defended me. And he'd called me his girlfriend.

'Your girlfriend?' Drake said, clearly checking he'd heard right.

'My girlfriend.' Zed repeated, standing in front of me to protect me.

Drake blinked, looking surprised and even a little shocked at the breakthrough. 'You're dating Sky?'

'Yes.' Zed nodded, looking over his shoulder. He reached for my hand and squeezed it from his space in front of me.

'I thought you didn't approve of girlfriends.'

'I didn't but things have changed now.' His mouth turned up at the corners as the unsaid things about us being soulfinders moved between the two of us, not verbalised for Drake to hear.

'Wow… well the guys are going to find this crazy… Zed Benedict finally whipped.' Drake smirked and I felt uneasy, even with Zed stood between us. I looked over at the door. I needed to get out of here.

 _Go._ Zed said into my head, urgently. _He's drunk and I don't want you around for this._

 _But-_

 _I'll find you in a bit. You owe me a dance._

I tucked the Tiffany's box into my bag and slipped out of the room.

'Sky, there you are!' Tina appeared in front of me. 'I've been looking all over for you.'

 _ **Zed.**_

'Who cares if I'm whipped?' I said with a raised eyebrow. I could smell the whisky on Drake's breath. He definitely had started the party early, which I wasn't exactly surprised about. He was always drinking and that had used to be me too. Before Sky, anyway.

'Dude, are you hearing yourself?' Drake raised an eyebrow. 'This isn't you. It's like she's brainwashed you or something.'

'Or maybe I've grown up.' I narrowed my eyes. 'Drake you can't spend your whole life jumping from girl to girl. You'll end up alone.'

'I'll never be alone, not with the money my family has.' He grinned.

'Money doesn't buy happiness.'

'When did you start sounding like a pathetic Christmas card?' He groaned. 'You know Zed, you sound so pathetic. You used to be cool.'

'And so did you.' I said, drily. 'Now you're just a drunk womaniser.'

'Girls love me and they love you too. Why settle for one when you can have plenty?' He grinned and I rolled my eyes. Why had I been like this guy? He was an idiot.

'Because I want love, you idiot. I don't want just lust. I want to be in love with a beautiful girl and for her to love me back.' I paused and looked him straight in the eye. 'Sky is my soulfinder.'

'That's all just fairytale nonsense.'

'Like my parents?' I raised my eyebrows.

'It doesn't work out. My mum she-'

'I know what happened with your mum.' I cut him off. His mum's soulfinder had rejected her. It had been too late for him. He'd already triggered the switch, hurt hundreds of people. So his mum had married his dad, switching herself off from the savant world. 'But that doesn't mean it happens to everyone.'

'And when Sky rejects you?' His eyes were like fire. 'Then what?'

I looked down. 'I'm hoping it'll never come to that.'

'But if it does, don't come crying to me.' His voice was harsh. 'And for the record, I don't like her one bit. She's marched into our school like some crazy Cinderella, like she has purpose and popularity but she's just a wannabe. She might not even really be a Taylor. It could all be a joke and you're stupid enough to fall for it.'

'Drake, get out.' I said to the guy who was supposed to be my friend. 'If you can't be happy for me then I don't want you here.'

'Fine, your majesty.' He gave me a mocking bow. 'These parties are always shit anyway.' And then he stormed out of the door, slamming the door behind him.

 _ **Sky.**_

'So where did you and Zed go?' Zoe asked with a playful grin as she grabbed each of us a champagne flute. I glanced around, looking for my parents before taking a sip.

'Just to talk.' I said, simply.

'Is that all?' She raised her eyebrow.

'I can't decide what his game is.' Tina said. 'One minute he's being a jerk and the next he's climbing through your window like prince charming.'

'What?' Zoe's eyes widened. Of course we'd forgotten to mention that one.

'Nothing.' I blushed and looked away.

'Have you been breaking the rules by having boys in your room?'

'Just Zed.' I mumbled. 'And just once.' Plus the time I'd climbed out of the window to meet up with him and we'd ended up kissing under the stars. I bit my lip at the memory.

'So are you guys an item?'

I didn't have time to reply. Xav appeared beside us and Zoe's jaw dropped as she looked at the third-youngest brother in his suit with his messy surfer-style dark hair. 'Hey crew.' He said with a nod and then looked at me. 'Sky Taylor, fancy seeing you there.' So he knew I was a Taylor now? I wondered what else he knew.

'Hi Xav.' I said with a small smile, hoping he couldn't see Zoe drooling. She was a nightmare, but then I couldn't blame her. The Benedicts were ridiculously good-looking. It almost wasn't fair to girlkind.

' _You can dance-every dance with the guy_ _  
_ _Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight.'_ I smiled at the incredible jazz song from The Drifters as the band started to play it.

'Shall we dance?' He held out his arm for me, a cheeky grin on his face. I glanced around. There was no sign of Zed and I noticed Mr and Mrs Benedict burning up the dancefloor with their moves and Sally and Simon also dancing, but not to Benedict standard.

' _You can smile-every smile for the man_ _  
_ _Who held your hand beneath the pale moon light_ _  
_ _But don't forget who's takin' you home_ _  
_ _And in whose arms you're gonna be.'_

'Erm…'

' _So darlin' save the last dance for me.'_

I tried to prolong the reply, tried to get out of it, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the floor before I could say no. He stepped in time, a hand on my waist and a hand in mine as he led me across the floor to the upbeat song.

'So why my little brother, huh?' He said with a teasing smile. 'He's quite an ass.'

'He is.' I agreed with a small smile and his teasing smile turned to a smirk.

'And you like asses?' He laughed softly. 'I thought you Taylors were better than that.'

'Zed has a kind side to him.' I replied. 'I've started to see that now.'

He twirled me around as we passed my friends and I realised they were watching with puzzled expressions. We moved back into the salsa-style steps and I concentrated on my footwork, desperate not to mess up. 'My brother seems quite besotted with you.'

'Oh?'

'He seems to be on his best behaviour at the moment. It's taken us all by surprise.'

'Well surely that's good?'

' _You can dance, go and carry on_ _  
_ _Till the night is gone_ _  
_ _And it's time to go.'_

'I believe I'm in trouble.' Xav's eyes looked over my shoulder but he didn't stop moving. I glanced over my shoulder too and saw Zed watching us, his eyes narrowed. 'Won't hurt my bro to have to up his game.' Xav grinned and spun me outwards before spinning me back in. I stumbled a little, caught off-guard and Xav stopped dancing, balancing me out. 'I think Zed is about to kill me.'

Sure enough, Zed appeared in front of us, his face irritated. 'Xav, what are you doing?'

'Getting to know Sky better.' Xav said, amusement written on his face.

'It was just a dance.' I said with a shrug, folding my arms across my chest and trying to break the tense atmosphere.

Zed suddenly relaxed as if a warning was in place from his mother and father, who still danced but watched us carefully from across the room. 'Right.' He nodded. 'Would you mind if I cut in and stole my girlfriend for a dance?' He asked Xav, who looked surprised by this calm side of Zed. I wondered if he normally lashed out in this kind of situation. After all, he'd got his bad boy reputation from somewhere, hadn't he? Xav looked down at me, as if checking I was okay to dance with his brother. I gave a small nod and placed my hand in Zed's and let him lead me to a space on the dancefloor as a new jazz number started up.

' _Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars.'_

'Are you okay?' I asked Zed as we stepped in time to the music.

'Sorry, I completely over-reacted back there.'

'It's okay.' I gave him a smile. 'If it helps, I didn't really _want_ to dance with Xav.'

'He was trying to wind me up.' He said, softly. 'And it worked. I was a little… jealous.' His cheeks reddened slightly and I smiled. Zed Benedict was blushing.

'What happened with Drake?'

Zed frowned. 'I kicked him out. I won't have anyone saying things like that about you.' His hand squeezed mine and then he spun me outwards, much like his brother had in the previous song. He twirled me back in with ease, moving me this time so that I was closer to him.

'Really?' I asked him softly as he looked down at me from under his thick eyelashes.

'Really.' He gave me a smile. 'You mean a lot more to me than I think you realise.' His hand moved to the bare part of my back and goosebumps tickled my skin in an instant reaction as he gently kissed my forehead, making my heart flutter slightly. We danced for another two songs and then took a break so we could grab a drink. Zed disappeared to the bar and I was stood waiting for him when Sally and Simon made an appearance.

'Hey, sweetie, are you having fun?' Sally asked with a friendly smile.

'Yes, are you?' I looked at my parents carefully, knowing full well that parties like this weren't usually something which interested them. Sometimes there were parties at the gallery when artists unveiled their new collections, but it wasn't as extravagant an event as this.

'Yes actually.' Sally smiled. 'Everyone is very nice.' I released a sigh of relief, glad they weren't hating every minute. Especially as there were bound to be more events like this in my time at school and potentially even after that now that I was a real-life Cinderella. Zed appeared with two glasses of non-alcoholic fizz, thankfully, and he passed one to me before addressing my parents.

'Mr and Mrs Bright, a pleasure to meet you.' He said in a relaxed tone, although the aura surrounding him suggested otherwise. 'I'm Zed Benedict, I go to school with Sky.' He shook each of their hands formally as Simon's eyes scanned him.

'And you two are friends?' Simon asked although I knew he knew we were more. After all, most party-goers had seen us dancing together and I was sure they'd also seen the kiss he'd placed on my forehead too.

'Erm, actually, Zed is my boyfriend.' I replied before Zed could trip over his words as he tried to explain himself. Simon could be pretty tough to talk to when he wanted to be.

Simon's eyes scanned Zed and I was thankful he was in a smart suit and not his usual skinny jeans and leather jacket combo. He looked less like a bad boy and more dapper.

 _Is your dad going to kill me?_ Zed said into my head.

 _I hope not._ I reached for Zed's hand where it hung between us and held it gently.

'You didn't say you had a boyfriend.' Simon replied, finding his voice all of a sudden. Sally nudged him and I recognised the look she gave him, one she often gave me when reminding me to behave.

'Well it's lovely to meet you Zed.' Sally said with a friendly smile. 'Which subjects are you taking at school?' God bless Sally and her smalltalk. Zed relaxed slightly and so did I, but Simon didn't seem to be letting his guard down. Not yet anyway.

'Music, Business Studies, Physical Education and Maths.' Zed replied.

'Music, like Sky?' Sally asked. 'Which instruments do you play?'

'I'm not as talented as Sky,' he said, squeezing my hand, 'but I do play guitar and drums.'

'You sang that Ed Sheeran song at the recital yesterday.' Simon added, his eyes recognising Zed. 'You're a good guitarist.'

'Thank you, sir.' Zed gave a small smile at the compliment from my father.

'I see you've met my son, Zed.' Karla appeared with two martinis and passed them to my parents, changing the atmosphere slightly. 'Is he looking after you, Sky?'

'Yes.' I smiled and nodded.

'I didn't doubt it for one moment.' She said, pride sparkling in her eyes. 'I hear you're not going to Chamonix for New Year's with your classmates?'

'Chamonix in France?' Sally looked puzzled.

'Some of the families from Sky's school own chalets and properties in Chamonix.' Karla explained. 'Every year they go their skiing for the Christmas season and then attend the New Year's Eve party in one of the hotels my husband owns. A lot of the pupils attend for a break from their studies.'

'You didn't tell us about this, Sky.' Simon said with a raised eyebrow.

'We're spending New Years as a family. We always do.'

'Ah, Karla, Sally, I wondered where you'd got to.' I recognised Zoe's mum as she joined our awkward gathering. She smiled at Zed and I cheerily. 'You must be Sky.' She kissed each of my cheeks. 'It's lovely to meet you, dear, Zoe talks about you so much.' She glanced at Zed. 'And it's good to see you, Zed. You look more like your older brothers by the day.'

'Thank you, Arabella.' Zed smiled. 'And you don't look a day older.'

'Such a charmer, your son.' Zoe's mum said to Karla. 'So what did I miss?'

'We were just filling in Sally and Simon on the annual trip to Chamonix.' Karla explained.

'Oh, Sky, must attend!' Arabella exclaimed. 'I did tell Zoe she could stay with us as we have Tina with us that week too. It would be no trouble and it would be terrible for her to miss out.'

'So everyone attends this?' Sally looked puzzled.

'Everyone who is _anyone._ ' Arabella said. 'We go yearly and always take Tina with us. Karla and Saul take the boys and the Hoffmans go too plus a few other families.'

'I see.' Simon said, not looking convinced.

'Would _you_ like to go, Sky?' Sally asked me.

'I can't ski.' I replied.

'That's no problem, I'm a good instructor.' Zed grinned and Simon's eyes widened. I knew that he was thinking; was this some kind of innuendo? He didn't trust Zed and I was still learning to so I understood that completely.

'And there's the spa, which is divine.' Karla added. 'A perfect place to relax and lots of fun things to do for teenagers.'

'Oh yes, Sky would love it. It's Zoe and Tina's annual highlight.' Arabella nodded and smiled.

'Sky?' Sally asked me.

I couldn't even say it was too expensive. That option had been wiped away from me a few months back when I'd started receiving a ridiculous allowance plus monthly interest into my account. 'It's the festive season, surely tickets are sold out by now.'

'We can sort that.' Arabella smiled. 'I'm sure Tina's flight has seats left in first class.'

First class? I'd never been on a plane before, let alone in first class.

'I think it sounds like a great opportunity to spend time with your friends.' Sally said with a smile, probably giving in slightly too soon because she'd been drinking champagne and martinis. Simon, however, still looked uncertain.

'Is it safe?' He asked the other two parents.

'We've never had a problem.' Karla replied. 'It's a family-friendly resort.'

'And I'd make sure Sky called you every day.' Arabella added, winking at me as if we were in on some kind of secret together.

'And she'd be staying with the girls?' Simon raised an eyebrow.

'Of course!' Karla nodded, looking at Zed. 'I trust my son completely but I know Sky would be far more comfortable staying with Tina and Zoe.' Arabella nodded at this.

'Well then, I guess I don't see why not. As long as you call us everyday.' Simon said. 'I guess we'd better order you some skiwear.'

My eyes widened as two thoughts occurred to me; I was going to somewhere where there was going to be a lot of snow and, for the first time in my life, I was leaving England.

 _ **Zed.**_

'Sky's parents are lovely.' My mother said when the last of the party-goers had gone home and we were sat in the library in front of the warm fireplace. My legal-to-drink brothers were drinking scotch with my father in the other room but, naturally, I wasn't allowed and was stuck drinking lemonade instead.

'They are.' I replied. 'Not sure her father likes me though.'

'He's being protective.' She said. 'I wouldn't take it personally. Sky is their little girl and she's been through a lot.'

I nodded. She had and I knew there was still so much she didn't know yet about her birth family. It bothered me that I knew more and couldn't say anything. That was for her to find out on her own. 'Thanks for convincing them to let her come to Chamonix.'

My mother smiled a warm smile. 'I knew it would mean a lot to you if she was there.' She paused. 'And it would stop you moping around on New Year's Eve.'

'I don't mope.'

'Oh, but you do.' She laughed, softly. 'You moped around all half-term after finding out she was your soulfinder and you couldn't see her. It's a lot easier keeping her close.'

Laughter rang from the next room and I looked at the door. 'When should I tell them?'

'I'm not sure there will ever be a right time.' She replied. 'But we'll find a suitable time to tell them together.'

'Will they hate me?'

'They'll never hate you, Zed, you're their brother.' She gave me a small smile. 'They'll just be envious but their time will come and you'll be there smiling and cheering when it's their turn.'

 _ **Sky.**_

'Absolutely not!' Jas wrinkled her nose as she looked at the pink snowsuit I was holding up. We were out shopping for my trip to Chamonix, now that it was just five days away and the flights had been booked. The shopping centre in Brighton was also completely packed with just two days until Christmas.

'It looks warm.' I tried but she frowned.

'Sky, you need to be warm but stylish. Do you want to look like a marshmallow in the photos?'

She was right. It was too marshmallow-like. I put it back on the rail and carried on looking around as Jas picked up more pieces for me; cosy fairisle jumpers, a cream and brown ski jacket with fur hood, matching cream ski trousers.

'Is it even possible to look stylish on the slopes?' I asked.

'Elle Macpherson does.' She said. 'Try these on.'

I took the clothes into the dressing room of the sportswear shop and started stripping off the many layers I'd applied to protect me from the Brighton breeze. I was going to need to wear even more layers in Chamonix; the weather forecast said highs of two degrees and lows of minus ten. I slipped on a jumper and added it to the buying pile before trying on some skiwear.

'So how's things with loverboy?' My best friend asked from the other side of the door.

'Okay.' I called out. We'd been texting daily but he knew we'd both be busy with family and friends in the lead-up to Christmas.

'Planning on making out in the snow?'

My cheeks flushed as I opened the door in some white ski trousers and a matching white ski jacket with grey faux fur around the hood. 'No we are not.'

'Mmmhmm.' She grinned at me, teasing. 'I like this jacket. Definitely the best one you've tried on.'

'Won't I blend in with the snow?'

'If white-on-white is good enough for Elle, it's good enough for you.' She smirked. 'Now hurry up and let's get out of here. I still have some presents to buy.'

I changed back into my tartan dress and knitwear and coat and paid at the counter, spending a fortune, but the sales assistant, nor Jas, bat an eyelid. I'd invested in a cosy jacket, scarf, hat and gloves, some "après ski" outfits, according to my best friend, and plenty of things to wear when I was skiing, plus I'd thrown in a new bikini for the spa and a sparkly cocktail dress for the party I'd be going to on New Year's Eve. I picked up my bags, with Jas' help and we headed back to Christmas shopping.

'Matching pyjamas. Do I even need to ask?' Simon asked as he walked into my bedroom that evening. It was mine and Jas' annual Christmas sleepover, a tradition we'd started three years ago, except this year, we'd upped our game and were wearing matching tartan pyjamas courtesy of Primark. We were sat on my bed eating pizza and the gingerbread cookies we'd cooked earlier that day.

'It's probably best you don't.' Jas grinned, adjusting my new fur hat that she wore on her head. Simon shook his head, but he laughed under his breath.

'I brought hot chocolate.'

'With cream and chocolate sprinkles?' I asked, looking up from the magazine I'd been reading.

'And marshmallows too.' He smiled.

'Our hero.' Jas said, dramatically. 'Simon, have I ever told you that-'

'I'm your second favourite dad?' He laughed. 'Yes, Jas, you have.'

'I mean it. If my dad wasn't my dad then I'd happily have you in first place.'

He shook his head. 'I'll leave you weirdos to it.' And he ducked out of the room.

'Weirdos?' I raised my eyebrow. 'If he thinks we're weirdos then he needs to think about how he sounds saying _that._ '

'I personally think we look rather dashing in our matching pyjamas.' She grinned. 'We already have likes on Facebook and on Instagram.'

I snorted. 'Only from the people who know what we're like.' I dipped my finger into my hot chocolate and licked the cream off my finger. 'Simon's hot chocolates will always be my favourite.'

'Absolutely.' Jas copied my gesture but pulled out a melting marshmallow. 'I think I may well be sick tonight.'

'You and me both.' I grabbed my remote and turned on the television and DVD player. 'Elf?'

'Always.' Jas nodded. 'The best way to spread the Christmas cheer is by singing loud for all to hear!'

And then the giggles started and it was pretty hard to make them stop.

 _ **Zed.**_

'So what's the deal with this Taylor chick?' Will asked. We were sat in the cinema room with Xav and Yves and Will had somehow managed to smuggle a bottle of our dad's whiskey into the cinema as we sat watching _Die Hard_ , a Christmas eve tradition in the Benedict household. Except Mum, dad, Trace, Uriel and Victor were too cool to join in with our tradition and were sat in the study instead. Their loss. I drank some of the whiskey on the rocks that Will had handed me.

'Sky.' I corrected him. 'Not Taylor chick.'

'I thought you didn't do girlfriends.' Will raised his eyebrows at me.

'He didn't.' Xav piped up. 'But she somehow has him wrapped around her little finger. I see why, she's very pretty.' I narrowed my eyes at him. 'Still not forgiven me for stealing a dance, huh?'

'Sky is out of your league.' Yves said, catching me off guard. He usually kept out of our arguments.

'I know.' I said, meeting his eyes. 'Believe me, I know.' And I did. Sky was beautiful and funny and clever and talented and ridiculously attractive, even in the tartan pyjamas she'd been wearing the night before in her photo with her best friend Jas.

'To be honest, Sky is a great girl.' Yves continued. 'I'm not even sure you deserve her.'

'I know I don't.' I replied and I really did know. I'd spent a lot of time in my life being an idiot and somehow I'd been assigned the most wonderful soulfinder there was, one who really was my complete opposite.

'Don't screw up, Zed.' Yves' voice was like a warning to me. 'She's a lovely girl and I don't want her to get hurt.'

'I don't want that either.' I said.

'I'm personally upset that I've not met her officially.' Will piped in and I rolled my eyes at him.

'She's coming to Chamonix so plenty of opportunities to.' Xav grinned.

'I'm planning on keeping her away from you lot as long as possible.' I told them.

'We're not that embarrassing.' Will smirked.

'I don't know.' I looked at Xav. 'Someone thought it was okay to whisk my girl onto the dancefloor the other day.'

'It's the way you say _my girl_ that gets me.' Will replied. 'Are you forgetting that somewhere out there you have a soulfinder? Because Sky's only going to get hurt.'

I bit my tongue. Now wasn't the time to explain that she _was_ my soulfinder so there was absolutely no chance of me leaving her for someone else.

'Are you boys still up?' Mum appeared in the doorway and I hid my whiskey glass behind my back, something that was well-rehearsed. She didn't notice. 'Your father and I are off to bed so don't stay up too late. It would be nice to have you all up before lunchtime tomorrow.'

'We get the message, mum.' Will laughed. 'We'll head to bed, right bros?' We all nodded at the same time and headed upstairs, but not before I could dispose of my remaining whiskey.

 _ **Sky.**_

Christmas Day was usually my favourite day of the year because it was family-orientated. Our cosy little terraced house was decorated with twinkling, quirky Christmas trees, with most of the decorations made by Sally, Simon and myself over the years. Tinsel was wrapped around the bannisters and tacky inflatable snowmen were outside out front door. Then there was the smell of cinnamon in the air from our festive candles and the smell of the fireplace. It was a whole day to spend with Sally and Simon, where we'd give each other gifts, watch Christmas movies and play games. No calls from their art gallery, no distractions. Just the three of us.

I tiptoed down the stairs, not sure if I was the first person up. It wasn't particularly early; ten o'clock to be precise, thanks to my late-night texting session with Zed. I was in my tartan pyjamas and fluffy slippers, wrapped up warm but with Zed's pretty Tiffany's bracelet around my wrist, looking out of place against my Primark attire. I reached the bottom of the stairs and found Sally and Simon already up and sat in the living room in front of the fire, candles lit and Christmas tree lights on.

'Merry Christmas sweetie.' They both chorused, looking up at me.

'Hot chocolate?' Simon offered, standing up and tightening his dressing gown over his flannel pyjamas.

'Always.' I smiled and he laughed, walking into the kitchen. I sank down into my favourite armchair, right next to the Christmas tree, and I inhaled the familiar scent of Christmas. There weren't many presents under our tree. There never were. Just five sat there, but it didn't bother me. I was used to it and I knew that times were often hard for our little family.

'You were up late.' Sally pointed out. 'I saw the light on under your door.'

'Sorry.' I blushed, pulling my knees up and tucking them under my chin. Sally's eyes fell to my wrist and her eyes widened.

'That doesn't look cheap.'

I bit my lip. 'It was my Christmas present from Zed. It's from Tiffany's.'

Her eyebrows raised on her forehead. 'Be careful, Sky, I don't want any boy buying your affections.'

'He isn't.'

'Good.' She nodded. 'It is beautiful.' She looked over at the tree. 'I'm afraid there isn't anything else from Tiffany's under that tree for you.'

'There doesn't need to be.' I reassured her. 'Whatever it is, I'll love it.'

I made Sally and Simon open their presents first and they loved them; Sally's unique handmade necklace and a new designer tie for Simon. I'd also bought them their favourite chocolates from a chocolate shop in Brighton. Then there were my presents and, despite not having much money, they were wonderful. One was a camera, then a photo album and finally a pretty handmade ring, which I quickly slipped onto the index finger on my right hand. Jas' present to me had been lovely too and very Jas-like; some sparkly earrings which would complete the dress she'd picked out to match my dress for the New Year's Eve party, according to her note.

'Sky, I hope you know how important to us you are.' Sally said that evening when the three of us were sat on the sofa, wrapped in blankets and watching _Santa Claus the Movie._

'Of course.' I smiled across at them.

'Good.' Simon ruffled my hair and this time I didn't groan. 'You're our sunshine.'

'And our moon and stars.' Sally added and they both kissed one of my cheeks, making me laugh. 'And if you want to find out more about your biological mum then we're happy to help.'

I looked at her and realised from her facial expression that she was telling the truth. 'Really?'

'Really.'

I smiled at her and then at Simon. 'I hope you both know that you're my real parents, no matter what happens.' I told them and Sally's eyes started to water. 'These last few months have been mad and I know they're going to continue being pretty crazy, but you've stuck by me and you've been there and you've raised me to be the girl I am today. I love you both so much.'

Sally sniffed and I laughed as they both smothered me in a hug. And in that moment, everything was perfect just as I'd hoped it would be.


	12. Twelve

**AN: Sorry for the delay guys, I've been sick- here's your much-awaited update!**

 _ **Sky.**_

'Are you sure you've got your passport?' Sally said as we pulled into Heathrow Airport.

'I've checked five times.' I reminded her, holding up the passport in its floral Cath Kidston cover.

'And you have the Euros we picked up?'

'Check.' I held up the purse.

'And clothes? All your warm clothes?'

'Check.' I signalled to my white ski jacket, which I was wearing over a blue fairisle jumper and a comfy pair of jeans. 'Stop worrying.'

'And no sleeping over with that boyfriend of yours.' Simon added as he pulled into the 'drop off zone.'

'He's called Zed.' I replied. 'And don't worry, I'm staying with Tina and Zoe.' I spotted my red-headed friend stood on the pavement, her red hair peeking out of the bottom of the white fur hat she was wearing. 'There's Tina.'

Simon stopped the car and turned off the ignition. I unbuckled myself and we all got out.

'Sky!' Tina called, running over to me with her huge suitcase. I guess I hadn't overpacked at all. She pulled me into a suffocating hug. 'How was your Christmas?'

'It was good.' I smiled as Sally and Simon unloaded my suitcase. 'Yours?'

'Nana and Grandpa were okay.' She shrugged. 'I've been looking forward to this more though.' My heart ached for her. Her parents were goodness knows where, fighting for our country and she'd not seen them in months. She'd spent a week with her grandparents, whereas Zoe and her family had headed straight for the French Alps, but it must have been hard not getting to spend Christmas with her parents. I hated the thought of doing so and even leaving them for New Years, when we normally attended the small gathering at the art gallery, seemed like I was betraying them.

'Hi Tina.' Sally said as Simon wheeled the suitcase over to me. I pulled my rucksack strap tighter on my shoulder.

'Hi Mrs Bright.' My friend replied with a smile. 'Don't you worry, I'm going to take good care of her.'

'Good.' Sally said, nerves evident on her face and Simon's face too.

'We're going to have a wonderful time. It's a shame you couldn't both come to Chamonix, it's beautiful at this time of year.'

'Unfortunately we're back to work at the gallery.' Simon wrinkled his nose and turned to me. 'Do you need us to help you check-in?'

'We'll be fine.' I smiled, wanting to show Tina I could cope. Not that I'd checked in for anything in my life.

'Okay, kiddo.' Simon nodded. 'Well remember to call us every day.'

'I will.'

'And send us some pictures.' Sally added, her eyes welling up. 'Have a lovely time.'

'We will.' Tina and I both chorused and then laughed at our synchronised responses.

'There's a letter in your bag in case anyone wonders why you're travelling without an adult.' Simon said. 'And a copy of your travel insurance.'

I nodded and my parents pulled me into a hug before releasing me and giving me a teary-eyed goodbye as we walked into the terminal. My eyes widened at the business as people walked around, some in pyjamas as it was early morning, some in summer clothes as they were clearly jet-setting off somewhere hot, and some in winter clothes like us. A guy passed with a long black bag, which I assumed carried a snowboard in it, as Tina pulled me into the check-in line with her. Thanks to first class tickets, we moved to the front promptly and we had our luggage checked-in and boarding passes assigned without any problems and after a quick breakfast in our designated lounge, we were boarded onto the plane.

The flight took an hour and a half and didn't start off well. I gripped Tina's hand so hard I could have broken it as we took off. My stomach churned as I waited for the plane to drop, but it didn't, and soon we were landing in a snow-covered Geneva, the closest airport to Chamonix, despite being in Switzerland.

'Hello girls!' Zoe's mother and Zoe greeted us at the airport and her face frowned as we got closer. 'Goodness, Sky, dear, you look like you are about to vomit.'

'I'm okay.' I told her, glad to be on the ground again.

'Zoe, get your friend's bag and we'll grab her a coffee.'

After a coffee, we bundled into Zoe's mum's hired four-by-four car and then we set off for our hour's journey to Chamonix. The journey wasn't too bad, in fact it was very scenic. I understood completely why I needed warm clothes. Even with the heater on in the car, I felt cold as I looked outside at the snow-covered ground and snow-capped mountains. It looked like a scene from a Christmas card or even like it had been sprinkled with icing sugar. Fir trees lined the roadside and wooden chalets were spread out across the landscape with a few hotels here and there. Waterfalls still ran, despite being winter, but they were dark-coloured and probably chilling to touch.

'There's Mont Blanc.' Zoe pointed out to me as we passed the famous mountain. _White Mountain._ In the snow it made perfect sense why it was called that. It towered above the other mountains, grey rock peeking out between white patches as it stretched into the cloudless blue sky. I let out a low whistle.

'There's a great tram up there.' Tina told me before turning to Zoe. 'We should take Sky up there.'

'That sounds like a lovely idea.' Zoe's mother, Arabella, said from the front seat. 'How are you feeling Sky?'

'Better.' I replied as a car whizzed past our jeep. 'How much further?'

'Not long now.' She said cheerily as we passed a sign with our destination written on it.

We turned off the main road and onto a quieter one, passing a large hotel and signalling we were close. Traffic slowed down on the snow-ploughed roads as people took more care with the changing speed limit. It felt strange being on the opposite side of the road and part of me was waiting for someone to crash into us, but they didn't. We turned off a roundabout and I found myself looking at a street lined with wooden buildings, blocks of flats designed from wood as if the chalets had inspired them. Twinkling lights were hung from the streetlamps, not that they needed to be on in the beautiful midday sunlight, and a few Christmas trees were evident in the windows or on the balconies of buildings. We passed some cafes, restaurants and shops selling woodwork and mountaineering gear, and then went over a small river.

'The Avre is sometimes used for white-water rafting in the summer.' Zoe told me as I looked at the rough, spiralling waters below. I shuddered. That sounded like a _terrible_ idea.

We carried along the road a little further when Tina nudged me. 'That's Saul Benedict's hotel.'

I looked at the four-star hotel and widened my eyes. It was huge, but had been decorated to match the wooden chalets. It just looked classier and more expensive. 'Le Benedict Chamonix' was written on the side and I raised my eyebrows. It was impressive, definitely, and explained where some of the Benedict income came from.

'Zed's family's chalet is up there.' Tina added, pointing to a small side road a little further along from the hotel. 'They're not far from the ski-lift.' Ski-lift. It was enough to make my stomach churn. Maybe we weren't going skiing today. I hoped.

We reached the town centre and then Zoe's mum took a right turn, driving uphill for a moment before turning onto a driveway. At the end of the driveway was a large chalet building. My eyes widened.

'We have just the first floor.' Zoe explained. 'The Benedict property is far more exciting.'

'Our chalet is lovely.' Arabella said defensively . 'And our view is spectacular.'

'I'm sure it is.' I smiled at her. I didn't care if they only owned the first floor. It was cosy and perfect in the snow with the fairylights along the side of the balcony. We got out of the car and my feet sank straight into the snow. Now it made sense why Arabella had a four-by-four jeep. The snow was pretty deep and it crunched under my feet as I took my suitcase from the trunk and, with difficulty, carried it to the wooden deck at the front of the building. The air whipped back my hair and I shivered, not properly dressed for the cold yet. Arabella unlocked the door and we walked into the small lobby area and to the wooden elevator, next to the ground floor apartment. Then we walked to a large wooden door and Zoe's mum unlocked it. It wasn't huge and grand like the Benedict hotel had looked. Instead, it was homely. The living area had worn brown leather sofas in front of a wooden fireplace, where the wood was already burning. There was a television facing the sofas and then a row of filled bookcases, filled with books and board games. There was a dining table for six tucked around the corner and then the open-plan kitchen with stone counter tops. Then there was the bathroom, one of two as Zoe pointed out, and Zoe's parent's bedroom. On the other side of the room were the other two bedrooms; one was Zoe's, decorated to her standard with a double bed and huge wardrobe and the other was the guest room, with two bunks in it, where Zoe and I would be sleeping. The bunks were the most luxurious I had seen; one had a double bed and the other a single and they were built into the wall and decorated with fox-printed duvets and fake fur throws and pillows.

'Sorry about the bunks.' Zoe said to me. 'Tina sometimes shares with me but we thought you could both crash in here unless you'd both rather have my room?'

'They're great.' I told her, placing my rucksack onto my bed. I pulled out my phone and quickly sent my safe arrival text to my parents.

'Mum is going to make us some soup for lunch and then I thought we'd head into town and explore?' Zoe suggested. 'We could even drop by the spa later.'

'Where's the spa?'

'In the Benedict's hotel.' Tina explained. 'Karla always makes sure we have a free pass to use it whenever we want.' She paused. 'Won't catch Zed there, though. He and his brothers will be on the slopes.'

'But Karla has invited us all for dinner tomorrow night.' Zoe grinned and I swallowed.

'With all of his brothers?'

'No, Trace, Uriel and Victor have all headed back to work so that's just four Benedict boys to deal with.' Zoe said. 'Which is a shame really.'

'Less for you to gawp over?' Tina teased and Zoe picked up a pillow and hit her round the head with it.

'You know I'd rather have Yves any day.' She grinned.

'Innuendo intended.' Tina said and Zoe whacked her with a pillow again as I laughed.

'I have Christmas presents!' I quickly changed the subject and opened my suitcase, pulling two of the wrapped presents out of the top and handing them over. My friends didn't hesitate. They ripped off the wrapping paper, revealing their pretty silver friendship rings. 'I have a matching one.' I said, wiggling my fingers in front of them.

'They're beautiful!' Tina cooed, her eyes tearing up.

'You're not the only one who did presents. Follow me.' Zoe commanded and I followed her out into the living room where the real fir Christmas tree stood twinkling in the corner.

We finally made it into town about mid-afternoon, when it was just starting to get a little dark. Chamonix was completely magical as the sky darkened and the lights stood out, sparkling against the snow. My feet crunched as we walked along and I found myself sinking with every step. I'd seen a little snow before, but nowhere near this amount. England was lucky if it had a sprinkle or a few centimetres. This was new territory. A group of girls passed us on the snow-covered pavement and they giggled as they passed, clearly also heading to the spa like we were.

'So does Chamonix tick the boxes so far?' Zoe asked, nudging me slightly.

'It does.' I smiled. 'It's very pretty.'

'Maybe not so much when the slopes close and Après Ski starts.' Tina smirked. 'Hope you're up for sneaking out later.'

'It's not sneaking out.' Zoe tutted. 'My mum doesn't mind us going out.' She paused. 'She just doesn't know about the drinking.' My eyes widened and Zoe grinned. 'Or she ignores that part.'

'Chamonix is known for skiing and partying.' Tina said, turning to face me. 'A great place for the rich and famous to drink.'

'I'm really not use to this rich and famous business.' I replied. I'd nearly passed out when my last bank statement had come through the door.

'Well you'd better get used to it.' Zoe told me. 'Your family has properties all over the place. Not in Chamonix but I'm sure there's one nearby somewhere.'

'Sheesh.'

We reached the Benedict's hotel and I found my jaw dropping again as we walked into the reception area. An oversized chandelier hung above us and the stone-covered walls were decorated with well-chosen alpine-themed paintings. Fur hung over the sofas and armchairs in front of the fireplace, which was burning real wood, making the air smell Christmasey.

'Welcome back ladies.' The receptionist said with a warm smile. 'You have brought a friend?'

'This is Sky Bright.' Tina said, introducing me.

'Ah, Mrs Benedict has mentioned you. I hear Zed has a soft spot for you.' She smiled warmly at me and brushed her dark hair out of her eyes. 'Here are your passes ladies.' She handed us each a wristband and some fluffy white towels and fluffy robes with slippers. 'Enjoy your afternoon.'

I was glad that Jas had made me buy a new bikini and a designer one at that. As we walked into the spa in our robes and slippers, I spotted mainly girls and women lounging around the pool and sitting in the water in expensive-looking, glamorous swimsuits. Some even looked like they were swimsuit models or straight from a Victoria's Secret brochure. I wouldn't have been surprised with either. Their hair was mainly piled up in extravagant dos, keeping it out of the water. I fiddled with my braid, somehow not feeling classy enough even in my new bikini.

'Sky?' I looked over at my friends to see that they had hung up their robes and had slipped off the spa slippers. They were ready to take a dip, their hair also scraped in signature buns. I shrugged off my robe and slippers and joined them as they slid into the Jacuzzi. I sighed, relaxing as the bubbles and jets massaged my shoulders and back.

'Still can't get used to this lifestyle, hmm?' Zoe asked me with a twinkle in her eye.

'It has its benefits.' I sighed, feeling content. 'So where are we going later?'

'I've told mum we're going out for dinner, which we are.' Zoe smiled. 'And then there's Frankie's Bar, where we always go out after. It's easy to blend in and drink there.' She winked.

 _Sky?_ Zed's voice in my head caught me by surprise. _Are you in Chamonix yet?_

I looked over at Tina and Zoe, who were verbally planning their outfits for the evening, completely oblivious to the fact that Zed Benedict was speaking to me telepathically. It was so clear that he could have been in the room with us and I looked around to check, just in-case. _Yeah, we got here at lunchtime._

 _Where are you?_

 _The Spa._

There was a pause. _**My**_ _spa?_

 _Your parent's spa._ I smiled to myself and quickly wiped it away before Tina and Zoe could comment on my random facial expression.

 _Why am I not there right now? You must be in a bikini and I'm at the top of a bloody mountain._

 _Yeah I'm in my new bikini too. That's an awful shame._ He cursed in my head and I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling. _But I'll see you at Frankie's later._

 _Will you be in your bikini?_

 _I don't think that's apres ski wear._

 _It is when you're round my house. We have a hot tub._

Of course he did. Somehow that didn't surprise me.

Dinner was typically French, an Alps delicacy. We sat in the dimly-lit ski chalet under fairylights eating cheese fondue and bread and it was delicious. The melted cheese was heavenly and the girls and I groaned in delight as we ate it, filling our bellies before we went to the bar down the road. Apres ski outfits were fairly casual, I'd learnt. We'd all worn jumper dresses with thick tights and our snowboots with our coats over the top. My jumper dress was one of my favourite new purchases as it was cream-coloured and off-the-shoulder, making it a little bit sexy. My hair was in loose curls, its natural look, but we'd all put on enough make-up to make us look old enough to be drinking.

'Now remember I've told my mum we'll be back by midnight.' Zoe said as we walked towards the bar. My legs were cold with just thick tights on them, but I knew we'd be inside in the warm soon.

'That's way too early!' Tina groaned.

'She's letting us go out and hasn't bat an eyelid. I can't believe she still thinks there are under 18s parties here every night of the week!' Zoe laughed. 'Ready to blag your way into the bar, Sky?'

My eyes widened as I spotted the two security guards chatting outside of the bar titled _Frankies._ It looked like all the other buildings; a ski chalet. A few people were stood outside talking, but other than that, most of the noise was coming from the club down the street, where flashing lights were glowing on the snow. My heart hammered in my chest. No way were we going to get in. Either that or I was going to be left outside in the cold, not knowing how to get back to Zoe's. I looked like a twelve-year-old, not someone legal to drink. The girls ignored that though and walked straight to the bouncers.

'Michel, Thomas.' Zoe nodded and they stepped aside, miraculously letting the three of us in without even asking how old we were. I blinked in surprise as Zoe shrugged off her coat and hung it on a hook. Tina and I did the same and I squinted, looking around at the bar. It was funky-looking with upcycled furniture. A few multi-coloured lights lit the room and Maroon 5 played through the speakers.

'Is that a cable car carriage?' I asked, looking at where the DJ was playing.

'Yep.' Tina grinned. 'Frankies is cool, huh?'

'It is.' I nodded, looking around. There were old records used as snack bowls, skis making lights on the ceiling, old ski boots filled with flowers. It was the kind of place Sally and Simon would appreciate, not that I could tell them about it; they'd kill me for drinking underage.

'So, beer?' Zoe asked, pulling the two of us to the bar. I nodded, looking around. The giggling girls from earlier were sat on bar stools right by us, deep in conversation. They looked our way a few times and then laughed, making me roll my eyes. Some girls were always going to be bitches. It was in their blood.

'Three beers.' Zoe said to the bartender and he nodded, moving away to get our drinks.

'Have you seen Zed yet?' One of the girls was saying and my eyes widened. 'He was up on the slopes today working some real moves on that snowboard.'

'He's not as talented as Xavier.' Another girl said.

'Xavier skis. I don't think skiing is as masculine.' The red head flicked her hair over her shoulder.

'Have you asked Zed to tutor you again?'

'In what?' The red head giggled. 'Last year was so wonderful, so perfect. I can't believe he didn't return my calls.'

'It was a fling.' Blonde pixie cut said. 'Zed Benedict doesn't do relationships.'

Ah, I'd heard that before. I fiddled with the bracelet Zed had given me and Tina frowned as Zoe passed us each a beer.

'Ignore them.' She murmured. 'They only know old Zed.'

As if on cue, the attention of the girls next to us was taken away as their eyes trailed to the door and they practically swooned. I knew why before I even looked. The Benedict boys had arrived; Xav, Will, Yves and Zed. My breath caught in my throat. Even in his tight plaid shirt, skinny jeans and snowboots Zed looked ridiculously good. His hair was falling into his eyes and I had the urge to push it back. I took a sip of my beer as his eyes scanned the room and then he spotted us at the bar. His mouth broke into a smile and the girls beside me sighed as he moved across the room, but I knew irritation had to be spreading across their faces as he reached me and scooped me up effortlessly, pulling me into his arms.

'Hello there my beautiful girlfriend.' He said softly into my ear as he gently kissed my cheek and placed me back onto the ground. My legs nearly gave away beneath me as the greeting made me weak in the knees.

'Hey.' I smiled up at him, still clutching my bottle of beer. He grabbed it from my hand and took a swig, making me snatch it back. My eyes moved to the giggling girls beside me who were no longer giggling. Instead their eyes were narrowed and if looks could kill…

'Yo, Sky!' Xav pulled me into a hug before I could stop him and Zed yanked him backwards.

'Stop killing my girl, bro.'

'I like this jealous side of you. It's funny.' Xav smirked, reaching the bar. 'Who wants a shot?'

'Me!' Tina and Zoe chorused.

'Oh lord.' I muttered. 'Zoe's mum's going to wish she never let us go out.'

'She'll be asleep when you get back.' I turned at the sound of another familiar voice.

'Nelson!' I beamed and he laughed.

'It's nice someone is happy to see me.' He winked, looking across at a gawping Tina, whose cheeks were stupidly red.

'Just in time for drinks, Nelson, my man.' Xav grinned as he handed his money to the bartender and started passing out shots. I took the small shot glass in my hand and looked over at Yves, whose eyes were cast to the heavens.

'I have a feeling,' the second-youngest Benedict brother murmured, 'that this is going to be a messy night.'


	13. Thirteen

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I've been so busy with work and then I was ill and then this weekend was hectic as I met Tom Fletcher from Mcfly (which was awesome and he's so nice and gives the best hugs) so yes, Christmas madness is here! Happy December!**

 _ **Sky.**_

' _I'll fix this broken things, repair your broken wings and make sure everything's alright.'_

'They seem to really like Maroon 5 in this place.' I said to Tina and she grinned as Zed ordered his drink at the bar. I took a swig of my beer and tried to blank out the six narrowed eyes watching my every move.

'The music here is pretty good.' Tina replied. 'A good variety of stuff, not just the boring clubbing and dubstep business.'

'I like some of that _boring_ stuff!' Zoe intervened, fiddling with her hair. 'Do I look okay?'

'Trying to impress Yves?' Tina said, winning her an elbow to the ribs.

'Would you _shut up_?!'

'So how are you ladies?' Nelson asked Tina and I. 'Good Christmases?'

'Yes thank you.' I smiled. 'And yours?'

'Would be better if you'd all headed out sooner.' His comment was aimed at Tina and she blushed. 'How's your nanna?'

'Same old Nanna.' Tina sighed. 'Still got hugely exciting but she's my grandma and she looks after me.'

'You're always welcome to stay at mine.' His eyes looked hopeful.

'Or mine.' Zoe grinned and I rolled my eyes at her as Nelson's face fell in response to her comment. She smiled a smug smile and took another swig of her beer. An arm wrapped around my waist and I turned my head to see Zed was pressed against my back, holding me in front of him. It made me feel warm and giddy inside, the feeling of him holding me safely against him.

 _You look beautiful by the way._ His voice said into my head and I blushed at our private exchange.

 _In this sweater? Really?_

 _Really._ His fingers gently brushed against my hips sending a tingling sensation through the knitted fabric. I swallowed and took another swig of my drink, trying to hide the fact I was blushing from my friends.

' _Here we go again_ _  
_ _I kinda wanna be more than friends_ _  
_ _So take it easy on me_ _  
_ _I'm afraid you're never satisfied.'_

'Oh good song!' Tina beamed, starting to dance to the new track as it poured through the speakers. Despite not being late, partiers around us were also dancing in time to the indie record. Tina grabbed Zoe and I and we had no choice but to join her, laughing whilst we danced and drank our beers.

'Those girls are still glaring at me.' I commented, my eyes meeting the three pairs of annoyed eyes sat at the bar.

'Ah that's Kelsey, Liza-Marie and Rebecca.' Zoe said with a raised eyebrow. 'They think they're Zed's groupies.'

'What?!' I choked on my drink and watched as the red head approached Zed.

'Kelsey is another girl who thinks Zed belongs to her.'

'Have they dated?' I asked and Tina looked awkward. 'Guys?'

'Zed's dated a lot of girls around here.' Tina said, awkwardly. 'But that doesn't mean he's still like that, I mean, he's called you his girlfriend and he got you that pretty bracelet.'

I looked at the bracelet on my wrist and then back at Zed. He wasn't happy with whatever redhead was saying.

'He _hates_ Kelsey.' Zoe added, trying to be helpful.

Zed folded his arms across his chest and frowned, stepping back from Kelsey. She looked offended at her eyes narrowed as they caught me watching their not-quite exchange. I wondered what he'd said and then his eyes met mine.

 _She asked me out but I told her you were my girlfriend and that I couldn't be any less interested._ He gave me a small smile when he said the 'g' word and I bit my lip, looking away. Kelsey had asked him out. I felt a little jealousy bubbling in my stomach and Zed moved through the crowd to join us. 'You're the only one for me.' He whispered into my ear and goosebumps tickled my skin as his breath filled my ear. He gently pressed his lips to my cheek and I swallowed. I really wanted to kiss him but this was hardly the time and place. _I'm game if you are._ His voice turned cheeky and I turned to face him.

 _Zed, please kindly butt out of my head._

 _You need to learn to defend it better._

'Another drink?' Tina asked, snapping me back to 'normality' as she snatched my empty beer bottle from my hand.

'Maybe in a bit.' I told her. 'I'm pacing myself.'

'What a bore!' She said, dramatically.

'I hardly think Zoe's mum will be pleased if we come back and are emptying our stomachs in the toilet.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Sky, you're far too sensible, though we've only had one beer and one shot, it's hardly enough to make us drunk.'

'I'm not sure.' Zed said, looking over at Nelson. 'I remember your birthday last year. Was it two beers you had?'

'Shut up, man.' Nelson groaned and I laughed.

'Two beers, Nels? Only two?' I grinned as did Zoe and Tina but Nelson looked embarrassed and borderline annoyed with Zed.

'They were strong beers!' He held up his hands defensively.

'Nels, I could drink you under the table.' I tutted.

'Game on, princess.' He smirked. 'This round's on me.' And he disappeared off to the bar. I cursed at myself mentally for making that sound so much like a challenge. Yves was right, things were about to get deadly.

An hour later and Zed and I were dancing together whilst Zoe flirted happily with the other Benedict brothers, enjoying the attention she was giving, and Nelson and Tina were happily smooching away in the corner, making my eyebrows rise.

'Now why aren't we doing that?' Zed asked flirtatiously as he pulled me closer to him, his hands wrapped around my waist as _Closer_ by the Chainsmokers blared out from the speakers.

'Because I don't do public displays of affection.' I said, blushing. Too many people were looking our way. I wasn't about to snog him in front of everyone, despite wanting to. Zed pouted at me in response.

'What are you doing tomorrow?'

'I don't think I'm doing anything.'

'Then let me take you on a date.' His lips turned up in the corners into a smile. 'We've not officially been on one yet.' His fingers skimmed over my hips and I swallowed. It was dangerous territory, especially after we'd been drinking.

'Sky, another drink!' Nelson slurred, signalling to the bar. I groaned, inwardly. My head was already a little fuzzy. I looked over at Zed, who was still awaiting an answer.

'What did you have in mind?' I asked, cocking my head to the side. 'I hope it's not skiing.'

'Snowboarding.' He corrected. 'Skiing is for losers.'

'Speak for yourself.' Xav said, drily, passing his youngest brother another drink.

'Here.' Nelson passed me a shot and I wrinkled my nose as he stumbled, moving two beer bottles on the bar.

'Another shot?' I looked at the tequila and my stomach almost churned in response. I'd not been sick. Yet.

'3, 2, 1!'

I woke up in bed the following day with a horrific headache and the sound of Tina hurrying out of bed and sprinting out of the door didn't surprise me. What had even happened last night? I groaned as I squinted at the light on my phone as it buzzed. The house, other than Tina's footsteps, was quiet and I wondered if Zoe's mum had headed out for brunch like she'd mentioned before we'd gone out the previous evening. I pulled myself out of bed and my head throbbed in response. I grabbed my phone and walked out into the living room, with just enough time to hear Tina coughing in the bathroom and then another cough coming from the other bathroom. Zoe emerged first, looking shame-faced.

'Why did you let me drink so much?' She groaned. 'Thank god my parents went out early.'

'Me? Why did you let me challenge Nelson? My head throbs.'

'I'm not surprised, it was quite the bump.' My eyes widened and I moved my hand to my forehead, but I couldn't feel a lump. 'It looked like it was swelling up but Xav put some ice on it or something he said and it hardly looks bad at all. Just a small mark.' She shook her head in disbelief and I frowned. No bump but it still ached, although perhaps the alcohol intake hadn't helped much with that.

'How did I bump my head?'

'We were dancing on the bar.' She shuddered. 'The ceiling is pretty low in places. I can't believe you were tall enough to hit it on a beam.'

'Geeze, thanks.' I raised my eyebrows and walked over to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water and downed it, dampening my dry throat.

'Oh my god.' Tina groaned, joining us in the living space. 'Remind me never to drink ever again.'

 _ **Zed.**_

I was in a ridiculously good mood and it was clearly irritating the hell out of my brothers. Xav glared across the table from me as we ate breakfast, Will nursed his head and Yves' head was in a broadsheet newspaper has always. Our mother sat down at the table with more pancakes as our father picked up the Financial Times and started to read it.

'You seem happy today, Zed.' My mother said with a warm smile.

'Because his girlfriend is here.' Xav's voice was mocking.

'Would you keep it down?' Will groaned and my mother narrowed her eyes.

'I can't believe you drank so much last night.' She tutted. 'You were supposed to be keeping an eye on Zed.'

'Hey, I behaved.' I held my hands up in defence. I'd hardly drank anything, but she didn't need to know I'd been drinking at all. For me it had been a tame night. Sky on the other hand… my mind drifted off to her dancing on the bar, her face alive and her hips… I swallowed and brought myself back to reality.

'Hitting the slopes again today boys?' My father asked, putting down his paper and tapping something into his iPad. 'I have some work to do but I can join you later.'

'I want to go back to bed.' Will grumbled.

'Loser.' Xav said with his irritating smile.

'I'm hitting the slopes.' Yves said, his mouth forming a small but serious smile. 'Zed?'

'I'm actually hanging out with Sky today.' I said, aware that my eyes lit up when I said her name. Yves and Xav looked at me with curious looks and I wondered, as I often did, if they knew she was my soulfinder even though I hadn't told them. There had to be a right time to tell them, surely, but I had to tell all of my brothers together. I wondered if New Year's Eve, when my other brothers returned to Chamonix, would be the best time to do so, but was there a best time? They were going to be envious, just like I would have been if one of them had found theirs first.

'What are the two of you doing?' My mother asked with interest.

'I was thinking of taking her ice-skating.'

My mother nodded. 'Zoe's mum is bringing the girls over for dinner later.' She looked over at Yves. 'I've invited the Hoffmans too.'

'Cool, I can show Nelson the new software I've been making.' Yves replied and Xav and I rolled our eyes at the geekiness of our brother. There was no doubt, however, that he was going places.

'Will?' My mum looked over at the forth Benedict son, her eyes concerned. 'I hope you're going to be well enough to drive over and collect Nonna tomorrow.'

'It's only an hour's drive.' Yves replied. 'I'm sure he'll be fine, mum.'

'I hope so, because your father is working at the hotel and I have some things to do too before she comes to stay.' She frowned and then looked at me. 'Perhaps you could go with Will, Zed.'

'I was hoping to spend lots of time with Sky.'

'Then take her too.' Mum smiled. 'She'll love Italy.' Even if it was only a few hours? I thought of Aosta, where my grandmother, Nonna, lived. My mum's side of the family were Italian, which contributed towards some of our colouring. Aosta was in the Italian part of the Alps and was surrounded by waterfalls, lakes and historic sites like Fenis Castle. My grandmother and grandfather had moved there when they had got married and then they'd had seven children, my mother the youngest and most powerful like me. They'd downsized when the children had moved out and then Nonno had died a few years ago, leaving Nonna alone in the four-bedroom house. She was happy, though. She spent a lot of time with her friends, although it wasn't easy for her to live without her soulfinder. I knew that much, as did the rest of us.

'I'll ask her.' I said, simply.

'What time are you and Sky going out later?'

I glanced at the clock. It was almost midday by now 'I don't know.' I said a little too loudly and Will glared at me across the table. I smiled and pulled out my phone, quickly sending Sky a message.

 _Pick you up in an hour?_ I text as my brothers watched me. Telepathy would have been the easiest thing, but I couldn't let my brothers know, not yet. It had been tough trying to convince Xav to help with Sky's bump on her head the night before, but he'd agreed she would never remember his help with the healing process thanks to how much she'd drank. I shuddered at the thought of her throwing up as I held her hair back and as Will and Xav desperately tried to keep Zoe's mum busy talking with a glass of wine in the living room. I didn't want something like that to happen again.

 _Sure._ Sky replied and I smiled, finishing my last bit of pancake and then sipping my tea before standing up. Much to the annoyance of my brothers, this spring in my step wasn't going away for a while yet and I was glad. I quite liked this new and improved Zed Benedict.

It felt colder than the last few days and there had been fresh snowfall overnight. Chamonix was one of my favourite places in the world, although I'd never admit it. We'd been to Paris and Rome and Hawaii and Brazil, but Chamonix still was one of the places that felt like home to me. The landscape was beautifully picturesque with dramatic mountains that looked even more dramatic at this time of year with their coatings of snow sprinkled over them. And there was something about the festive, winter buzz as tourists passed on their way to the ski lift with their skis and snowboards tucked under their arms, ready for another day up the slopes. There was something refreshing too about snowboarding, and even skiing although the latter was my least favourite winter sport. When you were gliding down the side of a mountain, the wind blew through your hair and sometimes it really felt like you were flying as you leaned, moving in and out of the trees. Xav was the expert at winter sports in our family. He wanted to go professional, but he wasn't sure it was a worthwhile and stable job so he'd kept it as a hobby, despite easily being good enough to make it. He could perform stunts and manoeuvre in and out of all kinds of obstacles to the point he was almost a show-off.

I reached Zoe's apartment block and looked up at her balcony, where festive fairy lights were twisted around the wooden frame, making it look Christmasey. I greeted the receptionist and walked on up, the same route I'd walked the previous night whilst trying to keep Sky stable. I hoped she wasn't feeling quite as rough as Will was today. Zoe opened the door, her face pale and tired-looking.

'Hi Zed.' She said, softly and I couldn't help but give her a cocky smile.

'Drink too much, Zo?' I asked and she narrowed her eyes.

'You're not allowed to call me _Zo.'_ She said. 'That's for my friends.'

'And we're not friends?'

'I'm friends with Yves, Zed, not _you._ ' She looked at me warily. 'I know you and I still don't trust you and your intentions.'

'My intentions are nothing but good.' I told her, holding up my hands and she frowned at me.

'You're Zed Benedict, I'm not sure I will ever believe that your intentions are good.'

My heart ached that one of Sky's best friends could say that about me but I completely understood. I'd built myself quite an awful reputation and I knew that. I'd messed about with girls and dated too many of them, never settling for one. I'd been selfish and I'd been greedy, but part of me knew there was no point in settling incase my soulfinder decided to show up. After all, soulfinders changed everything. Sky was evidence of that. She walked into the living space in her jeans and a warm looking cream knitted jumper that made her eyes stand out. She adjusted the cream hat on her head and then grabbed a white winter coat.

'Hi Zed.' She said with a shy smile, her blue eyes twinkling. She still looked a little pale but she looked more normal than Zoe and Tina, who was lying on the sofa and holding a bucket. I felt glad to be rescuing Sky from _that_.

'Hey.' I smiled back at her. 'Are you ready to go?' I asked, aware that Zoe's eyes were still on me. It was odd. When I'd been flirting with Sky at school, Zoe had been the cheery one but now she seemed just as protective as Tina. At least Sky had good friends looking out for her, even if they were Tina, Zoe and Nelson Hoffman.

'I'm ready.' She said, shyly. 'What are we doing today?'

I took her gloved hand in mine and stroked the back of her hand with my thumb. 'Just wait and see.'


	14. Fourteen

**AN: Thank you to my well-wishers. I am in the process of writing the final chapter for Finders Keepers but I want it to be finished properly so I'm not rushing it (I've spent a long time working on it so far) and, as you know, I'm a teacher so trying to fit that and this story in around my long hours isn't ideal, especially with Christmas coming up. It's a shame someone was rude in a review about this and it makes me frustrated- perhaps they'd like to try and be in my shoes working 7.30am- 10pm 6 days a week? Thank you to everyone who has continued to be supportive, though!**

 _ **Sky.**_

In front of us, people expertly glided across the ice rink with the beautiful jagged backdrop of the mountains behind them. I tensed and Zed's grip on my hand tightened as he gave me a little squeeze. I looked up at him and realised he was watching me. My cheeks flushed in a deep red blush.

'Fancy a go?' He asked with his cheeky smile.

'I'm not sure my coordination is good enough.' I replied.

'You're a good dancer.' His thumb stroked the back of my glove-covered hand. 'You have coordination.'

'The ground isn't usually slippery.'

'Please?' He said, softly. 'I'll hold onto you if you want. I'm not going to let you fall.' Falling onto the ground wasn't the only falling I was worried about. His deep blue eyes met mine and I found I couldn't turn down the offer. I reluctantly let him buy us both admission to the rink and he helped me with my skates as I tried not to let my nerves get the better of me. I'd never been ice-skating. People always looked so elegant when they skated, especially the figure skaters in their pretty, sparkly dresses. But ice-skating was dangerous, something obvious when you looked at the blades on the bottom of the skates. 'All set?' Zed asked and I nodded, letting him gently pull me to my feet.

I stumbled as Zed led me to the ice, the blades making me off-balance. I had an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach that this was not going to end well in the slightest. I was going to end up injured in some way, I was sure of it. We reached the ice and Zed moved onto it first as I clung onto the side for dear life. Other men, women and children whizzed around the ice, some even twirling like figure-skaters. My heart sank. I was the only person who looked like I didn't know what I was doing. And I didn't.

 _Okay?_ Zed said, now speaking to me telepathically, an exchange just for the two of us. He stood across from me on the ice, holding his hands out for me.

'You go and have fun.' I told him. 'I'll just get my bearings right.'

'I'm not leaving you.' He said to me softly, his stare intense. I swallowed. A Christmas song came on, _All I want for Christmas is You,_ and I wondered if it was okay to still be playing them when it was December 29th. Two more days left of the year before a new one began. 'Take my hands.' Zed said, reaching for me.

'If I let go of the side then I'll fall.'

'You won't.'

'Easy for you to say, is there anything Zed Benedict can't do?'

He smiled a cheeky smile and then quickly wiped it away as if sensing my irritation. 'I've had a headstart at this winter sports stuff, I get it, but it's not too late to learn.'

'Just being out in snow is courageous for me. I've never seen this much snow in my life.'

'Really?'

'Zed, I've not left England and, in case you didn't notice, it doesn't really snow on the South coast.'

'A fair point.' He nodded. 'Now please give me your hands. I _promise_ that I'm not about to let you fall.'

'And if I do?'

'I promise.' He gave me a small smile. 'We can be here all day if you want but there were other places I wanted to take you. If you'd rather spend all day clung to the side then-'

I sighed and reluctantly let go, slipping my hands into his. He smiled wider, clearly knowing that I'd end up giving in if it meant that we could get off this ice rink at some point. He gently pulled me towards him and my heart jolted as my feet slid along the ice.

'It's pretty easy when you get used to it.' He told me. 'You just need to slide your feet.' He moved us a little, skating backwards and my stomach lurched.

'What if you fall?'

'Me, fall?' He smirked and I rolled my eyes at his confidence. He skated backwards again, pulling me along with him, my feet not budging but still gliding across the slippery ice. 'Now move your feet, gently in time with mine. Slide them carefully. Left, right, left, right.' I reluctantly did as he asked, my heart thudding from nervousness and his closeness. I stumbled and he grabbed my waist, holding me in place.

'Told you.' I mumbled.

'I didn't let you fall.' He let out a low chuckle and I blushed as he straightened me up. 'Let's try again.'

After half an hour of being bambi on the ice, Zed finally pulled me to safety and we collected our belongings before heading back onto the snow, a surface I no longer felt worried about thanks to my icy experience. Zed took my hand and led me towards the hotel, where I'd been in the spa with the girls the previous day.

'I hope you're not taking me to the spa.' I told him. 'I didn't bring my swimsuit.' He smiled a cunning smile and I narrowed my eyes. 'I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking.'

'Innocent thoughts.' He said, holding up his hands.

'Right.'

'Bring your swimsuit to my house for dinner later though.' He said and I raised an eyebrow. 'We have a hot tub with a great view.'

'Of course you do.' I mumbled and he laughed, a warm sound. 'So where are you taking me?' We reached a garage and I glanced over at him. 'Stealing a car?'

'Nope.' He pulled a key out of his pocket and pointed at a sleek, black snowmobile. 'Just grabbing my ride.'

'And he has a snowmobile.'

He laughed again and smiled, passing me a helmet. He climbed onto the snowmobile and helped me on too, pulling his own helmet over his head as I did the same. It roared to life and we pulled away and onto the thicker snow, driving along the fields as Zed moved in and out of tourists and locals with their skis and snowboards tucked under their arms. I squealed from beneath my helmet as we moved through the snow, my arms wrapped tightly around Zed's waist.

 _This is awesome!_ I said and I was greeted in response with warm, honey-like laughter in my head. We moved through fir trees now, along a path marked out by another snowmobile, and I noticed we were going up the side of the valley. I wondered where we were heading but I didn't ask. He town looked beautiful as I turned my head, watching the chalets looking smaller as we moved away from all of the buildings and the twinkling lights. We continued uphill for a while, only passing a few people, some with huskies pulling a sleigh, and then we reached a wooden chalet with picnic benches outside; a café.

Zed pulled the snowmobile into a parking space next to a jeep and then jumped off, pulling off his helmet. He turned back to face me as I moved my legs so that I was sat sideways on the seat, my legs a little shaky thanks to the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I moved to slide off the seat, but Zed beat me to it, moving to stand between my legs. He carefully pulled my helmet off, my blonde curls moving as he did so. He straightened my hat for me and his hands lingered there for a moment, framing my face. My breath caught in my throat as his glove-covered thumbs gently stroked my cheeks. I swallowed and then his lips gently met mine in a warm, soft kiss. I could have melted there and then as his lips slowly moved against mine and then he pulled away, leaving me wanting more.

'Hungry?' He asked and I nearly asked if he meant for kisses; yes, I _was_ hungry for more of his kisses. But that wasn't what he meant and my stomach knew that.

'Yes.' I whispered and he pulled me carefully off the seat, leaving my snowboots crunching in the snow.

The café was small and pleasant and the owners sat us in leather armchairs right next to the chimney, something I was thankful for. I was cold and a little damp and the warm fire was welcoming as we both placed our orders.

'A hot chocolate with all the trimmings please.' I told the waitress and she laughed in her French accent.

'Okay.' The waitress smiled, before turning to Zed and fluttering her eyelashes at him. 'And what would you like, sir?'

'I'll have the same.' He told her and she nodded before leaving us to it. 'Sweet tooth?' He asked with a cheeky grin when she'd gone.

'Absolutely.' I nodded. 'I hope it's as good as Simon's hot chocolate though. Jas and I find his simply divine.'

'I don't think you'll be disappointed.' Zed replied. 'Hot chocolate in the alps is delicious. It's all made with melted chocolate.' My mouth watered at the thought of it. Zed checked his phone and sighed. 'We'll have to head back after this.'

'Going to turn into a pumpkin?'

'I'm not sure any characters in Cinderella turned into a pumpkin.' He teased. 'But mum will want me to help get things ready for dinner and you and I will both need to get changed.'

'Skiwear isn't appropriate attire?'

'Not for a Benedict dinner party.' He wrinkled his nose. 'I'll have to wear a shirt.' I thought of Zed in his tuxedo at his family's Christmas party and I swallowed. He'd look good. Too good. 'But maybe that's not a bad thing?'

'Get out of my head!' I frowned and he laughed.

'You need to learn to shield, it's far too easy.'

'Great.' I mumbled, folding my arms. I frowned at the pot of sugar on the table and it moved. 'Ugh, I need to get _that_ under control too.'

The waitress returned with our hot chocolates and I couldn't help but notice her leaning over Zed, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage before she left us once again. I squirmed in my seat, feeling uncomfortable and a little self-conscious. I hoped Zed didn't like girls with big breasts as mine were pretty average in comparison. Or maybe even a little smaller than average.

'Well these look super good.' Zed said cheerily, looking at his hot drink. I had to agree. The hot chocolate was covered with thick squirty cream and marshmallows and even a flake. I reached for the flake and pulled it out, dipping it in the cream and then sucking it off of the flake. I blushed when I realised Zed was watching me. I bit into the flake and ate it quickly, trying to stop myself from being showered in chocolatey chunks.

'Mmm this is good.' I said, satisfied. 'Simon really does have competition.'

'He doesn't do cream and flakes?'

'Oh he does.' I nodded, dipping my spoon into the thick hot chocolate and then spooning some into my mouth. It was rich and heavenly. 'But he doesn't use proper chocolate like this. _This_ is too good. Jas has no idea what she's missing.'

He laughed and smiled, spooning up some cream and putting it into his mouth. I found my eyes drifting to his lips and I blinked, looking away at the fire as the flames danced around the wooden logs, the wood crackling in response. 'I've got something to ask you and feel free to say no.'

'Oh?' I turned back to look at Zed and his deep blue eyes, which seemed to glitter in the dim light of the café.

'Will and I have to go and pick up my grandmother tomorrow as she's coming to stay for the New Year's Eve ball.' He paused as he spooned some more cream into his mouth. 'I wondered if you'd like to come too.'

'To your grandmother's house?'

He nodded. 'She'll really like you.' He smiled. 'Although she's a little mad and eccentric, but I think a lot of Italians can be eccentric.'

'She's Italian?' I looked at him and the pieces seemed to click into place. His olive skin, his dark hair.

'My nonna, yes.' His deep blue eyes, which matched his father's, met mine. 'She's my mother's mum.'

'Can you speak Italian?'

He gave me a small nod. 'Si. She'd be furious if I hadn't.' He laughed softly. 'She doesn't live too far from here which is one of the reasons my parents bought a property in Chamonix and not another ski resort.'

'And your grandfather?'

His face fell. 'He died a few years ago. Nonna is taking it very well, but we do like to include her when we can and she and him both loved coming to the New Year's party every year.'

'I've never been to Italy.'

'I love it.' He said, his eyes twinkling. 'Nonna lives in the Italian Alps so it isn't too different to here, but Florence and Rome are lovely in the summer and even Milan.'

Zed and his family were so well travelled that I felt somewhat envious. Going to boarding school had almost been like an adventure itself, but he'd been to all these wonderful cities in different countries and for him that was normal. I had to take Sally and Simon to some of these places as a thank you for raising me. They never went anywhere and money had always been tight.

'Sorry.' Zed said, suddenly. 'I sound like I'm bragging.'

'Not at all.' I told him. 'It's great you've been to all these places.'

'Well now you can too.' He said with a smile.

I bit my lip. 'Maybe one thing at a time, huh?'

I arrived back at Zoe's apartment to find Tina and Zoe wrapped in blankets on the sofa and watching Moulin Rouge. I hummed along to _One day I'll fly away_ as I hung up my coat and slipped off my snowboots. Zoe and Tina's heads shot around to look at me.

'How was your date?' They chorused.

'Give me a minute to sit down.' I laughed as Zoe's mum appeared in the living room doorway.

'Oh good, you're back Sky.' She said as I sank into the sofa. 'Don't leave it too long to get ready for dinner girls.' She fiddled with the rollers in her hair and then adjusted her dangly earrings.

'We won't.' Zoe smiled sweetly and her mum ducked out of the room again.

'So date?' Tina nudged me.

'You look better.' I told her.

'I'm never drinking again.'

'Bullcrap.' Zoe shook her head. 'We all know you'll have a glass of wine when Mrs Benedict offers you one at dinner.'

'No.' Tina shuddered and then nudged me again. 'Stop changing the subject, you.'

'The date was nice.' I smiled, fiddling with one of my curls. I pulled it straight and then released it, letting it curl again.

'Nice?' Zoe raised an eyebrow. 'Where did Zed take you?'

'We went ice-skating.' I told them. 'And I didn't die, so I thought that was pretty successful.' They both sniggered and I rolled my eyes. 'And then Zed took me on his snowmobile-'

'Innuendo?' Tina asked and I gasped in horror.

'Of course not!' I hissed. 'You're disgusting.'

'You're both legal.'

'And totally not ready!' I frowned. 'Anyway, we ended up at this café up the hill and it was really nice and I had the best hot chocolate.'

'Ah, that's Marnie's café, I know the one.' Zoe said, dreamily. 'Their hot chocolate is incredible.'

'It is.' Tina nodded in agreement. 'One of those right now would be perfect.'

'But we have to get ready for a Benedict dinner.' Zoe reminded her. 'Which is a shame, because I was enjoying Ewan's company.' She signalled to the television and I laughed. 'I think I might have a Moulin Rouge birthday party this year.'

'Wouldn't your mum freak?' I asked. 'The costumes are a little revealing.'

'She wouldn't mind at all.' Zoe shrugged. 'It's all tasteful. But maybe I'll ask her later when she's had a few glasses of mulled wine.'

'Eugh, don't say wine.' Tina grumbled, getting up and taking a sip from her glass of water. 'So what are we wearing for dinner?'

'Zed said to bring our swimsuits.' I replied.

'Of course he did.' Tina rolled her eyes. 'Wishful thinking, though, we won't be allowed in the hot tub this evening as it's not good party etiquette. Better chance of going for a private tub session with Zed tomorrow.'

'We're going to see his grandmother.'

'His nonna?' Zoe asked. 'Oh she's lovely. A little crazy, but lovely.'

'How is she crazy?'

'Girls! Get ready, we're going in ten!' Zoe's mum called out and we quickly rushed to our rooms to get ready.

We wore snowboots with our outfits to walk to the Benedict household, something which made us look ridiculous considering we were all in nice smart-casual outfits; my chunky boots looked weird with my tights and deep red lace dress, but they were practical and I knew walking in the heels I planned on wearing in the Benedict house was a stupid idea, especially in thick snow. It wasn't a long walk, but it felt like it and I was relieved to be stepping into the warm when we reached the chalet which, unsurprisingly, the Benedicts owned the whole of. It wasn't far from the cable car and was at the top of a road, tucked away from a few other chalets and hotels. Zoe's dad knocked on the door and it was almost opened instantly by Karla, who looked fabulous as always in a knee-length figure-hugging black dress. She ushered us all inside, closing away the cold and then taking each of our coats. Tina, Zoe and I slipped out of our snowboots and into our court shoes, something that felt odd after walking through the thick snow. At least my boots had been flat and comfortable.

'Girls, you all look lovely as always.' Karla said, cheerily as Saul came to join us. He greeted each of us with a kiss on the cheek and then a handshake for Zoe's father before the two men disappeared to get some scotch together. Karla led us into the living area, which was huge. Large leather sofas circled a fire place and a television, with a fur rug on the floor and fur blankets across the sofas. There were vintage-looking bookcases next to the large window which overlooked a balcony and the snowy town below.

'Ladies.' Xav grinned in greeting as he walked into the living room to join us, wearing a plain black shirt and some jeans. Yves followed him closely, as did Nelson. A booming laugh belonging to Mr Hoffman made Nelson wince and then Nelson's mother walked into the room with three glasses and a bottle of wine in her hand. She passed the glasses to Mrs Benedict and Zoe's mum and then the three of them moved away towards the kitchen, where the smell of food was wafting from.

'Drink?' Yves asked us. 'Sorry it's not alcohol.'

'Thank god.' Tina said and Yves laughed.

'Still feeling rough, Tina?'

'Definitely.' She groaned.

'You were wild!' Xav beamed. 'And you!' He turned to look at me. 'Didn't take you as the dancing-on-the-bar type!'

'Last night was a blur.' Tina sighed, bringing the attention back to her, much to my relief. Nelson shuffled awkwardly, a bottle of coca cola in his hand.

'Drinks?' Yves tried again.

'Yes.' I nodded as did Zoe as she twiddled her straight hair around her finger, her eyes on Yves. 'Drinks are good.' I followed him towards the dining area, where there was a small bar, and then Zed appeared, looking handsome in a red plaid shirt, his colour-scheme almost matching mine. I smiled at that.

'Ciao Bella.' He grinned, his eyes wandering over my body with what looked like approval.

'We're talking Italian now?' I teased and he smiled, walking over to me and gently kissing my cheek.

'Not in the dining room!' Xav groaned, playfully and Zed narrowed his eyes at him. 'Sheesh, so easy to wind up.' He tutted, handing Zoe and Tina each a glass of lemonade. 'Drink, Sky?'

'Lemonade please.' I smiled as Zed's hand moved to the small of my back. His fingers gently rubbed against my spine and I swallowed, enjoying the tingling sensation. Yves made the drink and passed it over.

'Come on, let's go back to the game's room, dinner won't be ready yet.' Yves suggested and my friends left the room. I moved to follow them, but Zed stopped me and spun me around, pulling me in for a kiss. I melted into his embrace as he pressed his lips to mine and I moved my hands to his shoulders as his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me against his muscular body. His lips moved against mine softly, but more passionately than they had earlier that afternoon and, when he finally pulled away, I was breathless.

'Zed…' I whispered and he held his finger to my lips, silencing me.

'We could sneak off to my room right now…' He mumbled. 'I'd much rather kiss you than kick Xav's butt at Guitar Hero.'

'Wouldn't your mum come looking for us?'

'Maybe but I'm not sure she'd mind too much.' He smiled a cheeky smile. 'I think she'd be quite happy to find me getting on so well with my soulfinder.'

'Your what?' Zed visibly tensed at the sound of the voice and we both spun around to see Will and Xav stood in the doorway with Saul Benedict, an empty scotch bottle in his hand. I swallowed as I looked at expressions of two of the Benedict sons.


	15. Fifteen

_**I just want to take this opportunity to wish all of my lovely readers a Merry Christmas!**_

 **Zed.**

'Your what?' My stomach flipped at the sound of Will's voice. I tensed and turned around to see Will, Xav and my dad in the doorway. My brothers looked at me with a mixture of emotions; disbelief, jealousy and surprise. I swallowed as Sky's beautiful blue eyes widened, her mouth doing the same as she gawped. She fiddled with her a lock of her hair, a nervous gesture I was starting to recognise.

'My soulfinder.' I said, quietly, running a hand through my hair.

'You knew.' Will said to our dad, his voice filled with hurt.

'I had to make sure.' My father replied. 'And we were waiting for the right time to tell you all.'

'Tell us all what?' Yves walked into the room and I winced at his terrible timing.

'That the youngest Benedict had found his soulfinder.' Xav said bitterly, folding his arms across his chest.

'Wait, what?' Yves looked at me and then at Sky. ' _Sky_?' She gave a small smile and a nod. 'Why did neither of you say anything?'

'Waiting for the right time apparently.' Will said with a frown.

I frowned back in response as irritation overcame me. 'I knew you'd be like this. This is exactly why I was worried about telling you.'

'Zed…' My dad murmured.

'I can't believe you found your soulfinder first and she just fell into your lap.' Will said. 'Trace is going to be so pissed too when he-'

'Why can't you just be happy for me?' I frowned, moving instinctively to stand in front of Sky, keeping her out of harm's way. Not that any of my brothers would ever hurt her. 'I wasn't expecting to find Sky so soon but I did and that makes _me_ happy, don't you see that?'

'You've changed.' Xav said warily.

'Because things have changed.' I said, exasperated. 'I'm a better person now and I'm glad for it. I'm not moping around and I'm doing well at school.'

'You are.' Yves nodded. 'I always knew your soulfinder would make you half-decent. I don't know why I didn't figure it sooner.'

'You still should have told us.' Xav folded his arms across his chest. 'The moment you realised, you should have told us.'

'When did you realise?' Yves asked, cocking his head to the side as my other brothers looked between Sky and I, making me feel uneasy.

'I'm not sure you want to know.' I mumbled, knowing they'd be even more upset with me.

'How long?' Will pried. 'Or we'll just have to get it out of your head.'

'Will!' My father frowned and my older brother shrugged in response.

'Since the lacrosse game.' I replied.

'Since _October_?!' Yves eyes widened. 'Why the hell couldn't you have just said something Zed or even you, _Sky_ , I thought we were mates.'

'Leave Sky out of this.' I frowned as she visibly shrunk behind me, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

'Why's everyone out here?' My mother appeared in the doorway of the dining room. 'I was just rounding up people for dinner.' She looked between us all and then her eyes widened in recognition, just in time for Zoe and Nelson's mums to walk through the doorway.

'So this is where the party is!' Nelson's mum laughed softly, raising her glass of wine. For now, at least, the conversation was over.

'Shall we sit down ready for dinner?' My mother suggested.

'I'll get the others.' Yves said with a small smile, but the look in his eyes told me he was still hurt by what had happened. He ignored that, however, and walked out of the room to be a 'model son' as he always was. I turned to glance at Sky and her facial expression told me she was feeling awkward, something I wished she wasn't feeling after the wonderful day we had spent together.

'Where am I sitting?' She asked with a small voice and I sighed before replying, hoping that I hadn't just messed everything up.

The atmosphere remained tense after everyone had left, but my mother was sure that our party guests, other than Sky, hadn't noticed.

'Family meeting.' She said, simply, after the door had been closed, Zoe's family, including Sky, and Nelson's family gone into the cold and dark snowy night.

'I'm going to bed.' Xav replied but my mother frowned, her expression stern.

'It's not optional.' She said, signalling to the sofas in front of the raging fireplace, where the fire danced in and out of the wooden logs. My brothers and I sank into the chairs, none of us making eye contact and my dad ran a hand through his hair, a nervous gesture I had inherited from him. 'We have had a lovely family Christmas here and, God help us, we will have a wonderful New Year's too. I will not allow my mother to come into this house tomorrow and be greeted by a terribly tense atmosphere.'

'He should have told us.' Xav said simply, his eyes now burning into mine.

'We all agreed it was best to wait until a suitable time.' My mother replied. 'We were really hoping for you all to be together, but unfortunately that has not been the case.'

'You've known _two months._ ' Xav continued. 'Two _whole_ months.'

'But Sky didn't.' I tried. 'She didn't even know that she was a savant until we spoke telepathically on the lacrosse pitch.'

'How can she not know?' Will asked, puzzled.

'Sky is adopted.' Yves spoke on my behalf this time, giving me a small smile to show that he was possibly the only one on my side right now, even though it was clear that he was a little disappointed in me, especially as we were pretty close. When I wasn't being a dick. 'She only found out she was a Taylor a few months ago and we didn't even know.'

'I feel awful for forgetting that there was a granddaughter out there somewhere to inherit the Taylor name and fortune.' My mother sighed, her eyebrows knitting together. 'But I just assumed she was dead when she and her mother disappeared that night.'

'And if Sky's alive and well, as Zed's soulfinder, then what about her mother?' Will asked.

'We have no idea.' My father said. 'No one does.'

There was a pause and then Xav looked up at me. 'I'm sorry, Zed. It sounds like your girl has been through some crap and I guess we didn't really help matters this evening, did we?'

I raised an eyebrow. 'You think?'

'We are happy for you, we are.' Will said with a small smile.

'We are.' Xav nodded, his signature grin almost returning as he appeared at my side and ruffled my hair. 'Our little brother, all grown-up.'

 _ **Sky.**_

I'd not slept particularly well. The evening had been a disaster. A huge one. And I was having doubts about accompanying Zed and his brother Will to Italy to collect their grandmother. And I'd been invited to a family dinner that evening too. Which meant an outfit change, _if_ I was up for it.

'Still don't fancy hitting the slopes with us?' Tina asked me from across the table as we ate our freshly baked croissants that Zoe's mother had picked up from the bakery before heading to the spa for a pampering session.

'I think I'll pass.' I wrinkled my nose. 'I don't plan on ending up in hospital. What a way to end 2016 that would be!'

'You'd be fine.' Tina reassured.

'You're going to miss the shopping trip for the New Year's Eve party!' Zoe pouted. 'We can't postpone it for you, leaving it til tomorrow would be cutting it too fine.'

'Then it's lucky I already have a dress.'

'How?' Zoe widened her eyes. 'The theme has only just been announced.'

'The theme?'

'Roaring 20s.' Zoe grinned. 'Lots of glitter and sparkle.'

And the Great Gatsby, I added into my head. My favourite book. I wondered if Mrs Benedict's party theme had been chosen by one of her sons and not her. 'Well it's lucky my dress is sparkly and works perfectly.' I said and it did. It was almost a 20s-style flapper dress, thanks to my shopping trip with Jas back in Brighton.

'We'll get you some headwear.' Tina said. 'A selection to choose from.'

'Thanks.'

'Mum said to ask if you'd be back for dinner?' Zoe asked as she moved the skis that were resting against the wall. She ran her fingers over them as if in anticipation of a morning on the slopes.

I thought of the tense atmosphere in the Benedict household the night before and I shuddered. But then, it was rude to turn down Mrs Benedict's offer and her mother would be there too, so backing out would be completely rude of me. 'I'll be back after dinner. We're having dinner with Zed's grandmother.'

'Sheesh, it's serious.' Tina commented, her eyebrows raised. 'Girls rarely meet his parents, let alone his grandparents.'

'Is his grandmother nice?'

'I've not spoken to her much.' Zoe replied. 'But she always seems friendly. Can't be easy though, she has like seven children and a million grandchildren to split herself between! Seems close to Karla though.'

Zed's family just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. The thought was rather daunting. That was a lot of people to meet. And in two days time, on New Year's Eve, his remaining brothers would be back to ring in the New Year. I gulped as the buzzer sounded.

'That'll be Zed.' Zoe replied. 'I'll get it. You go and get ready.'

I didn't need long to get ready and I could hear Zed's polite conversation with Tina and Zoe through the wooden walls of the apartment as I grabbed a nice dress for dinner, some tights and my court shoes from the night before and slipped them into the dress bag that had been holding my sparkly dress for the party. I packed my hairbrush and make-up into a bag too and quickly checked my appearance in the mirror; a light blue fairisle jumper dress and grey cableknit leggings with my blonde curls plaited over my shoulder in what I hoped was a comfy and cosy girl-next-door look. I walked out into the living room with my belongings and Zed gave me a sheepish smile which told me he was still embarrassed about the previous night. I hoped it wasn't about to be an awkward car journey with Will.

But I'd been wrong. Zed had put my bags and change of outfit into the car as I'd climbed into the back of the SUV and Will had turned and greeted me with a huge smile and a cheery 'hello!'

'Hey.' I replied shyly as the trunk of the car was closed and Zed made his way to the opposite side, slipping into the back with me.

'I'm sorry about last night, Sky.' Will apologised. 'I'm sure my other brothers will say the same when they see you later.'

'It's okay.' I shrugged.

'It wasn't.' Will said as the engine roared to life. He checked his mirrors and then released the handbreak, driving onto the snow-covered road with ease and then onto the clearer road. 'We were jerks to you, Sky, and it's because we were jealous. Zed's been very lucky to find you so easily, the same may not be the case for us.' He shrugged and made a goofy smile that I could see in the mirror. 'You're stuck with us now, welcome to the Benedict family.'

'Don't freak out my girl.' Zed warned, giving me an embarrassed smile as his cheeks flushed pink. I still found it very satisfying seeing Zed embarrassed. It was far from the arrogant, self-centred God I'd first thought he was and I liked it. He reached for my hand and pulled it gently into his, our fingers intertwining.

'Sorry again, Sky.' Will said with a nod. 'Us Benedicts can be a bit full-on sometimes but we're all harmless, even those of us that don't seem it.'

I looked at Zed and smiled. 'I can see that.'

We pulled out of Chamonix and onto a main road. 'So Zed says you've not been to Italy?'

'I've never really been anywhere.' I admitted, a bit sheepishly.

'Well let's change that.' Will replied and I decided that I liked him. His voice was calming and friendly and his smile made his eyes crinkle at the corners. He was approachable, just as Yves was. 'But to get there we have to go through the Tunnel du Mont Blanc.' He said and I looked at the tunnel ahead of us. 'Are you ready to travel through Europe's tallest mountain?'

I laughed at that as he said it as if we were about to do something crazy. 'As I'll ever be!'

The hour's journey passed by quickly as we drove through an Italian valley , passing snow-topped mountains, waterfalls, fast-flowing rivers and alpine towns and villages, styled with buildings similar to those in Chamonix. However, unlike Chamonix, the snow was sparse until you reached higher up the mountains and I suddenly felt a little silly in my snowboots. We reached Fénis without hitting any traffic and the beautiful castle up the hillside almost took my breath away. It looked like a fairytale Medieval building and I wasn't surprised when Zed said that we were close to his grandmother's house. Of course she'd want to live near to something so pretty to look at. Will turned the SUV down a small lane, one I was surprised the four-by-four could even fit down, and then he pulled up outside a little stone chalet.  
'Nonna's _casa_.' Will said, slipping into Italian, although I knew that _casa_ meant house so it didn't faze me. He slipped out of the car and opened my door, ever the Benedict gentleman, as Zed got out the other side. We hadn't even reached the wooden door of the chalet when it was flung open and a lady with dark hair, tied into a ponytail, and olive skin stepped out, arms spread wide to show the apron she wore over a floral tea dress. She looked like the perfect Italian grandmother and her face was lit up like it was Christmas again.  
'Bambini!' She called out as she reached us and pulled Will and Zed into a bone-crushing hug, a gesture that made me feel warm and fuzzy even though I wasn't on the receiving end of it. 'E'bello vederti.' Zed laughed in a warm, Italian accent that made my insides go all fuzzy. There was something ridiculously sexy about listening him speak another language, even if I had no idea what he was saying.

His grandmother looked at me then with her warm and friendly facial expression. 'Buongiorno, Sky.' She smiled.

'Buongiorno.' I replied, nervously. 'Mrs...'

'No need for such manners.' She tutted. 'Please call me Adelina. Zed's never brought a girl to meet me before.' Zed blushed and glanced away.

 _I've not told her yet._ He said into my head, his eyes briefly meeting mine. _But I will tell her when we're inside._ His eyes had a familiar sparkle in them, one which was happy and playful.

'Do come in, all of you, and out of the cold.' She led us to the front door and led us all inside.

'It's colder in Chamonix, Nonna.' Will said with a chuckle. 'This is nothing. Senza neve qui!'

'We had snow a few days ago, in time for _Natale_.' His grandmother replied in her thick accent. 'Shall we revert to English? I do not want Sky to feel uncomfortable.'

'I don't mind.' I replied but she shook her head.

'I don't want to be rude, dear.' She said. 'Now let me make us some cappucinos. Zed, take Sky into the living room and show her where everything is. Will, give your nonna a hand with the drinks. I have some biscotti somewhere too.'

'Her biscotti is the best.' Zed grinned as he led me along the small corridor and into the living room. There was a small fireplace in the room with stone flooring and floral sofas. It was small and homely, a complete opposite to the Taylor manor and the Benedict manor back in England. On the shelves were endless family photographs of Zed's family as well as others, which I assumed were photographs of his Aunts , Uncles and cousins. Then I spotted a violin in the corner.

'Does your grandmother play?' I asked.

Zed nodded. 'I get the musical bit from her. Nonno, my grandfather, was musical too. A very good pianist, he'd have liked you.' His smile now was sad and I felt for him as he sank into the sofa beside me.

'You play piano, Sky?' I hadn't even realised his grandmother had come back into the room, Will carrying a tray behind her. He placed it onto the coffee table as she sat in an armchair next to the burning fireplace.

'Yes.' I replied, shyly, my cheeks blushing.

'And saxophone and guitar.' Zed added. 'She's a grade ten in them all, Nonna, but she likes to sell herself short.'

'Very impressive!' And she sounded like she meant it. Her eyes crinkled in the corners and I realised this was where Will had inherited that facial expression from. It suddenly made me think of my own heritage and which things I'd inherited from who. Zed squeezing my hand snapped me back to the present time, back to his grandmother's living room in her _casa_ in Italy. 'How is school, Zed? Your mother tells me you've really started focussing on your studies and your grades are a lot better.'

'They are.' He nodded. 'I'm actually enjoying school at the moment.' His eyes glanced to look at me and then back at his grandmother.

'That's good to hear.' She said. 'I'm pleased you've changed your attitude.' Zed blushed but he nodded in understanding. He knew she was right. We all did. 'And Will, how are things with you?'

'University is going well.' Will said, reaching for a biscotti. He took a nibble. 'Can't believe I'll be finished in a year.'

'Me neither.' She sighed. 'I can't believe Zed will be finishing school next year. You all make me feel old.'

'You're not old at all.' Will said and she smiled.

'All of you Benedict boys are such smooth-talkers. It's no wonder my daughter fell head-over-heels for your father.'

'But there was more to it.' Will said and she smiled, a mischevious sparkle in her eyes, one I'd seen in Zed sometimes. It vanished when she looked at me and I realised she was holding back, wary of me being there, afraid of savant talk.

Zed shifted in his seat beside me, ready to speak, but his grandmother beat him to it. 'Sky, tell me about yourself, dear.'

'Uhm...' Where to even begin? 'Zed and I go to school together. I only started this year.'

'Karla mentionned that your family are quite important at the school.'

'Yes.' I nodded. 'Although I'm still finding out about them. I was adopted and didn't really know they existed until a couple of months ago. It's been a lot to get my head around.'

'You poor thing.' She replied, her face full of sympathy. 'But are you enjoying the school?'

'It's a very good school.' I replied.

'It is.' She smiled. 'All of Karla's boys have been there and it's done wonders.' Her proud face was back. 'You're receiving a top education.'

I'd heard that a lot in the last few months. 'Yes.' I nodded.

'And how did you two meet?'

Thankfully Zed cut in there, relieving me. 'Sky is in my music class.' He replied. He paused for a moment and I knew he was trying to work out the best way to share the news. Will could tell too. He looked between Zed and I thoughtfully, but he didn't jump in. 'Nonna, Sky is my soulfinder.'

Surprise was the first expression to cross his grandmother's face and then her smile turned upwards into a wonderful smile as her eyes sparkled and Zed's eyes mirrored them.

'Really? Oh that's wonderful news!' She clapped her hands together. 'I should have brought out the wine or champagne instead of cappucino for this kind of news.'

'We don't need wine, Nonna.' Zed laughed, softly, squeezing my hand as I smiled; his grandmother's smile was contagious.

'Now tell me, how did you find out you were soulfinders?'

We stayed at his grandmother's for a casual lunch with delicious fresh bread and hams and cheeses and then his grandmother insisted Zed took me on a walk around the town whilst she finished packing for a few days in Chamonix. I tightened my coat as Zed led me along his grandmother's road towards the castle. We reached the grounds and I looked up at the castle as the early afternoon sunlight shone on it, making it almost an amber colour.

'Castello di Fenis.' Zed said in an Italian accent, making my heart flutter a little.

'Medieval?' I guessed and he smiled, nodding.

'Aosta valley has quite a few castles but this is the most famous.' He replied. 'It wasn't used for military purposes, but as a residence for a family called the Challant family.'

'A pretty nice residence.' I commented, admiring the turrets. 'I've always wanted to live in a castle.'

'Castle Taylor is your castle.'

'It's beautiful, yes.' I nodded. 'But this castle has been around a lot longer. Imagine the stories it could tell.'

He smiled at that. 'What kind of stories do you think it could tell if it could talk?'

'I don't know.' I paused for a moment. 'It's not seen any battles, obviously, but I bet it's seen a few love stories in its time.'

'Such a girl.' He teased, rolling his eyes.

'You don't like a good love story?'

'If there's explosions and stuff then sure.' He shrugged.

'Have you never read Romeo and Juliet? Or-'

'The Great Gatsby?' He offered with a sly smile that told me everything.

'You chose the party theme for the hotel, didn't you?'

'I thought you'd like it.' His slyness was gone now and instead he was smiling a heart-warming smile, one of his _real_ smiles that made my knees weak.

'I do.' I replied, my voice sincere. 'I don't think anyone's ever planned a party theme around me before.'

'I hope you enjoy it.'

'I _will._ ' I told him and his hands moved from mine, one to the small of my back and the other to my cheek, where it gently traced my cheekbone. My breath caught in my throat and I swallowed as I looked up at him. 'You're dangerous, Zed Benedict.' I whispered.

'Am I?' He moved his face so that our lips were just a few centimetres apart, his stare intense. My throat felt dry. His fingers moved down my cheek to my chin and his thumb gently moved across my bottom lip. He'd not done _this_ before and I was putty in his hands.

'Yes.' I whispered, my voice hoarse.

'Sei bella, _tesoro_.' He whispered back in Italian and then he closed the gap between our lips. The kiss was gentle first, our lips gently moving together, electricity shooting between us, and then he deepened the kiss as one hair played with my braided hair and the other pressed my body against his. His kiss became hungry and I completely lost myself in it, forgetting that we were stood in front of a castle and forgetting that there were locals nearby. He soon pulled away, before I was ready, and rested his forehead against mine. 'We need to get back to Nonna's.' He whispered softly. ' _Mio tesoro_.' I wondered what it meant and I blushed. 'My treasure.' He whispered, translating after picking my thoughts again. He kissed my temple and then took my hand, leading him back to his grandmother's house.

When we arrived back at Zed's house, his grandmother was met with a warm welcome but so was I. Xav and Yves were all smiles as they joined us in the living room, the dinner the previous night all seeming to be forgotten. Karla, Saul and Adelina soon headed into town for a coffee and to pick up some things for dinner and Xav, Yves and Will excused themselves, trying to get in some ski-action before dinner, leaving Zed and I alone in his parent's expensive chalet.

'Would you like a drink?' He offered as he put the kettle on.

'It depends on if your hot chocolate is as good as the ones we had yesterday.'

He gave me a lopsided smile at that. 'Maybe not quite to that standard but I'd say they're pretty good.'

'Think they're better than my dad's?'

'Ah, I probably can't answer that.' He laughed. 'I think you'd be a bit biased.' He scooped me up and placed me on the kitchen counter next to the kettle as he got to work, gathering the ingredients. From my place on the counter, I was a little taller than Zed and I watched as he started prepping our drinks, even adding in some melted hot chocolate. They weren't going to be as good as the ones we'd had the previous day but I was sure they'd taste nice. My eyes wandered to his lips as I thought of other things that tasted nice and I ran my tongue across my bottom lip in response. Zed caught me and moved to stand between my legs, gently pressing his lips to mine before getting back to work.

'So what time do you think dinner will be?' I asked, fiddling with my braid.

'I think mum said seven.' Zed replied, glancing at the clock. 'We've got time to watch a movie if you'd like?'

'What did you have in mind?'

He gave me a suggestive smile and I realised that he wasn't really thinking about watching a movie. I blushed, my heart fluttering nervously in my chest. We'd not actually made-out as they'd always been an interruption or something. But now there wouldn't be. For a while at least. Zed pulled me off of the counter and mixed up our drinks before picking them up and leading me into the second reception room, where we'd hung out with our friends the previous evening. I sat down on the sofa as he put our drinks on the coffee table and he grabbed the remote, switching on Netflix. He put on _Thor_ and I didn't bat an eyelid; I liked superhero films, no problems there.

'My grandmother likes you.' He said as we draped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me against his side. I instinctively put my legs across his lap and he smiled, pulling me onto his lap properly and wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me so that my back was pressed against his chest.

'Really?'

'Yes.' He replied, his breath tickling my neck. I knew from the tone in his voice that he was smiling. 'But who could blame her? My parents like you too.'

'How can they like me when they know so little about me?'

'There's something about you that's just likeable.' He said, softly. 'Plus you're my soulfinder and that makes them automatically love you.' He gently pressed his lips to the bare skin on my neck and my breath caught.

'Are your brothers still angry at you?' I managed to get out.

'No, I think they were hurt but they're happy for us now.' Another kiss on my neck.

'Really?'

'Really?' He kissed my neck again but this time he didn't stop. He pressed gentle kisses across my neck and then he turned me so that I was facing him. He cupped my cheek and brought my lips to his and I didn't complain as he kissed me hungrily. I soon turned on his lap to straddle him, allowing me better access to his lips and he groaned as his hands moved to my hips, holding me on his lap. Zed's tongue slipped into my mouth and I granted him access as he kissed me with growing intensity. One of his hands slipped up to my hair and removed the fastening, letting my braid fall out and curls fall down my back in reponse. He tangled a hand in my hair as he moved our bodies, so that he was over me on the sofa, kissing me passionately as his hands moved up and down my waist, our lips and tongues moving together.

Our hot chocolate was cold by the time we finally got to drink it.


	16. Sixteen

**Zed.**

I could kiss Sky all day. Her lips were deliciously soft and our bodies just seemed to fit together perfectly, I noted as our lips moved together as we made out on the sofa, my body over hers but not quite putting all of my weight on her. She moaned softly below me and I did the same. She was going to be the death of me, that much I was sure of.

'Kids, we're home!' My dad's voice boomed from the front door and I groaned as I got off of Sky, whose beautiful blue eyes were wide in horror. She started smoothing down her blonde curls and I gave her a lopsided smile as I looked at her lips, swollen from kissing, and her flushed cheeks. She bit her lip as the footsteps came closer and my breath slowed to a reasonable place just in time.

'What are you watching?' My mother asked as she entered the room. She spotted my arm draped lazily over Sky's shoulder as Sky gave her a shy smile.

'Thor.' I replied, simply.

'I didn't think you liked superhero stuff?'

'Not really, but Sky does.' I said with a smile.

'Where are your brothers?'

'On the slopes.'

'I hope they won't be long. Dinner is in an hour.' My mother fiddled with her hair, which was tied back. 'Don't leave it too long to get washed up and put a shirt on, will you?'

'Not at all.' I nodded. 'Sky and I were just talking about getting ready for dinner.'

'Yes.' Sky said, breaking her silence, although her voice wasn't certain. I figured that she wasn't a very good liar. It made me smile.

'Okay.' My mother nodded. 'Sky, did you want to change for dinner in my room?'

'She can get ready in mine.' I said, jumping at the opportunity. My mother raised an eyebrow, knowing me only too well. 'I'll give you some privacy.' I told Sky. 'Just let me know when you're dressed and then I'll come in.'

'Okay.' My mother agreed and then she headed off, leaving us alone in the room again.

'So where were we?' I grinned, tucking one of Sky's curls behind her ear. She blushed and bit her lip again, something I was starting to recognise as a habit when she was nervous. I moved my face slowly towards her and then closed the gap, pressing my lips to hers. She sighed into my mouth.

'Zed, your parents…' She said against my lips, her body tense. 'They could come in at any moment.'

I sighed and kissed her cheek. 'Come on, I'll show you my room and then you can get ready for dinner.' I held out my hand and pulled her to her feet, leading her to my bedroom. It was one of the furthest from the reception rooms, but I liked that. I was tucked out the way, at the back of the chalet.

I opened the door and let Sky walk into my bedroom. She looked around, curiously at the bedroom I hadn't redecorated since we moved in, but I didn't need to. It was still me. A grey checked duvet on my wooden-framed double bed, a snowboard mounted to the wall above my bed, a window over-looking the mountainside. I had a few family photographs on the dresser and she looked at them as she passed.

'I'll give you some time to get ready.' I told her and she nodded, a small smile on her face as she placed her bag onto my bed. I went to leave but she stopped me first, grabbing me with a small hand and turning my body towards her. Sky stood on her tiptoes and gave me kiss, one which made my heart flutter. As I closed the door, leaving her to get ready, I knew in that moment that I would do anything for Sky Bright-Taylor, the girl who had stolen my heart, the girl who was my soulfinder.

Whilst Sky got herself ready, I did the same. I showered and then put on some clean jeans, fresh from the dryer, and then I headed back to my room to get myself a shirt to wear. I knocked and opened the door to find Sky just smoothing her hair in the mirror. She looked beautiful and her eyes sparkled, lighting up with the blue dress she was wearing with tights and heeled shoes. Her eyes met mine and they drifted to my chest, making me grin. She was totally looking at my bare chest. She caught me watching and she blushed, looking away as I passed her to go to the wardrobe. I pulled out a pale blue shirt, choosing to match her, and I pulled it on, buttoning up.

'You look beautiful as always, _mio tesoro._ ' I said to her, speaking my mother's first language. I knew from Sky's reactions earlier that day that she liked listening to me speak in Italian. She blushed as I finished buttoning my shirt.

'You don't look so bad yourself.'

I crossed the room and closed the gap between us, wrapping my arms around her waist as I spotted the bracelet on her wrist; the one I had bought her. I smiled and kissed her forehead and in my head I whispered all of the things I wanted to say, all of the feelings I wanted to tell her but couldn't because I was afraid that for her it was too soon.

 **Sky.**

I woke up on the 30th December feeling positive, despite the fact that the girls were insisting on taking me up the slopes today in an attempt to get me skiing on our skiing holiday. I'd had a great day with Zed before. His family were nice and welcoming and dinner had been a strange but wonderful experience, with food and cutlery moving around the room to the kitchen and back telepathically. It had made breakfast with Tina and Zoe pretty dull in comparison.

 _What are we doing today?_ Zed's voice caught me by surprise in my head and I steadied my hand, careful not to spill my orange juice.

'Alright Sky? You seem a bit jumpy.' Nelson said from the sofa, where he was lounging around and watching Deadpool. He'd arrived earlier than expected for our day in the snow, armed with his skis and his gear.

'I'm fine.' I replied, putting down my orange juice as Tina and Zoe looked at me with raised eyebrows. Then my phone buzzed on the table.

 _Are you all hitting the slopes today? – Z_

Good cover, Zed, I thought. I wondered if that meant he was in my head again.

'Is that Zed?' Tina asked with her head tilted. 'Is he missing you already?'

'You can talk.' Zoe scoffed and gave her a smug grin. Tina looked over at Nelson who, thankfully, wasn't listening, and then narrowed her eyes at Zoe.

'He just wants to know if we're hitting the slopes today.' I replied with a shrug.

'He should come with us.' Zoe replied.

'Another person to embarrass myself in front of? Geeze, thanks.'

'Are you skiing or snowboarding, Sky?' Nelson piped up from the sofa.

'No idea, I was hoping to do neither.' I shuddered as I text a reply. _Apparently so- S x_

 _Can I join you?- Z x_

'Is he coming with us?' Tina pushed, nudging my empty mug with hers.

'It'll be super embarrassing.' I wrinkled my nose.

'You'll be fine.' Zoe shrugged.

'You never know, you might be a natural.' Nelson grinned and I raised an eyebrow.

'I very much doubt that with my balance and coordination.' I rolled my eyes at him and finished drinking my orange juice.

 _I'm going to be a crap skier._ I text back.

 _So snowboard like me, it's way cooler._ This time Zed wasn't texting and was in my head again. _I'll help you, I could be like your teacher or coach._ His voice got lower and my heart jumped at the sexiness and huskiness.

 _Fine._ I text him this time before adding in my head, _where do I get a board?_

 _I'll pick you up some gear and meet you all at the cable car in thirty?_

I looked at my phone and picked it up, pretending Zed had text a reply. 'Zed said he'll meet us at the cable car in thirty.'

'We'd better get a move on then if we're picking you up some rentals.' Tina said, standing up.

'It's okay, Zed's going to get me some stuff.'

'Ah, he'll get special treatment so I guess that's a good shout.' Zoe grinned. 'Let's get layered up and head on over there.'

I felt like I was going to throw-up by the time we got to the cable car and I was starting to regret having any breakfast, all positive feelings I'd woken up with fading fast. And then I spotted Zed, looking every bit the professional with his black skiwear, black hat and goggles atop his head. He shot me a sexy smile and I crumbled as he picked up a blue floral snowboard that lay next to a black one, with yellow and orange flames licking up the side.

'Good morning.' He said, bending down and giving me a quick kiss on the lips. 'Hey guys.' He waved at the others and they smiled as they greeted him back.

'Making Sky snowboard? Brave.' Zoe teased and I narrowed my eyes at her, making her laugh.

'I'm sure she'll be great, but just to be sure.' He picked up a light blue helmet, which matched the board, and fastened it onto my head, making me groan. 'You look cute.'

'Liar.' I said and he chuckled.

'Do you guys want to head on up?' Zed suggested. 'Sky isn't ready to go atop yet. I think we'll do some practicing down here and then meet up with you guys in a bit?'

'Fair point.' Nelson nodded. 'Good luck, Sky. Like I said, I bet you're a natural.' And then they left me with Zed and some snowboarding gear.

'Right, let's get you set up.' He smiled, laying the blue board flat. I stood into the foot places and he strapped the board to my feet before strapping his own board to himself.

'Why do you get the cool one with the flames?' I asked and he gave me a cocky smile.

'Because, baby, I'm so smokin' hot when I'm riding the slopes.'

'Mmmhmm.' I rolled my eyes but then I spotted a group of girls, Zed's groupies (Kelsey, Liza-Marie and Rebecca), watching us with irritated eyes. 'Don't look now but _you_ have an audience.'

'Like I said, _smokin' hot._ ' He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

'You dated Kelsey, didn't you?'

'Yeah…' His smirk was gone and he shifted, awkwardly on his board. 'She wasn't my type.'

'Beautiful, leggy blonde isn't your type?'

'No self-centered, clingy girl isn't my type.' He wrinkled his nose. ' _And_ she wasn't my soulfinder.' He looked pointedly at me and gave me a small smile before kissing my forehead gently. 'Now stop trying to get out of snowboarding.' He teased and I groaned, making him laugh. 'It's about keeping your balance.'

'That's quite the issue for me.'

'You did fine ice-skating.'

'I did _okay.'_ I reminded him. 'I'm hardly the next Torville and Dean.'

He gave me a lopsided smile. 'They had to start somewhere. Anyway, balance.'

My balance had seen better days, but despite falling over more times than I could count, after lunch I was starting to get the hang of it and Zed even took me down a beginner's slope a few times to get my stability. That evening, I was reminded of just how unfit I was and just how much I needed to get back into exercise, as my muscles ached a ridiculous amount, especially my bum and thighs.

'So up for heading to some karaoke tonight?' Zoe asked as we ate our pasta at dinner. Her mum and dad were out again, socialising at the hotel and having some dinner with some family friends. I was starting to wonder if it was always like this for Zoe; hanging out with her parents except they weren't actually there to hang out because they were so busy socialising and keeping their social status high.

'No more karaoke.' Tina groaned.

'Why don't we invite some people over?' Zoe suggested.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket. _Parents and Nonna are out til late so wondered if you and the girls wanted to come over for a little party?- Z_

'Or there's a party at Zed's… well kind of party.' I said, holding up my phone.

'Totally up for that.' Zoe nodded. 'It's our last night of 2016, a party sounds a good way to spend that.'

 _Sure, what's the plan? x_ I text back quickly.

 _We have some drink here but bring over your swimsuits and we'll go in the hot tub- Z_

I raised an eyebrow and Tina shot me a puzzled look. 'Zed says to bring our swimsuits.'

'Of course he does.' She smirked, standing up with her empty plate. 'Well girls, what are we waiting for? We have a party to prepare for.'

As it was only a small gathering, we didn't dress up over-the-top but Zoe still managed to persuade me to wear a dress over my swimsuit and we packed up some towels and underwear in our bags to take with us. I left my hair down in loose curls, as I knew Zed liked it that way best and I let Tina put some waterproof eyeliner, extra-long mascara and lipgloss on for me, before we layered up and threw on our snowboots and headed out into the cold.

We had only three more days in Chamonix and I decided that, despite my doubts before I came, I was going to miss it. I was going to miss the crunching sound of the snow and the cool breeze whipping back my hair and the pretty lights that sparkled in the reflection of the snow. I could see why my friends and their families returned on a yearly basis, sometimes more than once a year. A group of guys passed us and looked our way before continuing en-route to the bars towards the town centre, but we walked the opposite way, heading along the quiet road to the Benedict chalet.

'Girls, wait up!' Nelson's voice was familiar as he hurried along towards us in the snow, stumbling as he did so. And this time he had company.

'Seb!' Zoe beamed. 'You persuaded your parents then, huh?'

I looked at our French friend, who must have been in his element as someone who spoke French as their native tongue. He grinned across at us and adjusted the beanie so that his blonde fringe was poking out. 'I did.' He said in his thick accent. 'I told my mother that I didn't need to hang around for New Year's Eve when she wasn't even planning on staying in herself and I wasn't going to sit and mope by myself. It's not like I couldn't afford the plane ticket.'

'We'll have to make sure we get you tickets to the New Year's Ball tomorrow.' Zoe said.

'My mum's already got it sorted. She called Karla this afternoon.' Nelson replied. The boys fell into step beside us as we walked towards the Benedict household, our hands in our pockets and our breath dancing like steam across the air in front of us.

'How was your Christmas?' Seb asked me.

'It was lovely thanks, yours?'

He shrugged. 'It was okay. Weather was a bit bad though, wasn't it?'

'Terrible.' I agreed. 'I would much rather have had a white Christmas over here like Zoe and Nelson.'

'Me too.' He smiled. 'So this ball tomorrow, Great Gatsby theme got something to do with you?'

I blushed. 'Sort of.'

'Ah… Benedict.' He nodded with some understanding. 'Are you two dating now then?' I nodded and he looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to face me. 'Be careful, won't you Sky?'

'Aren't you two friends?'

'Acquaintances.' He shrugged. 'Nelson is closer to him, but even so, we all know what _Zed Benedict_ is like and I wouldn't want him to hurt you.'

'He won't.' I hoped.

'Good, because if he does he'll have me to answer to.' He gave me a small smile but I couldn't help noticing that it didn't reach his eyes and I wondered why; was he genuinely concerned about Zed hurting me or was there something he wasn't saying? It was too late to nudge him any further though because we'd reached the Benedict household and Tina, Zoe and Nelson were already on the porch, ringing the doorbell. Zed opened it almost instantly and Seb plastered on an over-friendly smile as Zed answered and let us all in. He took our coats as we slipped out of our snowboots.

'Hey guys.' Yves said, pushing his glasses further up his nose. 'Drinks?'

'We have beer and wine in the fridge or I can find something stronger.' Xav grinned.

'And your parents are okay with this?' I raised an eyebrow, remembering how I'd been taught not to be caught with any champagne when we were at the Benedict's 'castle' for their annual Christmas party.

'What they know won't hurt them.' Xav smirked. 'And I'm hardly going to tell on you.'

'And Will won't because he's on a date.' Zed joined the smirk club as he came back from the cloakroom, where I knew they kept their snowboards, skis and outerwear.

'A date? With who?' Zoe asked, nosily, as we followed the three youngest Benedicts into the kitchen.

'I can't remember what her name is.' Xav replied. 'But she works on the cable car.'

'Emmeline.' Yves reminded him and he nodded as if he'd known all along what she was called. Music started up and I watched as Zed moved away from the iPod dock, having plugged his iPhone in. _Don't Let me Down_ by the Chainsmokers poured through the speakers and I smiled at the song choice as Zed tapped his foot to the beat.

'What can I get people to drink?' Xav asked. We gave him our orders, all opting for a beer, a safe bet, and I took a swig of the beer without any hesitation before everyone headed to the second reception room to play Mario Kart. I was following our friends when Zed grabbed me and pulled me into his bedroom en-route, closing the door behind us. He pressed me against the door and his lips crashed down on mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist, his body up against mine as our lips moved together. I pulled him even closer towards me, if that was possible, enjoying the sensation of his body against mine, but then he pulled away, his eyes intense as they looked right into my soul.

'Sorry for kidnapping you.' He whispered, his voice hoarse. 'I just wanted you to myself and in that dress…'

I blushed and bit my lip. 'I'm not complaining.' I pulled him in for another kiss and he happily obliged. 'And if you like me in _this_ then wait for our dip in the hot tub later.'

He swallowed and his eyes blazed with what I hoped was passion, not that I'd ever witnessed it before. 'How about we go for a dip in the hot tub _now_?'

'I'm not letting my beer warm up.' I replied, folding my arms across my chest and putting some space between us. He looked surprised and a little disappointed and I gave him a small, teasing smile.

'But-'

'Come on, let's go and play Mariokart. I'll kick your ass at it.'

He still looked taken aback and I smiled as I flicked my hair over my shoulder and walked out of the bedroom, leaving him trailing behind me.


	17. Seventeen

_**AN: I'm writing this as I watch Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Carrie Fisher, the one and only Princess Leia. I might be a geek, I've been called one many times before but I'm okay with that. I've been watching Star Wars since I was about 4 years old (20 years ago-CRAP!) and Carrie Fisher's death came as a horrible surprise to me. Princess Leia was the first witty and kick-ass princess in the film industry, who didn't need a man to save her and she knew how to use a blaster. A load of little girls, me included, wanted to be her so I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Carrie Fisher and her wonderful, talented mother, Debbie Reynolds.**_

 _ **Zed.**_

Why had I assumed that Sky wouldn't be good at Mario Kart? She raced with a competitive streak I'd never seen from her before and actually, I found it _very_ attractive. Her eyes glanced over to look at me, her smile smug as she'd just crossed the finish line moments before I could, and she blushed when she spotted me watching her. She was shy, innocent even, her blush signalled that. I had to tread carefully, but when she kept kissing me the way she did… boy did she make it hard to stay the perfect gentleman.

'I don't want to play this game with you anymore.' Tina said to Sky, snapping me out of my trance. 'I thought you said you didn't own a Wii console.'

'I don't.' Sky shrugged. 'But my friend Jas does.' Her lips quirked upwards into a cheeky smile, one I hadn't seen before tonight, when she'd just left me in my room, flicking her hair over her shoulder. There was a side to her that I didn't know very well yet but I certainly _wanted_ to.

'Damn it, you left that part out.' Tina frowned and finished her beer.

'I think Sky should be banned from the Wii until further notice.' Yves laughed, shaking his head.

'And _you._ ' Zoe said, her voice low. I knew she fancied my slightly older brother. Well, most of my brothers, but she definitely had a soft spot for Yves and he was the only one who didn't see it.

'I'm not winning constantly.' Yves held up his hands, his banter more flirtatious than he probably realised.

'Well if Sky is banned from the Wii, we'll have to just make use of the hot tub.' I gave her what I hoped was a sexy smile and she swallowed, my comment having the effect on her that I wanted it to have.

'Sounds like a good plan.' Zoe said with a cheeky smile and I didn't miss Sky nudging her with her elbow. 'Why don't you go and get changed, Sky? There's a robe in my bag if you want to borrow it… it's cold out.' She looked smug and Sky just looked nervous and maybe even a little embarrassed. But I was thankful to be getting some more time alone with her and making-out in the hot tub seemed like the perfect plan.

'I'll see you out there.' Sky said in a small voice and then excused herself.

'I'm sure I don't need to remind you to be a gentleman.' Xav said quietly to me as I passed and I rolled my eyes at him. Of course I was going to be a gentleman to Sky, even if she made that difficult for me. I changed into my swimming trunks, grabbed each of us a new, cold bottle of beer and headed out to the hot tub, beating her there. I dashed across the snow, feeling cold, and quickly slipped into the hot water, sighing with relief. It was quiet out and the clouds had disappeared, giving us a beautiful view of the stars. It made me think of when I'd taken Sky out of school and we'd watched the stars on the hillside together. It had been a lovely evening and Sky had loved seeing the stars.

As if she knew I was thinking about her, which I supposed was possible if she was picking things from my head, she walked out into the cold with a robe on. 'It's freezing!' She squealed, her bare feet touching the snow as she moved off the deck and reached the hot tub. She reached the steps and climbed up, slipping off the robe and draping it over the counter next to the hot tub, where our beers sat waiting for us. I swallowed. Sky wore a black bikini that showed me her perfect pale skin. She had a slight hourglass figure and was slim as well as petite and she was just as sexy as I thought she'd be. She blushed, noticing my eyes were scanning her body. I smiled in approval. I was a lucky guy.

Sky slipped into the water beside me, tying her long blonde curls into a bun to protect them from getting wet. 'You've been planning this since I first arrived.'

It was true. I thought back to the telepathic conversation we'd had when she was in the spa on her first afternoon in Chamonix, just a few days ago and a slow smile broke across my face. 'It worked, didn't it?'

'Maybe.' She blushed and grabbed a beer, taking a sip. She leaned back in the tub and looked up at the sky, but I just sat and watched her for a moment, enjoying a different view to the one I usually had in the hot tub. 'This is just like that night when you kissed me below the stars.'

'And quoted Galileo.' I reminded her and she smiled at the memory but then her smile was wiped away quicker than it had appeared.

'What happens when we go back to school?'

'We go back to our studies?' I gave her a puzzled look.

'With _us_.' Her beautiful blue eyes looked vulnerable and nervous as she looked at me.

'What do you mean? You're my _girlfriend_ , aren't you?'

'You're not going to change your mind when you see all my pretty classmates and when people stare and question us?' She put down her beer and I pulled her towards me, pulling her into my lap so that our chests were together and she was facing me.

'I'm never going to change my mind.' I replied, softly. 'Unless of course you don't want us to be together?' My stomach sank at the possibility of my soulfinder changing her mind and leaving me.

'I'm just worried you'll realise I'm not that great when we're back in England.'

I didn't say anything. Instead I gently pressed my lips to hers and, when I pulled away, I cupped her cheek and gently stroked it with my thumb. '2016 is nearly over.' I whispered. 'And going into school to start the new year seems like a perfect opportunity to show our classmates that I have a girlfriend.'

'Drake will say you're whipped.'

'Well maybe I am.' I smiled and I gently kissed her lips again. 'In fact, I'll let you in on a secret.' I moved to whisper in her ear and she shivered. ' _You_ have me wrapped around your little finger.' She smiled at that and I pulled her closer to me, this time kissing her more passionately. She sighed and I smiled against her mouth, enjoying our little hot tub making-out session. I ran my hands over her body in the water, touching her bare skin and the little goosepimples left behind as my fingers trailed across her body.

'Zed Benedict!' My mother's voice was shrill and I tensed as Sky cringed and moved away from me, her face looking completely mortified. 'I think it's time that your friends went home!'

 _ **Sky.**_

'I can't believe Karla Benedict caught you making-out with her son in their hot tub!' Zoe said when we got home as if it was a complete scandal. I groaned and pulled my warm pyjamas around myself tighter. I was horrified and had changed straight away, determined to forget the embarrassing event, but there was no chance of that happening. Zed hadn't text me, nor had he spoken to me telepathically to let me know how long he was grounded for. After all, Karla was against us drinking alcohol, which we had been, and the making-out in the hot tub had probably been the icing on the cake.

'I think Sky should get to choose the movie.' Tina said, simply.

'Return of the Jedi.' I replied.

'Star Wars?' Zoe wrinkled her nose. 'You geek.'

I shrugged. 'You know I like watching the Star Wars movies and Marvel movies too.'

'Fine, Star Wars it is.' Zoe sighed. 'I guess it will make up for your mortifying evening.'

'Nothing will make up for that.' I told her. 'But watching a Jedi, a young Harrison Ford and a kick-ass princess is a good place to start.'

We fell asleep on the sofa that night, all of us exhausted and achy from our day on the slopes, and Zoe's mum woke us on her arrival home, sending us straight to bed with the news that we were booked in for a day at the spa the following day, in preparation for the New Year's Ball. She'd even booked us in for a brunch there so we got up at a reasonable hour and headed straight to the hotel and I prayed we wouldn't run into Karla Benedict.

'Eat up.' Zoe commanded Tina and I as we grabbed our food from the hotel buffet. We were in a beautiful restaurant with glass windows over-looking the slopes. You could just about make out the people skiing and snowboarding down the mountain, little specks dancing across the slopes in and out of the trees. 'We won't be able to eat until dinner this evening. You need plenty of room for the a la carte menu.'

'The food here is to die for.' Zoe's mum chirped from beside us. She, naturally, had decided to join in the spa fun and to crash our girl's day. But I didn't mind. Arabella was a nice mum and she was similar to Sally in many ways, just wealthier and with a classier, more expensive taste in fashion. 'We'll have some food and then we can check-in to our rooms for tonight.'

'Check-in?' Zoe raised an eyebrow. 'Why would we check-in to rooms when we live a fifteen minute walk away?'

'I thought it would be a nice change to stay in the hotel this evening.' Arabella smiled. 'We won't have to traipse through the snow in our heels and ruin our dresses.'

Splashing out the cash to save heels and dresses getting wet in the snow? Being rich was still a new world to me.

'Perfect idea, mother!' Zoe beamed. 'And it saves my hair getting ruined too.'

'A snowstorm is scheduled this evening.' Arabella sighed.

We sat down and had our breakfast before heading up to our rooms for the night. Zoe, Tina and I were in a quadruple suite, with two comfy queen-sized beds and a balcony over-looking the mountains. Faux fur blankets were draped across the beds for decorative purposes and the room looked chic and Scandinavian without looking like a chalet. We even had a large ensuite with a giant jet bath and a powershower and the bathroom had _two_ sinks. Who needed two sinks in their hotel room?

'You look startled.' Zoe said to me as Tina threw down her bag next to our dresses, which had arrived and had been hung up next to the wardrobe.

'I'm still not used to this world yet.' I replied, honestly. 'Who needs two sinks?' It still was baffling me.

Zoe laughed. 'Things are going to be like this the rest of your life, Sky. And when we go back to school and people find out that you and Zed are a couple and our holiday pictures are all over social media, things are going to be crazy.'

'How so?'

She sighed. 'Zed is the most popular boy in school and you're pretty popular too, but you're about to be the Queen Bee. Everyone is going to want to be your friend, all the boys are going to date you and all the girls will be judging and copying your fashion choices.' She fiddled with the braid I had in my hair. 'You're a Taylor now and soon the world is going to find out. Your family are very important to the stock markets and to the business world and your face is going to be in magazines everywhere before you know it. Frankly, I'm surprised it hasn't happened already, but I suppose it's only been a few months.' I blinked at her as she continued. 'You're a real life Cinderella.'

I thought that a few weeks ago but I'd found it humorous, a joke even. But this was no joke and even then I didn't realise just how right Zoe was going to be and just how dangerous things would become.

'I'm not getting waxed.' I folded my arms across my chest and frowned as I looked over at Tina and Zoe as we sat waiting for the beauticians. Arabella, Zoe's mother, was already in a private room and I was up next.

'At least do your legs and underarms.' Zoe said. 'Forget the brazilian.'

My eyes widened and I nearly choked on my own saliva. 'Brazilian?!'

'Relax, it doesn't hurt that much.' Zoe waved it off and Tina smirked.

'Just ask for a bikini wax.' Tina replied. 'So much easier.'

'Oh my god.' I widened my eyes, not needing to know that much in detail about my friends and the kind of waxes they had.

'Sky Taylor-Bright?' A beautician appeared, dressed in her gear, and she smiled at me, a cheery smile. I wondered if perhaps she enjoyed inflicting pain on people.

'That's me.' I stood up warily and she continued to smile, as if she'd had botox and was stuck like that. I followed her into the completely white room, which was daunting and almost looked like a hospital room. It smelt of cleanliness and some classical music was playing in what I assumed was an attempt to relax me.

'So I hear you're Zed Benedict's girlfriend?' She said, straight to the smalltalk. 'I hear you've tamed the beast.'

'Apparently so.' I replied as she prepped a few things.

'We were all very surprised, he's got quite the reputation around here.' I tensed at that but she continued speaking. 'And he's awfully picky about the girls he chooses to date, although he's never called one of them his girlfriend.' She looked at me with curiosity and I wondered if maybe she'd hooked up with him. The thought made me feel nauseous. 'So what am I waxing today?' She asked and I said something that I knew I needed to do if I was going to live up to the standard of Zed's girlfriend in this crazy, expensive and elite world.

'Everything.'

 _ **Zed.**_

I'd spent most of the day on the slopes, determined to get as much snowboarding in as possible before we headed back to school. Somehow, I'd managed to talk my mother out of grounding me for breaking the drinking rule. I'd been scolded for doing so and my brothers and I had to clean and tidy the house thoroughly, getting rid of all evidence of drinking. I'd even been told off for kissing Sky in the hot tub, but my mother had smiled a little at that and I knew she was only letting me off the hook because Sky was my soulfinder. If it had been any other girl, I would have gotten what for. Instead I'd simply been given a warning about being a gentleman and treating girls how I was raised to and basically about not screwing things up with Sky. That was the last thing I wanted too.

I thought about this as I prepped myself for the New Year's Eve dinner and ball. Somehow I'd convinced my mother to go with the Great Gatsby theme, Sky's favourite book, and she'd spent most of the day at the hotel making sure it suited the _Roaring Twenties._ Usually the themes were more subtle at the hotel, although we had had a forties theme in the past and even a fairytale one, a theme I think Sky would also have appreciated. Either way, the parties were the last chance of the year for my parents to show their elite social status and they were always planned to perfection; a three-course dinner followed by live music and then a well-known DJ took to the booth for the last hour and a half before midnight and then the DJ continued playing until about 1am, when people headed home or elsewhere or up to a hotel room. We'd be doing the latter; we owned our own wing at the hotel where our family and often our guests too had a room and this was the first year I was trusted with my own room. I was surprised after the previous night that my mother hadn't taken the offer back and made me share a room with Yves or Xav. If Sky had been any other girl, I'd have invited her to share a room with me but she was my soulfinder and I did not want to screw up anything with her.

I adjusted my black bowtie in the mirror and straightened up the tuxedo that I'd chosen in the hope I could give Leonardo di Caprio a run for his money.

'Zed? Are you ready to go?' My mother called out from downstairs. I grabbed my overnight bag, knowing we still had time to check-in before we had to be in the ballroom to greet my mother's guests for the evening.

'Yes.' I called back and, with one last look, I headed out of the room, leaving Zed Benedict behind for the evening.

 _ **Sky.**_

I couldn't believe it. Two hours ago I had still been red and blotchy from being waxed and scrubbed and given an intense facial. Now, after having a refreshing shower and having my make-up professionally applied, I actually looked normal. And about two years older. And also almost… pretty. My lips were a deep shade of pink and I'd been assured that it was even kiss-proof, much to my embarrassment. My eyeshadow was golden and made my eyes even bluer with false eyelashes making them pop. And my hair was in a curly faux-bob with a 1920s-style headband fastened around it. My sequinned dress, shorter than I remembered, hugged my figure perfectly and I wore long pearls around my neck and comfy, but high, stilettos on my feet. I could have easily been Daisy Buchanan.

'Looking good.' Tina grinned, giving me a thumbs up. She and Zoe looked equally dazzling, with our perfect sparkly manicures and pedicures to match, all of us looking like flapper girls straight out of a gangster movie.

'Ready to party?' Zoe asked me, taking a selfie of herself in her gladrags.

I smiled. 'A little party never killed nobody.'


	18. Eighteen

_**AN: Just taking this opportunity to say Happy New Year! May your year be filled with good health, happiness, excitement and many wonderful moments that take your breath away.**_

 _ **Sky.**_

I'd never been into the ballroom of the hotel, but I'd known it was off-limits earlier in the day when we'd visited the dining hall next door and now I knew why. The room itself was extravagant, but I didn't expect anything else from the Benedicts. It had been opened up, the dividers between the dining room, ballroom and bar, pushed back to make one large room with a huge capacity. Fairy lights and strips of chiffon fabric were draped across the ceiling, coming out from the chandeliers and scattering light across the room. Circular tables seating eight were spread around the room, decorated with pearls across the back of the chairs and feathered centrepieces. The curtains leading to outside were gold and expensive-looking and the music being played by the live band just called out Roaring Twenties. I sighed. I was in heaven.

'Well isn't this fabulous?' Nelson's voice made us all turn and Seb smiled a flirty smile.

'And don't you all look fabulous?' He grinned, smoothing down his hair, almost styled to be like Leonardo Di Caprio's in the movie, which was good but nowhere near as good as the book itself.

'Such a flirt.' Zoe rolled her eyes. 'Shall we find our seats?'

'Table three.' Nelson replied. 'Already scouted us out. Right by the dancefloor.'

'Dangerous.' Tina smiled and I couldn't help but notice the once-over Nelson gave her and the approving look. Yes, he still fancied her but no, they _still_ were not a couple. It made no sense to me whatsoever.

I walked over to the table with Seb and Zoe as Seb tried to make smalltalk. 'Had a nice day?'

'Yeah, we've been in the spa.' I replied with a smile.

'Oh?'

'Sky's no longer a waxing virgin.' Zoe smirked and I choked on my breath as I shoved her, eyes wide. 'What?'

My cheeks were turning the colour of beetroot. 'Zoe!' I hissed.

'Well you look gorgeous.' Seb said with a sparkle in his eyes as they met mine. I blushed again as we reached our table, right by the dancefloor like Nelson had said. 'Can I get you girls some virgin martinis?'

'Sure.' Zoe nodded and Seb excused himself. 'You look like a tomato.' She told me.

'I wonder why?' I rolled my eyes and she sighed.

'It's a shame Seb is gay really, isn't it?'

'What?' I blinked. Surely I'd misheard her.

'It's a shame he's gay…' She paused as she looked at me facial expression. 'Oh, you didn't _know_ that Seb bats for the other team.'

'No!' I said to her. 'Why did nobody tell me?'

'Seb doesn't advertise it. He's not told his parents yet and is pretty quiet about his love life.' Zoe said, simply. 'I just assumed you'd figured it out… I mean, he likes romance novels and knows clothing labels _too_ well and have you ever seen him flirt with a girl?'

'He told me to keep away from Zed.'

'Just being protective.' Zoe patted my arm. 'Did you think he _fancied_ you?'

'No!' I blushed even more. 'In fact I'm glad he doesn't!'

 _Wow._ Zed's voice caught me by surprise and I looked up to see him across the room from me, looking incredibly dashing and mouth-wateringly sexy in a Gatsby-style tuxedo. Zoe followed my eyeline and let out a low whistle as Zed's intense stare bored into mine. I swallowed, my cheeks even more flushed as his eyes roamed my body, taking in my short, tight dress and heels. And then he crossed over to us.

'He's mentally undressing you.' Zoe whispered and I shot her a warning glance, making her smirk.

'You look breathtaking, _mio tesoro_.' Zed said softly when he reached me. My heart did a somersault and my knees trembled. Him speaking in Italian and wearing a tuxedo at the same time was a deadly combination. He smiled and I knew he was in my head again, picking away at my thoughts.

'I'm going to go and see where Seb has got to with those drinks.' Zoe said, excusing herself and disappearing off, leaving just Zed and I.

'I mean it.' Zed said to me, his breath tickling my cheek as he whispered in my ear. 'I am the luckiest man alive right now.'

'I bet you say that to all the girls.' I teased and his smile was wiped away, his face serious.

'Only you.' He said, caressing my cheek and then letting his hand drop. He took my hand in his and lifted it to my mouth, gently kissing it. I was desperate to have his lips on mine but I knew this wasn't the place for that. 'I need to introduce you to the rest of my brothers.'

'Really? Now?' I bit my lip nervously and his gaze drifted to my lips before meeting my eyes again.

'They don't know yet and… well… I'd rather tell them sooner.' His head moved to look across the room and I knew he'd spotted his brothers. 'Plus they can't kill me if we're in a room full of witnesses, right?'

'You don't think they'll take it well?'

'Well it didn't exactly go to plan last time.' He sighed and tucked a loose curl behind my ears, revealing the earrings Jas had got me for Christmas, which matched my dress perfectly. 'Shall we?' He held out his arm and I obediently took it, letting him lead me across the room as if I'd attended etiquette lessons instead of growing up in a small terraced house in Brighton. 'Did you have a nice day at the spa?' He asked as we walked to where his brothers were stood, not far from the bar. Yves was on his phone but the others spoke to each other as their eyes darted around the room. It was almost as if they worked for the CIA and were checking the area was safe and secure.

'The spa was nice.' I replied, biting my lip and deciding it was good Zoe had left us to it. Zed didn't need to know about my waxing experience. His eyebrows shot up and then he smiled cockily at me and I knew he'd been in my head again. 'Stop it.' I said with narrowed eyes.

'Why didn't you tell me you were-'

'Zed.' His oldest brother, Trace, smiled across at him. 'Is this your new girlfriend I've heard so much about?'

The other brothers I hadn't yet met officially (Uriel and Victor) looked at me with interest and Will, Xav and Yves gave me friendly smiles, as if trying to relax me. It was hard when I knew what was coming and when I was about to be the centre of attention, whether I liked it or not.

'Actually, this is Sky, my _soulfinder._ ' The words rolled of Zed's tongue easily as his arm moved around my waist in an affectionate but equally protective manner. I looked at his brothers with a shy smile and they all turned to look at me now, their eyes looking me over as if inspecting me.

'Are you sure?' Victor said, speaking first.

'Absolutely.' Zed nodded with a smile.

'Well… this is a surprise.' Trace said.

'A nice one. Congrats to both of you.' Uriel said. He held out his hand, as if going to shake it, but instead he pulled me in for a hug. 'Welcome to the family Sky.' Family? I swallowed. I'd forgotten that this soulfinder thing seemed to set me up for life, having decided my future for me. And that made me nervous. I put a mental block up in my head, picturing bedroom walls, hoping that it would keep Zed away from my negative thoughts. He shot me a puzzled look and I knew he'd realised I was shutting him out, but he didn't say anything.

'Yeah, uh, congratulations.' Trace said but he didn't shake my hand or hug me. 'It's nice to meet you, Sky.' He said before walking off.

'Give him time.' Zed whispered to me. 'He's annoyed I found my soulfinder first.' And that was understandable. He was the oldest and Zed had mentioned about it being harder to stay on the right side as you got older. Clare had even said he was the other bad boy of the Benedict household and I hoped Trace would resist doing anything drastic.

'Are there you all are.' Karla's voice startled me and I cringed, thinking of how she'd last seen me; in a bikini, making-out in a hot tub with her youngest son. 'Hello, Sky.' Her smile was sweet and she clearly wasn't annoyed with me as she kissed each of my cheeks. 'You look wonderful.'

'Doesn't she?' Zed smiled proudly and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. My heart fluttered in my ribcage and I didn't miss the warm smile Karla was giving us as she watched us. 'I've just told everyone our news.'

'Oh good.' Karla said and she sighed with relief, clearly glad none of her sons had been left in the dark about this soulfinder business. 'I was just coming to tell you all that dinner will be served shortly so we're going to encourage guests to get to their seats.'

'On it.' Uriel nodded and he headed off, champagne glass in his hand.

'One glass now and one at midnight.' Karla said to Zed and I in a warning and then Karla winked at me before saying with a smile, 'welcome to the family, Sky.' Before disappearing.

Our table was one I was more than happy to spend the evening sat at. I'd been placed with Tina, Zoe, Nelson, Seb, Zed, Yves and Xav and I knew the evening was going to be one filled with laughter. We all had a champagne flute filled with expensive bubbly on our table and then it was shortly joined by our starters. At the table, we spoke about our hopes for the upcoming year and what our plans were for Easter Break, the next big break when we got back to school. We had a week off in February just after Valentine's Day, but I didn't mention that as it seemed so far ahead and a lot could change between then and now.

'My birthday is the next big event on the calendar.' Zoe said after taking a sip of champagne. She pointed the glass at Tina and I, as if reminding us.

'You'd never let us forget.' Tina said with a cheeky smile. I spotted Nelson looking at her and he met my eyes before looking away shyly. 'What are we doing this year? Disneyland?'

'We did that last year.' Zoe replied. 'And as fun as it was, I want something a bit more grown-up for my seventeenth.'

'You're not thinking fake IDs and trying to sneak into a club again are you?' Nelson asked. 'Because _that_ was a disaster.'

'And so 2015.' She said, rolling her eyes. 'Although I think we'd have much more of a chance now.' She swirled the liquid in her champagne glass around. 'I've got a classier, more grown-up idea and I'm hoping mother will agree to it when she's had plenty of drinks this evening.'

'Her big ideas always scare me.' Tina whispered from beside me.

'I want it to be big.' Zoe said and Tina groaned, making me smile.

'Then just invite me.' Zed said, cockily. 'Automatically the best party ever.'

'My party is going to be even better than any parties you have _ever_ had.' Zoe said, pointing her fork at Zed. He raised his eyebrows and folded his arms across his chest.

'You think?' He said, smiling at the challenge.

'Yes.' Zoe said, confidently. 'My party is going to be the Moulin Rouge.'

I nearly spat my drink out as did Seb from his place across from me. 'You're taking us to the Moulin Rouge?' He croaked, his eyes wide.

'No, silly.' She tutted. 'I'm going to hire a place and turn it into the Moulin Rouge.' She grinned at me. 'There's going to be glitter and glamour and burlesque and dancing…'

'Sign me up.' Xav said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes at him before continuing.

'It will be the party of the century.'

I thought of the movie, knowing how much she loved the film. She had posters from the movie on her bedroom wall back at school. 'Please tell me we won't be dressing up.' _Now_ Zed was really listening. He smiled as his gaze shifted to mine and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

'Of course.' Zoe said. 'Costumes are mandatory. If you're stuck for ideas I'm happy to help, Sky.'

'That's not my concern.' I muttered but she carried on chirping away about what a lovely idea it was.

 _I think you'll look perfect in your costume._ Zed said into my head and I raised an eyebrow. Xav looked across at me and I knew he was aware we were speaking telepathically.

 _He can't hear us, can he?_

 _No._ Zed said and I relaxed. He's on a different frequency. _You and I can still speak to him telepathically and he can talk to us back, but he can't communicate on our frequency because the soulfinder one is different._ He nudged me with his leg. _So back to you in that outfit…_

 _Who's to say you're getting an invite?_

'Sky?' I looked over at Zoe, who was talking to me. I'd clearly missed something. 'Will you and Tina help me plan my party? It's only four weeks away.' She twirled a loose curl around her finger and gave me genuine puppy dog eyes.

'I suppose I'd be a terrible friend if I said no?' I said and she smiled.

'Exactly.'

'Then I guess I'm helping.'

After dinner, which was delicious and incredibly filling, the live music was stepped up a notch and people started flocking to the dancefloor, swinging and showing off the Charleston. I was amazed by the number of people who looked like pros, but then I wasn't surprised. At the Christmas party it had been the same; everyone was able to waltz.

'Come on, let's dance!' Tina said, pulling me to my feet with Zoe before I could refuse. They started dancing as if they knew what they were doing and we copied some of the women who looked like they'd been trained as we danced the Charleston together. I looked over at Zed, where he sat with the other guys, but instead of looking at them, he was watching me, a smile on his lips.

'The way he looks at you…' Zoe sighed as we danced.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'It's hard to describe…'

'I know what you mean.' Tina piped up, her gaze moving to look at Zed and then back to me. 'I've never seen Zed or _anyone_ look at someone quite that way.'

'It's like you're the only girl in the world.' Zoe said. 'But it's beyond lust, it's like he…'

Tina's eyes widened. 'Like he's _in love_ with you.'

I blushed and shook my head. 'We've not even been dating that long.'

'Love doesn't have a timeframe.' Zoe said. 'I thought you read a lot of Jane Austen, surely you should know that?' I glanced back at Zed but he'd disappeared, probably to get another drink.

 _ **Zed.**_

I found my oldest brothers lingering around the bar, with whiskeys in their hand, which was hardly a surprise. They held up their glasses to me, reminding me that I couldn't drink legally but they could and I rolled my eyes, ordering a coca cola and leaning against the bar.

'So your soulfinder seems nice.' Uriel said, his eyes on Sky as she danced. 'How did _you_ end up with a pretty one?'

'Completely out of your league.' Will said and I rolled my eyes. I'd already been told that on Christmas Eve.

'Tell me about it.' I said but a smile played on my lips and then I shifted to telepathy. _Any news on the danger front?_

Victor and Trace's eyes scanned the room as they often did at these events and they paused, both looking at me, both tuned in to my telepathy.

 _We can't discuss that here._ Victor said.

 _Because it's too dangerous?_ I asked. _You think someone's going to hear me?_

 _Your girlfriend might._ Trace said. _We have no idea how powerful she is._

'She had no idea that she was a savant.' I murmured and they both looked over at Sky, clearly analysing her. 'And I think I'd know if my girl was on the wrong team.'

'It's hard to trust anyone these days, soulfinder or not.' Victor said.

'Have you still been going to training at school?' Trace asked.

'Yes.' I nodded, thinking of my ridiculously early training sessions in the school basement. Only a few of us went, Drake included, and no one else knew about it. It was like our own secret society but, as a founding family member, it was up to me to protect the school and the residents there, most of whom were important members of society- distance relatives in the royal bloodline, dukes and duchesses, the very wealthy… We were a prime target for terrorists but not many people knew it.

'Does your soulfinder know about this training?' Victor questioned.

'No.' I shook my head. 'There's still so much I haven't told her but sooner or later…'

'Keep your mouth shut, Zed.' Trace said. 'It's the best thing for all of us.'

 _ **Sky.**_

I was happy dancing the night away even if I sucked at the Charleston, but that was easy to forget with my friends keeping me company and with Zed watching me with a small smile playing on his lips. He raised his glass to me and then leaned over to say something to Nelson. A slower song came on and Zed got out of his seat, heading straight for me. 'Tina, let's get some drinks.' She suggested and my boyfriend shook his head.

'Nice try.' He smiled and then Nelson and Yves came over and sheepishly asked the girls to dance. I watched as Tina blushed as Nelson whisked her off and then Yves did the same with Zoe.

'How did you manage that one?' I asked.

'Well Hoffman is an idiot for not asking her out already when we _all_ know they've both liked each other for ages. I told him as much.' Zed said, simply.

'I bet you did.' I smiled and he smiled back.

'Yves took a bit more convincing but there's no use moping around when it's New Year's.'

'Where's Seb?' I asked, looking around. Zed tensed and looked irritated.

'Why?'

'Are you… jealous?' I asked with a sly smile.

'Maybe.' He frowned. 'He's been awfully interested in you since you started at school.'

I laughed and he raised an eyebrow. 'Seb's gay.'

'Sebastien is gay? You're kidding?'

'Nope.' I shook my head. 'Zoe told me. But don't go telling everyone because his parents don't know.'

'Well I didn't see that coming.' He let out a breath and gave a relieved smile. 'One less guy to fight off then, huh?'

'As if you'll be fighting _anyone_ off.' I snorted and he placed a hand on the small of my back and took my hand with his other.

'I'm not so sure.' He said, softly in his velvety voice. 'Especially when you're in whatever it is you're wearing to Zoe's birthday party.'

'You should be so lucky.' I said and he twirled me in time to the music.

'Oh, I think I'm very lucky.' He said as he pulled me back in, whispering in my ear and sending goosebumps across my skin. 'Very lucky indeed.'

'And why's that?' I said back to him, feeling like putty in his hands.

'You are the finest, loveliest, tenderest and most beautiful person I have ever known… and even that is an understatement.'

My heart fluttered at the familiar quote. 'Are you quoting Fitzgerald to woo me?'

'Is it working?' He whispered and I swallowed.

'Well I'm certainly glad to see you again.' I said, quoting right back and he smiled before pulling me in for a gentle kiss on the dancefloor.

 _ **Zed.**_

God she was beautiful, and all mine too, and she didn't even know all of it… She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in closer as we kissed and I could have easily forgotten where we were and even what my name was as her lips moved against mine, fitting together perfectly. We broke apart when we heard the sound of a throat clearing and I tensed, as did Sky, when I realised it was Drake, stood with Dean and Jake beside him. I instinctively grabbed Sky's hand and squeezed it.

'Hey, bro.' Drake said, cheerily and I wondered if he'd been drinking. But I couldn't smell a drop of whisky on his breath at all.

'Drake.' I said, keeping my voice even. I wondered if he'd even remembered our last conversation and me kicking him out of my house but, before I could remind him, he cut in.

'Look I'm sorry about how things went down at Christmas. I was an idiot and a drunk and I acted like a douche.' His eyes turned to Sky now. 'I'm sorry Sky.'

'It's okay.' She said softly with a smile and I realised she was putting on a confident front. I admired her for that. Her shyness seemed to have suddenly been swept away.

'And, Zed, man, I'm sorry for what I said about you being whipped and all.'

'It's fine.' I said. 'I guess you could kinda say I am.'

None of my friends said anything. They just looked at me, surprised I'd said it. I'd caught them off-guard and I knew it.

'Are we cool?' Drake asked with a small smile. 'Because I've missed you on the slopes.'

'No need to be sappy.' I teased with a cocky smile and he rolled his eyes before pulling me in for a man hug.

'Let me get us all a drink.' Drake suggested. 'What are you two drinking?'

'Whisky with coke.' Sky quickly spoke before I could ask him to smuggle me any beer. I raised my eyebrows at her as he stalked off to the bar. 'What?' She smiled sweetly.

'Are you trying to get me in trouble with my mother _again_?'

'Is it too late to sneak back to your hot tub?' She gave me an innocent smile as my eyes darkened and I let out a low growl. 'I'm going to find the girls.' And she smiled over her shoulder as she walked off again, leaving me with my jaw on the ground as I watched her swinging hips in her short dress.

I watched as my friends passed her on the way and Drake gave her the drink before continuing towards me. He reached me and passed me my drink, shaking his head. 'Damn.'

I smiled a cocky smile. 'I'm a lucky guy.'

'You are.' He nodded. 'I didn't know _Taylor_ scrubbed up so well. At your Christmas party she looked so girl-next-door-y.'

'She can pull off sexy too.' I smiled to myself as I watched her say something to her friends at our table. She laughed and her eyes lit up as she did so. 'And she's a Mario Kart champion.'

'She beat you? Bet that hurt your ego?' Dean snorted.

'A little.'

'She probably stroked it for him again after.' Jake said and we all narrowed our eyes at him.

'Not cool.' Drake said to him and Jake took another swig of his drink, looking awkward. And so he should. 'Sucks to be back at school Wednesday.'

'Holidays have gone fast.' I replied. 'But we do get a little longer than other schools.'

'True.' Drake nodded.' Perks of going private.'

'What's the next big party?' Dean asked.

'Zoe's birthday sounds like it's set to be a big one this year.' I said.

'Zoe? Really? Didn't she do Disney last year?' Drake looked surprised.

'Moulin Rouge party apparently.'

'With girls in costume?' I nodded and he grinned. 'Get me on that guestlist.'

'Will depend on if Sky likes you.' I smirked. 'She's helping plan it and Zoe's one of her best friends.'

'I'm gonna have to do some sweet-talking.'

'When have you even ever spoken to Tina or Zoe?'

'We've never really had a conversation.' Drake shrugged. 'They kind of kept to themselves, didn't they?' He looked for a moment. 'The dynamics at school have started shifting. Sure _you're_ still top of the food chain but people are starting to climb the ladder. I've noticed that since Sky started.' I shrugged but I figured he was right. Sky had changed things. No one ever would have dared steal the attention away from me at one of my parties before, yet she and her friends did that without any problems.

'Is that a problem?' I asked Drake before taking a huge swig of my drink. My mother caught my eye and I hoped she'd not realised that it was alcohol. Hopefully the coca cola had disguised it well enough. She turned and walked over to another guest and I knew I was safe.

'I guess things were getting a little dull around there.' Drake smirked. 'Maybe your feisty little blonde can shake things up a little bit.'

I watched as Sebastien handed Sky and her friends more drinks, which I had no doubt were alcoholic.

 _Are you really trying to get me in trouble?_ I asked Sky.

 _Letting my hair down._ She smiled a sexy smile across the room at me. _A little party never killed nobody._

 _Don't let my mother see you._

 _Don't be a spoilsport._

'Zed, stop eye-screwing your girl, have you heard anything I even said?' Drake teased and I looked across at him.

'Sorry, what did you say?'

'When is the _real_ music coming on?'

I nearly scoffed at that. Real music? It didn't get more real than live music and the stuff from the 1920s was pretty good, but I knew what he meant. Music that _he_ was able to dance to. He wanted some JT or something he could dance to with a girl.

'Hey guys.' Kelsey purred and I scolded myself for not realising she was coming over. She wore a tiny beaded dress that I would have found sexy on her if it had been Zed from last year, but now things were different and I realised that, once again, Kelsey was trying too hard and not leaving much to the imagination. Not that Drake minded. He was practically drooling over her as she purposefully touched my arm as she spoke. 'Zed, baby, I've not seen you much this season.'

'I've been with my girlfriend.' I said, simply.

'What? The little blonde?' She rolled her eyes. 'I thought she was just your flavour of the week. It's almost a new week, a new year even…'

'No, Sky is my girlfriend.' I moved out of her grip and finished my drink, putting my empty glass on a tray of a passing waitress.

'You'd really have _her_ over me? She can't have much experience or _any.'_

'Experience isn't always an attractive feature.' I told her. 'Some guys are even put off by it.'

She looked at Drake in disbelief that I was speaking to her like that and then she moved to him, running fingers across his chest. 'Do you dislike experience, Drakey?'

'I'm with Zed.' He replied. 'Sometimes experience is trashy.' She looked shocked and hurt and she huffed at us before storming away, her minions following her.

'You didn't have to agree.' I said to Drake. 'I have no problems with you getting with Kelsey.'

'I might catch something.' He wrinkled his nose. 'Besides, you were going to introduce us to Sky's mates.'

'You really want to get an invite to Zoe's party, huh?' I raised an eyebrow. 'That desperate to see girls in stockings and-'

'Shut up, idiot.' Drake said. 'I'm trying to be nice to your girlfriend and her mates. Now introduce me, I'm getting impatient.'

 _ **Sky.**_

I'd definitely drank more than Karla Benedict had instructed, but so had my friends and we'd been sneaking alcohol in mixers all evening. What was weirder than my new confidence, which I'd decided to go with when making the spontaneous decision to be waxed _everywhere_ that afternoon, was Drake's interest in hanging out. He, Dean and Jake had come over to join us, pulling up extra chairs at our table and had spent the last hour chatting away to my friends and I like we were old friends. I guessed that he was trying really hard to get along because he was Zed's best friend so I let him joke around and flirt with me like it really was no big deal at all.

The DJ was just setting up when I heard Zoe snort loudly from her place next to Dean. His hands were on her arm and she couldn't care less that Yves, the guy she'd swooned after for months, had escaped and headed to the bar with Xav. 'Tina, Sky, why have we never hung out with this guys before?' Zoe said with a giggle.

'Because they've never paid us much attention before.' I heard Tina mumble but only Nelson and I seemed to have heard her as no one else was paying attention.

'So I hear Brighton's a cool place.' Drake said to me.

'If you like arty, quirky things then yes.' I smiled.

'And the nightlife is meant to be pretty good.'

'I guess so, there's a lot of gay clubs.' I teased and then I worried Seb was listening, but he was too busy joking around with Jake about something.

'I'm definitely not gay.' Drake said.

'If he is,' Zed said from beside me, 'then he's very good at covering it up.'

'Good evening ladies and gentleman.' The DJ said into the microphone. 'With just an hour and thirty minutes left of 2016, I'm now going to be pumping out the best hits from this year.' A few older people, Zed's grandma included, sat themselves down and other party-goers, around our age, got to their feet and headed to the dancefloor. 'So get your groove on and let's get ready to ring in the new year!'

 _Cheap Thrills_ by Sia blared at through the speakers and Zoe squealed, grabbing Tina and I and pulled us to the dancefloor before we could argue. We weren't the only people to be up and enjoying the song and I saw plenty of people our age or older dancing in time to the song that I had heard way too many times in 2016, not that I minded. It was a good song and I'd even learnt to play it on guitar with Jas over the summer.

'Sky!' A familiar voice called and I looked over to see Amy from music class in a black flapper dress with Violet just behind her.

'Hey girls!' I said as they both hugged me and then moved onto hugging Tina and Zoe.

'We had no idea you were coming here!' Amy said. 'It's not on Facebook or Instagram.'

'I'm terrible at social media.' I replied and then realised it had to change. 'Hey, let's get a pic together.' We posed together and I quickly posted the picture on social media with way too many hashtags. That was what people did, right?

'Oh, the whole gang is here!' Zoe said, dramatically. The alcohol had clearly gone to her head and, to be honest, it was starting to get to mine.

'I wished we'd known you were coming.' Violet said. 'We could have hung out some more.'

'Come round mine tomorrow afternoon and we'll have a girl's evening. We can bake and watch movies.'

'Perfect!' Amy beamed. 'But for now, let's _dance_.'

The next song was just as good and danceable; _Can't Stop the Feeling_ by Justin Timberlake, but Fifth Harmony's _All in my head_ was the real winner and a perfect song to get our flirt on and we weren't holding back as our group of girls danced together, shaking our hips and moving in time to the music like we were really Fifth Harmony. We had it covered; we'd performed a sexy dance at Zed's Halloween party without any problems and, just like then, the boys were watching us.

'Are you trying to kill me?' Zed muttered in my ear, being the first boy to come over and join us. That seemed to tell the other boys it was okay because then they were over by us, except from Seb who seemed to have disappeared somewhere. Zed grabbed my hips and I danced with him, my back against his chest. Dean followed suite, dancing with Zoe, and then Nelson and Tina. Drake hesitated at first before asking Amy to dance and, surprisingly she said yes. Violet even ended up dancing with Jake, although she threatened to kick his ass if he touched anywhere but her waist. I smiled at my friends as we danced with the guys and when the next song started up, one I really liked, I turned to face Zed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

'I love this song.' I told him as we moved in time to _Closer_ by the Chainsmokers, undoubtedly my favourite song of 2016.

'Me too.' He murmured, looking down at me with intense eyes. His hands moved on my hips, helping me move in time to the music. Not that I needed any help. And then he started singing along as the chorus kicked in. When Halsey started singing, I took that as my cue and I took over from the singing, which seemed to catch him off-guard.

'You look as good as the day I met you  
I forget just why I left you, I was insane  
Stay and play that Blink-182 song  
That we beat to death in Tuscon, okay

I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car  
And four years, no call  
Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I can't stop  
No, I can't stop.'

He let out a deep breath and I looked up at him, my head tilted to the side. 'What?' I smiled.

'You and your voice.' He said back, bending down to speak into my ear. 'It's _sexy_ and you're _dangerously sexy_.'

My skin tingled at his touch as one hand moved up my arm and then cupped my cheek. His thumb stroked my bottom lip and I swallowed.

'Yeesh, do I need to get the fire hose?!' Drake called out and Zed glared at him in response. 'I'm getting more drinks, what do you guys want?'

'A lemonade.' I replied.

'Alcoholic or virgin?'

'Lemonade and vodka.' I said with a sly smile.

'Mixing your drinks, Zed, your girlfriend is hardcore.' He winked and then disappeared.

'Don't I know it.' Zed said, his eyes intense as they bored into mine. They ran over my body and I swallowed. It felt like he was mentally undressing me. And, weirdly enough, I didn't actually mind. I started dancing again and he didn't let me go when _Cruel_ by Snakehips and Zayn started up. I only moved when Zoe and Tina grabbed me, saying it was time for make-up touch-ups and then we were all heading to the photobooth.

All of the girls ended up in the bathroom and we posed for selfies together as we redid our make-up and fixed any out-of-place hairs.

'That was something intense back there between you and Zed.' Amy told me. 'I had no idea he was so into you.'

I hoped she didn't mean the fact he was undressing me with his eyes. I swallowed.

'We keep saying that.' Tina said. 'There's something about the way he looks at her… it's like the moon and stars are shining out of her eyes.'

'Any girl would die to be looked at like that.' Amy said. 'I know I would.'

'You seemed okay with Drake.' I pointed out as I touched up my lipstick.

'Sure, but I know him and his reputation.' Amy replied. 'I'm not about to become another knotch on his bedpost.'

'Amen to that.' Violet nodded. 'Hence my- touch my waist and only my waist comment to Jake.'

'But nothing wrong with a little kiss at midnight.' Amy smiled slyly. 'Now let's get to the photobooth and then grab our champagne flutes. Not long until midnight!'

We posed in the photobooth for some pictures, just us girls, moving in time to _You don't know love_ by Olly Murs, which seemed to have brought some of the mums, including Arabella and Karla, to the dancefloor, and then the boys surprised us by crashing and posing for pictures with us. Even weirder was the first pose of the crashed photo, where we all had a boy kissing our cheek. It was cringey but funny all the same and I knew I'd be attaching the photo to my noticeboard in my dorm room, with a few other photos I wanted to get printed.

'Time to get on the dancefloor with the last song before the countdown.' The DJ announced and we all quickly moved to the floor, but Drake groaned when _I Believe in You_ by Michael Buble poured out of the speakers.

'Well my mother is going to be happy.' He mumbled before turning to Amy. 'Want to dance?' She nodded and we all danced with our partners, a slow, almost waltz going on.

Zed's hand held the small of my back gently as he swayed us in time to the music and I sighed, in his arms, content.

 _You're a Michael Buble sap too, aren't you?_ He said into my head and I smiled, leaning against his chest. It was quite nice being able to have a private conversation, one only we could hear.

 _The man has a voice like warm honey._ I replied. _It's simply delicious._

 _Does that mean I'll have to sing you some Buble?_

 _Yes._ I smiled and looked up at him as he bent down and sang in my ear in his rich, velvety voice.

' _And I don't mind_ _  
_ _If you want to hold onto me tight_ _  
_ _You don't have to sleep alone tonight_ _  
_ _If you don't want to.'_

He smiled as he looked down at me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and, just when I thought he was going to kiss me, he turned me around before pulling me back towards him and then we waltzing again, moving around the dancefloor. We passed his mother and father dancing together and I couldn't help but watch how they looked at each other; Saul looked at Karla like she was his whole world, the most precious thing in it, and I wondered if that was how Zed looked at me or if it was just something programmed in, something that we couldn't shake off. The song ended and we returned to our friends as we gathered together for the countdown.

'Ten… nine… eight… seven…'

Seb joined us as did Yves and Xav and we all grabbed our champagne flutes from our table.

'Six… five… four… three… two… one…'

Confetti fell from the ceiling as Zed pulled me to the side and into a dip-kiss, much like the ones people often had at the end of the movies before their happily ever afters. It was a perfect kiss, so perfect that I nearly forgot about my champagne. He steadied me on my feet and my friends pounced on me as we all hugged each other and kissed each other on the cheeks and then Auld Lang Syne started to play and we all joined together as we sang.

' _And ther's a hand, my trusty friend,_ _  
_ _And gie's a hand o' thine;_ _  
_ _We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet,_ _  
_ _For auld lang syne._ _  
_ _For auld lang syne, my dear,_ _  
_ _For auld lang syne,_ _  
_ _We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet,_ _  
_ _For auld lang syne.'_

'Here's to us.' Zed whispered, holding his champagne flute up and tapping it against mine as the song ended. And then, once again, he pressed his lips to mine and nearly swept me off my feet.


	19. Nineteen

_**AN: Hope you've all had wonderful holidays and aren't too annoyed about going back to work or school. I've been checking out the story stats and can't believe how many of you are reading from different places: UK (like me), a lot of people in the Netherlands and Germany, Belgium, Denmark, Slovenia, Canada, Sri Lanka, US, New Zealand, Estonia, Malta, Australia, Brazil, France, United Arab Emirates, Romania… madness especially when I can say I've only been to 6 out of 17 of those places.**_

 _ **Oh and, Llamacorn: I teach primary pupils and a lot of them do think I'm the best teacher ever for some reason, haha!**_

 _ **Sky.**_

2017, I'd decided, was going to be my year. I was going to be more confident and, if I really was going to be Queen Bee like Tina and Zoe expected, then I was going to be the coolest and Queen ever. I wasn't going to be a fashion disaster. I was going to be stylish yet sexy. And, more importantly, I was going to find out about my mother. I was going to find her journals at the house and find out what had happened to her and why she had left me.

I snapped back to present time and people were leaving as there was only one song left of the night. Zed's grandmother had gone to bed just after midnight, having only stayed to call in the New Year and some of his brothers had gone too, having walked her up to her room and not come back. Zoe's parents had gone too, making us promise to lay off the alcohol as they went to bed. They hadn't even realised we'd been drinking all night. Zed placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him as we danced to _Let Me Love You_ by Justin Bieber and I looked up at him to be met with his intense eyes again. I swallowed. What had he called me? _Dangerously sexy_? I wondered if he realised that the same words could be used to describe him, especially in that tuxedo. He could have been James Bond, easily. I ran my fingers across his chest and he let out a sigh, grabbing my hand and turning it so that he could kiss the palm. The song ended and Zed frowned.

'How can the night be over already?'

I was wondering the same thing. I turned around to see my friends both making out with guys, now that Zoe's mum had gone. 'Erm, girls.' I cleared my throat and Tina looked at me, sheepishly. Zoe, however, seemed to be too drunk to care. How had her mother not even realised that?

'Right.' Tina said. 'We'd better head up to our room.'

'Can I walk you?' Nelson asked her and she nodded. I gave Zoe a warning, telling her we'd wait a few minutes and give them some time.

'I need some water.' Zoe walked over to the bar and, naturally, Dean followed her like a lovesick puppy.

 _Come up to my room._ Zed said into my head as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

 _If I come to your room then I won't want to leave._ I replied as he kissed the top of my head, holding my back tight against his chest.

 _Then don't leave. Stay with me._

It was a tempting invitation but we'd both been drinking and I wasn't ready for that. We'd not been together long enough and it wasn't like I'd slept with anyone before. _Zed I…_

 _I'll be a gentleman, I promise. I just want to hold you and kiss you._

I sighed. It was a perfect request and so tempting too. Karla spotted us and smiled before tapping her wrist, as if reminding us of the time.

 _My_ friends _will freak out._ I told him.

 _Well they're not invited._ He laughed, softly. _Slumber party for two. Who cares what they think?_

He was right. Surely they didn't think I was _that_ girl and surely they wouldn't jump to conclusions. I hoped. _I'll go back to my room and talk to them._

 _Will you come to my room and say goodnight if you're not staying?_ His voice sounded sad.

 _Of course._

We went our separate ways and I walked up to the room with Zoe, having given Tina plenty of time to say goodnight to Nelson. As we reached our room, she'd just kissed him goodnight and he was heading away, back to his own room for the night. We didn't say anything as the three of us walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind us.

'So you and Nelson, huh?' Zoe spoke first, jumping straight in the deep end.

'He asked me out.' Tina said with a shy smile.

'Finally!' Zoe and I chorused and she narrowed her eyes.

'I know you guys would take the piss.'

'It's because it's been a long time coming and you were in denial for so long.' Zoe laughed.

'I can't believe you were making-out with Dean Thompson.' Tina said, now turning on her. 'He's vile.'

'He's cute.'

'But a jerk.'

'A jerk, maybe, but he's a good kisser.' Zoe smiled and Tina rolled her eyes. 'I had to have some fun, Yves is never going to like me.' She sighed and sank onto the bed. 'I've tried so hard.' But she just didn't get it and, at first I hadn't either. She didn't know about all this soulfinder business and why that was the reason Yves wouldn't have a girlfriend; he knew the girl would be left heartbroken when he found his soulfinder and was too kind to cause so much hurt. Not that I could say that.

'The Benedicts are a mystery.' Tina said, simply. 'It's amazing how Sky has managed to get Zed's attention _and_ tame him, let alone make him fall in love with her.'

'He's not in love with me.' I replied, fiddling with my sparkly finger nails.

'Right.' Tina replied. 'And Nelson and I haven't _liked_ each other forever.'

'I think it's time to throw on the pjs.' Zoe said, as I pulled my hair out of its faux bob. 'I think we should get some sleep so that we're actually up for breakfast in the morning.'

I twiddled my thumbs and bit my lip. 'I'm actually thinking of staying in Zed's room tonight.'

Both of their heads whipped around. 'What?!'

'Sky you've only been dating five minutes, is he pressuring you?' Tina's eyes were wide.

'No!' I widened my eyes this time. 'Nothing like that! We've both said we're not rushing into anything, I just thought it would be nice to hang out…' Although I wasn't going to complain if he took off his shirt…

Zoe looked at me, as if mulling it over, and then shrugged. 'You're a big girl, it's your decision.'

'Your mum won't find out?'

'Just make sure you're back here in time for breakfast. I'll text when we're ready to go.'

I looked at Tina and she shrugged. 'I'm not ditching you, honest.'

'Go and be with loverboy.' Zoe laughed, waving her arm at me. 'But he's not allowed at mine tomorrow as tomorrow is girls only.'

'Deal.' I nodded and Tina smiled that time.

'And don't get caught by Mr or Mrs Benedict.'

Crap, I'd not thought of that. I grabbed my overnight bag and threw it over my shoulder before checking the coast was clear and heading up the corridor. We were right at the edge of the Benedict wing, which made thinks easier, but my heart thudded as I walked towards Zed's room, right at the end. And the worst thing was the alcohol had suddenly hit me, making it impossible for me to walk in a straight line. It was making me feel dizzy. When I reached his room and made sure I'd definitely got the right number, even with my eyes playing tricks, I moved my hand to knock it the door opened and Zed quickly pulled me inside, closing the door behind us.

'How did you-'

He broke me off with a kiss and I dropped the bag to the floor as he pressed his lips to me, kissing me tenderly. When he pulled away he smiled down at me. 'I saw you coming.' He whispered and he handed me a bottle of beer as I understood what he meant; his savant ability had allowed him to see I was on my way. Now that was weird. I took a big swig of beer and I giddily kicked off my shoes as he moved my overnight bag and clutch to an armchair in the corner of the room. I noticed it was decorated in a similar fashion to the one I'd been sharing with the girls, except the television was bigger and there was a games console too. I watched as Zed walked back over to the door, locking it and then he sat down beside me as I took another large swig of beer.

But, for some reason, my stomach churned in disagreement and I suddenly felt boiling hot. Oh no. How many different drinks had I mixed? Champagne… whisky… vodka… beer… my stomach churned again at the thought.

'Sky, you've gone very pale.' Zed said softly. 'Are you feeling-'

I abruptly got up and ran into the bathroom, hunched over and threw up into the toilet before he could finish his sentence. I groaned, utterly embarrassed and mortified at myself as Zed pushed the door opened and stepped in. He didn't say anything, he just sat down beside me and pulled my hair back, flushing the toilet. He soothingly rubbed my back as I resisted the urge to cry. The room was spinning.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered and he kissed the top of my head.

'It's okay. Let me get you some water.' But, before he could, I was sick again and he just about pulled my hair back in time. That time I knew I'd emptied the contents of my stomach, alcohol and the delicious food I'd eaten. 'Water.' He reminded himself as he flushed the toilet again. He grabbed a glass and filled it up, sitting down on the floor opposite me as he passed it over. I took small sips until the glass was finished.

'I'm sorry.' I apologised again, my cheeks flushing red.

'You have a bit more colour in you.' He smiled.

'This is so embarrassing. You ask me to stay over and…'

'Sky, it's fine.' He said, tucking my hair behind my ears. 'I've thrown-up enough times in my life from alcohol and I'm not really surprised, you had _a lot_ of different things to drink.' I groaned and he kissed my forehead. 'I'll let you get washed up and into your pyjamas. Call if you need me.' He slipped my overnight bag into the bathroom and closed the door behind him as I groaned again. I thought Zed's mum catching us making-out had been bad. And then I'd just puked my guts up in front of the guy I'd hardly been dating long at all. Great. Way to put him off. I washed my face and thoroughly brushed my teeth, even stealing some of the hotel mouthwash in an attempt to get rid of the vomit taste. Then I drank some more water for good measure.

One I was ready, including having taken off my make-up and in my cute pyjamas (my plaid pyjama shorts with a lace trim and a red camisole), I checked I looked a bit more human, checked my breath and walked out into the bedroom, throwing my bag back on the armchair. Zed stood there, wearing just a pair of pyjama bottoms, his chest well and truly on display. I swallowed as his eyes looked over my pyjamas and then he smiled.

'You look better.' He said. 'And very cute.'

I folded my arms across my chest. 'Cute?'

'I wanted to say sexy but I wasn't sure you were feeling sexy right now.' He walked past me and into the bathroom to get ready, leaving me dazed. I grabbed my phone and sent a quick reply to Jas' happy new year message.

 _Happy new year from Chamonix, France! We had it an hour before you which is crazy. And crazier? I'm in Zed's hotel room for a sleepover but I fear I've just ruined everything by puking. Shoot me!- S_

Her reply came quick and I knew that her parents' party was over. _You threw up?! Please tell me you drank too much because if you did you're my hero. And please tell me it was in a toilet. And you're staying in his room- say wut?!- J_

 _Yes I drank too much, so unlike me and yes I made it to the loo thank God. We're not doing anything, it's completely innocent- S_

 _Of course it is, because you just puked. He's not going to want hanky panky with you right now- J_

 _Did you honestly just say 'hanky panky'? And thanks for that. Have I screwed up?- S_

 _If he likes you then no, he'll forgive you. What happened when you were sick- J_

 _He held my hair back and tried to stop me feeling embarrassed.- S_

 _Well that's optimistic! Call me tomorrow? Better yet, Skype me, I want to see some snow and we're not getting any here- J_

 _Deal!- S_

Zed's bathroom door opened and he walked up to me, wrapping his hands around my waist before I could turn around to face him. I noticed how my t-shirt rode up slightly but, like I had in the hot tub, I enjoyed the feeling of his hands on my bare skin. It was like he was scorching me but in a nice way.

'How are you feeling?' He whispered, his breath once again tickling my ear. I shuddered with pleasure and felt his smile against my cheek.

'Better.' I replied.

'Good.' He kissed my cheek and then started trailing kisses down my neck and over my collarbone. I turned to face him and kissed him softly, but he didn't intensify it like I'd thought he would. Instead he kept the kisses gentle until he pulled away and kissed my forehead gently, his eyes closed. 'Hop into bed. I think you should get some rest.' He said softly.

'Which side?' I asked and he smiled.

'I sleep in the middle.'

'Uh-oh, you're kicking me out of bed.' I said as I slipped into the right side and he went into the left. He pulled the covers up over me and we laid down in the middle, facing each other. 'I'm sorry I ruined our night by throwing up.'

'Shh.' He pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head. 'You've not ruined anything. My mum once said that if you don't like a girl at her worst then you don't deserve her at her best.' I smiled and that and he loosened his grip, letting me look up at him. 'I can't decide when you've looked your best though. Was it tonight in that sparkly mini dress? Or that lovely red off-the-shoulder cocktail dress at my mother's Christmas party? Or that white dress when you were singing? Or the gorgeous ballgown you wore to my masquerade?' He gave me a lopsided smile and kissed my nose. 'You seem to just look breathtaking in everything you wear.'

'You're biased.'

'How?'

'Your mind is programmed to find me attractive.'

He shook his head and looked almost a little hurt. 'Is that how you think this soulfinder stuff works? Because it is possible to reject each other and not want to be together. You don't feel like I've been _forced_ to be with you, do you?'

'I don't know, I don't understand how this works.'

He sighed and looked at me with intense eyes. 'Sky, many people don't end up with their soulfinders. Drake's mother is a prime exception.'

'Drake is a savant?'

'Yes.' He nodded. 'His mother rejected her soulfinder because she thought he was dangerous and unpleasant. It's not ideal, no, but it does mean that you have some choice and if you don't want to be here…'

'I was more concerned about _you_ not wanting to be here.'

He frowned. 'You really have no idea how much you've began to mean to me, do you?' His hand gently caressed my cheek and I swallowed. 'You know, I never thought I needed someone and I sure as hell never wanted to fall in love but then you appeared and suddenly I started wanting everything. Yes, fate has put us together, but that means nothing because in any other situation and in a parallel universe I'd still find you and choose you.' He was telling the truth, I realised as golden aura surrounded him and his eyes looked deep into my soul. Part of me wanted to cry because of the overwhelming emotions pouring through me. But then he pressed his lips to mine and I kissed him back urgently, as if it was the last kiss we'd ever have. He pulled away first. 'Do you believe me?'

I looked at his deep blue eyes which had softened. 'Yes.'

'Good.' He kissed my forehead. 'Now turn around and get some rest.'

I turned around and he curled up behind me, his body pressed against mine and his arms wrapped around me. And, just like that, I fell asleep.

 _ **Zed.**_

As Sky fell asleep in my arms, I realised I'd fallen hard and quickly. I was in love with her. I smiled to myself at the thought and pulled her closer. I'd not been fazed by her being sick. I'd been concerned, sure, but it hadn't freaked me out. And now I'd just said something completely soft and sappy, but it was true. Girls had always been disposable to me, playthings. Love had always been nothing but a fairytale, something I saw for my parents but not for me. Because falling in love and having relationships only led to hurt and made yourself vulnerable. But then Sky… she made me feel vulnerable, but I didn't care because I knew my life would be a terrible place without her. I knew I would do anything to see her smile and I couldn't even begin to think about spending the rest of my life without her. She was my last thought at night and my first thought in the morning. That was love, wasn't it? And then that horrible feeling I often had in my stomach struck me; something bad was going to happen but when and to who? I looked down at the sleeping beauty in my arms and tucked a curl behind her ear before kissing the spot it had been resting on. I would protect Sky from everything, no matter what the risk.

 _ **Sky.**_

I woke up before Zed but the buzzing of my phone and messages from Zoe and Tina told me I needed to get dressed and head down to breakfast. He snored softly as I wriggled free from his arms, even though I could have easily stayed there all day, and I headed to the bathroom for a shower. The suite was nice and the waterfall shower was a lovely touch. It warmed me right through to my soul as I thought about last night. I cringed at the part where I knew up, but the rest… and what Zed had said to me… it made me feel weak at the knees. I bit my lip as I smiled and stepped out of the shower.

'Crap.' I hissed at myself when I realised I'd left my clean clothes in the bedroom. I wrapped the small fluffy towel around my chest and frowned. It only just covered my bum. But Zed was still asleep so he wouldn't notice, would he? I tiptoed out of the bathroom to grab my overnight bag but I paused when I saw Zed sat up in bed and watching me. His eyes lingered over my body and then they met mine again. I bit my lip and felt my cheeks getting hot. I quickly grabbed my bag and headed back into the bathroom, cursing myself. Why was I so good at embarrassing myself? I towel dried my hair and quickly got dressed, applying a little bit of make-up before leaving the bathroom. Zed was still in bed, on his phone.

'Hope you didn't get a picture.' I said, folding my arms across my chest.

He smiled up at me, his eyes mischievous. 'Now there's an idea. Why didn't I think of that?' He got out of bed, giving me a perfect view of his muscular, bare chest. In the mirror behind him, I spotted a tribal tattoo covering some of his right shoulderblade.

'When did you get that?' I asked him, moving behind him to look at the design. How had I not noticed it before?

'About a year ago.' Zed replied.

'Underage.' I tutted and he shrugged.

'We all have one, all the Benedict boys.'

'That's some weird kind of family tradition.' His body relaxed as I ran my fingers gently along the artwork. 'But it's beautiful.' He caught my hand and spun around so that he was facing me. He brought my hand to his mouth and gently kissed the pulse point on my wrist. 'As much as I'd like to stay here, Zoe and Tina are starving and won't go to breakfast without me.'

'You can have me for breakfast.' He mumbled against my lips. I bit my lip as he pulled away.

'As tempting as that offer is, I promised the girls they had a day with me today.' I replied. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his lips and stroked his cheek gently. 'I'll see you tomorrow?'

'What time is your flight tomorrow?' He asked.

'Not until eight. I'd imagine the girls will want to hit the slopes.'

'I'll try and find you tomorrow then.' He pressed another kiss to my lips and then I left the topless man in his hotel room as I joined my friends for breakfast.

 _ **Zed.**_

Family breakfast was at 10.30am in the dining hall and Sky and her friends were long-gone by then, much to my disappointment. But I was still in a good mood when I joined my family in the dining room, a smile playing on my lips from a good night's sleep curled up next to my soulfinder. I'd never let a girl stayover before. I'd always escaped or found a reason for them to leave, but something about my night with Sky made it intimate despite its innocence. And I couldn't remember the last time I'd slept that well.

'You're awfully chipper this morning.' Uriel commented as I sat down at the breakfast table, my plate piled with food from the buffet.

'It's because he was sneaking around with his soulfinder last night.' Victor said and I cursed him for working for the CIA. He always knew far too much then he should.

'Would you keep it down?' I hissed, looking over at the opposite side of the table where my mother, father and grandmother were sat, deep in conversation. 'I don't want mum to freak out.'

'Like she did when she found you and Sky making out in the hot tub?' Xav smirked and I glared at him. 'I can't believe you got away with that.'

'It's only because she was his soulfinder. If she'd been another girl then you'd have got a complete bollocking.' Uriel said and I nodded, knowing he was right.

After breakfast, my oldest brothers and I hit the gym for a work-out, the first one we'd had altogether in a while.

'Remember what I said about keeping things secret from Sky.' Victor reminded me.

'What makes you think I've said anything?' I said, remembering her fingers tracing the pattern of my tattoo. Victor's was poking out the side of his tank top, as was Trace's. It was a symbol of being on the same side. Drake had one too, as did his older brother and his younger brother would too when he was old enough to be trained.

'The fact you've been sneaking around with her behind mum's back.' He said, drily. 'I'm still not sure you understand the importance of this being kept secret.'

'Of course I do.' I scoffed. 'That's why everyone thinks Trace is just some London police officer, that Uriel just works in forensics and no one even has the foggiest what you do.'

'If people knew we all worked for the Savant Net…'

'I know!' I frowned. 'Vick, I'm not a kid anymore.'

'Doesn't mean you're less of an idiot.' Trace said, his eyes looking me over. 'You might be more of one now you're falling in love.'

'Love is dangerous and makes people do stupid things.' Uriel agreed.

'But mum and dad-' I started and they cut me off.

'They've been a part of the savant net, working in secret for thirty years.' Victor said. 'Their cover has always been successful. No one would ever think they were involved in such a thing.'

'I hope you're a good liar.' Trace said to me. 'Because sooner or later, you're going to have to be.'

'And before you say anything else,' Uriel added, 'this goes beyond being able to lie to mum and dad. This is a matter of life or death.'

After our session in the gym, my oldest brothers all headed to the airport for their flights, having dropped my Nonna off en-route, leaving Yves and I as the only Benedict boys with our parents. Which was a relief. They still didn't trust me, still didn't think I was responsible enough aged sixteen to know what was going on in the savant net. I knew it was important, did they really think I would blow their cover? I'd helped them with cases before, used my abilities to help them lock people away and now surely I was better? I was stronger and my ability was stronger too and then there were the new abilities I could use alongside Sky that I hadn't discovered yet… surely having my soulfinder at my side would make me stronger? More deadly?

I was getting ready to hit the slopes when my mother joined me in the cloakroom.

'Did you have a good time last night?' My mother asked as I tied my snowboots.

'I did.' I smiled and I looked up to see her smiling back.

'I like you like this.' She said.

'Like what?'

' _Happy_.' Her smile was warm and her eyes were emotional. 'It's all I've ever wanted.'

'And Sky is all I've ever wanted.' I told her and her smile became proud.

'You love her.' My mother said as I stood up and grabbed my coat.

'How do you know if you love someone?' I asked. It was all new to me.

'I can't speak for everyone,' my mother said as she grabbed her own coat, 'because everyone has different ideas of love.' She slipped on her coat. 'But to me, love is putting the needs of others before yourself… they're your first thought in the morning and last thought and night… and it doesn't matter where you are with them, because when you're together you feel like you're home.' She reached forward and stroked my cheek in a motherly gesture. 'That's one question I never thought I'd hear you ask, _mio bambino._ '

'It's one I never thought I'd ask.'

She laughed softly and turned away, but paused in the doorway and looked back at me. 'She's good for you, Zed. She brings out the best in you. Don't let her slip away.'

I slipped my arms into my coat and smiled at my mother. 'I won't.'

 _ **Sky.**_

'So I have marshmallows and hot chocolate and the cookies are in the oven…' Zoe said as she popped a marshmallow into her mouth. 'We have movies with _a lot_ of Ryan Gosling and the fridge is filled with pizza… do we need anything else?'

'I don't think so.' I said. 'Virgin cocktail ingredients?'

'Got it covered.' Tina called from over in the kitchen.

'We'll make ourselves scarce.' Zoe's mum said as she walked into the room in a gorgeous long, black dress. Zoe's father followed her closely, smiling at his wife.

'You look nice, mum.' Zoe smiled.

'You're only saying that because I've agreed to your extravagant birthday party.' Arabella said with a raised eyebrow.

'I'm still not sure I agree with the theme.' Her dad frowned.

'It'll be completely tasteful.' Zoe replied.

'I sure hope so.' Her dad replied. 'Because I'm not sure The Royal Hotel will approve of people walking around in lingerie. It will dirty their name.' He looked over at Tina and I. 'No alcohol tonight, girls.'

'Definitely not.' I agreed. My stomach still churned at the thought. And with that they left.

'The Royal Hotel?!' Tina said. 'You managed to book the Royal Hotel?!'

'For three weeks on Saturday.' Zoe grinned. 'Which means we have no time to lose.' She played with her braided hair, which I'd done for her earlier before we'd spent two hours on the slopes. 'Maybe we can brainstorm this evening.' The oven dinged. 'Ooh cookies!' She walked over to get out the gingerbread as the doorbell rang.

'On it!' I called and I opened the door to Violet and Amy, who were armed with Victoria's Secret shopping bags. 'It's not that kind of party.' I laughed and Violet rolled her eyes at me.

'I brought our outfits for the evening.' Violet smiled. 'Seeing as my sister is currently doing that Victoria's Secret campaign, she gets a ton of freebies and she managed to last minute get hold of some pyjamas for our girl's evening.' She passed us each a bag. 'Happy New Year!'

It was like the tradition I shared with Jas; Violet had got hold of matching pale pink and candy pink striped pyjamas, with the Victoria's Secret logo embroidered onto the right pocket on the chest. We looked pretty cool, especially with the matching slippers.

'We could be Victoria's Secret Angels!' Zoe cooed as we all walked into the kitchen to grab some virgin cocktails.

'I'm more like a Victoria Sponge cake.' I scoffed and my friends laughed, rolling their eyes at me.

'Liar.' Amy said. 'You're smoking hot and everyone thinks so.'

'Liar.' I fired back and Tina rolled her eyes again.

'There's no shifting her, she's always going to be one of those girls without any confidence. I knew that from day one.' Tina sighed. 'But whatever, let's get this party started!'

The night was a perfect girly night for our last night in Chamonix and we toasted non-alcoholic cocktails and pizza as we were thinking towards a new year. We watched The Notebook and Crazy Stupid Love as we brainstormed ideas for Zoe's birthday party and we pinned ideas up on Zoe's new Pinterest board. And as it got late and we were filled with food, we got out a paper lantern that Amy had brought with her. We wrote wishes on a lantern and let it go and we stood back, in pyjamas and snowboots and watched it disappear into the sky, watching our dreams and wishes floating away.


	20. Twenty

_**Sky.**_

 _Buckland House School: A prestige boarding school for pupils aged 11-18 years old_. That's what the sign said as Zoe's hired car pulled up in the driveway, bringing us back to our home. It was our home now, wasn't it? As we lived there for a number of weeks throughout the year. Zoe and Tina were both asleep beside me. We'd gotten back to Zoe's parent's house pretty late the previous night and had dumped off our skiwear before heading back to campus. Classes started in two days and I knew Zed would be back at school late tomorrow evening after a morning flight back to England. I fiddled with the key to the room in my hand and sighed. I missed Sally and Simon, even if I'd had a lovely Christmas with them. Zoe stirred as we pulled up in front of the boarding house.

'Guys, we're here.' I whispered to my friends.

'Are we home?' Zoe asked, her eyes closed and her voice full of sleepiness.

'I guess so.' I replied and they both opened their eyes as I stretched, my butt numb from being sat down for far too long.

'We made good time, miss.' Zoe's driver said from the front seat. 'Welcome back to school.' He opened the doors for us and we clambered our, our boots crunching on the gravel. Not a single bit of snow in site, which was a shame because snow would have made the grounds look prettier. Not that they were ugly grounds anyway…

'Thank god I've got a hair appointment afternoon.' Zoe said as her hair blew into her face. 'I must have a million split ends.'

'Should we go and grab some lunch?' Tina suggested. 'The dining hall should be open now.'

'Let's unpack first.' Zoe replied. 'And meet on the landing in twenty minutes?'

My room was cold and I turned on the radiator straight away as I looked at it. It was completely untouched. The fresh sheets I'd put on before leaving were still there with cushions plump and pushed up against them. Pencils laid next to the pencil pot with my finished psychology assignment underneath it. That was when I noticed the package. It was a large box with my name scrawled across neatly. I opened it carefully and found a small envelope at the top. I cursed as I got a papercut opening the small piece of white paper, but I sucked my finger as I started to read.

 _Miss Bright,_

 _I found your mother's journals stashed away in the spare bedroom. I hope you still wanted them but, if not, I can dispose of them._

 _Hope you had a lovely Christmas break and will see you soon,_

 _Clare_

I put the paper aside and swallowed as I looked at the worn, leatherbound notebooks stashed in the box. There were three of them. I opened one at random and ran my fingers over the handwriting that I hoped would be familiar to me; my mother's handwriting.

 _ **Zed.**_

With Sky back in England, it was back to the gym for me and Drake decided to come along and keep me company. I lifted the weights easily and added some extra weight, making my muscles work twice as hard.

'Show me the swans!' Drake called out and I rolled my eyes at him as he picked up the pace on the treadmill. I put down the weights and moved to the punching bag. I stepped as Victor and Trace had taught me and punched and kicked the bag with ease. 'Planning on being in a fight?' Drake called out between breaths. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and pushed back my hair.

'No, but it helps to be prepared.' I replied.

'Did your brothers catch that mafia family yet?' Drake asked and I narrowed my eyes at him. 'Right, we're in public, sorry.' He held up his hands. 'You don't think this place is bugged do you?'

'One can't be too careful.' I kicked the bag again and the chain clunked as I did so.

 _Are you going to end up working for the Savant Net?_ Drake's voice was in my head now and I instantly threw up the barriers, shutting him out. 'Geeze, thanks.'

'You know I can't talk about that stuff with you right now.'

'I don't get it, we're both savants and we're both being trained, remember?' He flashed me the tattoo he shared with me and a dozen selected others. 'We can trust each other.'

'You're saying I can trust every savant out there?' I scoffed and I punched the bag again.

'I'm saying you can trust your _mates._ ' Drake said, his voice irritated. 'I thought you'd forgiven me for being a twat to your girlfriend.'

'Sure.' I nodded. 'And for whatever reason, she was nice back to you, but that doesn't mean I can't be wary of you.'

'You never let people in.' He replied. 'Well, until Sky popped up of course.'

'She's my soulfinder.'

'So you've said.' He looked uncertain. 'If you're so unsure about trusting people then why trust her? I mean, you know what happened with my mother's soulfinder…'

'That doesn't mean that Sky is on the wrong side.'

'And does she know there's a _wrong_ side to be on?' He stopped the treadmill and turned to face me. 'Because last I heard, she didn't really know what a savant was and thought you were mad for suggesting it.'

'There's still a lot I need to tell her.' I admitted.

'Like the fact that our families have been training us all to protect ourselves against the bad guys?'

I sighed. I'd made a promise to keep Sky safe and to do that, there were some things better left unsaid.

 _ **Sky.**_

 _I can't believe our baby girl is one today! She's so beautiful with her blonde curls and she looks just like her father and grandfather. She's a Taylor through and through. I know she's going to be sent to Buckland and she'll do our family proud. It's a wonderful school. But why do I need to think about that now? She won't be starting there until she's eleven and that's ten years away. My mother says that time always goes quicker as you get older and maybe she's right._

'Sky?' Tina's voice caught me off-guard and I slammed the second journal closed. I was skim-reading, looking for answers. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' I faked a smile. 'Is it time to grab lunch?'

'Yes.' Tina nodded. 'Zoe was in quite a fluster, thinks we won't get to the hairdresser's on time.'

'I'm sure we will.'

'That's what I told her.' She laughed and I stood up, following her out of my room and closing the door behind me.

It was weird being back on campus two days before classes started as it was pretty much empty. Only a few students lingered around and, like weekends, everyone was dressed casually and laid-back. As we sat down with our sandwiches, Zoe pulled out the brainstorm we'd been looking at on New Year's Day for her party.

'We need to get invites out by tomorrow.' She said, simply. 'I'm going to need your help in getting them made tonight.'

'Made?' I blinked.

'Sure. I've pinned some ideas and we'll pick some things up after my hair appointment.'

'Why do I have the feeling that we're being filmed for My Super Sweet 16 or something?' I asked and Tina laughed.

'It's like that.' My red-headed friend smiled. 'Hey, I've been thinking of having my hair cut when we're in there… maybe shoulder length with a side fringe and some layers? What do you guys think?'

'I think that would really suit you.' I replied and Zoe nodded in agreement.

'Going to join the hairdressing club?' Zoe asked with a nudge. 'Your highlights are like halfway down your head.'

'You're right.' I frowned, instinctively touching my head. 'Maybe I'll shake things up too.'

And so I did. We left the hairdressers with new hairdos. Zoe's hair was long and layered, Tina had a red long-bob that fell just past her shoulders with some layers cut in and side bangs and my highlights were updated and I now had a full-fringe, framing my face and enhancing my cheekbones. It made my eyes stand out more and, instead of making me look younger, it kind of made me look older. I liked it and I hoped Zed would too. I didn't have much time to admire the new hairdo however as, as soon as I'd sent a picture to Jas, I was pulled to the craft store next door and we bought some red card, black ribbon, black beads and black feathers for the invites for Zoe's seventeenth birthday party.

'We'll make yours first.' She said to Tina and I when we were back in the common room, sat with Netflix on. 'That way if they go wrong, we have time to fix the problem for the next batch.'

'Geeze, thanks.' Tina said sarcastically and I laughed but Zoe glared; it was no laughing matter. She made the first invite herself and held it up.

'Are the feathers too much?' She asked.

'Well it matches the theme.' I replied with a shrug.

'We'll keep them.' She smiled. 'Okay, Sky, yours is the prototype. Tina, you stick the information onto the card, I will add the detailing and then Sky, you can put them in the envelope and write names on them. I'm only inviting people from school so we can deliver them tomorrow. Should be easy.'

'Wait,' Tina lifted up the guestlist, 'you're actually inviting Drake and Dean and Jake?'

'They were cool on New Year's.' Zoe shrugged. 'Plus I've invited the whole of our year.'

'Trying to work your way up the popularity ladder?'

'We're friends with Sky.' Zoe said, nudging me. 'And Sky will be the Queen Bee before the day is out on Wednesday so that means our birthday parties are now expected to be cool.'

'Right.' I rolled my eyes.

'Don't look at me like that.' Zoe said, shaking her head. 'You and Tina are going to be part of my big entrance at my party.'

'You can't be serious.' Tina replied.

'Oh, I am. I even have entrance outfits for you picked out.' She replied. 'Then you can wear whatever you want.'

'Why do I get the feeling you're getting carried away with this?' I asked.

Tina sighed. 'Because she always gets carried away.'

 _ **Zed.**_

' _I met you in the dark, you lit me up_ _  
_ _You made me feel as though I was enough_ _  
_ _We danced the night away, we drank too much.'_

'Are you all packed ready for our flight tomorrow afternoon?' My mum asked, sticking her head around the door. I put down the guitar and she smiled. 'You've not written anything in a while.'

'Writer's block.' I replied and her smile told me she knew exactly who I was singing about. 'But yeah, I'm all packed and ready to go back to school.'

'All your homework done?'

'Yep.' I nodded but then her smile disappeared and her gaze shifted. She was having a vision. I quickly grabbed her, steadying her so she didn't fall, but then I was sucked into what she was seeing as projection was one of my abilities.

' _Zed!' Sky was screaming out for me but I couldn't work out where she was. She was in a beautiful white dress, making her look like something out of a fairytale but she was running along and being chased. Then I spotted the blonde stain on her shoulder and my breath caught._

I snapped back to reality as did my mother, whose eyes were wide as she looked at me. 'They're coming, Zed.'

And they were coming for Sky.

 _ **Sky.**_

Zed had arrived back ridiculously late on Tuesday night so I hadn't seen him and I was the pathetic girlfriend who was missing him as I got ready for school on Wednesday morning. We had an assembly in the theatre first and everyone was expected to be there, so I checked my curls were tame enough, applied a little make-up and smoothed down my tartan skirt, shirt and jumper before meeting Zoe and Tina downstairs. We quickly ate some cereal in the boarding house kitchen, to avoid running late, and we made our way over to the theatre. My new designer handbag felt out-of-place to me, but it was a new and improved Sky and it sure felt that way as heads turned and students moved out of our way, parting as we walked up the corridor.

'Because this isn't weird.' I said, quietly.

'Told you so.' Zoe whispered. 'Hello Queen Bee.'

'But how?'

'Instagram? Facebook? Zed's posted a ton of photos.' Tina shrugged.

'He _has_?'

We reached the theatre and made our way inside. I scanned the room, looking for Zed and they I spotted him. He was talking to Drake, his arms folded across his chest as girls milled around them. He spotted me and waved, shooting me a dazzling smile that made me want to press my lips to his, but it was hardly appropriate in the middle of a theatre filled with students and teachers. I walked over to him and only then did I realise he looked tired and exhausted.

'Hey beautiful.' He whispered, kissing my cheek.

'You took tired.' I replied.

'Didn't sleep well.' He said but I wasn't sure I was buying that. It looked like there was more to it but I didn't have time to pry as our headteacher walked out onto the stage so we had to take our seats. The girls and I sat with Zed and Drake in the seats they always took, near the back of the room. A few girls and other guys looked over their shoulders at us and I realised they were looking between Zed and I. Some had what looked like envy in their eyes, others curiosity. I swallowed. Yep, the news had to be out.

 _It was coming out sooner or later._ Zed said into my head and I blushed, knowing he was listening in again. _When are you going to let me make it Facebook official?_ Facebook official? It was a shame relationships weren't really official unless they were up there. _I've already posted enough pictures on there and Instagram over the last few weeks._

 _Go ahead and make it Facebook official._ I replied and he dug out his phone. 'Right now?' I whispered and he grinned.

 _No one can see._ He said into my head as our headteacher gave a spiel about how wonderful it was to have us back. _I like being able to have conversations like this._

 _It sure beats passing notes. Less likely to get caught._ My lips turned upwards into a smile as my phone buzzed; Facebook wanting to know if I accepted Zed's relationship request. I accepted it and tucked my phone away as one of the teachers walked up the aisle a few feet away from us, watching us carefully. Zed nudged his knee against mine and I stole a glance at him before looking back to our headteacher, pretending I was listening to what was being said.

 _Thanks for the invite to Zoe's party._ Zed's mouth curled up in the corners into a smirk. _I very much look forward to what you have planned._ I shivered at his low, velvety voice in my head.

 _You have no idea what we have planned._ I flirted right back.

 _Anything you want to share?_

 _You'll just have to wait and see._

'Hey Sky, nice vacation?' A guy in my psychology class asked that afternoon. I'd never spoken to him before. Ever.

'Yeah it was fine thanks, yours?'

'Yeah it was cool spending time with the folks, you know?' I nodded and gave him a small smile. 'Will you tell Zoe I'll be at her birthday party? I'm looking forward to it.'

'Sure.' I said as I went to take my seat beside Tina. She was looking at me with an amused expression. 'What?'

'Miss Popular.' She winked. 'You've taken over Larrisa nicely.'

'That wasn't my intention.' I told her. 'I don't exactly want to follow in her footsteps.' I shuddered.

'You won't. You'll be a girl they're not afraid of and actually _want_ to be friends with.'

Our psychology teacher, Mr Watts, strode into the room with purpose and I opened my textbook to the correct page, ready to knuckle down and do some work.

'Can I ask why you wanted to meet us here and why we had to wear work-out clothes?' Tina asked Zoe when we arrived at the dance studio after classes that afternoon. Violet, Amy, Seb and four guys I didn't recognise were there too and I had this awful feeling we were going to be in the next Step Up or Strictly Come Dancing from the dancewear they were wearing. I looked around at the mirrored walls and wooden floor as it reminded me of learning the dance we'd used to outshine Zed at his own party.

'Take a seat.' Zoe said, signalling to the floor. I sat down next to Seb and gave him a puzzled look, but he simply just shrugged, as confused as I was. 'So I guess you're all wondering why I brought you here?'

'I have a bad feeling about it.' Tina said and I laughed, earning us both a glare from Zoe.

'This is no laughing matter.' Zoe replied. 'As you all know by now, three weeks on Saturday I will be having my seventeenth birthday party and it is going to be the best party _ever_. As you know from your invitations, there is a Moulin Rouge theme.'

'Hell yes.' One of the guys I was yet to meet grinned and Zoe rolled her eyes.

'I need one heck of an entrance and I have it all planned out, which is where you come in.'

'I was afraid she was going to say that.' Seb whispered to me and I smiled.

'You're here because you're the best senior dances we have in the school.'

Tina put her hand up. 'I hate to break it to you, but I'm hardly one of the _best_ dancers.'

'You're here because you're one of my best friends so you _have_ to be part of the entrance.' Zoe replied.

Tina raised her eyebrow. 'Thanks, I think?'

'This is what I've put together for music.' Zoe pressed play on the audio and we listened to the medley she'd made. It started with _One Day I'll fly away_ before it went into a shortened version of _Lady Marmalade_ and then a short version of _Rhythm of the Night._ The whole thing must have lasted about seven minutes in total.

'So how is this going to work?' Tina asked.

'We're in the process of choreographing.' Violet explained.

'I needed some help from Violet and Amy as they're professional dancers.' Zoe said before looking over at two Brunette guys. 'Tom and Rhys have been a great help too.' They both smiled and Tina and I looked at each other.

'So how is this working exactly?' Tina asked again.

'Simple.' Zoe smiled. 'Sky, you're going to open the number with a piano cover of _One Day I'll Fly Away.'_

'What?' I blinked.

'It can be my birthday present from you.' She grinned and I sighed. Singing in front of all those people? Great. 'And then we'll go into Lady Marmalade and that's us girls doing a little number. Amy and Violet will kick it off, then you and Tina come in and then me. Sexy and fun routine.' She smiled. 'And then we go into _Rhythm of the Night_.'

'And we _all_ come in.' The guy I now knew as Rhys, said. 'A bit of salsa is perfect. We've almost finished that routine.'

'You're insane.' Tina breathed out. 'Completely insane.'

'I agree.' Seb said. 'I feel like you've sent me to the West End.'

'A similar scale.' Zoe grinned. 'Only cooler.'

'And we only have three weeks til the big day.' I swallowed.

'Which is why rehearsals are now going to be daily. To nail this on the head. We'll go to a later sitting for dinner and rehearse five til six daily. And Sunday calls for an extra rehearsal. We'll rehearse nine til eleven.'

'But school work…' I started and Zoe cut me off.

'No assignments for the next four weeks.' Zoe said. 'I checked. There's still plenty of time for you to study in the evenings and between classes.'

'Zo, do you really think we're going to pull this off?' Seb asked our friend, concern written all over his face.

Zoe smiled a wicked smile. 'Yes actually, I do.'

' _I'll make it alone_ _  
_ _When love is gone.'_ I ran my fingers over the keys as I sat and played piano in the music room I'd hired out on the Friday evening after classes. I'd forgotten how relaxing playing the piano could be. It was a welcome break from dance rehearsals and with my kit on ready, I knew I had time to learn the song before I had to be in the dance studio.

' _One day I'll fly away  
Leave your love to yesterday  
What more can your love do for me?  
When will love be through with me?_

 _Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day that dreaming ends?'_

' _How wonderful life is now you're in the world.'_ Zed's voice caught me by surprise as I practically melted into the stool at his velvety voice, cutting in like Ewan McGregor.

'You've been watching Moulin Rouge.' I smiled as my fingers stopped on the keys. He looked down at me with his beautiful, deep and intense blue eyes.

'I needed to check what I was letting myself in for.' He replied.

'And?'

'I'm just wondering which outfit you're going to be wearing.' His eyes sparkled mischievously and then he realised what I was wearing. 'Working out?'

'Dance rehearsals for the big night.' I raised my eyebrows and he smiled, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the doorframe. He too was wearing workout clothes; a tight v-neck t-shirt clinging to his muscles and some tracksuit bottoms. 'Working out?'

'Yeah.' He said, glancing away and then I realised just how tired he looked.

'Is that a good idea? You look exhausted.'

'I need to.'

'You _need_ to?' I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist. 'Why could you possibly need to? Your abs are rock-solid.'

He sighed as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head. 'It's important.' But that was all he said. I looked up at him and tried to search his head like he often did to me, but I was greeted by a steel wall and it wasn't budging. 'Are you free tomorrow evening?' He asked, breaking the silence.

'What for?' I smiled.

'A date. I'd like to date you on a date.'

'What kind of date.'

'That's a secret.' He tapped my nose and chuckled softly and this time his smile met his eyes. 'Will Zoe let you away from rehearsals for once?'

'As long as it's after six thirty. Gives me time to get showered and changed.'

'Okay, it's a date.' He nodded. 'I'd better get to the… gym.' There was an awkward smile as he released me and kissed my lips softly. And then he walked out humming _Come What May_ under his breath.

 _ **Zed.**_

'You're late.' Trace said as I walked into the training room. He was now attending training sessions twice a week and it was making things a lot tougher.

'Sorry I ran into Sky.'

'Keep your head in the game.' He warned. 'She shouldn't be a distraction.' No, she shouldn't and I needed to keep focussed so that I could keep her safe.

'You're right.' I nodded. 'I'm focussed now.'

'Good.' He said with narrowed eyes, leaning over to say something to our coach, Assistant Headteacher, Jared Calloway. Our coach's eyes looked over at me and I moved in place to where Drake was doing press-ups. I got down onto the floor and joined him as he smirked at me, making me roll my eyes.

Jared clapped his hands together and we all stood up, listening in. 'Your progress for the last year has been good but we need to keep it together.' He said. 'Victor Benedict believes there could be an attack on the Savant Net at any day and here is a prime place for an attack.' He glanced over at Larissa's brother, who was a year older than us, the same age as Yves. 'Hunter's father has been attempting to hack into the system of the terrorists in an attempt to foil their attack but they are proving difficult.' He turned to Yves this time. 'Yves, I'd like you to work alongside him this weekend and see what you can find out.'

'Yes, sir.' My brother nodded.

'Tomorrow we will be training up our minds. It is important that they are stable and shielded as much as possible so that, in the event of a capture, the terrorists will not find out anything about the savant net.' Jared folded his arms across his chest now and his tattoo, larger than the rest of ours, peeked out from his t-shirt where it wound down his arm. I knew it covered some of his battle scars. 'Sunday and Monday sessions will now be dedicated to your abilities and building these up.' He turned to me now. 'Zed, what can you tell me about your soulfinder's abilities?'

The other guys and two girls in the room turned to me, their eyes wide as Drake let out a low whistle. Yeah, I'd tried to keep quiet about Sky being my soulfinder.

'Uhm, I don't think she really knows what they are.' I replied. 'Sky didn't even know she was a savant.'

'That's not helpful.' Jared frowned. 'I was hoping perhaps we could make use of her.'

I tensed. 'Sky stays out of this.'

'But she could be beneficial to us…' He said and Trace frowned from beside him; she was a Benedict now and that meant that, despite being envious of our relationship, Trace wanted to keep Sky safe just like I did. 'Her father was a very powerful and active member of the savant net until he was killed.'

'In a car accident, yeah.' I frowned.

'Is that what you believe?' Jared raised his eyebrows. 'That's not what happened at all, that was a cover up.'

My eyes widened and my heart practically stopped in my chest 'What?'

'He was murdered by Double X.'

'The savant terrorist organisation?'

'Yes.' Jared said, his eyes meeting mine. 'He was murdered because of his ability… he wouldn't join them and they wanted it.'

'What was it?'

'Mr Taylor was able to absorb the abilities of others… any abilities he wanted.' I cursed under my breath as Jared continued. 'Your soulfinder's father was the most powerful savant to ever have lived and I bet some of that power is in her too.'

Trace and Yves looked just as horrified as I felt by that thought. 'But then Sky is a huge target.' Trace said as the puzzle pieces clicked together in my mind.

'Exactly.' Jared said. 'And if Double X find out Sky is still alive after all this time then they'll be coming for her.'


	21. Twenty One

_**Sky.**_

I stood at the side of the stage with Tina on the opposite side, waiting for our cues to join in as Amy and Violet showed they really were professional dancers.

' _Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_ _  
_ _Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister.'_ They moved to the side, their bodies rippling slowly and sexily, completely piling the pressure on us.

' _He met marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge.'_ They strutted to the left of the stage and swayed their hips. ' _Struttin' her stuff on the street.'_ They strutted back to the middle as Tina and I strutted on, the two of us filling the space in the middle of the stage.

' _She said "hello,_ _  
_ _Hey joe, you wanna give it a go?" mmm, mmm.'_ We rippled our bodies, swaying like waves as we turned around in a circle with perfect timing.

' _Itchi gitchi ya ya da da.'_ We sexily moved to the floor so we were squatted, did an almost-provocative move and then stood up. ' _Itchi gitchi ya ya here_.' Hands on waist and sway hips to the right and freeze. ' _Mocha-choca-lata ya ya_.' Back down to the floor and repeat same move. _'Creole lady marmalade.'_ Amy and I stood facing right, Tina and Violet facing left, hands up and poised, leg bent and wiggle our hips as Zoe struts on right in the middle of us and poses, both hands in their air.

'It's great!' She squealed, clapping her hands together. 'We look hot!'

'Are your parents going to be okay with this? It's a bit… saucy.' I commented and she rolled her eyes.

'My parents just want their little girl to be happy.' She smiled before looking at Tina. 'Tina, you're actually doing okay.'

'Erm… thanks?' She raised her eyebrow.

'So now the track carries on for the last few lines and that's when it then changes over to Rhythm of the Night. We're making good progress!' Zoe clapped her hands together excitedly.

'Thank god!' I groaned. 'Because my thighs are killing me.' From the large number of squats we'd been doing.

'Our thighs will look great in our outfits, at least.' Tina said as she rubbed her legs.

'Speaking of which, I thought we'd try on some tomorrow morning.' Zoe said. 'If everyone's available?'

'Sure.' Violet shrugged. 'Where are we going?'

'There's a shop an hour's drive that does burlesque things and dancewear. A car is coming to get us at ten.'

'Okay, why not?' Amy smiled and I nodded, going to sit down but Zoe grabbed my arm and stopped me.

'Let's get this dance finished.' Zoe said and I nodded, sighing as Amy and Violet taught us the final part of the song.

I was sweaty and pretty disgusting when we finally finished rehearsals and we eagerly grabbed our gym bags and water bottles before heading out of the stuffy dance studio. I came to a halt when I nearly crashed into Trace Benedict.

'Hey Sky.' He smiled cheerily. He was walking with our Assistant Headteacher and they both looked like they'd been working out as they both wore gym clothes with a weird kind of triangular-logo on them and looked sweaty like we were.

'Uhm hi Trace and Mr Calloway.' I replied.

'Hello girls.' Mr Calloway said formally as I analysed Trace, wondering just what he was doing at our school when he wasn't a student and why on earth he'd been using the gym with our assistant headteacher. I couldn't read the oldest Benedict, however, and it made me puzzled.

'Hello Mr Calloway.' My friends chorused, looking equally confused.

'Have a nice weekend.' Mr Calloway said, cheerfully, turning to walk away but pausing when he realised Trace wasn't coming with him.

'Can I walk you back to your dorm, Sky?' Trace asked, leaving me more confused.

'We were just-' I started but Zoe interrupted.

'We'll see you back at the dorm.' Zoe smiled. 'We won't go to dinner without you.'

'Right, okay.' I nodded and they left us to it.

'See you later, Trace.' Calloway said. 'And you, Sky.' And he left us to it as well.

'May I?' Trace asked, signalling to my gym bag. I raised an eyebrow and he laughed. 'I'm trying to be a gentleman, not trying to steal you from my brother. My mother raised us all to be gentlemen.' I let him take the gym bag from me and I took that opportunity to tighten my ponytail, keeping it out of my sticky face. I knew I must have looked pretty gross right now, but Trace being sweaty made things less awkward. 'So have you been dancing?' He asked as we walked up the corridor. Smalltalk. Great.

'Uhm, yeah.' I replied.

'Zed didn't say you were a dancer.'

'I'm not really.' I replied, honestly. 'But Zoe is having this big party and she wants a dance number.'

'Sounds like she's taking after my brother.' He smiled and I nodded.

'A bit like that, yeah.' I shrugged. 'I don't mind though, I did use to dance… a long time ago.'

'Why did you stop?' He asked. 'You looked like a pretty good dancer on New Year's Eve.'

'Thanks.' I blushed, accepting the compliment so as not to be rude. 'We kinda didn't really have the money anymore so I told my parents I didn't enjoy it as much anymore.'

He looked surprised at that. 'You sacrificed your hobby to help out your parents?'

I nodded. 'Sometimes we make sacrifices for those we love.'

He was quiet for a moment and looked thoughtful, making me wonder what exactly was going through his mind, but he didn't say. Instead he just nodded. 'Yes, sometimes we do.'

We were quiet for a moment as we walked out of the building into the cold air and I was relieved to feel the coolness on my hot skin. 'So why are you on campus? You're a bit old to be a student.'

'Just a little.' His smile was mischievous and made me think of Zed's. 'I thought I'd drop by.'

'And use our gym facilities? Don't you police officers have your own gym?'

'You're awfully inquisitive, aren't you?' He smirked. 'I came back to see Jared… uhm… Mr Calloway. We used to come here together and cause all kinds of trouble.'

'Mr Calloway got in trouble?' I widened my eyes.

'Ironic, isn't it? That he is now in charge of all of you, yet the two of us were always in trouble.' He laughed.

'And you're a police officer.'

'Erm… yes. Ironic.' He just repeated but his smirk was gone. We reached the boarding house and I spotted the most attractive motorbike I'd ever seen. A proper sleek, black Harley Davidson.

'Is that yours?' I asked and his smile was back, this time a proud one.

'A beauty, isn't she?' He said, walking over to the bike and running his fingers over the waxed paintwork. 'Zed is totally jealous.'

I thought of Zed's moped and smirked. 'I'll bet, his moped is pathetic in comparison.'

'He knows it but don't say it.' Trace laughed. 'He can't wait to have a _real_ bike.'

I spotted a few girls from my dorm lingering around outside, watching me, and I knew they were wondering what I was doing with the oldest Benedict brother. It made me a little uncomfortable. 'I'd better go and get ready for dinner.' I said and he nodded, his eyes flicking to meet the eyes of the girls watching us. They looked away and he frowned. 'Thanks for walking me back.' I said as he passed my bag back.

'You're welcome.' He nodded, his face serious and I turned away. 'Sky?' He called out and I looked over my shoulder.

'Yes?'

'Stay safe.' And then his motorbike roared to life and he sped up the driveway, leaving campus.

 _ **Zed.**_

'You think _those_ walls are gonna stop someone from getting into your head, Benedict?' Jared laughed, a hollow sound, and I narrowed my eyes at him. He was an ass, but he wasn't here to be nice and I knew that. He was here to protect his school and his fellow savants, but being a jerk didn't make things any easier. I threw up some stronger walls and I winced as Jared made them crumble and I fell to my knees, clutching my head.

'Try harder!' Drake hissed at me from where he stood beside me.

'Your head hurting, Zed?' Jared taunted. 'Then too bad. You screw up and your soulfinder is _dead._ '

I let out a low growl, fury trembling through me and I lunched at Jared but Trace jumped in quickly and held me back.

Jared smirked at me. 'At least your reactions are still fast.'

 _ **Sky.**_

 _I think Albert knows. I think he knows when he watches Isaac and I together that I have to leave, but he doesn't understand. Carlos is my soulfinder and that changes everything. It's going to be a difficult decision to make; do I leave Sky here, where she's potentially in danger or do I take her with me and let her grow up without her father? Albert has no idea how powerful is son is and that itself is dangerous. He has no idea what his son is capable of._

I slammed the journal closed at the sound of a knock on the door. My father was powerful? Dangerous? And what was he capable of?

'Ready to go?' Zoe called out from the other side of the door and I realised we were running late. I'd stayed up reading my mother's journal until late and so far this was the most interesting entry. I had so many questions and so many things still left unwritten. She was in love with her soulfinder, that much I knew. She'd met him out of the blue when on a weekend away with her best girlfriends. She'd told him they couldn't be together but they'd been writing together in secret and he'd eventually gone back to Spain. And through all of this, she was sure my grandfather knew her secret.

I grabbed my winter coat and my bag and fought back a yawn. 'Yeah, I'm ready.'

The town Zoe's driver took us to, an hour away, reminded me of Brighton with its quirky shops and boutiques. The shop she took it in had all of our eyebrows raised when we saw all of the corsets and skimpy burlesque outfits. My stomach twisted with nerves. We were sixteen; was this not a bit too much?

'Don't worry, I'm not making you wear just underwear.' Zoe said, as if reading her minds.

'It sure looks that way.' Tina commented.

'Can I help you girls?' The young shop assistant asked us. She had a ton of make-up on and she, herself, wore a black corset with her black skinny jeans and heels.

'I'm Zoe.' Zoe said with a friendly smile, but it wasn't returned. 'I called ahead with some requests to put aside.' Tina raised her eyebrows at me this time.

'Sure thing, hun.' The shop assistant said in her West Country accent. She led us out the back where some outfits were already hung up, waiting for us. After trying on my first corset and feeling what it was like when women used to have to wear them, we left an hour later with two outfits; one for the opening number, as chosen by Zoe, and one chosen by ourselves for the rest of the party. I just wasn't sure how Simon or Sally would feel if they ever saw the photographs.

 _ **Zed.**_

I whacked the punch bag harder than before and Drake let out a low whistle, a familiar trait if I thought I was over-doing something. But I ignored him and carried on hitting until he grabbed the punch bag from me.

'Haven't you got a date this evening?' He asked.

'Yeah.' I replied, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat from my forehead.

'So why the hell are you still here?'

'What time is it?'

'Six, bro, you're gonna be late.'

'Crap.' I hissed.

'Why are you over-doing it?' Drake asked, grabbing his own towel. 'You're going to wear yourself down.'

'I need to up my game, you heard what Jared said this morning.'

'He's trying to get a reaction.' Drake replied. 'You really think there's going to be an attack sometime soon?'

'I don't know, but now I now Sky might be at the centre of all this… her father was _murdered,_ Drake.'

'Are you going to tell her?'

'I don't know.' I ran a hand through my sweaty hair. 'I know too much and to find out her father was murdered… she needs to know but then she'll have to know about all of this.'

'Is that such a bad thing?' He flexed his arm, revealing his tattoo the same as mine; our mark.

'If I tell Sky then she'll be dragged into it.' My stomach churned. 'And that puts her at an even greater risk.' I sighed and grabbed my gym bag, heading for the door.

'She's going to be okay.' Drake said as I left the room. 'I have a feeling Sky can look after herself.'

 _ **Sky.**_

He was late. I'd showered and changed, putting on a nice dress and some heeled boots and my warm coat, but he still wasn't ready and I was starting to think he was standing me up.

'Are you sure you don't want to come to dinner, Sky?' Tina asked and I knew she was thinking the same; Zed wasn't coming.

'I'll give him a bit longer.' I replied. I'm sure there was a good reason he was half an hour late. There had to be, didn't there?

'Well we'll see you later?' Zoe gave me a sympathetic smile and they reluctantly left the girl's common room, leaving me alone. I reached into my bag and pulled out the journal I had been reading, continuing where I'd left off.

 _Isaac is furious with me. He found one of my letters from Carlos and now he knows the truth. He knows I've met my soulfinder and that, worse, I'm in love with him. I screamed at him, told him he loved him too because I do. It's possible to be in love with more than one person at once. Isaac was my first love, my childhood sweetheart, but now Carlos… Carlos is passionate and strong and unpredictable… and he's my soulfinder… destined to be with me, made my match, my soulmate from conception. He has the other half of my gifts but I'm yet to discover what these are. I can still change the moods of those around me, but I feel maybe I'm getting stronger, better at it. I'm afraid Isaac's gift will hurt Sky. She's just so young and helpless with her bright blue eyes like her father's and my hair… the perfect vision of the two of us, but what if she shares his power? I fear that one day she'll prove to be as dangerous as her father is._

'I'm so sorry I'm late.' Zed was out of breath and stood in the doorway in a shirt and skinny jeans and coat. 'Please forgive me.'

'It's okay.' I gave him a small smile and tucked away the journal into my bag for safe-keeping. 'So where are we going?'

'You hungry?' He asked and I nodded. 'Come on, let's get out of here.'

I rode on the back of Zed's moped as he left Tavistock and headed North and I couldn't help but wonder what it felt like being on the back of a _real_ motorbike like his oldest brother's Harley as we drove along the empty roads. I didn't know where we were going but that was the thrill of it I decided as I wrapped my arms tighter around Zed's waist. His body relaxed at my touch tightening and I wondered why he was so tense and where had he been? After a fifteen minute ride, Zed pulled up at a little Inn next to a river in Dartmoor National Park. I climbed off the back of my bike and put my helmet on the bike next to Zed's. He was awfully quiet, but he took my hand and led me inside anyway. My stomach twisted; maybe he didn't want to be on this date? Maybe he was going to break up with me?

The waiter greeted us with a friendly smile and sat us right next to the log fire so I shrugged off my coat and Zed ordered us both drinks.

'Zed?' I said as he scanned the menu, creases on his forehead from frowning.

'Yes?'

My stomach twisted again and I frowned. 'Do you want to go back to school? You're not particularly acting like you want to be here.'

'I'm sorry.' His facial expression softened and he looked up at me. 'I'm being a dick.'

'What's wrong?' I asked. 'Did you not want to be on this date? Because you were thirty minutes late.'

He flinched. 'That's completely my fault, I lost track of time.'

'What were you doing?' I asked as images of him with girls danced through my mind.

'Drake and I were in the gym.'

'Again?' I frowned. 'Is that why you were so tense? Have you overdone it?'

'Probably.' He said, glumly. 'Can we start again and forget that I've been an idiot? Because I do want to be here, with you.' He held out his hand across the table and I look it after some hesitation. 'You look beautiful by the way.'

'Flattery won't win me over.'

'Of course not.' He gave me the mischievous smile I was used to seeing. 'So how did I win you over? Was it the Tiffany's bracelet?' His eyes drifted to my wrist where, of course, the bracelet he'd bought me for Christmas was sat.

'You can't buy me.'

'True, otherwise I'd have won you over a lot earlier.' He replied with a chuckle as the waiter returned with our drinks. He placed them down on the table and took our food order before heading off again.

'So why all the working out?' I asked as he ran his thumb over the back of my hand. 'New Year's Resolution.'

He gave me a lopsided smile. 'Something like that.'

'Mysterious.' I raised my eyebrows and realised I wasn't getting anywhere at all. 'So I picked up my outfits for Zoe's party today.'

His eyes lit up and he gave me a slow and sexy smile. 'Any chance of getting a preview?'

I twirled a curl around my finger and smiled. 'I don't think so.'

'You're telling me I have to wait three weeks to see you in it?'

'Yep.' I smiled and he looked at me with intense eyes.

'But I'm your boyfriend.'

'And that gives you extra rights?' I grinned. 'Just wait til you see the dance I've been learning too.' He swallowed and I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down in his throat.

'Is it wrong that I just want to pull you onto my lap and kiss you to death right now?' Zed said, his voice low, showing me that I was having the desired effect.

'It's a shame you brought us to a restaurant on our date.'

'If it was warmer we'd have been on a moonlight picnic.' He replied, his gaze drifting to my lips. 'Then I could have kissed you all I wanted.'

Our food came and the tension had moved away from Zed being late to a new kind of tension as we stole glances at each other as we ate and then as Zed spoon-fed me bits of his dessert. But I had to say something about something that had been bothering me from the previous night.

'Why was Trace on campus yesterday?'

Zed looked caught off-guard for a moment before he regained his composure. 'He was visiting me and Yves.'

'So why was he with Mr Calloway coming from the gym?'

'They both went to school together.'

'So he said.' I replied and Zed grabbed his jacket.

'Shall we go?' He asked and I hadn't missed the swift change in the topic. It made my stomach churn and my heart sink. Something was going on.

'Yes,' I nodded, feeling annoyed. 'Let's.'

We walked out to Zed's bike and he sped us back to campus, and this time I didn't hold me as tight as I had. When we got back and I was ready to say goodbye, Zed looked awkward and shifty and he wouldn't let me into his head. There was no denying that he was hiding something. He couldn't even look me in the eye. All I wanted to do was run, hide and cry. How could I have been so stupid to think that Zed Benedict actually cared about me? In silence, I kissed him on the lips, a kiss of goodbye as well as goodnight, and then I walked into the boarding house. The girls were sat in the common room, watching a movie and their eyes flicked to look at me.

'Sky?' Tina called out. 'What's happened?'

I didn't reply as a tear rolled down my cheek. I stalked up the stairs and along the corridor that led to my room, but I wasn't expecting to see what I did. My bedroom door was open and someone had been in my room searching for something. I staggered backwards, feeling sick as I assessed the damage; a broken mirror, clothes spread out across the floor.

'Oh my god!' Tina hissed from behind me, grabbing me before I could fall. I hurried into my room, panicking as I searched for my mother's journals. But, other than the one still remaining in my bag, they were gone.


	22. Twenty Two

_**Sky.**_

My head was spinning and everything seemed to be a blur. Miss Keane led me away from my room and made a phonecall to campus security as I crumpled into a mess on the floor. 'It's gone.' I repeated again, my voice hoarse as Tina and Zoe tried to comfort me.

'What's gone, Sky?' Miss Keane asked, her eyes concerned.

'My mother's journals.'

'Has anything else gone?' She said, not seeming too worried about them.

'I don't know.' I replied. 'But the journals…'

'They meant something to you.' Tina finished my sentence, her voice sad.

'My mother… I was trying to find out…' Tears poured from my cheeks a Zoe handed me a mug of tea.

'Sky, you're in shock.' She whispered. 'You need to drink it.'

'No.' I shook my head and she sighed as blue lights appeared at the window. The police were here.

 _ **Zed.**_

'Let me see her!' I growled at Uriel but he moved in the way of my bedroom door, blocking me off. I couldn't believe it. Not only had I screwed up my date with Sky by pushing her away, but now someone had broken into her room. 'We have to find out who did this!'

'And we will.' Uriel hissed. 'But you need to calm the hell down. Trace and Vick are there with her. She's safe and she's not hurt, that's the important thing.'

'He's right.' Drake said from the doorway. He ducked in under Uriel's arm in one, fast move and stood in front of the window. They were blocking me in. Why had I not seen that? What use was seeing the future if it was so unreliable? 'We can't do anything right now.' Drake said and I narrowed my eyes.

'She needs me.' I hissed.

'She needs to answer some questions and Vick needs to find out exactly what is missing.' Uriel said. 'Dad's surveying the area with Will and Xav and Yves is trying to hack the CCTV.'

'And my role in all of this?'

'Calming the hell down.' Uriel's eyes bored into mine. 'Because right now you are not fit to see Sky. You look like you're about to rip someone's head off.'

'How did someone get into her room? The campus is supposed to be secure! What if she'd been in there?' I paced and ran a hand through my hair. If Sky had been in there sleeping… she could have been hurt…

I moved to hit the wall but Drake and his super-speed got there first, stopping me. 'Are you trying to break your damn hand?' He said, completely baffled. 'How are you going to protect Sky with _one_ hand?'

He was right. He released my wrist and I sighed. 'I feel useless. I want to do something and I want to see her.'

'Sit down and calm it.' Uriel said for the millionth time. 'Then we'll consider you seeing Sky.'

 _ **Sky.**_

'Sky, has anything unusual happened recently?' Victor asked as I flinched at the footsteps from my room upstairs.

'Other than dating your brother and him turning about to be a jerk?' I fired back and he shot me a confused look, as did Miss Keane, Tina and Zoe.

'Girls, could you please excuse us?' He asked Tina and Zoe. They glanced at our boarding house lodger and she nodded so they reluctantly left the room.

'Miss Keane, you may like to go too.' I told her.

'I'm here because you're under 18, Sky.' She said, softly.

'Officer Deans is here too.' I replied, signalling to the female officer in the room.

'Of course.' Miss Keane sighed. 'But I'm outside if you need me.' She stalked out of the room and Victor looked at me with curiosity.

'Why did you do that?' He asked. 'She could have stayed as your honorary guardian.'

'But then you couldn't have asked what you wanted to, right?' I folded my arms across my chest and looked at the female officer. 'You're a savant too, aren't you?' She gave a firm nod.

'Sky what has happened between you and Zed exactly? Has he said something?' Victor asked, his eyes on me.

'No, which is the problem. He's not said _anything_. This soulfinder stuff is complete nonsense. Who would want one?'

He flinched at my words, something I hadn't expected from Victor. 'Soulfinders aren't nonsense, Sky.' He moved to sit on the coffee table in front of me. 'And Zed is very lucky to have found you. But… well… being a savant is complicated and there are some things Zed isn't _allowed_ to tell you.'

'You don't work for the ordinary police, do you? I bet Trace and Uriel don't either.'

'Well you're not daft, I'll give you that.' He looked thoughtful for a moment. 'What do you know about your parents, Sky?'

'Not much.' I frowned as the tears threatened to fall again. 'Which is why those journals were so important to me.' He nodded in understanding. 'Why would someone want those journals?'

'I'm not sure.' Victor said, his voice even. 'But that's what we need to find out.'

'Do you think they were after me?'

'Why do you think they were after you?' Victor asked but I couldn't help but wonder if he knew something and was just checking what I already knew before saying anything.

'My mother and father… things were complicated.' I rubbed my forehead as I tried to remember what I'd been reading. 'They were both savants but they weren't soulfinders and then my mother met her soulfinder and was having an affair with him.' Victor folded his arms across his chest and I was surprised that neither he nor the female officer were taking notes. I pulled the remaining journal out of my bag and found the bookmarked page and read from it. ' _I'm afraid Isaac's gift will hurt Sky… but what if she shares his power? I fear that one day she'll prove to be as dangerous as her father is.'_ I looked across at him. 'My father was dangerous.'

'Do you know what his ability was?' Victor asked and I shook my head. 'Do you think it's written in there at all?'

'I guess the answer might be in there.' I held it out. 'Do you want to take this for evidence or whatever?'

'It's yours.' He said with a shake of the head.

'But this is a case…' The pieces in my head clicked together and I frowned. 'You _know_ what my father's ability was.' He gave a sharp nod. 'Will you tell me?'

'There's some things I'm not allowed to discuss with you.'

'Like Zed isn't allowed to discuss with me?' I asked and he gave another sharp nod. 'Surely if this concerns my family then I _should_ know.'

'We're doing it for your safety.' Victor said, standing up. 'Knowing would put you in more danger. People could get in your head.' I threw up my bedroom walls in my head but they simply crumbled and I glared at Victor. 'You're not strong enough yet...' He looked at me with uncertainty. 'Or you are, but you don't know how to use your abilities yet.' I moved a mug with my mind and it smashed against the wall and he almost smiled.

I tensed as the door opened but Trace walked into the room with Yves. 'A family affair.' I murmured and Trace gave me a cocky smile.

'Anything else missing?' Victor asked his brother as he closed the common room door behind him.

'Sky's photographs.' Yves said and my stomach twisted. 'But only the ones with her in.'

'So they know what I look like.' I whispered but nobody said anything. The door opened and this time Mr Calloway walked in.

'Sky, are you okay?' The assistant headteacher asked me.

'I guess you're just visiting Trace?' I croaked out but nobody smiled or even laughed.

'What do we know?' Mr Calloway asked Victor and Trace when he realised he wasn't getting anywhere with me.

'Her mother's journals are gone.' Victor said. 'And so are some photographs with Sky in.'

'And CCTV?' Mr Calloway asked, looking at Yves.

'It's completely cut out from about eight til nine.' Yves replied with a seriousness I'd never seen from him.

I tensed. If Zed and I had been home from dinner just twenty minutes earlier… it wasn't worth thinking about.

Mr Calloway looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Have we contacted Taylor Manor?'

My breath caught in my throat as Trace nodded. 'Nothing unusual there. All rooms remain safe and untouched but we've sent some officers there for the night to be on the safe side. Clare and Fred know what to do.'

'Why do they want me?' I whispered, looking at the four men and woman stood in the room.

But Mr Calloway simply repeated what had been said already. 'Some things are just not worth knowing.'

 _ **Zed.**_

It was late when they finally let me see Sky. She'd been put back in her room for the night with Trace and Mr Calloway downstairs in the common room and Uriel hanging around in the corridor on Sky's floor, keeping his eyes peeled. She tensed as I walked into her room and she closed the journal she was holding; the one remaining thing she had of her mother's. Her face was red and it was clear she'd been crying. It was a heartbreaking sight and I had to remind myself to keep calm or I'd be kicked out.

'I'm sorry Sky.' I whispered as I walked over to her bed. I knelt on the floor beside it, giving her space even though I didn't want to.

'You're not allowed to tell me.' She replied, her voice full of sadness. 'I'm afraid and I don't even know what I need to be afraid of.'

I sighed. 'It's so complicated.'

'My father… he was dangerous, wasn't he?'

'To some people, yes.'

'I'm trying to find answers.' She held up this journal. 'But it's taking so long.'

'You need to get some sleep.'

'What if they come back?' Her voice caught and my heart ached for her.

'They wouldn't dare.' I said, my anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach. I swallowed and looked away. 'And if they do, I'll _kill_ them.'

She tensed. 'I don't doubt you could.'

I ran a hand through my hair. 'My first priority is to keep you safe, and if that means I have to kill someone they I will. In a heartbeat.'

'Are your brothers still here?'

'Trace, Uriel and Vick, yes. They're not going anywhere tonight.'

'They're not police officers.'

'No.' I shook my head.

'Are you going to tell me what they really do?'

'The same as I've said.' I said. 'Just not working for the police force.' She gave a small nod and I reached my hand out for her and gently touched my arm. 'Get some sleep, Sky, no one is getting in here tonight.'

'You know,' she whispered, 'I've never slept as well as I did that night when you were holding me.' Her cheeks blushed and my mouth turned up at the corners into a small smile as warmth flooded through me. It was nice to hear that.

'Then I'm not leaving your side.' I whispered and I gently stroked the side of her cheek. She slipped under the covers and I got onto the bed, lying down beside her. I opened my arms for her and she nestled into my chest, letting me hold her. Sky didn't fall asleep straight away. She sobbed as I smoothed her hair, trying to sooth her, but no words would make this better. She now knew she was in danger but she didn't know why and it was going to haunt her. And I knew I now really needed to become more powerful if I was going to help her. She eventually drifted off and as she slept, I knew what I needed to do; I needed to train Sky, even if she didn't know what I was preparing her for.

 _ **Sky.**_

Zed was still pressed up against my back and holding me tightly when I woke up the following morning. His bare, chest felt strong against me as his muscular arms held me in place, not letting me escape. The two of us only just fit on the bed, but I didn't mind. I'd managed to somehow sleep, even if my sleep had been restless and haunted. Tears filled my eyes as I remembered just what had happened the night before and my heart thudded as I reminded myself that someone, and I didn't know who, was after me. And now they had photographic evidence… I shuddered and Zed's grip on me tightened. I reached for the remaining journal from my bedside table and picked up where I'd left off.

 _Isaac is getting stronger by the day and he's constantly angry and stressed. He's been working far longer hours than normal and he's been spending a lot of time in the gym. It's as if he's training himself to go up against someone. His ability scares me. Surely it is not right for one person to be able to absorb all of the abilities of those they've been into contact with? It's like some superhero movie gone wrong._

I swallowed. My dad could absorb the abilities of others? No wonder he was so powerful. Could he control it or did the abilities just kick into gear when they felt like it? Because the latter would be deadly. Dangerous. A knock at the door startled me and it startled Zed too. He tensed, holding me firmly in place and his eyes now wide open, ready to attack. But the door opened and Tina and Zoe simply walked into my room, closing the door behind me.

'Sky, how are-' Tina started and then she must have spotted topless Zed lying in my bed with me. 'Zed.' She nodded. 'Breaking the rules again I see.'

'Sky shouldn't be left alone.' He replied, his voice filled with sleepiness.

'No, she shouldn't.' Tina nodded in agreement.

'Is my brother not outside anymore?'

'Uriel?' Zoe asked. 'He was when we woke up but now he's headed off somewhere.'

'Right.'

'We came to excuse you from dance rehearsals.' Zoe told me. 'You're probably exhausted.'

'I want to go.' I said, sitting up and releasing myself from Zed's arms. 'There's no use moping around here. What good is that going to do me exactly?'

'Okay.' Tina gave me a small smile. 'Fancy some breakfast?'

'I'll grab some fruit on the way.' I replied. 'Otherwise we're going to be late.' I stood up as did Zed and I didn't miss Zoe and Tina's gazes drifting to his bare chest as he pulled on his t-shirt.

'Can I meet with you after rehearsals?' Zed asked me, running a hand through his messed-up hair.

'Sure.' I smiled. I grabbed my mother's journal and stuffed it into my gym bag; I wasn't letting it out of my sight. Then Zed kissed my forehead before excusing himself from the room. I pulled some dancewear out of my cupboard and turned around, knowing my friend's eyes were watching me carefully. 'What?'

'You had a half-naked guy in your bed.' Zoe smiled.

'So?'

'You're my hero!'

 _ **Zed.**_

When I was up, an emergency meeting was called in the school basement, where we usually trained, so I didn't hesitate. I walked to the gym, cut through the cupboard door and into the basement below. The rest of the team were there already, but so were the rest of my family. My mother was the only one not dressed in black sports gear, but she still wore a fitted black dress nonetheless. She was rubbing her forehead and I wondered if she was experiencing a headache as her visions often caused her to have them. I tensed. We'd not mentioned the vision that she'd had and that I had seen, but now it seemed like we needed to.

'As many of you know, Sky Taylor's room was broken into last night.' Jared said, getting straight to the point. A few female and male students murmured as they looked at each other with surprised expressions. I was surprised the news hadn't already been spread; surely some of the girls had wondered why my brothers were loitering about their boarding house last night? I thought of the reaction we often had on girls and I realised that perhaps they had deemed it their lucky night and perhaps they weren't particularly fazed by it after all. 'We believe that Double X are responsible for this.' A few collective gasps filled the room and I clenched my fists at my side. 'This was no normal theft as Sky's mother's journals, which hold the key to her unknown past, were taken.'

'All but one, which she still has.' Victor added. 'Photographs were also taken, but only ones with her in them. Others were left behind.'

'So they know what she looks like?' Larissa's brother asked, his gaze shifting to me.

'Exactly.' Jared nodded. 'Buckland House has been home to many savant students since the school first opened and, as you know, the Benedict and Taylors who founded the school were indeed savants too. We've been training savants up alongside their studies for almost one hundred years, training you to protect the non-savants and defend ourselves against savant terrorist groups. This school is usually a secure and safe place where Royals can send their families without any concerns. But somehow, our security was breached last night and that has never happened before.'

A few more concerned whispers caused Victor to narrow his eyes.

'We believe that Double X are after Sky Taylor.' Jared continued.

'Can I ask why?' A girl I rarely saw at training asked, her expression puzzled.

'Because Sky may have inherited her father's ability.' My father replied. 'Her father was a very powerful man. He could absorb the abilities of those he came into contact with, thus having the potential to have many different abilities, some good and some bad. Isaac Taylor was a good man like his father, but he was in quite a dark place. He'd not met his soulfinder and the line between good and evil was very difficult for him to see.'

'Double X wanted him on their side. He was very valuable.' Jared said. 'They tried to convince him to join them, but his wife kept trying to bring him back to her and back to their two-year-old daughter. She fled one night, aware of the dangerous downwards spiral he was becoming trapped in and that was the night Double X went after him. We're led to believe that there was a fight, a struggle, and then he was shot dead.' A few more gasps in the room. 'Naturally, we've covered up the story by saying there was a car crash and we staged one to look that way, but perhaps it is better to uncover the truth.'

'Sky will be devastated.' My father said and my stomach twisted. As if things weren't awful enough for her right now.

'We have increased security on campus.' Jared continued. 'And you are all now responsible for the safety and well-being of Sky Taylor. If she has inherited her father's ability, she is a powerful asset to us and it is even more important that we do not allow Double X to take her. If you see Sky alone, then talk to her, walk with her, even monitor her from a distance but, above all, keep her safe.'

'Would it not just be easier to tell her what's going on?' Hunter asked. 'So we can train her to protect herself.'

'My concern is that once she finds out the truth, she could well be on a downwards spiral herself or may even seek revenge.' He looked at me. 'Soulfinder or not, we don't know enough about Sky yet nor her abilities and if she used them against us…' He shook his head. 'I promised her grandfather that we would keep him safe.'

'Albert Taylor knew about all of this?' I asked, surprised.

'Yes.' Jared said, meeting my eyes. 'Which was one of the reasons why he was so determined to find her.'

 _ **Sky.**_

I blinked as Rhys, Amy, Martin and Violet showed us the dance they had choreographed to _Rhythm of the Night._ It wasn't easy and involved Salsa dancing. I'd never learn Salsa. And there were lifts too. 'I should have stayed in bed.' I whispered to Seb and he squeezed my hand, sympathetically.

'It's actually not too bad to pick up.' He replied.

'You've done salsa before.'

He gave a small smile and a nod, confirming my thoughts. Of course it was easy if you'd done it before. The routine was different, sure, but the basic steps were the same. And we only had thirteen days to get it right.

'Okay, let's give it a go!' Zoe said, clapping her hands together. 'Seb and Sky, you're a pair.' I sighed with relief at knowing the person I was dancing with. 'Tina with Rhys.' She nodded and made her way over to the professional. 'Martin's with me. Amy with Rowan and Violet with Harry.'

Seb held out a hand and pulled me to my feet. At least dancing with him wasn't going to make Zed jealous. 'How are we doing the transition from the previous song?' Seb asked Zoe.

'We'll come back to that.' She replied. 'Let's just learn the steps for now.'

The dance started off easily; we were stood still as the guys walked over to us and then Seb put a hand on my waist and we turned around before moving into the salsa. I had a hand on his shoulder and one hand in his as we walked out the rhythm, dancing together and counting the steps. And then we stood still and I had to lean backwards as Seb leaned over me, his face serious.

For some reason that made me laugh and snort and then Seb laughed too. 'Damn, just when I thought Benedict was going to get jealous of me dancing with his girlfriend, she snorts.'

'Guys, would you focus?' Zoe called out and Seb just winked at me, pulling me up.

'Focus, Sky.' He teased and I smiled. We stepped into the salsa and then he grabbed me behind my knees, lifting me as he turned around. We both winced as Tina hit the ground.

'You dropped me!' She said, frowning at Rhys.

'You're too tense.' Violet said. 'You have to relax into it and trust your partner. Seb and Sky did it perfectly.'

Rhys pulled Tina to her feet and sighed. 'I'm not cut out for this dance business. Can we take a break?'

'Fine.' Zoe frowned and I retreated to get my water bottle. The tiredness from the night before was starting to catch up on me so I sank into the bench and sipped the water.

'You said you've not dance salsa before.' Seb said, sitting beside me.

'I haven't.' I replied.

'You've picked it up very quickly.' He smiled. 'You're great.'

'Thanks for not dropping me.' I glanced over at Tina, who was rubbing her back. She was going to have a bruise.

'You're as light as a feather, plus you were relaxed so easy to manoeuvre.' He looked at me, searching my eyes. 'I heard what happened last night, how are you doing?'

'Could be better.' I replied. 'I'm trying to just carry on as normal.'

'Think that's possible?'

'Someone's after me.' I said, glumly. 'I'm not sure it will ever be possible.'

Seb reached for my hand and squeezed it, a gesture that would have freaked me out if I hadn't known he was gay. We looked up as the music started again and Violet and Amy worked through the routine again with Rhys and Martin, their fellow choreographers. They stepped in opposite directions to each other, kicking to the side with their hands perfectly poised in the air and then crossed over as they shimmied, girls in front and the guys behind. And then they joined together for the salsa steps, hand-in-hand as the girls led the turn, shaking their hips in time to the music. They stood apart from their partner and rippled their bodies in a wave towards each other before their guy circled them as they moved their hips in time to the music. Tina frowned, clearly not enjoying the routine. The guy caught the girl's hand and spun her around a few times.

'That's going to be my downfall.' I told him. 'I don't do well with dizzy, I'm too clumsy.'

Salsa steps and hands moving outwards. Salsa steps and shimmy. Salsa steps to the side, guy's hand out, girl grabs it and she leans back with her arm around his waist as he leans towards her. Seb laughed beside me and I nudged him with my leg. 'Zoe will split us up.' I warned him and he just smiled. Salsa hand in-hand and twist. Salsa outwards and inwards, shimmy, and then somehow for the ending position, the girls jump into the guy's arms, one leg up. I flinched. Yeah maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as it had started out.

Zed was waiting outside the dance studio when I finished, in sweatpants and a tight t-shirt but he didn't look like he'd yet been to the gym. I wondered if he'd been stood outside there the whole time like my bodyguard and I didn't put it past him.

'Hey.' He smiled down at me and kissed my sweaty forehead.

'I'm gross.' I told him, stretching out my arms. He took that opportunity to pull me into his chest.

'I don't care.' He murmured, kissing my hair. I realised my friends were still around and I blushed. 'Good dance session?' He asked.

'Absolutely.' Seb beamed and winked at me.

'For some.' Tina said. 'I must be covered in a ton of bruises.'

'Sorry.' Rhys said awkwardly.

'I'll catch up with you later.' I said to everyone and they all nodded and smiled before heading off. 'I'd better shower before we go anywhere.'

'No point, we're off to the gym.' Zed replied as I adjusted the hair grip holding my fringe back.

'You want me to watch you work-out?' I raised an eyebrow and ran my fingers across his biceps. His breath caught and I smiled.

'No, I want to show you something.' He said, his voice low. He took my hand in his and led me down to the gym, which was empty. We walked past the machines and Zed stopped on the mats next to the punchbag. He threw down his back and I hesitantly put my bag down next to his.

'What, you're going to fight me?' I joked but his face was serious.

'No, I'm going to teach _you_ to fight.'

I waited for the punchline but there wasn't one. He was serious. 'You're trying to make sure I can look after myself.'

' _I_ will protect you to the ends of the earth.' He said, his gaze fixed on me. 'But if I'm not there then I need to know you're safe.' He slipped off his shoes and I watched as he punched and kicked the punchbag with such force that the chain rattled. I swallowed and he smirked. 'Your turn.' I made my hand into his fist and he tutted, grabbing it. 'If you want to break fingers then go for it, if not, you really need to make a fist properly.' He corrected the positioning of my fingers. 'There.' He signalled to the punch bag. 'Give it all you've got.'

 _ **Zed.**_

I spent a good hour and a half giving Sky some basic training in fighting and, by the end, she knew some moves that I hoped she'd be able to use with confidence. She kicked at the punch bag and I moved to her side, grabbing her. She ducked out of my grip and I smiled at her fast reactions.

'I think we'll call it a day.' I said with a crooked smile. She looked feisty, her eyes fierce and actually very sexy. Her posture relaxed and she reached for her waterbottle, taking a big gulp of drink.

'Thank God.' She whispered, breathlessly. 'I am exhausted and everything hurts.' She stretched herself out like a dancer, her poise perfect and I smiled, looking away. 'I could really use a bath or a hot tub right now.'

I swallowed as I thought of our steamy make-out session in the hot tub. That was hardly going to happen right now. I cleared my throat as I looked over at her. 'What are your plans this afternoon?'

'I need to get some studying done.' She replied, grabbing her bag. 'Walk me back?'

'Of course.' I had time before I had to get back for training anyway. We walked back to the boarding house and I couldn't help but notice Sky's eyes nervously darting around, waiting for something to happen. But it didn't. She seemed to let out a breath she'd been holding as we reached the door to her room. She hesitantly opened it and looked around, checking everything was how she'd left it. She gave a small smile but frowned at the noticeboard, where some of her photographs were missing. I squeezed her hand and she looked up at me. 'If you need me, I will be here in less than a minute.' I told her and she nodded.

'See you later.' She whispered.

'I'll see you later.' I bent down and gently pressed my lips to hers before reluctantly pulling away and leaving her to it.

 _ **Sky.**_

I read back through the music essay I'd been writing and pushed aside the textbooks. My head was aching. I had a migraine coming on. Right behind the eyes. And it was making me feel sick. I reached up and stroked my eyelids gently. My fingertips were strangely warm and they tingled. And then, just like that the pain was gone. I tensed. How did that happen? Normally when I got migraines, they lasted ages and I had to sleep them off. I looked down at my fingers, but there was no sign of anything out of the ordinary. Had I just healed myself?

I grabbed a piece of paper and winced as I ran it across my skin, giving myself a small papercut. I took my injured finger in my right hand and ran my fingers over it gently, putting my energy into it. And then, when I moved my hand away, I watched as the skin healed itself. No stinging sensation, no sign of a cut. I swallowed as it dawned on me:

I could heal myself.


	23. Twenty Three

_**Sky.**_

Three weeks had passed since my room had been broken into and since the journals had been taken. My nights were still filled with haunted dreams where people came for me and I slept restlessly with the remaining journal under my pillow. My days almost merged into one with their routine; get up, breakfast and off to class, study, dance rehearsals and then an hour's fight and defence training with Zed. I was exhausted mentally and physically but I was also fitter than I had ever been before. I was stronger and my stamina was far better.

'You look like crap.' But I looked like crap. At least, according to Zoe as we arrived at The Royal Hotel, just a fifteen minute drive from campus. The Manor hotel was ridiculously expensive and was designed for the Rich and Famous to stay in and that night we were also staying there, which mean my Benedict entourage (Zed, Yves and Xav) were also staying there too to keep an eye on me. Although Xav had said I didn't really need protecting; I was getting just as strong as them. And there was the part where they didn't know I could heal myself too, so if anyone hurt me, I might actually be okay.

'Gee, thanks.' I muttered, hanging my dress bag containing my two outfits, over my arm. I grabbed the overnight bag and groaned. Were two pairs of heels also necessary? I'd have been more than happy to wear the gold ones I had to dance in all night.

We walked into the reception area and I gawped up at the huge chandeliers on the ceiling as a large model of the Eiffel Tower passed us. Then I spotted Zoe's parents and they waved at us.

'Hello girls!' Arabella said cheerfully as she kissed our cheeks and her husband hugged each of us rigidly. 'Are you excited?

'More nervous.' Tina replied.

'Plenty of time to rehearse.' Zoe said. 'That's why we're here so early. The other dancers will be here soon and we can sort positioning.'

'I'm looking forward to seeing what you have planned.' Arabella smiled and her husband winced, clearly not looking forward to seeing his daughter dancing around in a skimpy outfit. I knew Sally and Simon would feel the same about me. How Arabella was okay with it was beyond me but then I wondered if she was like Regina's mum in Mean Girls… 'Come and see what the party planner has been doing.'

We followed Arabella into the ballroom of the hotel, which was big enough to fit a capacity of 150, but thankfully only about 80 people were actually coming. The stage area had red open curtains draped either side of it and a heart entrance in the middle with an Eiffel Tower off to the side with a white baby grand piano next to it. There were fairylights everywhere and the rest of the room had red curtains and fabrics surrounding it. There was even a large rotating windmill with a _Moulin Rouge_ sign next to it. The few tables had red and black feathered centrepieces, as did the buffet tables next to the bar.

'The televisions will play clips from Moulin Rouge and burlesque dance routines all night.' Arabella said, pointing to the two large television screens, one each side of the room.

'Perfect!' Zoe beamed. She turned to us. 'Isn't it wonderful?'

'It is.' I nodded.

After a quick lunch, we checked into our room and hung up our clothes for the evening. We unpacked our hair and make-up supplies and then the other dancers arrived so we met them in the foyer in our dancewear and the heels we would be dancing in, needing to get used to them. Zoe walked around, checking out the stage and lined us up exactly where she wanted us after we'd walked onto the stage. No one was to enter through the heart but her. Sounds about right. And all of the guys were to be in the crowd so it almost looked like a flashmob.

'Seb, as the best French speaker, I want you to welcome everyone at the start of the performance before Sky sings.' Zoe said.

'Saying?' He asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Moulin Rouge.'

'Easy.' He smiled. 'I bet you could have asked anyone to do that.'

'But your accent is the best.' Zoe said, walking up onto the stage as the lighting guys adjusted the lights.

'She's after something with all that flattery.' Seb whispered to me with a small smile.

'She'll probably blackmail you like she did me… after all, singing at her party is her _birthday present.'_

'Can we do a run through?' Zoe asked. 'Because we've gone through the dancing but not Sky's song at the start with it.'

'Okay.' I nodded. 'Let's do this.'

 _ **Zed.**_

The hotel was secure. They had their own security plus a few of Victor's guys were sent in to ramp it up for the evening two and two of them were on the door in charge of the guestlist. Not to mention that Xav, Yves and I had all been invited to the party, which was also useful. Our rooms for the evening were across from the suite Sky was sharing with her friends and Vick had added some extra security cameras in the hallway, just incase. Yet I felt so stressed and nauseous because of something I'd planned, something completely out of character.

'Bro, chill.' Xav said to me. 'You're going to sweat all over your suit.'

'Ewan McGregor didn't do that.' Yves added with a smirk and I rolled my eyes. My eyes looked towards the door and I realised I really wanted to go and see Sky, but she was getting ready with her friends.

'Well I'm not Ewan McGregor.'

'Too right.' Xav smiled. 'He was better looking.'

I threw a shoe across the room at him and it didn't miss.

My phone buzzed and I took it out of my pocket, looking at the text.

 _All set up. Sure you want to do this?- Nate_

I took a deep breath and looked up at my brothers, who had no idea. No one did. _Yes, now or never, right?- Z_

 _ **Sky.**_

'How did women wear corsets all the time?' Amy gasped as I pulled her strings tighter. All of our hair was curly and in a loose updo, feathers tucked into the bun at the back, and our make-up was shimmery with red lips, a perfect burlesque combination. We all wore cream corsets with feathered cream skirts and sequin detailing and gold shoes on our feet. Zoe's outfit stood out, as the birthday girl, and she looked fabulous in a sequin-covered gold corset with a short fringed skirt.

'Women were fine then because cake and pizza wasn't readily available.' I said with a smile as Tina tightened my corset strings. The girls laughed at my comment and I placed my hand on my hip, standing up straighter. 'At least it's impossible to have bad posture in these.'

'It's also impossible to move.' Tina replied. 'I'm already a terrible dancer as it is. Now I look like an ostrich that can't breathe.'

I smirked at that and Zoe rolled her eyes. 'It's seven and a half minutes and then you can put on your choice of outfit. If we pull this off, it's going to be fantastic.'

'And if we don't?'

'We will.' Amy said, adjusting her bust. 'Or we'll never live this down.'

Because that was reassuring.

The party started at eight and guests arrived from then as we waited around in the _dressing room_ , usually reserved for bands performing at the hotel. I sipped at the water although I knew we all wished for something stronger as we played the waiting game. At eight-fifteen, it was showtime and the lighting guys gave us a call to say the party was ready and the lights were down.

'Showtime!' Zoe squealed excitedly and I swallowed, hoping that I wasn't about to throw-up. We all walked to the wings of the stage and, as the lights went down, I walked to the piano in the darkness as Seb did the voiceover announcement.

'Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue au Moulin Rouge!' He said in French and the crowd cheered as the spotlight came on, revealing me on the stage.

My fingers ran over the keys automatically and I closed my eyes, blocking out the faces looking at me, as I started to sing. _'I'll make it alone  
When love is gone  
Still you made your mark  
Here in my heart_

 _One day I'll fly away_ _  
Leave your love to yesterday  
What more can your love do for me?  
When will love be through with me?.'_

 _ **Zed.**_

It was so easy to lose myself in Sky as she sang, her eyes closed and her voice silky as her fingers roamed over the piano keys. She looked beautiful and it made my breath catch in my throat. How had I managed to get her? I always wondered how I'd been so lucky, the thought often entered my mind. Out of every savant in the world, fate had assigned me to her and it was incredible, a miracle. She was beautiful and talented and… the spotlight went off as she finished playing and another one snapped to the centre of the stage as _Lady Marmalade_ started up and Amy and Violet started dancing. I took a sip of my drink and then nearly spat it out when Sky strutted onto the stage. From her seated position, it was hard to see what she was wearing but now… a tight corset, a short feathered skirt…

'You're screwed.' Drake said from beside me and I nodded, my eyes not leaving her body as she moved around the stage with such confidence, moving her hips and driving me completely insane. Part of me was envious that everyone could see this; I wanted to shut her away and have my own private show. The song ended and merged into the song I knew was the final number, the one that included some of the guys from our year group too, at least the ones that could dance. They walked out onto the stage in black with gold waistcoats and black tophats, looking a bit ridiculous, but there was no doubt they were good dancers. I watched as Sky danced with Sebastien, wiggling her hips and moving quickly and in perfect timing to the music. If Sebastien wasn't gay then I would have been completely jealous of the chemistry as they moved together.

'I have to hand it to Zoe,' Dean said. 'She did good.'

Zoe was lifted onto her dance partner's shoulder as the song finished and everyone applauded and cheered, including us. Zoe had done good.

'How are we going to outdo that?' Drake said with a laugh, shaking his head. 'Unless you know any girls in bikinis that would dance with us?'

'Yeah right.' I rolled my eyes as the lights went off and then the music kicked off, declaring the party open, and people started dancing and drinking non-alcoholic cocktails and eating food from the buffet. 'I need me a drink.'

'Don't think they'll serve you whisky in here, bro.' Xav said with a smirk and I grabbed his glass from him, downing it. He narrowed his eyes at me and I smiled.

'Much better.'

 _ **Sky.**_

'Do me up?' I asked Tina after I'd put on my choice of outfit for the rest of the evening. She pulled at the ties, tightening the corset for me and I looked in the mirror, checking my quick costume change; a black corset with ruffling detail around the top and bottom and red ribbons up the side with a red bow in the middle of the bust, with a matching red skirt that was super short at the front and fell longer at the back, hitting the back of my knees. I wore gloves with it and a black flower in my curly, down hair, pushing my hair to the side. And my black heels were ridiculously high but surprisingly comfy. I held the wall as Tina gave one last tug of my corset.

'You can still breathe, right? She asked and I nodded. 'Good. Same for me?'

Tina looked fabulous too as the Green fairy, with her red dress and sparkly green corset with skirt. I knew Nelson was going to trip over his tongue when he saw her, easily. And then there was Zoe's pink corset with black and pink ruffled skirt and a top hat on her head.

'Let's go.' Zoe said with a smile.

'Are you arriving from the ceiling by swing?' Tina asked her.

'Sadly no.' Zoe replied. 'Health and safety wouldn't allow it.'

Zoe made us enter via the heart on the stage again and the people that spotted us cheered and applauded when we came out. We walked over to the stairs and a random guy I didn't recognise helped us all down.

'Thanks Hunter.' Zoe smiled, fluttering her eyelashes at the good-looking guy.

'Hunter?' I whispered as we walked into the ground.

'He's… um… Larissa's brother.' I tensed and Zoe squeezed my hand. 'Don't worry, Hunter is a totally decent guy and a yummy one at that.'

I spotted Zed talking to Drake and as if Drake had told him I was there, Zed turned his head to look at me, his jaw agape. His eyes looked down over my body, from my toes and then back up to my face and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. I smiled what I hoped was a sexy smile as Zed walked over to me and pulled me away from my friends.

'You're killing me.' He whispered, bending down to kiss me but I placed a finger on his lips, stopping him and teasing him.

'How?' I asked, innocently.

His voice was low and husky. 'Dancing and wearing things like this… you're making it so hard for me to be a gentleman.' He moved to kiss me again but I took a step back and smiled.

'So you like my outfit?'

 _More than like it._ He said almost in a growl into my head. _I want to steal you away right now and keep you to myself._ I bent towards her and grabbed her waist, pulling her towards me. _Now please kiss me, we've not made-out in weeks and I'm craving you._

I bit my lip and I pressed my lips to his, as he held me tight and kept me locked in front of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and he moaned against my lips, making me smile into the kiss.

 _I was running in a white dress, the dress torn at the edges as I ran into the forest on the far side of the campus. My heart was thudding and tears were streaming down my cheeks. They were coming for me. They'd found me._

' _Zed!' I called out but there was no response from him. Instead, arms grabbed me, fingertips digging into the skin as they held me tight and then I collapsed, all energy zapped from me._

I staggered backwards and looked up at Zed as my heart thudded and my stomach twisted. His eyes were wide and filled with pain as he looked at me. Tears threatened to school and I wobbled, feeling uneasy. He grabbed me, steadying me. 'You saw that.' He said and I nodded, mutely. 'Come with me.'

He led me to the dressing room and sat me down on the plush, red velvet sofa as the room started to spin. Zed knelt down in front of me, taking my hands in his. 'You had a vision.' He whispered.

'Of the future?' I stole a glance at him and his face looked grim, flustered.

'Yes.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'Have you had one before?'

'No.' I shook my head.

'Maybe you can see the future.'

And I could heal myself too. I looked at the cut on Zed's hand and took it in mine, feeling curious. His eyes met mine and then flicked down to my hand, watching what I was doing. I ran my fingers over the gash and the bruise there as I focussed in on it. And just like that, it was gone.

'No.' Zed whispered, snatching his hand away from me. He stood up and paced, running his hand through his hair. He was nervous, uncomfortable.

'What?'

'The visions… the healing…' He looked over at me. 'Can you do anything else?'

'I… I don't know.'

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then knelt in front of me, a tea light in his hand. 'Light it.'

'With what?' I raised an eyebrow.

'With your hand.' His eyes met mine again, an intense stare that kind of scared me.

'This is ridiculous.' I murmured, running my hand over the tealight. 'See, nothing?'

'You're not focussed.' He accused and I frowned at him.

Anger poured through me and I held out my hand over the tealight again. And it lit. 'How did I do that?'

Zed's eyes were pained as he put the tealight down on the table beside us. 'I can see the future, Xav can heal and Yves can set things on fire.' He stood up again, looking frustrated. 'You can absorb the abilities of others.'

 _ **Zed.**_

'Like my father?' Her eyes were scared and I was scared for her. This had confirmed what we thought might have been true; Sky was powerful just like her father and that meant she was valuable to the Savant Net and, unfortunately, to Double X. I summoned my brothers in my head and they burst through the door without hesitation. Sky was tense and I was afraid she'd burst into tears.

'What's happened?' Xav asked.

'Vick and Jared were right.' I replied, pacing again. 'Sky… Sky has her father's ability.'

'Are you sure?' Yves asked, looking between Sky and I.

'She lit that candle.' I pointed at the tealight and Xav let out a low whistle as Yves frowned.

'Oh boy.' Said the smart brother. 'We need to call Vick and Jared.'

'Can we trust them?' I asked, glancing around the room to check for cameras.

'There's no bugs or cameras here.' Yves said, reading my mind.

'We have to trust them.' Xav replied. 'Who else do we trust? They're not the bad guys in this.'

'But Sky is just as valuable to them.' Yves said, looking at my soulfinder. She swallowed and I realised just how sad and vulnerable she looked sat there.

The door opened and we all stood, ready to attack, Sky included, but it was Nathan stood there in a tux.

'Did I miss something?' He asked, looking between all of us.

'You're Nathan Smith.' Sky gasped from behind us and our cousin smiled.

'Why do you look like you're all about to pounce on me? And not for a hug?'

 _ **Sky.**_

Why the heck was Nathan Smith here? At Zoe's party? And why was he acting like he knew Zed, Xav and Yves… Nathan was a huge singer. As huge as Ed Sheeran. And Jas had posters of him plastered all over her bedroom walls.

'We were worried you were someone else.' Yves said and then he smiled for the first time all evening. He walked over to Nathan and they shared a man hug. 'Nice to see you man, what are you doing here?'

'Doing Zed a favour.' Nathan replied, hugging my boyfriend and then looking my way.

'Nate, this is Sky.' Zed said, running his hand through his hair.

'Of course.' Nathan Smith smiled at me and walked over, hugging me and kissing my cheek. 'It's lovely to meet you, I've heard a lot.'

'Good thinks I hope?' I managed to squeak out and he winked. If Jas was here right now she'd have died.

'So, Zed.' Nathan said, addressing my boyfriend again. 'I guess it's time for me to go crash this party?'

Zed nodded. 'Let's go find the party planner.'

I found Zoe and Tina loitering by the bar with mocktails in their hand, talking to Amy and Violet. The girls all smiled when they saw me and I smiled back, hiding what I'd just found out. I wasn't about to ruin Zoe's night.

'We were wondering where you got to.' Zoe beamed.

'Somewhere with Zed we figured.' Amy said, wiggling her eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

'Everyone is buzzing about our entrance!'

They were going to be buzzing about something else in a minute, but I said nothing. I ordered a drink and then the lights in the crowd went out and went on on the stage. Zoe groaned.

'Oh my god, the lighting guys are trying to ruin my party!' She said, dramatically. The music went off and people looked around, confused and chatting. A smile played on my lips and Tina spotted it.

'What's going on?' She whispered and I tapped my nose.

Live music started up and Zoe looked at us with a confused expression. 'I didn't order a band.' She said. 'But this song… I think it's…' Zoe's eyes popped out of her head as Nathan Smith walked onto the stage. 'Holy crap… is that NATHAN SMITH?!' She grabbed our hands and pulled us so she was stood in the front row as he danced onto the stage and the girls in the crowd went wild with hysterical screaming.

' _Baby I've been searching  
Searching through these crowds  
To make my find someone who knows what I'm about  
All these excuses, too young to settle down  
So it's crazy what you got me doing now_

 _Hold up baby  
You know you drive me crazy  
And I want everybody to know_

 _I'm down  
Nobody's looking right now  
Ain't not time for messing around  
But it won't take a minute  
Baby come kiss me quick  
The satire feeling right here  
Make this unforgettable  
Baby come kiss me quick.'_

'Has Nathan Smith really crashed my party?' Zoe said, in a daze. 'Or am I imagining this.'

'It's very real, trust me.' Zed appeared at our side and my friends looked at him.

'Surely you didn't have something to do with this, Benedict?' Tina asked with a raised eyebrow.

Zed shot an award-winning smile at Zoe. 'Happy Birthday, Zo.'

'How?' She asked, her mouth barely forming the word.

'Nate's my cousin.' He shrugged. 'Owed me a favour.'

'How did we not know this?' Tina asked, looking at me.

'We don't advertise it.' Zed smiled. 'I'm attractive enough without that information.' I shoved him in the shoulder.

'I can't believe you didn't say anything. Jas is going to freak.' I said. 'Wait, I have to Facetime her.' I pulled out my phone and turned on Facetime, calling Jas. I didn't show me, instead I flipped the camera around so she was looking at Nathan Smith. I just about heard her scream as she moved across the stage, singing. I ended the call as she finished singing and Nathan turned to address the call.

'So, er, hi everyone.' He said into the microphone. 'Where's the birthday girl?' Tina and I shoved Zoe forward and Nathan pulled her onto the stage as she looked at him with a dazed expression. 'Sorry I crashed your party, Zoe.'

'It's.. fine.' She said, her eyes wide.

My phone buzzed and I stole a glance at it.

 _How are you with Nathan Smith right now?! What the heck is going on?!- J_

 _Zed kinda invited him. They're related.- S_

 _WUT?!- J_

'This is crazy.' I whispered to Zed and he smiled at me.

'Think Zoe likes her birthday present?'

'Oh, definitely… how come you've not pulled out all the stops with your cousin before?' I asked and he shrugged.

'Didn't want to show off.' He smiled. 'And he's here for more important reasons.'

'Is he a…' Zed nodded. 'Well it's crazy famous people are savants too, huh?'

'There's plenty of them.' Zed replied. 'Ed Sheeran included and your Michael Buble.'

'What?' I blinked and he smiled, kissing the top of my head.

'Zoe, as I've crashed your Moulin Rouge party I feel I should sing you a song from the movie.' He took Zoe's hand. 'Is that okay with you?'

'Why even ask?' Tina laughed as Zoe nodded.

The band started up and I nearly melted when I realised the song. And then Nathan started to sing, _'_ _My gift is my song... and this one's for you, And you can tell everybody that this is your song_

 _It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

 _I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

 _That I put down in words..._

 _How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

 _I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss_

 _Well some of these verses, well they,_

 _They've got me quite cross_

 _But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song_

 _It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

 _So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

 _You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

 _Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean_

 _Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen_

 _And you can tell everybody that this is your song_

 _It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

 _I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

 _That I put down in words_

 _How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

 _I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

 _That I put down in words_

 _How wonderful life is, now you're in the world.'_

When the song ended, Zoe looked overwhelmed from being serenaded and Nathan clapped to her, gave her a kiss on the cheek and she retreated back from us. 'Sorry Sky, this present is better.'

'Gee thanks.' I laughed. 'Knew my song couldn't live up to it.'

Nathan reverted back to his songs and everyone was singing and dancing as he moved around the stage. Zed danced with his arms around my waist and our heads together, smiling down at me, but I knew he was still bothered by what he'd found out about me tonight.

 _Are you scared?_ I asked him.

 _Of you, no?_

 _But of them?_

He sighed into my head. _I'm scared of what they'll do if they get you._

 _Like they did in the vision?_ He tensed. _Do they come true?_

 _Most of the time… there's never enough information to change them._ His voice sounded strained.

 _Well I guess I shouldn't run into the woods in a white dress?_ I raised an eyebrow and he frowned. _Why would I even be wearing a white dress?_

 _The Valentines Ball._ He frowned again. _I don't know why I didn't see it before… there's always a black and white theme… you had chosen white._

 _So I'll wear black._ I shrugged.

 _Or we won't go… maybe we can stay with my parents that night._

 _Will that stop them?_

 _I don't know but we can try._ His grip on me tightened. _We need to try and enjoy the evening._

 _We do._ I nodded. I thought of something to say to lighten the mood. _What's Nathan's ability?_

 _He's a copycat. If he sees someone do something, he can copy it almost instantly. It's how he got so good at piano._

'You've just ruined his music for me.' I murmured and Zed smiled at me.

'Well at least it means you won't be running off with him.' He said, his eyes sparkling.

'Now, something different is going to happen tonight.' Nathan said into the microphone and Zed visibly tensed beside me. 'I'm going to bring my cousin, Zed, to the stage.'

'Crap.' Zed said with a frown. 'There blows that cover.' I nudged Zed and he gave a small smile, but nerves were written all over his face and I wondered what was going on. He walked up onto the stage and had a man hug with Nathan, who shared the same mischievous look Zed often had. 'So, some of you know that sometimes Zed will grace us with his wonderful singing.' Cue cheers and screams from the crowd. 'Well, he's been writing a song and he actually wanted to sing it for you tonight.' More cheers.

'Did you know about this?' Tina asked and I shook my head.

'I know nothing.'

'Alright, Jon Snow.' She rolled her eyes and turned back to the stage.

Nathan moved to the piano and sat down, leaving Zed to take the microphone. And then Nathan started to play, a beautiful sound but slightly ruined by the fact I knew he'd cheated with learning to play.

' _From the way you smile to the way you look_ _  
_ _You capture me unlike no other_ _  
_ _From the first hello, yeah, that's all it took_ _  
_ _And suddenly we had each other._ ' Zed's velvety voice filled the room and Zoe sighed beside me as goosebumps covered my skin.

' _And I won't leave you  
Always be true  
One plus one, two for life  
Over and over again.' _Zed's eyes looked on me and he smiled, his eyes twinkling in the spotlight.

' _So, don't ever think I need more  
I've got the one to live for  
No one else will do, and I'm telling you  
Just put your heart in my hands  
Promise it won't get broken  
We'll never forget this moment  
Yeah, we'll stay brand-new 'cause I'll love you  
Over and over again  
Over and over again.'_

When the song ended, the crowd went wild and I was just about ready to melt into a puddle on the ground. I felt cold but my insides were bubbling, with nerves and excitement and I tried to hide it as people looked my way, watching me as if waiting for a reaction.

'Boy that guy is in deep.' Zoe whispered to me and I gave her a puzzled look.

Tina sighed. 'If that wasn't a declaration of his love for you then I really don't know what is.'


	24. Twenty four

_**Sky.**_

Zoe's party was a huge success and people didn't want to leave when the lights came on at the end of the night. We'd spent the night dancing with Zed, his brothers, Drake and of course, Nathan Smith, and if our popularity hadn't already been high, it was now. Instantly, our followers increased on Instagram and Twitter and I was sure that most of that was due to the fact that Nathan had posted a selfie with all of us to his social media. Jas was freaking out, constantly texting me as more and more pictures were posted on social media platforms, but whilst popularity and hanging out with a celebrity was high on Jas' list, it wasn't high on mine. For one, I'd found out I could absorb the abilities of any savant I came into contact with. So that now meant I had Nathan's copycat ability and what about the other Benedicts, who had greeted me with hugs or handshakes at one point or another? And Drake's ability too, as he hugged me goodbye. There was also the fact that my abilities put me in danger and someone was after with me and planned to attack the night of the Valentine's Ball. And then the fact that Zed had sang a love song in front of everyone that everyone was sure was about me.

I sipped at my glass of water as Zed and his brothers hovered by the door with Drake, Zoe and Tina, saying goodbye, and then Nathan came to keep me company. 'Hey.' He said, cheerfully. 'I've just heard about your big entrance. Gutted I missed you singing.'

'I'm not as good as you.' I said with a smile. 'My best friend back home is furious with me right now.'

'Got a Youtube account?' He asked with curiosity.

'Nope.' I shook my head.

'That's a shame, you'd have a lot of fans.' He pulled out his phone and tapped something in. 'Think your best friend would be mad if we got a selfie?'

'Oh definitely.' I said and he laughed.

'Say cheese.' He snapped a picture of us and posted it online. My phone buzzed with the notification as it was sent across the worldwide web. 'So how did you like Zed's song?'

'It was good.' I replied, shyly.

'Only good? Yikes.' He blinked. 'Zed has been working on that weeks and he's never called me up to ask advice on writing a song before.'

'Really?' My heart fluttered.

'Really.' He smiled. 'He's pretty head-over-heels for you.' I blushed and he lowered his voice into a whisper. 'Zed's told me someone's after you and I want to help.' His eyes darted round the room as he touched my arm. 'My family are the most important things in the world to me and I'll do anything to keep them safe.' I looked down at his hand on his arm and he laughed. 'And now I've given you my ability, great.' My eyes widened. 'It's okay, Zed told me to keep it hush.'

'I can't believe you're a copycat. Everyone thinks you're a musical mastermind.'

'I guess I kinda cheated, huh?' He shrugged. 'I'd apologise but I love music too much.'

'Stealing my girl, Nate?' Zed teased as he came over to join us.

'Got that right.' Nathan smiled. 'She's absolutely gorgeous, just like you said and I hear she has the voice of an angel.' He winked and Zed's eyes narrowed. He was jealous. I laughed softly and shook my head.

'Have the girls gone?' I spotted the empty doorway and Zed nodded.

'They headed upstairs when I told them I was planning on kidnapping you tonight.' He gave a sly smile and then turned to Nathan. 'Are you crashing here?'

'I thought I'd drop by and see your parents.' He replied. 'They said I could stay there a few days and catch up with my favourite Uncle and Aunt.' He winked again and turned back to me. 'Was nice meeting you, Sky.'

'And you.'

Zed's room was across from mine and I knew it was no coincidence. It was also no coincidence that Xav was wandering up and down the corridor, on patrol. I grabbed my belongings from the girl's room and then joined Zed in his suite. It was more spacious as it only had one bed, but it was a large one, perhaps King-size, and it had a canopy over the top. Then there was the huge bathroom, complete with bath. I groaned. How I missed baths, especially roll-top ones.

Zed walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. 'Hey.' He said, softly.

'Hey.' I smiled.

'Penny for your thoughts?'

'I was just thinking of how much I missed baths.'

He gave me a lopsided grin. 'I'm not stopping you have one.'

'Perve.' I poked him in the chest and he smiled, his hands running along my side.

'Have you _seen_ what you're wearing?'

'This old thing?' I smiled and his eyes darkened. His lips moved to my neck and I swallowed as he started trailing kisses along my neck and collarbone. 'Zed…' I whispered as my breath caught in my throat. 'That song you wrote…' He tensed and stopped kissing my neck. His eyes met mine and, in that moment he looked vulnerable. Nervous. Scared. 'It was beautiful.'

'Really?' He asked, his voice a whisper.

'Really.' I replied and he smiled as his hand moved to cup my cheek.

'It was about you. Every word.' He said softly and I swallowed. 'There's just so much I want to say.'

I met his eyes as his thumb caressed my cheek. 'So say it.'

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. 'I've wasted a lot of my life, Sky. There are times when I've made terrible mistakes and I've treated people badly and that's something I'll always regret. But you've made me a better person and I guess that maybe we become better human beings when we're with the person we're _supposed_ to be with.' His eyes opened and met mine, his eyes soft as they looked into mine. 'I have never been so scared of losing something in my entire life, but then again nothing has ever meant as much to me as you do. Sky, I look at you and I'm home. You are my missing puzzle piece, you complete me and make me feel whole and I would move mountains for you just to make you smile.' The corners of my lips tilted up at that and he smiled back. 'What I'm trying to say is… I love you.'

My heart fluttered in my chest. 'You do?'

'I do.' He smiled. 'I know I'm not perfect but I love you and there's no place I'd rather be.'

I looked up at him, my eyes tearing up, and then I whispered softly. 'I love you too.'

He looked surprised at this but then he grinned, pulling me close and he kissed me like we'd never kissed before. A kiss filled with passion and love and so much emotion that every nerve in my body was on edge. It was like fireworks exploding inside us, like electricity was flowing through, like our lips were magnets and couldn't bear to be apart. It was wonderful and it left me feeling dizzy. And then Zed picked me up and spun me around, making me laugh.

'Are you drunk?' I laughed as he put me down and grinned at me.

'Maybe drunk on love.' He murmured against my lips and then pulled me in for another kiss.

My body was throbbing when I woke up the next day, thanks to the dancing and all the working out I had been doing, but I didn't mind because I was lying in Zed's arms, his bare chest against the back of my pyjama top. He kissed my shoulder, next to the strap of my top and I knew he was awake. I rolled over to look at him and he smiled.

'How can you look so beautiful even in the morning?' He whispered.

'Liar.' I said and he pressed his lips to mine.

'Never.' He kissed me softly and moved so that he was on top of me, balanced on his arms as he kissed me. His tongue slipped into my mouth as I played with the hair on the nape of his neck as he moaned into the kiss. His lips moved to my neck and my breath caught as he started planting kisses along my collarbone. There was a knock at the door and I glanced at it. 'Ignore it.' Zed murmured, continuing to kiss my neck. I bit my lip and he smiled, moving his lips back to meet mine. Another knock at the door but Zed didn't stop kissing me as I ran my fingers across his bare back and nibbled and his lip, making him moan again.

'Zed, if you don't answer the damn door, I'm going to have to kick it down!' Xav's voice called out. Moment ruined. Zed threw himself off me, angrily, and stormed over to the door. He opened it and glared at his brother as I tried to compose myself.

'This better be good.' Zed hissed and Xav smirked.

'I'd only interrupt you if it were for a good reason.' He said, looking over Zed's shoulder at me. 'Morning, Sky!' I blushed instead of replying as Zed left out a low growl. 'A car will be here in half an hour.' Xav announced and my eyebrows shot up. 'Family Brunch and Sky's invited.'

'How nice.' Zed said, drily.

'I won't tell our mother about your lack of enthusiasm.' Xav grinned as Zed slammed the door in his face.

 _ **Zed.**_

Part of me had hoped that Sky would forget her clothes again when she went into the bathroom to shower and get changed, but unfortunately, she hadn't and it was probably for the best; her kisses, her touch, how she dressed… she drove me crazy and her costume for the party had been no exception. But I didn't want to rush things, well my heart didn't, so I held back. Kissing her was just as enjoyable anyway, wasn't it?

Sky walked out of the bathroom looking every bit the girl-next-door with a flowery skirt and cream jumper and I smiled at her.

'Sorry, if I'd have known we were going to your parents then-'

'You look gorgeous.' I told her and she did. Her eyes twinkled as she smiled and I remembered just how easy it was to get lost in them. I cleared my throat and stood up. 'Erm, I'd better get ready.'

I felt nervous about taking Sky to my parent's house, even though she'd met my family before and she'd been to my house once before. But being there alone with my family for a sit-down meal was somewhat nerve-wracking. Of course my mother already loved her because she was my soulfinder and I was madly in love with her, but that didn't make me any less nervous. Nor did the fact that our driver, Malcolm, kept giving me smug glances in the rearview mirror, as, once again, he was right; even I could be tamed and fall in love.

It took about an hour to get to my parent's home from Tavistock, as usual, and I knew from Sky's thoughts that she was nervous too. I reached for her hand and squeezed it gently in reassurance and she smiled as she looked up at my daunting house. Sky's eyes still widened, even though she'd been here before but I supposed it looked different in the daytime when the plants and fountain were more visible. It looked even better in the spring when my mother's planted flowers started to grow.

'Hello!' My mother said, greeting us cheerily as we got out of the car. She pulled each of us in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek before doing the same to Sky. 'Lovely to see you again, Sky.' She smiled. 'Saul is just in the kitchen finalising food.'

Sky looked surprised when we met my father in the kitchen with an apron around his waist but I just laughed and shook my head; he looked to cook and often did when we didn't have a large number of guests. Nathan was there too, freshly squeezing the orange juice and I wondered how his fans would feel about that. He'd already stupidly posted a picture of him and Sky that they were over-analysing. Great.

'Brunch will be ready in twenty.' My father said with a smile. 'Zed, why don't you give Sky the tour?'

'Sure.' I nodded.

'Doors open.' He reminded me and I felt my cheeks redden as Sky's blushed.

'Yes, dad.'

I took Sky's hand and we walked back into the foyer together. Her eyes looked up as she took in the sweeping staircase that had been a centrepiece at my Halloween Masquerade. With a squeeze of the hand, I led her into our living room and she looked at the family photographs on the mantelpiece and smiled.

'Makes it less of a stately home.' I said and she nodded.

'The National Trust would probably love this place.'

'Oh, they've tried.' I replied. 'But we'd never sell. It's the family home, it's too important.'

 _ **Sky.**_

The living room was cosy and homely, with surprisingly modern furniture and a television, but I decided I liked the contrast between the old building and the modern furniture. It made it more interesting and it was more Saul and Karla than old, antique furniture. Zed led me to the reception room next and it was pretty much empty, as it was the room the Benedicts used for their functions. I danced across the space and Zed laughed, pulling me in for a quick kiss before he continued the tour of the groundfloor. There was a cinema room, with plush red seats and games consoles, a huge indoor swimming pool, a gym, a large dining room that overlooked a beautiful garden with perfectly manicured lawns going for miles, the kitchen and the library.

'This is my favourite room.' Zed said as we reached the final room on the ground floor. The door was tucked away behind the stairs and Zed opened it carefully. Inside was a music room. There was a beautiful baby grand piano, a keyboard, two guitars, a drumkit, a violin and a saxophone. It was my kind of heaven. I walked over to the piano and ran my fingers across it.

'I can see why this is your favourite.' I said with a smile. I spotted a guitar I recognised from the television, one with a tribal pattern on it. 'Let me guess, Nathan's favourite room too?'

'He's written a lot of stuff here.' Zed replied. 'Not so much now he has his own studio in his house, but he used to write in here a lot. We used to jam together a long time ago.'

'Why did you stop?'

'Thought I was too cool and lost inspiration I guess.' He shrugged. 'And then you came along.'

'And then I came along.' I laughed and shook my head. 'Can't believe you wrote a song about me and performed it with Nathan Smith, _your cousin.'_

'That's not the only song about you.' Nathan was in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe and Zed narrowed his eyes.

'It's not?'

'Nah, there's another one.' Nathan grinned. 'I decided the one he sang last night was less freaky.'

'Less freaky?'

'It's a song for another day.' Nathan said. 'Maybe in ten years time.' I gave Zed a confused look and he avoided eye contact. 'Do you write, Sky?'

'A little. Not that it's any good.'

'Guitar or piano?'

'She plays both and sax.' Zed replied on my behalf.

'Impressive.' Nathan nodded at the piano and then pointed at me. 'Sit.'

'You don't want to hear me play.'

'I do.' He smiled. 'I missed your performance last night.'

'He won't give in.' Zed replied. 'He's stubborn.'

'Damn straight.' Nathan nodded. I sighed and sat down at the piano stool. I lifted the lid, revealing the keys of the beautiful piano. Zed sank onto the sofa and Nathan leaned against the edge of the piano, watching me play. I wondered if he was memorising the notes or the keys so that he could play them later. Surely that was how he remembered so many different songs.

' _Nobody sees, Nobody knows_ _  
_ _We are a secret, can't be exposed_ _  
_ _That's how it is, That's how it goes_ _  
_ _Far from the others_ _  
_ _Close to each other.'_ I sang and Nathan smiled with approval as I carried on. _'_ _In the daylight, in the daylight  
When the sun is shining  
On a late night, on a late night  
When the moon is blinding  
In plain sight, plain sight  
Like stars in hiding  
You and I burn on, on_

 _Put 2 and 2gether - 4ever  
We'll never change  
2 and 2gether  
We'll never change_

 _Nobody sees, Nobody knows  
We are a secret, can't be exposed  
That's how it is, That's how it goes  
Far from the others  
Close to each other  
That's when we uncover, cover, cover [x2]_

 _My asylum, My asylum  
Is in your arms  
When the world gives heavy burdens  
I can bare a thousand tons  
On your shoulder, on your shoulder  
I can reach an endless sky  
Feels like paradise.' _

When the song ended and I stopped playing, Nathan and Zed both applauded, smiles on their faces as I blushed. I'd tried to put walls up in my head as I sang, determined to stop Zed finding out that he was the inspiration behind the song that I'd only finished writing a few weeks ago. It had taken far too long to write but I'd had writer's block.

'You're really good.' Nathan said, impressed. 'Remind me why you don't have a youtube channel?'

'Zed, Nathan, Sky, food's really!' Saul called out from another part of the house, saving me from another musical number.

Brunch was lovely. Saul had prepared lots of good food for us to help ourselves too, although I wasn't particularly hungry as I had a feeling that I hadn't been called here for just a family gathering. Even less so when Trace, Victor, Uriel and Will turned up to join us, making it a house full of Benedicts, plus one cousin and one soulfinder.

There wasn't enough seating in the living room so Zed had insisted that I sat on his lap, part of me wondering if it was for protective purposes. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I resisted leaning backwards and snuggling up to him.

'So why did you call us all here?' Will asked, looking around the room. 'Because I'm pretty sure it's no one's birthday for a while yet.'

'You know about Sky.' Yves said to our father and he gave a small nod.

I tensed as did Zed.

 _ **Zed.**_

Of course they knew. They always seemed to work things out. I looked at Nathan and Xav and they looked off-guard. They hadn't told my parents anything. So how had they found out?

'When did you find out about Sky?' I asked.

'When did you?' Victor asked me. 'Because you didn't call me about it.'

' _I_ only found out last night.' Sky said with a frown. 'Please don't talk about me like I not in the room.'

'Sky had a vision.' I said and my mother looked taken aback. 'I think she projected it to me or I just happened to project it, I'm not really sure.'

'What happened?' My mother asked, her face softening as she looked at Sky.

'I was running across campus near the forest.' Sky said. 'In a white dress, someone was tracing me and… they caught me.'

'Did you see who it was?' Victor asked.

'No.' Sky shook her head as did I. 'No face.'

'Great.' Victor growled, 'still no lead.'

'Sky healed Zed.' Xav spoke now. 'That's my ability.'

'And she lit a candle.' Yves added.

'Interesting.' Saul said, looking at Sky. I tightened my grip on her. 'Nathan, has she used your ability?'

'Not yet.' He looked thoughtful for a moment. He stood up and grabbed four apples from the fruit bowl and juggled them. 'Can you juggle, Sky?' He asked as he threw her the apples.

'I don't have the hand-eye coordination.'

'Just try.' Nathan smiled and Sky did as he asked, except she could juggle them. Nathan snatched one away and they all fell to the ground. 'Can only juggle with 4. No less and no more.'

'This confirms our fears.' Victor said, analysing my girlfriend. 'Sky is a great asset to Double X.'

'But also to the Savant Net.' I said, speaking up. 'And I'm not sure they should know about this. Because if they do then Sky will be used and they will be putting her at risk. I won't let that happen.'

'The Savant Net help us.' Trace said. 'If we were to go behind their back then that support would be gone.'

'How much can we trust them?' I fired back. 'How do we know they're not waiting for a moment to pounce?'

'He's right.' Karla said. 'Zed is right… can we really trust them?'

'Our family has been part of the savant net for years.' Saul replied. 'I'd say their trustworthy.'

'But where were they the night Isaac was killed?' My mother spoke it before it could be stopped and I tensed as Sky's eyes widened.

'What do you mean the night my father was _killed_?' She said and every head in the room turned to look at the sixteen-year-old girl with the horrified expression on her face. 'I was told my dad died in a car crash.'

'That was a cover up.' My father said now and Nathan's eyes widened; it was new to him too. 'Your father was murdered.'

'Murdered? _Why_?'

'Because he wouldn't join Double X.' Victor said this time.

'Double X?' She blinked and looked at me.

'A savant terrorist organisation.'

The places seemed to click into space for Sky as a tear rolled down her cheek. 'And now they want me.' She whispered.

'We will protect you, Sky.' My mother said. 'You're very safe with us.'

'How can I trust any of you when you didn't tell me the truth?' She said, her voice tearful. 'You all let me believe my father died in a car crash but he didn't. He was murdered and nobody told me.' She scooted off my lap and stood up and flinched when I tried to grab her. 'How long have you known?' Her voice was filled with betrayal.

'Not that long.' I replied. 'A few weeks.'

'Were you going to tell me?'

'Some things-'

'Are too dangerous to know? Some things are better off not knowing?' She looked at me with regret and shook her head. 'I don't believe this.' She stormed out of the room and I raced after her.

'Sky!'

'No, Zed.' She said, her voice sad. 'I want to go and if your driver won't take me then I'll take a damn bus. I need to get out of here.'


	25. Twenty Five

_**Sky.**_

I managed to get into my bedroom in the boarding house without any of the other girls spotting me, just as I'd hoped. My face was blotchy and red from crying and I didn't want to be interrogated by anyone. Thankfully, I knew Zoe was spending her birthday with her parents, but I knew Tina would be around somewhere. I couldn't be here. Zed would soon come looking for me and I didn't want to see him. I felt torn and I felt like I was going to be sick. My head was spinning too. I knew where I wanted to go.

I packed up a bag with my uniform and some changes of clothes, as well as fresh pyjamas. I grabbed a couple textbooks and I tucked my mother's remaining journal into my bag. And then I headed downstairs.

'Sky, hello.' Miss Keane said. I turned to face her and cursed her in my head. Her eyes widened when she saw my red, blotchy face. 'What's happened?'

'A family emergency.' I said, surprised by how easy it was to lie.

Her eyes softened. 'Anything I can help with?'

'I need to go home.' I replied and she nodded in understanding.

'I'll notify your teachers.' She said, softly, reaching out and giving my shoulder a squeeze. 'I hope every is okay.'

I felt tears brimming in my eyes again and I swallowed. 'Me too.'

I walked out into the rain and didn't even flinch as I hurried towards the gate before anyone could see me, and I didn't even bat my eyelids when I realised I was faster than I had been before. Maybe I'd picked up speed from someone else? I used the back roads to get to where I wanted. I reached the Taylor mansion and let myself in, which wasn't easy; my body was wet and I was shivering with cold as I turned the keys in the old lock and made my way up the driveway. Before I could ring the doorbell, the door opened and Clare was stood there, a concerned expression on her face.

'Sky, what is it?' She asked, her face sad. I realised as I tasted salt in my mouth that I was crying again. 'Come in, you're soaked!' She pulled me inside and took my coat away from me, not that it made much difference. 'Go and get into some dry clothes.' She said to me. 'I'll put the kettle on and then we can have a long chat about whatever is bothering you.'

I nodded mutely and made my way upstairs to the bedroom that was now mine. I noticed it had been changed slightly since I'd last been in it; photographs had been added of my friends and family and it made me smile slightly as I looked at them. But then I spotted a photo of Zed and frowned. I went into the ensuite and stripped off my wet clothes, throwing them in the laundry basket, and then I dried myself on a warm, fluffy towel before putting on dry clothes. I braided my damp hair and slipped my feet into the fluffy white slippers before heading back downstairs.

Clare was in the living room, as was Fred, both of their faces concerned. Clare passed me a cup of her special tea as I sat down and I was grateful for it; I was shivering, probably due to being cold but also maybe shock. She offered me a biscuit but I declined, my stomach still churning and threatening to rid me of the brunch I'd eaten at the Benedict's household.

'What's happened, sweet child?' Clare asked me softly.

I swallowed as a tear escaped down my cheek again. 'Did you know that my father was killed?'

'What?' Clare's eyes were wide as Fred's jaw dropped. 'Where did you hear that?'

'The Benedicts.' I replied, simply. 'He was killed and they knew and they didn't tell me.' My voice choked up as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

'Oh sweet pea.' Clare said, pulling me into her arms. She sighed. 'Your father was in trouble, Fred and I knew that much.'

'Because of his power.' I mumbled.

'Yes.' Fred said softly. 'He was a danger to himself and to others.'

'And he was seen as an asset.' Clare said and I looked at them both, surprised they knew. 'We're both savants too.' She told me with a grim smile. 'Your grandfather never hired any staff who weren't. He felt it was safest thing to do.' My mouth formed an 'o' shape.

'Did you know about my father?' I asked, seeing as everyone else seemed to.

'No, we didn't know he was killed.' Fred said with a frown. 'Isaac wouldn't have hurt anybody intentionally.'

'It was Double X.' I said, meeting their eyes.

'No.' Clare gasped. 'I… I didn't think they could… I thought the savant net was protecting him.'

'Well they didn't do a good job.' I mumbled. 'And now they want me.'

'Sky, do you have your father's ability?' Fred asked.

'Yes.' I said with a frown. 'I found out last night and… I don't know what to do… Double X are after me and I can't even protect myself.'

'But you can.' Clare said, simply. 'If you have your father's ability then you can use anyone else's abilities to help protect yourself.'

'I don't even know how.' I ran a hand through my damp braid. 'There's all these things I can do but what good is it if I can't even control it and what if I hurt someone?'

'We can help.' Fred said to me. 'Or we can let the savant net know and then they can train you.'

'No.' I shook my head. 'As much as I hate the Benedicts right now for lying to me, they weren't sure about trusting the savant net… they can't know about my ability.'

'Okay.' Clare nodded. 'Then you'll just have to let us help you.'

'I'm not going back to school for a few days.' I told them, my voice still shaking. 'I can't face _him.'_

Clare nodded with understanding and then gave me a small smile. 'No good ever comes when you run off with a boy with a motorbike.' I gave a small smile and found myself silently agreeing.

That afternoon, Fred and Clare led me to a room in the house that I hadn't even known existed; the basement. The house was old and it probably had once been servant's quarters, but now it seemed like a training room. There were weights, target boards and mats across the wooden floor. It was a dusty room, one that had clearly been out of action for a while because of the musty smell, but its purpose was clear: it was a training room for training savants. Clare ran a duster round, quickly cleaning up and Fred adjusted the ventilation system, causing dust to come out. I coughed as I adjusted my ponytail.

'Sorry.' Clare apologised. 'It's not been used since your grandfather passed. Even when he was frail, he would come down here… maybe it reminded him of what life had been like when he was stronger.'

'What was his ability?' I asked, walking over to a photograph that hung on the wall; my grandfather was in it with my father and my mother with a bunch of other people. I spotted Saul Benedict and I tensed at the betrayal I felt from his family.

'Your grandfather was very powerful with telekinesis.' Fred replied. 'Most savants have a bit of that in them, but he was very good with it, very strong.'

I nodded. 'And yours?'

'I can see through walls.' Clare replied. 'Handy when there's someone at the door you want to avoid.' I gave her a small smile. That was handy.

'And I have super-sensitive hearing when tuned in properly.' Fred said. 'I've had to train myself to switch it off because even a pin dropping onto the carpet could be deafening.'

My hand felt hot and I looked down at it and frowned at the flame sat in my palm. 'How am I meant to control so many abilities?'

'Your father found that very difficult.' Clare said. 'But in the end he managed to. You have to try not to let your emotions get in the way.'

Which would have been easy if I hadn't felt like my insides were being ripped apart. I was angry and tearful and confused and I knew in that moment that, despite not remembering my birth father, I missed him and I wanted him to be there and tell me it was going to be okay. But for him, it hadn't been had it?

I channelled my emotions through actions instead that afternoon, well into the evening, to the point of exhaustion. A barrier went up in my mind, blocking out Zed's pleas as he tried to contact me, and I kept it there as I focussed on my abilities. I was able to launch fire across the room, I copied martial arts moves I'd seen on the television, I used telekinesis to move objects about and throw them at the target. By the time Clare and Fred forced me to stop and take a shower, I was sweaty and my head throbbed. I changed into my pyjamas, hardly dinner attire, and grabbed my phone, frowning at the large number of messages from Zed and unknown numbers, which I could only assume were the numbers of his family. I could feel people nudging at the barrier in my head and I knew that the Benedicts were to blame, trying to break it down. My phone started ringing and I realised it was Tina. I couldn't ignore her and Zoe. It wasn't their fault this had happened.

'Hello?' I asked, my voice tired like my body.

'Oh thank god.' Tina said. 'Zo and I have been trying to get hold of you for hours. Are you okay? Miss Keane said something about a family emergency.'

I hated lying to them. 'I'm okay, but I've had to go home.'

'Is everything okay?'

'I hope it will be.' I replied, softly, as there was a knock at the door. Clare opened it and mouthed 'dinner' at me before leaving me to my phone conversation.

'Well you know where we are if you need us.' Tina said softly. 'Zed's worried about you too.'

I tensed. 'I don't want to speak to him.'

'What happened?'

I wondered whether or not I should tell her the truth, but decided in the end to tell her part of it. 'My father was murdered and the Benedicts knew but didn't tell me.'

'What?!' She gasped. 'Oh Sky, why would they keep something like that from you? And why would anyone kill your father?'

'I don't know.' I lied and my voice cracked as tears filled my eyes again.

'I can't believe the Benedicts.' She said, her voice a mixture of sadness for me and irritation. 'What an awful thing to keep from you.'

'I know.' I said, softly.

'And everything you're going through too.'

'I have to go.' I found myself saying before the guilt consumed me even more.

'Okay, but you will call if you need to talk, right?' Tina asked.

'Of course.'

'I hope you're back here with us soon.' She said and I said goodbye before hanging up the phone.

Zed turned up at the house the following day and I panicked as I hid away from the windows as Fred and Clare gave each other wary looks. We knew it was him from the way he'd spoken into the speakerphone, sounding hurt and desperate. Clare had tried to tell him I wasn't here but he wasn't having any of it and she'd cussed under her breath about how annoyingly forceful the Benedicts could be. I wondered why he'd not assumed I'd gone to my parent's house. Had he called them? Because they were only going to go into worry and panic if they found out I wasn't with them or at the school. Fred didn't say a word, but a door next to me, behind the bookcase, opened and I slipped inside, closing it behind me. Through a small gap, I could still see the living room and the hallway, but I was away from Zed's eyes if he decided he was going to go ahead and search the house.

'Mr Benedict, I've told you she's not here.' Clare said as she opened the front door. I could hear the dripping of the early February rain outside.

'Clare, you must understand, I _need_ to see her, things… well… I think I've messed things up.'

'Oh?' She tried to sound surprised as Fred stood behind her, his arms folded and a frown on his face.

'I should've told her and I get that, but I thought I was protecting her, surely you see that?' He stepped through the doorway, dripping wet from the monsoon-like weather outside.

'I'm not sure I know what you're talking about.' Clare replied and I was thankful she was lying on my behalf.

But Zed wasn't buying it. 'I know Sky's here. She wouldn't just go home, her parents wouldn't get it, but you two would.' He ran a hand through his soaked hair, looking exasperated. 'Besides, Vick made an anonymous call and they said Sky was still at school.'

I silently cursed, but Clare and Fred didn't look phased by this. 'Mr Benedict,' Clare said, 'you must understand that what you kept from Sky was unacceptable, whether you were trying to protect her or not.'

'We had no idea about Isaac's death.' Fred spoke this time, moving to stand beside Clare in a protective manner. 'Your family seemed to cover it up quite nicely.'

'My family?' He raised an eyebrow. 'Your boss knew perfectly well what had happened to his son, as did Sky's mother.'

'If he knew…'

'Then why didn't he say anything?' Zed finished off. 'I have no idea, but it was ultimately Albert's decision to keep it secret… my family just stepped in to help.'

'Because Benedicts and Taylors have worked together for centuries.' Clare said, drily.

Zed's colours around him shifted from hurt to a colour that I recognised as anger. 'Let me see Sky.'

'She does not want to see you and we respect her for that.' Fred said. 'I think it's time that you left Mr Benedict.'

'No.' He moved around them, looking around for me. 'I need to see her and to make things right.'

'And who says you'll be able to make things right? I knew you were trouble from the moment you first waltzed into this place with Sky on the back of that bike of yours.'

'We'll make this right because she's my soulfinder.'

There was a pause in the conversation and I knew Fred and Clare had been caught off-guard by Zed's comment.

'After all this time.' Clare said softly. 'I can't believe it.'

'My family couldn't either.' Zed's voice seemed calmer somehow.

'I suppose it was going to happen sooner or later.' She looked across at Fred and I knew she was wondering what to do, wondering if this changed things. I frowned from my place behind the bookcase, hoping she was still going to send him packing. I didn't want to see him or speak to him. 'Mr Benedict, would you like to have a cup of tea?'

I cussed again as he nodded and she led him away to the kitchen, stopping me from ear-wigging on the conversation.

 _ **Zed.**_

Sky was here, I could practically feel it, but where was she? Clare's harsh stare became more sympathetic as she put on the kettle and placed some freshly baked biscuits on the table in front of me. I was aware that I was dripping onto the kitchen floor, having been soaked from head-to-toe thanks to the terrible weather on my ride over. I looked like a drowned rat, but what did it matter? I just wanted to see Sky again and to make things right. I'd hardly slept and then Victor had found out she wasn't in Brighton that morning so I'd ditched classes and headed over as soon as I could. I shrugged out of my soaked leather jacket as Fred threw me a towel. I quickly dried my hair and dried myself off as much as I could, thankful for the small fireplace in the corner attempting to warm me through.

'I should have told Sky.' I said, breaking the silence. The two remaining members of the Taylor household looked up at me from the kitchen, where I knew they had been using telepathy to communicate with each other. I spotted the psychology textbook on the kitchen counter, confirming that Sky was here. Somewhere.

'Yes.' Clare nodded. She poured out a few cups of tea and joined me at the table, sitting across from me. 'But I see you didn't want to hurt her.'

'Or put her in danger.' I said, meeting her eyes. 'Double X are after her.'

Fred nodded, his face grim. 'Just like they were after her father.'

'I take it she told you?'

'Yes.' Clare nodded. 'She just left out the soulfinder part.'

I winced. 'I think it's taken her a while to get to grips with that and now… now I've screwed it all up anyway.'

'You love her.' It wasn't a question, more like a statement, and I realised she could see right into me. I wondered what her gift was. It was clear she was a savant and I was sure Fred was too.

'I do.' I replied. 'And she loves me… at least I think so.'

'She does.' Clare said, softly. 'I've seen that look many times before… it was the way her mother used to look at Carlos when he visited the house.'

'Carlos?'

'Her mother's soulfinder.'

Sky's parents hadn't been soulfinders. I ran a hand through my damp hair and sighed. This was a lot to take in and she'd had to take in _a lot_ since finding out about her grandfather's death. 'Her mother's soulfinder came here?'

'Just the once.' Fred said with a nod. 'Isaac wasn't in and nor was Albert. They were saying goodbye to each other.' I waited for him to continue you. 'But then Isaac was in danger of being found out and well, she left one night with Sky after a huge argument they had had.'

'The night Isaac died.' I said and Clare gave a sad nod. And that's the moment that Sky's life had completely fallen apart. 'Do you think her mother is still alive?'

'Albert searched for her for years. He believed she was somewhere with Carlos and had taken his only grandchild with her, but obviously she hadn't.'

'Why did she leave Sky?'

'I wish we knew.' Clare shook her head. 'That poor girl has been through an awful lot… she was with social services for a few years, not knowing anything about her past and then Sally and Simon adopted her. They're really fantastic parents and she loves them an awful lot, but she's still full of questions.'

'And Sky wouldn't want to hurt them.' I said, simply. 'She's not like that at all.'

'No, she's too caring. She won't talk to them about all of this,' she signalled around the room, 'and I think that maybe it's because she's afraid of making them feel unwanted.' She sighed. 'There's still so much she's bottling up inside, it can't be healthy for her and now she knows she's inherited her father's ability…'

I tensed. 'You've not told anyone have you?'

'Of course not.' Clare frowned. 'We want to protect Sky, just like you do.'

'Good because my family have even kept it from the savant net.' I replied. 'I'm not sure who we can trust right now.'

'We don't trust them either.' Clare said. 'Never have and never will and even less of a chance now we've heard that they didn't protect Isaac as promised.' She held out her wrist, revealing two overlapping triangles. It was a symbol I recognised as _The Protectors. Protectors_ had been around for a few hundred years now, according to my father, and they didn't follow patterns of the Savant Net or Double X. They were their own side, but they had one belief; protect their own and do whatever it takes to do so. I glanced at Fred's wrist and spotted the same mark tattooed into his skin. 'We, _will_ do whatever it takes to protect Sky.' She confirmed. 'And right now I think that means that you don't see her.'

I frowned. Just when I thought she was warming to me. 'But I'm her _soulfinder_.'

'An unbreakable bond we understand too well.' Clare replied. 'But Sky needs some space right now… she's hurt and needs time to heal and to focus on herself for once.' She stood up with my empty teacup. 'I think it's time you left.'

'But-'

My coat was thrown across the room at me by telekinesis and the kitchen door opened. I glared at them both. 'You can't stop Sky and I being together.'

'No we cannot.' Clare said, simply. 'But we will protect her and I'm sure she will be in contact with you when she's ready.'

I wasn't going to win the argument. I grabbed my coat and headed to the front door, having one last look around before I slammed the door and headed back into the rain.

 _ **Sky.**_

'Your control is getting better.' Fred said as I looped fire and launched it at the target, getting a perfect bullseye. I somersaulted through the air, ducking under the obstacles and repeated the move again; bullseye. For someone who had always been a clumsy mess, I was becoming quite agile and flexible. I was proud of myself for that.

I'd spent my week away from school being trained and completing schoolwork and assignments, emailing them to my teachers every evening after an afternoon of mental and physical work. I'd gotten a lot stronger and I'd found myself far more relaxed as a result. I launched a quick kick at the punchbag hanging from the ceiling and even Fred flinched as the chain shook.

'Sky? Fred?' Clare called out from upstairs and I grabbed the towel, wiping my sweat-covered forehead.

'Nice work.' Fred said with a nod and a smile to me as we headed up the stairs. I draped the towel over my shoulders as we reached the hallway, where Clare was stood holding a ridiculously large bouquet of flowers.

'Secret admirer?' I teased.

'Yours.' She said, simply. 'Hardly a secret though.' She passed me the card and I frowned when I saw it was from Zed.

'Of course.' I mumbled. He'd been by almost every single day, trying to see me, but Clare had managed to keep him away.

'They are lovely though.' Clare said with a small smile. 'Maybe you could take them back to school with you on Sunday?'

She'd somehow managed to talk me into returning to school on Monday, which seemed silly when we only had two weeks left before the February half-term.

'Does he really think flowers will win me over?'

'They'd win Clare over.' Fred winked, cracking his knuckles. His eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled and I suddenly realised something I'd not noticed before.

'You're soulfinders.' I said. I knew they were married, sure, but there was something about the way they looked at each other and the sympathy that they'd had towards Zed when he'd turned up a few days ago.

'Of course.' Clare smiled. 'And yes, flowers would win me over but it would win over most girls.' I frowned but I couldn't hide the aching feeling in my chest. I could be stubborn and keep busy , sure, but that didn't mean I didn't miss Zed. I just didn't want to accept that. He had betrayed me after all. 'You need a girl's night.' Clare told me. 'Why don't you have your friends over tomorrow night for a sleepover or whatever you girls call it these days?'

'They think I've been in Brighton.'

'So you've just got back today.' She winked. 'It would do you some good to catch up with them before you go back to school and haven't you got a ball coming up?'

'I'm not going.' I replied. 'The vision of me…' I trailed off.

'Who said you couldn't go?'

'The Benedicts.'

'Right.' Clare frowned. 'Well Fred and I are helping out and since you've learnt to protect yourself, don't you think it's worth still going? It's an important event.'

'And it's two weeks away. I don't even have a dress.'

'I can sort that.' Clare replied. 'And if you give me the number of your friends then I'll call and invite them to your sleepover tomorrow. I can make some of my famous pizzas and some mocktails for you.'

I spent the next morning training alone as Clare and Fred cleaned and tidied the house for my visitors that evening. I decided maybe it would do me some good to have some girl time as I'd spent so much time either studying or training to protect myself that I'd not really had any "me" time. Not that I minded. When I looked in the mirror in the training room at myself, I saw someone stronger looking back and not just because my body had become more toned. I no longer looked like the scared, shy, vulnerable Bambi, but more like a girl who could hold her own. I stood up straighter, adding a small amount to my height and, dressed in black with my hair scraped back, I almost looked dangerous.

 _Sky._

Zed's voice slipped into my mind and I frowned, putting the barrier back up and scolding myself for letting him slip through. The nudge at the wall returned and I knew I was stable again. I changed the song on the CD player as I started working through the obstacles, ducking under things, jumping over others, moving like a gymnast-stroke-martial-arts expert across the mats as _That's my Girl_ poured out of the speakers.

'Well looks like you're putting my ability to good use.'

I tensed at the sound of the voice and moved, ready to pounce. Nathan Smith stood leaning against the doorframe and I raised my eyes to the ceiling, hoping that Clare and Fred were still safe upstairs.

'I didn't kill your housekeepers.' Nathan shook his head and laughed. 'Do you really think I'm that kind of person?'

'No.' I shook my head. 'But it's hard to know who to trust.'

'I get it.' He nodded, his eyes sympathetic. 'I'm sorry about your father, I didn't know either.'

'Really?' I raised an eyebrows, trying to work out if he was lying.

'Really.' He held up his hands in an almost scout's honour.

'Did Zed send you, because I really don't want to talk to him?'

'He doesn't know I'm here.' Nathan said. 'I came here myself.' He looked at the swinging punchbag. 'I see a lot changes in a week.'

'I've learnt to protect myself.' I replied. 'I don't need any Benedicts to protect me.'

'Then I guess it's lucky I'm not a Benedict.' He gave me a lopsided smile.

'Your mother was.'

'Until she got married.' He shrugged. 'It doesn't mean I'm on their side, Sky.'

'So who's side are you on?'

'Yours. It's why your housekeeper let me in. She can be quite a scary woman.'

'She can.' I agreed. I grabbed my towel and wiped my forehead, a little embarrassed to be so red-faced and sweaty in front of someone I'd idolised just a year ago. Jas would die if she saw me right now and she'd never let me live the moment down. 'So why are you here?'

'Checking you're okay.' He said, simply. 'And you seem to be.' He gave a cheeky smile. 'Show me what you've got?' He hurried towards me and I ducked in and out of his pounces, moving around him quickly and agilely. When I had a foot up to his neck, he held his hands up in a surrender and let out a low whistle. 'You've been watching too many youtube tutorials.'

'Your ability came in handy.' I said and he smiled at that.

'Is there anywhere to get some tea around here?'

I quickly showered and changed and met Nathan downstairs in the kitchen, where he sat speaking to Clare. When I entered the room, she passed me a cup of tea and a sandwich she'd made before heading out to answer the door.

'It's all happening here today.' Nathan commented, looking at the half-prepared food on the kitchen counter. 'Having a party?'

'A sleepover.' I replied. 'Clare thought it might be nice to have some friends over.'

'And the dresses?'

I followed his gaze to the hallway as three racks of elegant ballgowns were pushed past. Of course. Clare had bought dress-shopping to the Taylor household so that I didn't have to worry about having time to go dress shopping. 'One of those is my dress for the Valentine's ball.'

'The fifty shades of grey one?' He laughed and I raised an eyebrow. 'You've not heard? It's monochrome and apparently the student council wanted the dresscode to be _Fifty Shades of Grey_ , not just black and white, but the teachers kicked off, naturally, so they've just named the dresscode monochrome.'

'And you know this because…'

'I'm performing.' He smiled. 'But that's a secret.' He tapped his nose.

'How are you keeping that a secret?'

'Because it's also a masquerade.'

'Since when?'

'Since the Benedicts decided they wanted to keep things secure and to protect you.' Nathan's eyes met mine and I sighed. 'Although I don't agree with their secrecy, I think this is a good way to keep you safe.'

'Let me guess, the whole entourage are attending?'

Nathan nodded. 'But you won't even know they're there.'

'This isn't selling it for me. Is it too late to change my mind?'

'And sit in your dorm room all night by yourself?' Nathan shook his head. 'It's far safer going and being surrounded by people who can protect you.'

'I can protect myself.'

'Oh I know, but just humour me.'

I looked across at Nathan and his brown sparkling eyes, wondering again why he was here. 'Why are you on my side? You hardly know me.'

'But I'd like to.' He gave a small smile. 'Can I have your advice on something?'

I looked at him, hesitating slightly as my mind reminded me that sometimes you couldn't trust people. 'Okay.'

I led Nathan to the music room and picked up my guitar as if it was his own. Unlike when he performed on the stage, he looked nervous and vulnerable, as opposed to the confident nineteen-year-old that the fans usually saw. Nathan ran his fingers over the strings and I closed my eyes as he started to sing.

' _Some say our love was just made to burn  
But I could write a book about how much it hurt  
It's not our fault life got in the way  
Now I'm just a stranger I knew yesterday_

 _They say there's one chance you get  
They say there's one life you live  
But there's only one you  
Don't want to think about it right now_

 _I'll put this love in a bottle  
And I'll go to the beach  
Lose this pain and sorrow as it flows out to sea  
And if it's you, if it's you, if it's you  
You'll come back to me  
But for now I'll be right here with the memories  
Just look at me now  
I've got reasons to smile  
'cause the birds gonna sing  
And the rains gonna fall  
And the sun will shine  
Just look at me now  
I am free to fly  
But there's only one of you  
And you're just what I like.' _

He stopped playing and I opened my eyes, looking at him. 'That's all I've got.' He said.

'It's really good.' I replied.

'Kinda soulfinder inspired, you know?'

'I get that.' I gave a sad smile and he returned it. 'You've not met yours?'

'One day hopefully.' He shrugged. 'But I need your help with the song… I just can't finish it.'

He plucked at the strings and I paused for a moment, trying to think of some lyrics. I tapped my fingers against the piano, drumming the beat _. '_ _No I don't wanna lose my mind  
My hearts in a suitcase waiting for another flight.' _

Nathan tried out my suggestion and then nodded in approval.

'Oh. My. God.' I turned my head at the sound of the familiar voice and found Jas stood in the doorway, her eyes wide.

'Jas!' I squealed. 'What are you doing here?!'

'I'm here for your sleepover, Clare invited me!' Jas replied, her eyes not leaving Nathan's face. He gave her a crooked smile. 'What on earth is _Nathan Smith_ doing in your music room?!'

'Erm, hi…' Nathan grinned and I prayed Jas wouldn't pass out or pounce on him.

'Nathan, this is my best friend Jas.' I said, signalling to the almost-hysterical girl in the doorway.

'I can't believe it.' Jas breathed. 'Am I dreaming?'

'Oh no, you're definitely awake.' I replied, cringing. She was embarrassing but she was still my best friend.

'Were you guys jamming together?' She asked in awe.

'Sky here is helping me with a new song.' Nathan said, simply.

'Where's Zed?' She said, turning away from Nathan to look at me. She'd got the wrong idea. I knew what the cogs in her brain were thinking as they turned around quickly.

'Sore subject.' Nathan said, simply. 'My cousin has been an idiot. He's good at that.'

I sent him a telepathic thank you and fiddled with my braid. 'Would you like a hot drink, Jas?'

She looked over at Nathan. 'Are you…'

'I've actually got to head off.' Nathan replied, grabbing his phone from the top of the piano. 'But I'll send you a text some time Sky. Take care, okay?'

'Sure.' He pulled me into a hug and then smiled at my best friend. 'Nice meeting you Jas.'

He left us in the music room and I looked across at my best friend, who was still gawping like a goldfish. 'Jas…'

'Okay, spill.'

 _ **Zed.**_

Sky's friends were all going to her house for a sleepover. I'd heard them talking about it at lunchtime, when Yves and Nelson had told me to stop acting like a creepy stalker. I decided it was good she was letting people see her, but I longed to be in that position. I wished it was me she wanted to see. I'd sent flowers and I'd still not head from her.

'Hey man.' Nathan said as he sat down across from me in the pub in the next town across from school. I'd grabbed a seat next to the bookcases, tucked away so that my cousin wasn't recognised.

'Hey.' I nodded. 'I got the beers in.' I signalled to the bottles and he clinked his against mine before taking a sip. 'You're late.'

'I got held up.' He shrugged.

'What were you doing?'

'Trying to write a new song.'

'Sweet.'

'How's your day been?' He asked as he relaxed into the armchair.

'Not great.' I frowned and he sighed.

'She'll come round.' He said with a shrug.

'What makes you so sure?'

'Nothing.' He replied. 'But she's your soulfinder, right? Even if it takes ten years, she'll be back.'

'Gee thanks.' I replied, sarcastically.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, as if contemplating saying something, but he didn't. I looked over at my cousin, curiously, wondering what he knew that I didn't.


	26. Twenty Six

_**Sky.**_

'This dress is far too poufy.' I said, shaking my head in the sea of black tulle. Jas nodded in agreement, spinning around in a white dress that looked more bridal than prom as Zoe and Tina danced around in their own sparkly numbers. Clare had kindly called a bunch of designers who had sent designs here for us to try, masquerade masks included, and it was like having our own glamorous party. I imagined this was what it would be like if I ever were to get married. Amy and Violet posed as Zoe snapped some photographs of us in our dresses. I grabbed another one off of the rack, this one silver. 'It has to be black or grey.'

'What's wrong with angelic white?' Jas asked but I could hardly explain the vision problem.

'Maybe I don't want to look angelic.' I said, simply.

Zoe wiggled her eyebrows. 'So have you and Zed broken up?'

'It's complicated.'

'Very. I found Nathan Smith here earlier.' Jas said with a cheeky smile and I threw a cushion across the room at her.

'Nathan Smith was _here_? What? Why?' Zoe's eyes widened. 'Are you dating him now?'

'What kind of girl do you think I am?' I frowned. 'Of course I'm not dating Nathan. He's a friend.'

'Why was he here?' Amy asked with amusement.

'Because he needed help writing a song.' I folded my arms across my chest. 'Even if I was over Zed, I wouldn't go out with his _cousin_. That's totally messed up.'

'So you're not over him?' Zoe quizzed.

'Of course not.' My voice cracked a little and I looked away. 'You can't just get over someone like that.' Not when you loved them and not when they were your soulfinder. That made things even more complicated than they knew about.

'Do you think maybe you guys could work it out?' Violet asked. 'Because you were a super cute couple and he's clearly not over you. He's been moping around all week.'

'I don't know.' I sighed, leaning against the chaise longue. Part of me wanted to but the other half was going to be reminded of betrayal every time I looked at him.

'What about this dress?' Tina asked and I was thankful for the change in subject. She held up a gorgeous black number with its matching mask.

'I think that may be the one.'

 _I can do this, I can do this, I can do this._ I told myself as I looked in the mirror at my reflection the following Monday morning. In black riding boots with my uniform and a tight dutch braid across my head, I decided I looked fierce. I picked up my books and my new black handbag and headed to breakfast with Zoe and Tina as they chatted away with excitement about the upcoming ball. There would be no time that weekend for prep; a load of assignments were due Monday so that was how I was going to be spending the week and weekend- studying.

'Study party tonight?' Tina suggested.

'Sure.'

'Sky!' I turned on my heels to see Violet jogging towards me.

'Hello.' I smiled, aware that a few students were looking my way as they passed.

'I need a huge favour!' She said.

'Oh?'

'Will you come by the dance studio later? We're a dancer down for our flashmob at the ball next week.'

'I….'

'Please?' Violet pleaded. 'I'll owe you.'

'But aren't I behind in rehearsals?'

'Not at all.' She shook her head. 'We've not taught everyone the choreography yet so today is perfect.' I looked at Tina and Zoe, who gave me reassuring smiles. 'And I'm sure you'll pick everything up quickly.'

Too quickly, I said into my head. She had no idea. 'Fine, okay.'

'I love you!' She beamed, hugging me. 'Dance studio at four?'

'Sure.'

I turned around to face the dining room and sucked in a breath, trying not to respond to my heart fluttering at the sight of Zed sat with Drake and their friends. Drake looked my way and gave me a smile and then Zed did the same. I met his eyes, keeping my best poker face and then I moved towards the food, Tina and Zoe hurrying after me. I walked with purpose, training my eyes ahead of me as I grabbed some cereal and fruit, part of my healthy-eating routine I'd started the previous week. I then headed to the table where Nelson and Seb were already sat.

'Hello stranger.' Nelson grinned at me.

'Hey Nelson, hey Seb.' I said to my friends, who looked almost relieved to see me.

'We've missed you.'

'You have?'

'Yes.' Seb nodded. 'It's good to have you back.'

'Alright miss speedster.' Tina said, sitting down beside me after she gave Nelson a quick peck on the cheek. 'Cheers for leaving us back there.'

'I needed to get out of Zed's eyeline.' I mumbled.

'Easier said than done.' Zoe's eyes looked over my head and I knew that he was still watching me, his eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. 'I feel like we've jumped back a few months in time.'

'You and me both.' I said as Seb gave me a sympathetic smile. I tucked into my cereal, despite not feeling very hungry, as my friends studied me in their silence. A conversation was going on between them; not telepathic as they weren't savants, but they were exchanging looks like 'mere mortals' often did, the unsaid things hanging in the air with their expressions.

'You've lost weight.' Seb said softly. 'Don't waste away, will you?'

'I've just changed my diet and started working out a lot.' I replied. 'It's a good stress reliever.' And I'd dropped a dress size, but I didn't need to point that out.

'Be careful.'

'I'm actually healthier and stronger than ever.' I told him. 'Are you at dance rehearsals later?'

'Of course.'

'Then just watch.' I winked at him and downed my drink before standing with my tray. I held my head high as I walked to the cleaning station, passing Zed's table without even glancing his way once.

 _ **Zed.**_

Something had changed. Sky had lost weight for one thing, that much was obvious from the uniform she wore, which looked new, right down to her new long boots. But even the way she walked, stood up straight, was new. Like she was fearless and strong. It was the complete opposite from me. I felt weak and vulnerable and pathetic. I'd let my soulfinder slip out of my grasp and it had left me broken, but Sky… she almost seemed powerful. And she looked older, less fragile. I wondered if it was all a front or if she was the same on the inside as I was; broken and afraid. I found myself watching her in music class as she played the piano, the one thing that showed she was still the same person. She still played with passion and her face still lit up as she played and her body relaxed for the first time I'd noticed that day. I tried to slip into her mind, now that she was more relaxed but the barrier was still there, shutting me out. How had she learnt to have such a strong shield up? Before it had been weak and unstable and I'd been able to pick thoughts out of her head but now I couldn't even do that.

The bell rang, indicating the end of the day and I stood first, storming out of the room and past my peers. I couldn't have lost her. No way. I wasn't giving up that easily.

 _ **Sky.**_

Seb's mouth dropped into an 'o' shape as he joined me in the dance studio, no longer leaving me as the only person there. I sat on the floor in the splits, stretching and he shook his head.

'Did you take up gymnastics or yoga or something?'

'Something like that.' I said with a sly smile.

'Well Zed's going to be even more gutted when he finds that out.' He said, cheekily. He threw his bag on the bench beside mine. 'I've never seen him so cut up over a girl but I guess you're pretty special, huh?'

'Hardly.' I scoffed. I moved my legs together as I shuffled onto my bum and then I pushed myself up. I grabbed my water bottle from the bench. 'Is there always a flash mob at the ball?'

'It's only happened once or twice.' Seb replied. 'Here's to hoping we're dance partners again.' He knocked his bottle against mine and took a swig as Violet and Amy came in. We didn't have to wait long for the rest of the crew to arrive and we were soon sat around, stretched and ready for the girls to say something.

And then Nathan Smith walked in and the room went wild. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him, wondering if he had started stalking me.

'Calm down guys.' Violet laughed, but she was just as flushed. 'Nathan is here as our final member of the dance crew.'

Seb shot me a puzzled look and then I realised Rhys was missing. Had he been kicked out from the team?

'Now, it's top secret knowledge but Nathan is actually performing at the ball next week.' Violet continued. 'And he wants a grand entrance so I thought we'd combine the flash mob with his entrance.' She grinned excitedly as I looped my fingers under my knees, lacing my hands together. 'We've choreographed a dance to _Money_ and we'll dance up until the bridge where Nathan will start singing and he'll unmask himself.' She turned to the dancers. 'Amy, you're with Seb. Liza-Marie, you're with Greg. Sky, you're with Nathan…'

Nathan came towards me and pulled me to my feet. 'Fancy seeing you here.'

'Was this a set up?' I asked him, warily.

'It's an extra hour-thirty a day where you're safe.' He said simply with a smile.

'I can look after myself.'

'So you keep saying but I think we'll all feel better about it if we know you've got back-up just incase.'

'Does Zed know you're here?'

'No.' He looked awkward for a moment. 'Because he'd much rather be protecting you himself.'

My heart fluttered and I found myself speaking before I could stop myself. 'How is he?'

'He's not doing so good.' Nathan said, his eyes sad. 'He's completely torn up over the whole thing.'

Guilt overwhelmed me and I struggled to push it aside.

'Let's learn this routine.' Violet grinned, starting the music.

Of course, Nathan and I didn't need to learn it. Because, according to everyone else, we were 'naturals.'

 _ **Zed.**_

Two weeks of torture. That was how long it had been since I'd last held Sky in my arms. I stared at my music assignment and frowned. It was completely unlike me to pour my thoughts and feelings out in an assignment or in any capacity. But my assignment, about how music could evoke memories, was filled with emotion (and some important reading material of course). My mates would rip me to pieces if they read it, so I quickly put it into the envelope, ready to be handed in the next day. I looked at the photograph on my noticeboard of Sky and I on New Year's Eve dancing together and I sighed. It was my favourite picture of the two of us; we both looked so ridiculously happy and love and electricity hung between us, the chemistry clear. And now it was just awkward glances in class and hallways as we passed each other. I looked at the tuxedo and mask that hung from the back of my door, ready for the ball the following week.

Strangely, I couldn't think of a worst way to spend Valentine's Day; staring from behind a mask at the girl I just couldn't seem to have.

 _ **Sky.**_

Monday had been more flowers. Tuesday had been chocolates. And then Wednesday was when the love notes had started coming. One was delivered Wednesday morning and another one was delivered after dinner that evening. And Thursday. And then again Friday morning.

I sat on my bed after classes on Friday, Valentines Day, staring at the envelope in my hands. I was afraid to open it. Normally the notes were in smaller envelopes, little quotes, like the Moulin Rouge one I'd found on Wednesday: _I will love you until my dying day._

But this envelope was larger. A love letter maybe? I sucked in a deep breath and carefully tore open the envelope and I started reading the letter, in Zed's surprisingly neat handwriting.

 _Sky,_

 _I've spent hours contemplating the words to say to you but no combination of twenty six letters could ever accurately capture just how you make me feel and how it feels to be without you._

 _Love is more than words and it's more than a sentence on a piece of paper so I've written you a song. Please listen to it._

 _Yours always, Zed_

I picked up the memory stick in my lap and turned it around in my fingers, contemplating the choice. I could not watch it, but then I'd always wonder what was on it. Or I could watch it and break down into tears. Where were Tina and Zoe when I needed them?

I sighed and took a risk; I picked up my laptop and slipped the memory stick into the USB port.

Zed came onto the screen immediately and my heart fluttered. He didn't say anything. Instead, he started to strum on his guitar and he closed his eyes as he sang.

' _Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there_ _  
_ _The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air_ _  
_ _It's hard_ _  
_ _Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round_ _  
_ _It's funny how things never change in this old town_ _  
_ _So far from the stars.'_

His deep blue eyes opened to look at the camera and it felt like he was looking into my soul as he sang.

' _And I want to tell you everything  
The words I never got to say the first time around  
And I remember everything  
From when we were the children playing in this fairground  
Wish I was there with you now_

 _If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you.'_

It wasn't until the song ended that I realised I was crying. Zed turned the camera off, his eyes sad as he gave a small smile and my heart ached as the tears rolled down my cheeks. There was no getting away from it; despite everything, I missed him and without him there was a part of me missing.

'Time to get ready!' Zoe sang as she and Tina walked into my room armed with make-up bags, curlers and their dresses. Her face fell when she spotted me sobbing and she and Tina dropped everything, hurrying towards me to embrace me. They pulled me into a snug as I sniffed, finally, for the first time in weeks, letting my shield down.

 _ **Zed.**_

My eyes were red and no eyedrops could save them. I straightened my bowtie and tried to ignore the look of concern that Drake and Yves were giving me. It was the same sympathetic gaze they'd been giving me for weeks and it was starting to get on my nerves.

'What?' I hissed at them and they both looked away, deciding not to push me further.

I wondered if Sky had actually watched the song I'd written for her or if she'd put the memory stick straight into the bin. The thought made me wince. I drifted off to Sky's mind and was surprised when I found that the barrier wasn't there. She'd dropped her shield. And she was hurting. She was getting ready with her friends, her mind taking in the comments from Zoe and Tina, but she was still hurting.

 _I really hope Zed likes my dress._ Her voice was soft and sad but the comment gave me hope. She still cared what I thought. But I didn't care if she was wearing a bin liner if it meant that I got to hold her in my arms again.

 _All in place._ Victor said into my head. I frowned. I hadn't wanted my family there and I knew Sky wouldn't want that either, but my mother's vision hadn't changed. It was for Sky's protection.

 _Okay._ I said. _Let's do this._

 _ **Sky.**_

I looked at my reflection, amazed that Zoe and Tina had somehow fixed the puffiness of my face. Instead of looking blotchy, I looked fierce in my black silk dress that hung to my body in a mermaid fit and matched the black lace mask I was wearing. My eyelashes and eyes looked strong and bold, my red lipstick the same.

'He'll love it.' Tina said, squeezing my arm as if she sensed my doubt. 'Shall we go?'

I felt nervous as we reached the hall, and not just because of Zed; it suddenly dawned on me that this was the night from the vision and part of me thought that simply changing the dress I was wearing wouldn't be enough to stop the vision from coming true.

The hall had been decorated with monochrome décor, such as black and white ribbons and fabrics draped across the ceiling, accented with red hearts in contrast, reminding me that it was Valentine's Day. As I looked around, it was easy to see that the masquerade theme had been taken seriously once again, the identities of our classmates well and truly concealed. I fiddled with the silk of my dress and sucked in a deep breath as we walked inside. I spotted two figures I assumed were Karla and Saul Benedict by the punch stand, their eyes searching the room. Then another, dressed in all black, seemed to be Victor.

'You know how I said I didn't want some liquid courage?' I said to Zoe. 'Well, I was wrong.'

'I've got some.' Nelson held out a flask and I turned away from the guests taking a swig. I coughed at the whisky as it burnt down my throat.

'Thanks.' I croaked.

'Punch?' Zoe suggested but I shook my head.

'Not with Mr and Mrs Benedict over there.'

'We'll go.' Seb said with a smile. 'Nels?'

'Sure.' He pressed his lips gently to Tina's cheek and they headed off to the punch together.

'Are you okay?' Tina asked me with concern.

'I'll be fine.' I replied. 'Think he's here yet?'

'I can't see him but it's not easy when everyone is in a mask.'

Our eyes scanned the room for Zed but I was sure he wasn't there. I couldn't even feel his presence. Seb and Nelson returned with the drinks and I took one, happy to be drinking something that would get rid of the burning alcohol taste. The song changed to an upbeat one and Tina and Zoe each grabbed one of my arms.

'Let's dance.' They chorused and they pulled me to the dancefloor, allowing me to relax a little.

It wasn't long before the flash mob song started up and there was still no sign of Zed, which made my heart sink. The introduction to _Money_ poured through the speakers and I knew it was time to get ready for the salsa routine.

' _Hold up big baby look at you_ _  
_ _Why ain't you smilin', why you so down?'_ I walked slowly towards the area we'd organised to meet in and suddenly the identities of my fellow dancers became clear.

' _Don't let nobody kill your mood_ _  
_ _Just come and give it to me right now._ ' I joined up with Nathan and we salsa-ed back and forth in time to the music.

' _Whatever your doing don't stop_ _  
_ _You look so expensive on top._ ' I spun in towards Nathan and we swayed in time to the music.

We moved through the steps with ease, switching from salsa to street at the end of the chorus and then back to our salsa steps and lifts. And then, when the bridge came in, Nelson passed a microphone to Nathan and I pulled off his mask, revealing his identity. The crowd screamed as he started to scream, making his way onto the stage and I threw the mask into the crowd, letting his fans fight over it. As Nathan finished the song, we applauded and took our bows, high-fiving each other for a successful flash mob.

 _Sky._

I turned around to find Zed stood in front of me, looking as gorgeous as ever in a tuxedo. I swallowed as I looked at his deep blue eyes through the eye-holes in his plain black mask.

 _I thought I'd forgotten how beautiful you are, but I haven't._ His voice was hoarse and I blushed at the compliment as my heart fluttered in response.

'I heard your song.' I said, softly.

'I'm so sorry, Sky.' He replied. 'I should have told you but I didn't want to hurt you.'

'I know it wasn't your decision.' I said. 'Clare told me my father asked your family to help cover it up.'

Zed nodded. 'I still should have told you.' Zed reached for my hand and laced his fingers around mine. 'I've missed you so much.'

I swallowed. 'I've missed you too.' He squeezed my hand and then brought it to his lips, gently kissing it. To those around us, it would have looked like a scene between Prince Charming and the Princess in a fairy tale. 'Now why were you dancing with my cousin?'

'Because he's a good dancer.' I teased.

'He's a cheat.'

'So am I.' I smirked. 'You should have seen Violet's face when we picked up the dance straight away.' He didn't look amused so I squeezed his hand. 'Jealous?'

'Definitely.' He said, a smile creeping across his mouth. _Kiss me quick_ started up and Zed's remaining hand moved to my waist. 'I think it's time for you to dance with me?'

'Oh really?' I raised an eyebrow underneath my mask.

'Really.' He moved in time to the music and we danced together as his cousin, an award-winning singer-songwriter, sang and played the music.

Nathan's set lasted about an hour and, as it finished, Tina and Zoe stole me for a bathroom break. I followed them reluctantly, leaving Zed with his promise to get us some punch.

'So are you guys back together?' Tina asked as we topped up our lipstick whilst Zoe disappeared into a cubicle.

I wobbled, feeling uneasy and I tried to compose myself, so that Tina wouldn't notice. 'I guess so.'

' _Zoe? Zoe? Where are you?' I was calling out, running along in my black mermaid-fit dress. I kicked off my heels and ran across the wet ground. Where had she gone?_

 _I turned the corner by the dorm and gasped. Zoe was being held up against the wall with telekinesis, unable to move and unable to scream. She looked at me with panicked eyes. I had to do something._

'Sky? Are you okay?' Tina looked across at me. 'You looked like you zoned out for a minute there.'

'Zoe, are you okay?' I called out.

'Sky, you know I can't pee when you're talking to me!' Came the response and I let out a breath of relief.

'Have you been dancing with anyone?'

'I wish.' Zoe said with a snort. 'I mean Seb offered but out of sympathy and I'm not going to be the girl that can only get a gay guy to dance with her. Now shut up and let me pee.'

Tina laughed as she applied some lipcote to stop her lipstick coming off. 'Here.' She said, passing it over to me. I applied a coat as Zoe came out of the cubicle and washed her hands.

'Traitor.' She said to me with a smirk. 'Not telling us about Nathan's performance.'

'It was top secret.'

'Jas will be gutted when she hears you danced with him.'

'Too right.' I smiled. 'I hope you got pictures.'

'And videos.' Zoe tapped her clutchbag, signalling to her phone. 'Ready?'

We spent the next hour dancing and I kept my eyes focussed on Zoe, watching as she danced with Seb and then a stranger I didn't recognise. I kept my eyes trained on them as was tense as I watched them together and I tried to work out who it was she was dancing with.

'You're awfully distracted.' Zed murmured as he twirled me. 'Something you're not telling me?'

'Just worried about the vision.' I replied, not mentioning which one.

'Well you're not wearing the same dress.'

'Far from it.' I replied. 'But that doesn't mean I've changed the future.'

'My family are here, you're perfectly safe.'

'And my friends too?'

'Of course.' He said, holding me closer against him as the slow version of Beyonce's _Crazy in Love_ started to play. Zed stepped in time to the music, leading me and then gently twirled me. I relaxed a little as he leaned me backwards and then upright again as we waltzed around the floor. His eyes met mine in an intense stare and I swallowed as his face moved closer to mine. And then his lips were on my lips in a gentle, soft kiss, sending the familiar sparks and electricity through me. His arms pulled me closer, holding me protectively, as he smiled into the kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him back into the kiss. I knew the teachers would stop us if they spotted us, but I didn't care. It was easy to get caught up and lost in the familiar kiss, the one that had the power to make me feel whole again. Zed pulled away first, leaning his head against my forehead and smiling down at me, his eyes pleased and filled with love. He gently stroked the nape of my neck, where a few curls fell loose from my bun and I smiled at the irony as _Still Falling For You_ came out of the speakers.

We went back to dancing and as Zed twirled me, my heart stopped; where was Zoe? She'd been there just moments before. My eyes scanned the crowd but I couldn't spot her ombre dress or her sparkly, feathered mask. 'I need to use the ladies.' I told Zed. 'I'll be right back.' He smiled and nodded and I pushed my way through the crowd. When I was sure he wasn't watching, I ducked out of a door and headed along the corridor, looking for Zoe, but she was nowhere to be seen and the classrooms were all locked. I picked up the pace, running now, desperate to keep my friends safe. I reached the outside door and the February chill hit me, making me shiver as my heart raced. I thought of my vision and where Zoe had been- she couldn't be there, could she?

I kicked off my shoes and picked up the speed into a run across the grass towards the girl's dorm.

'Zoe? Where are you?' I was in my vision but this time it was nauseatingly real. 'Zoe?' I heard a groan as I turned the corner and there she was, pressed against the wall and looking terrified. 'Zoe, oh my god.' I hurried to her, trying to move her, but it was an ability I didn't have.

'Sky, how lovely to see you.' A voice said from the shadows and I froze, turning around to look at the suspect. I saw the XX tattooed into the wrist before anything else and it made my stomach churn.

'I wish I could say the same.' I said, drily, as I narrowed my eyes. I met his eyes in the gap through his mask but it was impossible to tell who he was. All I knew was that he had a strong accent, one that I was not familiar with. 'Please let Zoe go.'

'But we were having such a lovely evening together.'

'Zoe has nothing to do with this.'

'You're right.' He released whatever power he had and she fell to the floor, exhausted. 'She's no use to me, just simply some collateral damage.'

'No.' I hissed, holding out my hand and letting a ball of fire spin around in my hand. 'She's not collateral anything Let her go.'

'Fire, how interesting.' The man observed with a smirk. I aimed it at him and it hit his suit, but he patted out the fire. Without thinking, I lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. He let out a puff of air as I winded him, having caught him off-guard.

'Zoe, run!' I screamed and she looked torn between helping me and running. 'Get Zed and Nathan and the other Benedicts!'

She took off in a run and I prayed she would get there before anything else happened to her. This time the man threw me off of him, proving he had some strength too. I tried to kick him but my dress was holding me back. I sighed at the thought of ruining a good dress before I tore it up the thigh, giving myself some room. I stood ready for him but then I felt my arms being restrained. I turned my head and a girl with jagged hair and piercings stood behind me, holding me in place.

'Get off!' I screamed, trying to break free of her grip, but then everything moved slowly. The man came towards me at a fast speed as everything else seemed to go slowly. A high-pitched screeching sound filled the air and then I groaned, falling to the floor and holding my head.

Everything went black.


	27. Twenty seven

_**Zed.**_

Something had happened. Being in close proximity, I could feel Will's gift, having inherited a little something from each of my brothers. I called out to Sky but my telepathy just fizzled into nowhere. _No._ I raced out of the room, knocking dancers on my way, and up the corridor until I was outside. It was quiet but something didn't feel right. I spotted a van near the boarding house with the lights on and I knew it had to be them.

'Zed, they've got Sky!' Zoe cried out as she ran towards me, make-up streaming down her face and a red mark on her neck. _No._ I raced towards the car but then it started up. I spotted Trace's motorbike, his Harley, propped up by the wall and jumped on without hesitating. With the helmet on, I revved the bike and headed after the car as it left the school driveway, tyres squeaking on the wet tarmac.

I didn't drive too close; I wasn't stupid. Driving too close would mean they'd realise I was following them and then I knew they would either try to use me or they'd set the savants on me. Instead, I kept behind them, as close as I could and the lights dim on the motorbike.

 _Zed, where_ are _you?_ Victor said into my head.

 _We have Zoe._ My father said. _She's a mess and told us what happened._

 _I've gone after her._ I replied.

 _WHAT?!_ My family's voices chorused and a few of my brothers even added a few things about me being stupid, some in less polite ways.

 _Why do you have my bike?!_ Trace's voice this time.

 _I have to save her._

 _Where are you going?_ My father asked.

 _Not sure yet._ I replied. _But I'll let you know when I know more._

We drove for quite a while and I was thankful there was enough petrol in the bike, although I knew Trace wouldn't have enough to get back. As the car pulled up into the harbour, I sent a quick telepathic message to my family, telling them of my whereabouts, and then I parked up the bike out of sight. With a quick shrug out of my formal shirt and shoes, I changed into Trace's spare clothes, trying to ignore the bitter cold thanks to the short-sleeved t-shirt, and I watched the car from behind the boxes of fish.

A few people got out, three guys and a girl, and my heart sank when I saw them carrying Sky; she was out cold. Forget that she seemed tougher these days- she was weak and vulnerable, laying in the arms of the guy carrying her in a fireman's lift. I gritted my teeth feeling angry. They took Sky onto a cargo ship that was standing by and I knew then that there was a good chance they were taking her out of the country. I wasn't about to let them take her. I scanned the area, but from the horn of the boat I knew it was getting ready to depart. There was no time to wait for my family or reinforcements.

I hurried towards the boat, jumping onto the cargo area just as the ramp was lifted, ready to set sail. My heart thudded in my chest, a mixture of emotions bubbling through me. No one on the cargo deck noticed me as we moved away from the port. They checked items off as they spoke and I used that as an opportunity to move through the ships.

'Can I help you?' A girl with red jagged hair and several piercings on one ear looked down at me, warily. She was dressed in all-black leather and looked somewhat fierce and edgy. There was no denying she was a savant; energy radiated off of her.

'I'm Zed.' I replied. I paused, trying to think of a safer surname. 'Zed Smith.'

'Zed Smith?' She raised an eyebrow.

'New recruit.' I spotted the Double X tattoo on her wrist and hoped I'd said the right thing.

'Since when?'

'Only a few days.' I said. 'I've been working down on cargo mostly but I'd like to work my way up.'

'I'm sure you would.' She kept her voice even but it was dripping with suspicion. 'May I ask what your ability is?'

'Strong telekinesis and I can see the future.' Not that the latter power was much use but this rockstar pixie didn't need to know that.

'Okay.' Her phone buzzed and she answered it without looking away from me. She didn't trust me. 'Hello.' She said into the old Nokia. 'Yes, I have the girl…' I tried not to narrow my eyes, despite wanting to. I placed my hands in my pockets and looked around the room, as if taking in my surroundings. Where had she put Sky? I didn't dare reach out with telepathy, not when there were other savants around. 'We're on the way. Yes, I'll prepare the crew.' She hung up the phone and looked at me with suspicious eyes. 'Let me show you where the, er, crew, sleep.'

She led me away from the cargo with the other crew members as an alarm sounded. I looked around with curiosity, watching people in all-black marching like soldiers towards the crew's sleeping area. I realised with grim reality that these people were soldiers and even terrorists, fighting for the wrong team even if they didn't know it. There were about fifteen of them, some my age and some almost old enough to be my parents. We all walked into a room with bunk beds on the same deck as the cargo and everyone moved to a bed as the girl spoke to a guy, the one I recognised as the guy carrying Sky. I tensed, wondering where she was; she sure as hell wasn't with the rest of us. I sat on a bed, trying to look like an obedient soldier, even if my thoughts were treacherous. I watched as the people around me started to sway with what looked like tiredness. And then everything went black.

 _ **Sky.**_

I wasn't sure how long I'd been out for, but my body ached and was covered with sweat when I finally came round. I opened my eyes with a groan, my head throbbing and my throat dry, and I frowned at what I was faced with; I was in a windowless room with a white arched ceiling and other than the double bed I laid on and the wardrobe-dresser in the corner of the room, it was empty. There was a mirror hung on the wall and a curtain that I assumed led to possibly a bathroom. I swallowed as I remembered what had happened at the ball… how I'd fought two people, a guy and then a girl, to try and save Zoe. Had she got away? And Zed… Was Zed okay? And the other Benedicts? My stomach twisted and hunger turned to sickness. I got up slowly, my joints arguing as I moved across the room, still in my beautiful but torn ballgown. I felt disgusting and my reflection confirmed just as much. I knew I'd been out for over twenty-four hours. So where had I ended up? It didn't look like an English property and the air was too humid.

I moved to the door of the room and attempted to open it, but it could only open from the outside. There was no handle.

'Great.' I muttered. Could I melt it down? I held my hand out and focussed on burning, tumbling flames but nothing happened. Had I lost all my abilities?

 _Zed?_ My telepathy bounced back as if hitting a wall. Was that down to Zed or someone stopping us from communicating?

I opened the wardrobe, the only way of possibly finding out anything as there were no other clues in my room, only lit by a dim bulb hanging from the ceiling. Inside the wardrobe, there was a new kind of uniform; black leather jacket and trousers, black tank tops and black t-shirts. It was like something from the Hunger Games or even the Dauntless get-up in Divergent. I shuddered at the thought. I grabbed some of the clothes and some fresh underwear and headed through the small curtain to the tiny bathroom. It was squashed but at least there were showers and toiletries there. I tried to come up with a gameplan as I washed the sweat from my hair and skin, washing away the night at the ball that I'd hoped would have gone well. Zed and I had only just got back together and I'd been torn away from him.

I dried myself off after standing in the shower too long and then I dressed in the black leather trousers and a matching top. I plaited my hair tightly with the hairband I usually kept around my wrist and then I slipped my feet into the biker boots, which seemed a bit excessive in the muggy atmosphere.

The door opened and I jumped, adjusting my stance so that I was prepared to fight if I had to. My abilities didn't seem to be working, but I still could throw a few punches and some self-defence moves if I needed to. Providing I didn't hear that horrible high-pitched sound that had made my head throb…

The girl with the jagged haircut and piercings in her ears wore the same as me and watched me with wary eyes, her arms folded across her chest. 'Hello Sky.' She said and I was surprised she had a British accent. She sounded as if she was from part of London, perhaps the East end.

'Where have you brought me?' I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Despite her fierce expression, her aura told me she was nervous. At least that ability still worked… 'Nothing to worry about for now.' She replied. Her eyes flickered with an emotion I didn't expect to see; concern or fear. What was she afraid of? I wanted to get into her head and root around but that was an ability I'd not yet picked up. 'I promised the boss I'd take you to him.'

'The boss?' I blinked as I looked at her.

'He'll be very pleased to see you.' She gave a small smile, one filled with relief and then it dawned on me. Perhaps she didn't really want to be here, but she was earning her keep, trying to keep her boss happy. I thought of what had happened to my father when he'd refused Double X; he'd ended up dead and there was a good chance this girl could have been killed too.

'Lead the way.' I said to her drily and she looked surprised almost at my sarcasm. Perhaps she thought I was as vulnerable as she looked. As I walked over to her, I noticed a dressing on her arm and I suddenly thought about my flames as I'd tried to defend myself. 'Did I do that?'

'Yes.' She said, looking away from me. My body felt confused as it wondered whether or not to feel guilty. After all, she'd had a role in my kidnapping, but then I knew from Larissa's attack how it felt…

'You can slow time.' I said, remembering what had happened back at the school.

'You talk a lot, don't you?' She raised an eyebrow as she looked down at me. She was hardly tall, but she was definitely a lot taller than me.

'There's a lot I want to know.' I replied, simply.

'Well I'd avoid asking questions if I were you. Questions will only get you hurt.'

 _ **Zed.**_

I woke up coughing and spluttering, feeling sweaty and my mouth feeling completely dry. I was parched. I sat up in the bed, coughing, and found myself on a single bed, across from another guy, who sat drinking a glass of water. He didn't say anything but watched me as I stood up, making my way to the small sink in the corner of the room. Were we in a cave or something? The ceiling was arched and there were no windows. The only light was a small bulb hanging and swinging on the ceiling. There were two dressers in the twin room we were in, but that was it. Not even a bathroom. At least I knew we weren't in some hotel. I stuck my mouth under the faucet and glugged down the cool water, relieved to have moistened my mouth.

Then I turned to my roommate, who looked about my age and had a shaved head. 'You, where are we?' I asked.

'Nice to meet you too.' He said, drily. 'I'm Alec, your roommate.'

'Right.' I nodded. 'I'm Zed.'

'New guy. Replaced my last roommate.'

'What happened to your last roommate?' I asked and Alec whistled, breaking eye contact with me. Right. They'd killed him, probably for not doing what he was supposed to. 'How long have you been here?'

'A couple of months.' He replied. 'Got to go out on a mission last week though so that was cool.'

I nodded. 'Where are we based?'

'I'm not sure.' He said.

I narrowed my eyes. 'You've been out on a mission and aren't sure where we are?' He had to be playing me.

'Mate, you've been here for over a day.' He said. 'Why do you think you don't know where we are?'

'They put me out.'

'Exactly. They always do that, how else would they stop the Savant Net from getting into our heads and finding out where our base is?' He was treating me as if I was an idiot and that was annoying me. 'So how did _you_ end up here? Because it sounds like it was a mistake.'

Time to get a story straight. 'I wanted to join a good cause.' And save my soulfinder, I added silently.

'Do you know what you're getting yourself into? This isn't a game or kids play.'

'I know.' I replied. I knew perfectly well what Double X were capable of and it made me feel sick.

'Good.' Alec nodded and put down the book he was reading. I was surprised to see it was a Shakespeare one. 'You hungry?'

'Yeah.' I nodded.

'Well come on, I'll give you the grand tour.' He walked past me but paused. 'You'll need to shower and get changed first though, you stink.' I narrowed my eyes at him. 'What? Can't have the boss seeing you like that.'

'The boss?' I raised an eyebrow.

'He has high standards, but then most of these Spanish guys do.'


	28. Twenty Eight

_**Sky.**_

The tunnels went on longer than I'd first thought as I walked alongside the girl with the scruffy hairstyle. Wherever we were, the base was a pretty reasonable size and had to be in a pretty big hill if not a mountain. And, despite the fans scattered on the ceilings, it felt humid and muggy, meaning we definitely were somewhere south of England. People, who I gathered were other savants, looked my way as we passed, their eyes wide. My stomach lurched. They knew who I was. I thought back to my missing journals and photographs and I swallowed, trying to hold back the bile in my throat.

'Here we are.' The girl said as we reached a large wooden door, which somehow managed to look more important than the others. I tensed, clenching my fists at my side; the person who had ordered my kidnapping was behind that door. I looked at the girl and she shuffled awkwardly. When she caught me watching, her persona changed and she suddenly looked fierce. I knew it was an act- I could see beyond the tough front she put up. The girl knocked and then opened the door, pulling me inside. A group of men sat around the table, three of whom in suits and the others in all-black attire. One wore a white suite, standing out amongst the rest, his black hair slicked back perfectly, contrasting with his olive tanned skin.

'Well hello, Phoenix.' The man in the white suit said with a smile, his voice thick with an unfamiliar accent. My stomach lurched as his voice practically drew me in; charm clearly was his ability. It was oozing from him, but I knew better. 'And hello, Sky, how lovely it is that we are finally meeting after all this time.'

'She put up quite a struggle.' Phoenix, the girl, murmured from beside me.

'Of course.' The man smiled. 'Her father was the same.'

I tensed, clenching my fists at my side once again. 'Don't speak about my father.' I said, my voice filled with fire. I wanted to use Yves' ability right there and then, but my body seemed to be rejecting the gift. I wondered if someone in the room was a shield. I spotted my other kidnapper sat down with a smug look on his face.

'Fiery.' The man in the suit smiled. 'Do take a seat child.'

'I'd rather stand.' I replied.

'Suit yourself.' He raised an eyebrow. 'Phoenix, you and Tony did well. Sit.' Phoenix didn't argue. She sat without hesitation, almost as if the idea had been placed into her head. I tried not to look as uncomfortable and nervous as I felt as the seven other savants in the room stared at me. I spotted the two crosses on Phoenix's wrist and I frowned, crossing my arms.

'So what exactly are you planning to do with me?' I asked, my eyes meeting the eyes of their leader.

He smiled. 'Straight to the point.' He cracked his knuckles. 'Allow me to introduce myself first before I explain your purpose, Miss Taylor. My name is Carlos Garcia and it's an honour to meet you.'

It suddenly dawned on me that this Carlos had to be my mother's soulfinder. Did that mean that he knew what had happened to my mother? Because he sure as hell knew what happened to my father. 'I wish I could say the same.' I said, drily.

His smile was slimy and creepy and I didn't buy it. How could my mother have been paired with someone so wrong? 'You're not like your mother at all.' He said, confirming my suspicions. 'She does what she's told.'

Present tense. My mother was still alive. 'Why am I here?' I asked the question again. 'Do you want to kill me like you killed my father?'

'You're far too valuable to be killed.' Carlos said as the other savants nodded in agreement. Were they here against their will or out of choice? Either was a possibility at this point.

'So was my father.' I murmured.

'But he would not choose to join us, so he was a danger.' Carlos replied.

'And he was married to my mother.' I added and I spotted fire in Carlos' eyes. I'd hit a weak spot; Carlos was my mother's soulfinder and he loved her. My father was a hindrance and a danger and not just because of his abilities.

'Your mother and I have spent a long time searching for you. She was distraught to have lost you.'

I wondered if perhaps she had 'lost' me on purpose that night now. Had she tried to protect me from all of this? Had I been in danger in some way? I wished I could look back and see just what had happened, but my memory wouldn't allow it, a permanent block in place to stop me retrieving back thoughts from that far. They may have spent a long time looking for me, but my rise on the social ladder had helped now that I was back in the place my mother and father had lived together, back where they had met. My grandfather's will had made me vulnerable. 'I'm perfectly fine with how my life is, thank you.'

'You're strong for someone who has only recently found out they are a savant. You've had some training.'

'I needed to protect myself.' I replied.

'It's a shame that didn't work out.' Carlos' smile was back. 'But in a way it was for the best. Now we can protect you from the Savant Net.'

'The Savant Net wouldn't harm me.' I hoped.

'Of course they would.' He rolled his eyes. 'They harm anybody that they find too dangerous and you, my dear, are just that. Here we can protect you and continue your training.'

'And what if I don't want to be here?'

Eyes around the room darted to look at Carlos and it was clear they were surprised by my behaviour. I imagined that it wasn't often people spoke up to him, telling him exactly how they felt and resisting his charm.

'Please leave us.' Carlos said, an aura representing anger surrounding him. I'd pressed the right buttons. Good. The other savants left us abruptly, but I didn't miss the concerned look Phoenix gave me before the door closed behind them. 'Why are you making this difficult?' Carlos asked. 'I've taken you into my room, willing to raise you like my daughter even though you are _his.'_ His voice was bitter.

'I don't want to be here.' I told him simply, as he got up from his seat and walked across the room towards me.

'I wasn't sure about having you here either.' He said. 'But you're a valuable asset and your mother was so desperate to find her only child.'

I swallowed, trying to keep my voice even. 'So you decided to kidnap me? Perhaps my mother would like to speak to me herself?'

'Oh she will at dinner this evening.' Carlos said, smoothly. 'You're to eat in the family dining hall and you'll wear what is left out for you.'

'And if I don't?'

'Then I will make your stay with us very difficult.' He clicked his fingers and my head throbbed, making me fall to the ground. I felt dizzy. Blood started to come through my nose and I gasped as I held my head and tried to stop the blood. I looked up at him as pain swam through me. 'It's your choice, Sky.' He said and then he clicked again, taking away the pain but leaving me gasping for air on the ground. 'But I personally would suggest that you cooperate.'

 _ **Zed.**_

Showered and dressed in all-black attire like a dangerous, gothic army, Alec and I left the shared shower area and walked through the cave, along long winding passageways.

'These are the dormitories.' He replied as we passed more rooms and shared bathrooms. 'For people our status anyway.'

'Our status?'

'Those with far higher ranks sleep on the other side of the unit.' He replied. 'Over by the boss and his wife.'

'Right.' I nodded.

'I suppose their daughter will be there now too.'

That caught my attention. 'Their daughter?'

'I think she came over on the same boat as you actually.' Alec stroked the stubble on his chin. 'They had a long-lost daughter and the task was to find her and bring her back to them.'

My stomach twisted as it dawned on me that Sky's mother was alive and she was here… but her father wasn't alive, we knew that, so who was 'the boss' that Alec was talking about?

'When do I meet the boss?'

Alec laughed at that. 'Perhaps in passing, but he's not one to roll out the welcome mat and greet people individually. You're not superior enough for that.'

But I was his 'daughter's' soulfinder so surely that counted for something? My gut told me not to mention that just yet. It was a card I'd only play if I needed to. There was a possibility that I could get Sky out of this place without even mentioning that.

An alarm sounded ahead and my eyes darted around, making Alec snort with laughter. 'You're ridiculously jumpy.' He commented. 'That's just the alarm for lunch being served. I think it's macaroni day so you're in for a real treat.'

From the sarcasm in his voice, I knew he was not serious.

Lunch was disgusting and it made me miss my mother's home-cooked meals and even the meals we had back at school. Anything had to be better than the clumpy mess of cheesy pasta. My grandmother would have been horrified at the thought. After lunch, we followed the other savants to the 'training room', as Alec had called it, filing along the corridor like we were heading to war. Part of me realised that that was probably the case.

'Thank you for coming so promptly.' The guy I recognised to be one of Sky's kidnappers said as he walked onto the platform. I spotted the girl with the jagged hair and multiple ear piercings stood nearby, in between two suited gentlemen. It was clear who were of higher ranks. 'In two days we will be assigning you your new positions here at Double X. The next two days are about training and showing us just what you can do so that we can find a suitable position for you within our company. Now is the time to shine as you just might find yourself getting a promotion.' A promotion was exactly what I needed to get closer to Sky, in the other residential wing. I looked around the room, hoping to see her but it was no use; she wasn't there. I searched for her in our telepathic frequency but I was met with a block. I frowned. 'A training schedule will be delivered to each of you this evening. You are to follow it.' No one said a word. People instead craned their necks, looking around and eyeing up their competition. I fiddled with my t-shirt, glad it wasn't sleeveless as it would then reveal my Savant Net tattoo. An alarm sounded again and people started to disperse but I found myself fighting the urge to follow the guy and girl towards wherever Sky was.

'You must be new.' A girl appeared in front of me, obscuring my vision. She was dressed in the black uniform too and was tall and thin with long black hair, which tumbled down her back in a sleek, straight ponytail. Her green eyes bored into mine as her eyelashes fluttered.

'Yes.' I replied, not interested in starting up a conversation. I stepped to move around her but she followed me, stepping in my way again.

'Maybe I'll see you at the bar later?' Her voice sounded hopeful but she stood no chance. She wanted a fling or even love, but my heart was already taken. Last year's Zed would have jumped at the opportunity but this year's Zed was a goner.

'I have a girlfriend.' I replied, keeping my eyes trained on her.

'When's your birthday?' She reached out to touch my arm and I moved back.

'I'm not your soulfinder.' I told her and she pouted.

'How do you even know?'

Because I already have one. 'I just do.'

'Mate, we going?' Alec asked, walking over to me and saving me from the unwanted attention.

'Yes.' I nodded and we quickly escaped, leaving the girl behind as my mind drifted to my actual soulfinder.

 _ **Sky.**_

A black skater dress with a cut out neckline, which resembled a choker, had been left out for me for dinner, alongside some heeled chunky ankle boots. It was almost uniform, with the black, and the small embroidered crosses on the bottom right of the skirt made it as much. I reluctantly changed into the outfit laid out for me and tied my hair back into a tight Dutch braid, trying to stop myself from looking young and vulnerable. My heart thudded in my chest and my stomach twisted; I was going to meet my mother after thirteen years. How was that even possible? I couldn't remember anything about her, only that Clare had said I looked like the perfect mixture of her and my father. And I'd read her journals. She'd seemed caring, so how had she ended up here and in this mess? There was a knock at my door and then it opened. Phoenix stood there in the outfit she had been wearing earlier.

'Are you ready for dinner?' She asked.

'Yes.' I nodded. She gave me a cautious once-over and then led me down the corridor. More heads turned as I passed people this time, but I wasn't surprised; they all wore the same uniform as they had worn earlier, but I was wearing something different and that made me stand out. I fiddled with the bracelet on my wrist, the one from Zed, which was the only thing I had to remind me of home, the only thing to offer me some comfort. 'Were you brought here against your will?' I found myself asking Phoenix.

She widened her eyes and signalled to the people around us. 'Do not let people hear you say that.'

'Because I'll put myself in danger?'

'You should do what Carlos asks.' Phoenix replied. 'If you do as he wants then you'll be safe.'

'If I do as he wants then I'm betraying my family.'

Her eyes softened slightly. 'You may not see your family again.'

I thought of Sally and Simon and Clare and Fred and Zed and even the other Benedicts. My heart ached at the thought of never seeing them again. 'They will be looking for me.'

'They won't find us.' She said, simply.

I thought of the Benedicts and all the abilities they had within their family. Zed had mentioned they could track, hadn't he? Surely someone would track me and I knew that Zed wouldn't give up so easily either. They would find me. They had to. 'I'm not so sure.' I told her and she gave a grim smile.

'Follow my advice.' She said. 'To keep yourself safe here, it's best to play the game.'

'Is that why you kidnapped me?'

She gave a small nod and I knew then that she'd only taken me to keep herself safe. She was just as afraid as I was, despite her tough exterior. If I was getting out of this place then I needed to take Phoenix out of this with me.

We reached a guarded door and she smiled in greeting at the bulky guy stood there. 'Christian, I've brought Miss Taylor for her dinner with her parents.'

The guard, Christian, nodded. 'Thank you Phoenix, I'll take it from here.'

 _Remember what I said._ Her voice drifted into my head and I wondered how she had done that when I wasn't able to use telepathy myself. I batted the thought away and concentrated as Christian led me inside. We were in a dining room and I was surprised that there was a window to the outside, the first one I had seen since arriving. Carlos was already seated and so was a woman with long, blonde curly hair. I swallowed in an attempt to shield the tears in my eyes. She looked no older than the photographs where she was with my father and I, at least not until she turned my way. She was a ghostly pale, her eyes dark and almost sad. Her eyes scanned my face as Christian closed the door behind him and then her eyes mirrored mine, tears in them.

'Thank you for joining us, Sky.' Carlos said with a sly smile. 'Take a seat.' There was a place laid next to him, opposite my mother, and I reluctantly sat in it as Phoenix's words spun around in my head; _play the game_. Perhaps if I played my cards right, they would let me go or at least let me see Zed again. My mother's eyes were trained on me as I took a sip of water from the already poured glass and I realised now she looked sad. 'Isn't this lovely? For us all to be together.' Carlos smiled. 'I don't think we've all been together since Sky's third birthday.' I tensed. I'd met him before. I was thankful I'd not remembered that meeting. It was one memory I didn't need to have returned to me any time soon. 'Do you remember that, Sky?'

'No.' I shook my head. 'I don't remember anything from that time.'

'Oh dear.' Carlos' eyes flicked to my mother's. I spotted the wedding band on her finger, the one which matched his and I swallowed. She'd remarried after my father's death and she'd married a monster. 'Perhaps we can find a way to get Sky's memories back, sweetheart?'

'Yes.' She nodded in agreement, wrapped inside his charmed fairytale. 'I'm sure there is away.'

He smiled at her and I realised that he did love her in that one facial expression. 'It's lovely to be a family again.'

My mother's smile shook a little as she looked back at me. 'I'm sorry we lost you Sky.' She fiddled with her fork, prodding the starter on her plate, almost mirroring me. 'It was the worst thing to have ever happened. I hope the people who raised you were kind to you.'

'They are.' I replied, emphasizing the present tense. 'They're wonderful people.'

'And you grew up in Brighton?' They'd clearly done their research, although I supposed that was easy if they had ways of getting into my school files.

'Yes.' I nodded. When I'd imagined meeting my birth mother, I hadn't imagined it be against my will in a strange country and a strange place. I'd imagined finding her myself, through my own choice.

'How is school?'

'It's a good school.' I replied.

'I've heard many wonderful things.' Carlos said. 'And we've heard that you're an excellent student.'

They had been digging through my files. My fists tightened on the cutlery and I took a deep breath before I did something stupid enough to get myself killed. 'I try to be.'

'She's been in the top five percent of her class.' Carlos said to my mother. 'Very high grades for every assignment so far.'

'How lovely.' My mother gave a small smile. 'Perhaps you could go to school near here to further your studies.'

'That's a possibility.' Carlos said. 'There are a lot of good schools near here with the same reputation.'

A waiter came and took our plates, my mother and mine still covered with food. They were whisked away, our drinks were topped up, and then the next course was brought to us. The paella smelt good but my stomach argued with that.

We were in Spain. Why had I not realised before? The heat, the countryside view out of the window… and Carlos was Spanish. 'I don't speak Spanish.' I said.

'Not a problem, we can teach you.' He smiled. 'Your mother didn't know any Spanish before me either, but luckily the soulfinder bond allowed me to teach her.' He looked thoughtful for a moment. 'I wonder if we have your soulfinder here.'

I bit my lip and stared at the table. I didn't want him to know I already had a soulfinder. That was too dangerous for Zed and his family, especially as the Benedicts were well-known members of the savant net. 'Maybe.' I said. I forced a mouthful of food into me.

'We must look into that.' Carlos said, cheerily. 'There are plenty of people your age here, some may even share a birthday with you.'

'That would be wonderful.' My mother said, but her voice said otherwise. 'To find your soulfinder.' It wasn't exactly encouraging, her voice. 'Perhaps we should have a party.'

Carlos looked thoughtful for a moment. 'We've not had a party in a long time. Maybe we should have one as a celebration of Sky's arrival.' He looked at me for a moment. 'What do you think, Sky?'

I wondered how he was so good at acting as he was treating me as if I was really his daughter and not the daughter of his soulfinder and a man he so clearly hated and detested. What was his game? Keep my mother happy? Turn me into his daughter? Turn me into his secret weapon? 'I don't really need a party.' I replied.

'Nonsense.' Carlos tutted. 'You looked lovely at your ball at school from what I've heard.' He smiled at me, charm once again oozing out of him. 'We'll order you some dresses from the best designers in the country. A good excuse to dress you up and to see if we can find your soulfinder.'

So he wanted to show me off as part of his game? I tensed before replying. 'Sure.'

 _ **Zed.**_

Training started at 5am the following day and was not welcome. I'd spent most of the night tossing and turning and worrying about Sky. But then her mother would keep her safe, wouldn't she? I tried to wonder how she and Sky had ended up separated if she'd run off with her soulfinder and then it struck me; perhaps she knew her soulfinder was dangerous so she'd hidden Sky away. Perhaps he'd threatened her. Perhaps Sky's mother was really afraid of her soulfinder… or she loved him but still saw him for the dangerous man he clearly was.

It was hard to think of a plan when I knew I had to work hard to be seen as someone worth promoting. The whole day was spent showing off abilities and fitness and strength as people took notes of our progress, recording it on clipboards or iPads. Alec said that we would be ranked that evening and he was right. From weakest to strongest, we were assigned points and a place on the leadership board. When it was revealed at dinner, I found myself in eleventh place and I knew I had to try harder the following day to get into the top ten. The girl with the jagged hair and piercings was just in there, at number eight, her name Phoenix like the firey bird. It matched her personality perfectly. She was fast and could slow time, which had no doubt helped her to kidnap Sky a few days before.

Training started at the same time the following day and, despite my aching muscles arguing with me, I pushed myself more. I worked to my limits, putting all my energy into the fighting, the defending, the telekinesis. When our final chance to shine was over, at 4pm, I found myself collapsing onto my bed, exhausted.

'Well today was somewhat impressive.' Alec said, his body dripping with sweat as he walked into the room we shared. 'Really fighting for a promotion, huh?'

'Yes.' I replied from where I laid.

'You'll be in the top ten.' He said, simply. 'Is that what you want?'

'More than anything.'

We both knew he'd not made it. He wasn't strong or fit enough. He hadn't been trained by the savant net on a daily basis. Alec pulled off his t-shirt and wiped his sweaty brow with it. 'Well I think you've got it. Today your life changes.'

He had no idea just how much it had already changed within the last week. How I'd gone from the Savant Net to enemy lines in the hope that I would rescue my soulfinder.

'Are you coming to the party later?' He asked.

'Party?'

'Didn't you see the notice in the canteen?' He rolled his eyes. 'Of course not, you were too busy playing action man.' I narrowed my eyes at him but he shrugged me off. 'They're announcing the new assignments at the party tonight, the one they're holding for the boss' daughter. Apparently he's really pleased they were able to find her.' Kidnap her, I corrected in my head, and she wasn't even his daughter.

'What time is the party?'

'Not til eight.' Alec replied. 'Some shirts arrived for us to wear. We can actually get out of these t-shirts for once.' I didn't care about that. I only cared about the fact that I was hopefully going to see Sky. My heart fluttered with anticipation and I stood up eagerly, rummaging through the dresser and pulling out a black shirt and black tie in my size, as well as some clean black jeans. Alec, however, assumed from this that I was happy about new clothes. 'They might be designer.' He mused. 'The stitching is fantastic.'

'I'm going to shower.' I replied.

'Not having a nap?' He teased.

'I suddenly feel more energised.'


	29. Twenty Nine

_**Sky.**_

Being in Double X headquarters was dull and it somehow made me feel safer. As the recruits battled for who would be taking the new top positions in the terrorist group, I was not allowed to leave my bedroom, so I'd spent two days reading books and studying with the materials provided by Carlos. He'd given me a Kindle too, but the Internet was restricted, as were many apps, so there was no way of contacting anyone. I ate meals with Carlos and my mother and then it was back to being the grounded child, shut away in my bedroom again. But at least I was safe.

When I returned from dinner the day of the party, a dress was waiting for me. It was designer, that much was clear from the label, but it was also a bit sexy for what I was used to. The red chiffon-like material had thin straps and a sweetheart neckline with cutouts each side of my waist and there was a slit up the thigh, reaching pretty high. The dress had been paired with delicate black heels, which wrapped and tied around my ankles and I'd only just got dressed when a team arrived to 'prepare me' for the party. They didn't speak and I wondered if they were mute as they hurried around, straightening my hair, plaiting one side away from my face, and making my make-up dark and smoky. I looked older by the time they were done and I also looked fierce. Probably the look Carlos was going for.

The door opened and Phoenix walked in, her hair in a cool updo and she was wearing a black halter dress with heeled boots. 'Are you ready?' She asked.

'Yes.' I nodded, wrapping my arms around my waist and covering the slits.

'You don't look ready.' She replied, raising an eyebrow. 'Where's the confidence that comes with playing the game?' I bit my lip. 'You need to walk into there with purpose and attitude and some real sucking up to Carlos, your _daddy_ , would help.'

I tensed. 'He's not my father. He _killed_ my father.'

'I know.' Phoenix said. Her gaze softened and she looked sympathetic. 'But you're going to be next if you're not careful.'

'Do you think it's possible for me to get out of here?'

Her eyes shifted to the closed bedroom door. 'Yes. If you've got back-up.'

'Would you come with me?'

'I can't.' She said. 'It's too dangerous.'

'It's dangerous _here._ '

'But it would be more dangerous to escape and then be caught.'

'You could disappear.'

Her smile was grim. 'Right, and where would I go?' The alarm sounded and she sighed. 'Well the party has started. Let's get this thing over with.'

 _ **Zed.**_

"The bar", as everyone called it, was packed by the time Alec and I arrived, despite the fact that it hadn't been long since the alarm had rang. The room was a sea of black, with guys in black shirts and black formal trousers or jeans, and girls in a variety of different black dresses, some long, some short, some baggy and some skin-tight. Alec grinned in appreciation, nodding as a few girls passed us. It was almost like being back at home with Drake.

'Hoping to find me a nice woman tonight.' Alec said as his eyes scanned the crowd. 'What about you?'

'I have a girlfriend.' I reminded him.

'Back home? Mate, it's going to be a _long_ time before you get home again.'

But she was going to be here. I couldn't sense her yet but I knew it couldn't be long because Tony and some other suited guys were stood on the platform, looking out at the crowd. A guy in a full white designer suit walked out onto the stage alongside a woman in a silvery dress and I recognised her straight away; Sky's mother. She had the same curly hair, giving her away. A hush went over the crowd as people turned to face their leader. My fists clenched at my sides as anger rippled through my body in response.

'Thank you all for being here.' Sky's mother's soulfinder said with a smile. 'Muchas gracias.' I could feel the charm surging off of him as energy filled the room. He was a snake charmer. Or a snake himself, reigning people in and pulling them towards him. 'The last few days have been very special to us. Our daughter, whom we thought we'd lost for good, was found and has been returned to us.' He was unfortunately very good at lying and everyone was buying his relief. People around us smiled, pleased for their leader, but I could see right through his crap. 'Here is our wonderful daughter, Sky.'

I relaxed as Sky walked out onto the stage, completely unharmed. She looked beautiful, a vision in red amongst the sea of black and her hair tumbling down over her shoulders. She looked strong and confident, her eyes focussed on the crowd. But I knew her better than that; it was all a front. She was doing what she needed to do to survive and that included wearing a sexy cut-out dress and looking bold.

'We hope you will welcome her into our family with open arms.' The boss, Carlos, continued. I watched Sky but her eyes weren't scanning the crowd. Instead they were on Phoenix, who nodded at her as if there was a secret between them. Did Sky trust her? Could _I_ trust her? 'Now, without further ado, I will announce your assignments for the next month.' I drifted off, ignoring Carlos as I watched Sky, practically pleading for her to look my way, but she focussed straight ahead of her instead, her face tilted upwards as she looked down her nose at the crowd. I wondered if she'd told anyone we were soulfinders. It would make things difficult for us if she had, but then it might have its advantages.

'Mate.' Alec hissed, nudging me with his elbow. I looked at him and he nodded at the guard in front of me, holding out my envelope with my assignment inside.

'Cheers.' I said, taking the envelope from him. The Spanish guard did not look impressed as I carried on moving, distributing envelopes to people. Alec cursed beside me and I knew he hadn't been promoted, just as we'd expected. I opened my envelope, wondering where I had finished in the leaderboard.

 _#6 – Zed Smith- D.O.B 31_ _st_ _July 1999_

Two lies on one piece of paper. My mother wasn't going to be happy with me. But somehow I'd come sixth.

 _New position: Security._

 _Report to Christian Massimo tomorrow at 6am. New living accommodation: Room 5, West Wing._

Well security was good, wasn't it?

'How did you do?' Alec whispered to me. I showed him the paper and he gave a small smile. 'Nice work, man, you've got a promotion and you've blagged yourself a room in the best wing.' Did that mean I was nearer to Sky? I tucked my envelope into the pocket of my jeans and looked back at Sky, whose eyes were still trained on the same spot. 'She's real pretty. It's a shame she's the boss' daughter or I'd ask her to dance tonight.' Alec said. I tried not to tense or react to what he had said.

'I hope you will all be pleased with your new allocations.' Carlos said again and people turned their attention back to him. 'I've heard many wonderful things from your supervisors about your performances.' He clapped his hands. 'Now, let's get this party started as I know that's the main reason you're here.' He winked and the music started, ironically _Radioactive_ by Imagine Dragons. People started to dance together but Alec shoved me towards the bar. He ordered us each a beer, not caring that I was underage, and he held it towards mine.

'He's to lady luck.' He said with a raised eyebrow. He clinked his bottle against mine and we both took a swig.

 _ **Sky.**_

I felt like a prized possession, stood up on a podium where everyone could see me.

'You look lovely.' My mother cooed with false confidence. She kissed my cheek and it took everything in me not to back away. She was my birth mother, yes, but in my eyes she wasn't my real mother. That was Sally, who had taken me in and raised me. Sally had helped me when I'd fallen over, cleaning up scratched knees. She'd talked to me about boys and heartbreak, preparing me for the real world. She'd been patient and had spent hours helping with homework and homework projects, borrowing stuff from her studio to help me make models.

'A princess.' Carlos said with a smile, also kissing each cheek. 'There are a lot of boys looking your way.' But none that mattered. 'I've found three potential soulfinder matches for you on the premises.'

'Oh?' I tried to sound interested but inside I felt weak and ill. I'd hardly eaten any dinner as I'd known this would happen. Carlos was determined to pair me off with somebody. He had no idea about my links to the Benedicts but I was somewhat thankful for that.

'I thought that perhaps you could dance with each of them and test out your connection.'

'What a wonderful idea!' My mother cooed, making me hate her just a little bit more.

Carlos' eyes scanned the crowd and, when he'd found his prey, he summoned him in a way I assumed to be telepathic. The guy with the buzz cut stopped in front of us and took his hands out of his jean pockets.

'Hello.' He said to me in an American accent. I wasn't sure which part of America he was from but I knew that much. 'Would you like to dance, gorgeous?'

I wanted to say no but I knew that wasn't playing the game. 'Sure.' I faked a smile and he smiled back, leading me to the dancefloor as _Light Em Up_ by Fall out Boy started playing. At least it wasn't a slow song and the irony was brilliant.

 _Be careful making wishes in the dark_ _  
_ _Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_ _  
_ _And besides in the meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

'I'm Aidan.' He told me as he placed both of his hands on my waist. He wasn't a confident dancer, I could sense that, and my 'father' watching him was making him feel uncomfortable.

'Sky.'

'I know.' He smiled, looking down at me with eyes that appeared lustful. He was moving out of time to the music but I tried to bat that away.

 _I'm a young lovers rage_ _  
_ _Gonna need a spark to ignite_ _  
_ _My songs know what you did in the dark_

'Where are you from?' I asked.

'Arizona.' He replied. 'My family are stationed there when they're not fighting.'

'Oh?'

'They're all off on an assignment in the middle east right now.'

I tried not to cringe over the thought that this was indeed a family business for him. 'You must miss them.'

'We spend a lot of time apart.' He said. I moved my foot just before he could step on it. 'We're used to it.'

I was thankful when the song ended and he tried out his telepathy. Of course it failed, but he didn't seem too pleased as he stalked off to find someone else to prey on.

'Hello Sky.' The next guy was already at my side before Bastille could even start singing the first verse of Pompeii. Just this guy and then one more, I told myself as the guy with shaggy blonde hair kissed my hand. I sucked in a deep breath, trying not to cringe.

 _I was left to my own devices_ _  
_ _Many days fell away with nothing to show_

'Uhm hello…'

'Lewis.' He replied. 'Lewis Edmundsen.'

'English?' I asked, sure that he was.

'Yes.' He nodded. He took my hands in his and danced with me awkwardly. Something told me that he didn't want to do this either. I wanted to tell him it was okay and that he could go, but that wasn't fulfilling my father's wishes.

'Do you want to get this telepathy thing over with?' I asked him and he smiled, looking relieved.

'I have a girlfriend.' He told me, signalling to a girl with a black pixie cut just a few metres away. She wasn't glaring at me, perhaps because she'd get in trouble, but she did look uncomfortable and annoyed.

I tried to speak into his head and he tried to do the same. He looked relieved when nothing happened. He mouthed a 'thank you' before heading back to his girlfriend. I looked around, waiting for the third and final candidate but Carlos was talking to my mother and clearly hadn't seen that I'd finished my dance early.

'Having fun?' Phoenix appeared in front of me, a smug grin on her face.

'Are you teasing me?' I raised an eyebrow. 'Because I'm sure I could suggest that maybe we try to find _your_ soulfinder.'

Her eyes widened. 'It's all fairytale nonsense.'

'It's not.' I shook my head and gave a small smile. I spoke quietly, just loud enough for her to hear. 'I've found mine already.'

'Where is he?' She asked. 'Shouldn't he be your knight in shining armour.'

'He probably is.' I sighed, fiddling with my pin-straight hair. 'He's probably looking for me right now, but I'd rather he kept safe.'

'Why are you telling me this?' Phoenix asked. 'Weren't you ever told not to trust people?'

'You and I are alike.' I told her. 'So I trust you.'

'You want to make friends with _me_?' She looked uncertain, eyeballing me with suspicion.

'A few allies can't help.' I said with a small smile. _Sky._ Carlos' voice in my head made my frown. 'Sorry, being summoned.' I said, slipping away.

Carlos was waiting on the podium, his arms folded. 'Why aren't you dancing with Edmundsen?' He asked me. He was treating me as if I was a naughty child who had just drawn on the white living room walls.

'We tested the telepathy. It wasn't a match.' I replied.

'She's telling the truth.' Tony murmured from a metre away. I narrowed my eyes at him. 'They weren't a match.'

'No use wasting time, right?'

'Hmmm.' Carlos said. 'We only have one boy left. I'm a little concerned that we won't be successful tonight. Perhaps we'll have to find a soulseeker.'

'A soulseeker?'

'Someone who can find soulfinders.' My mother said. 'It was how Carlos was able to find me.' Great, so he'd been forceful even back then. I folded my arms across my chest, aware that it wasn't a flattering look. I didn't care. I didn't like being shown off and passed around like a piece of meat or a trophy daughter.

'Ah, there he is, the final potential match.' Carlos clapped his hands together as he spotted someone in the crowd. I sighed, smoothing down my red dress and I didn't turn until I could hear the footsteps. I looked up at my breath caught; was I imagining things?

Zed was stood there in a black shirt, black tie and jeans, looking like a member of Double X. 'Zed Smith, sir.' He said, holding his hand out to Carlos. I blinked. _Smith?_ He'd borrowed his cousin's surname, but for good reason. Carlos or my mother were bound to have heard of the Benedicts.

Carlos shook his hand with a warm expression. 'Welcome to the team, Mr Smith.'

'May I please have the honour of dancing with your daughter?' Zed asked smoothly and I swallowed, flicking my eyes to Carlos'. He had no idea, no suspicions at all.

'Go ahead.' Carlos smiled, indicating to the dancefloor.

Zed held out his hand for me and I took it, letting him lead me to the dancefloor as he had many times before.

 _Been sitting eyes wide open behind these four walls, hoping you'd call_ _  
_ _It's just a cruel existence like there's no point hoping at all_

He placed a hand on my waist as he held the other and I placed my hand on his shoulder as he pulled me a little closer, our bodies moving in perfect time like they always did.

'Zed, what are you doing?' I whispered, searching his dark blue eyes.

'I thought I'd keep you company.' He gave me a grim smile and I sighed.

'I thought you were safe.'

'I had to come after you.' He replied. 'I couldn't let them take you so I followed them.'

'Do you know where we are?'

'No idea.'

 _I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain_ _  
_ _And I don't wanna fit wherever_ _  
_ _I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home_

He twirled me around and then pulled me back in towards him. 'I don't like what's going on either.'

'Me neither. I'm a pawn in a chess match.' I frowned as his hand caressed my back, trying to calm me but sending fireworks shooting up my spine instead. 'Why is he so desperate to find my soulfinder?'

'Because your soulfinder makes you stronger.' Zed murmured. 'That Tony guy is watching us, waiting for us to use telepathy.'

'What do we do?'

'I don't think we have much choice.' Zed's smile was grim again. 'We'll have to try and act surprised, pretend we've never met before.'

'Zed…'

'It could be a good thing… they might let us be together and then I can figure out how to get us out of here.'

' _We_ can figure out.' I corrected.

 _You look beautiful in that dress._ Zed's voice slipped easily into my mind, sending sparks and a little jolt of electricity along with it.

 _Thank you._ I blushed as we both widened our eyes, pretending that this was all new. Zed's thumb rubbed my back and he twirled me around so that my back was to his chest. He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek and we both watched as Tony's eyes widened and he whispered something to Carlos. Carlos smiled at us with delight and Zed turned me back around to face him again, holding me closer in his arms than before.

'He gives me the creeps.' Zed whispered into my ear.

'What if he finds out your real identity?' I murmured.

'He shouldn't. I gave him a false surname and birthday and I told him I was from Manchester.'

'What if he starts digging?'

'I'm not sure he'll be too worried about that.' Zed said, simply. 'He's too busy planning his next attack.'


	30. Thirty

_**Zed.**_

 _Something happened baby,_ _  
_ _Only you can make it right_ _  
_ _Clear my heavy mind with your tricks_

'The irony.' I murmured as I held Sky against me, dancing with her as my cousin's voice filled the 'bar' we were in, tucked away in an underground cave I assumed to be somewhere in Spain. She looked up at me with her blue eyes and I noticed that some of the fear was gone, some of it replaced with relief.

 _Baby, I want you close, I want you close_ _  
_ _Give me your love_ _  
_ _Baby, I want some more, I want some more_ _  
_ _Can't get enough_

'What are we going to do, Zed?' She whispered softly as we moved in time to the music. People around us danced, a few turning our way and looking at my beautiful soulfinder with curiosity. It was clear that there had been a lot of anticipation leading up to her kidnapping and being returned to her mother. Somehow, in the last thirteen years, her mother had ended up with Double X and married to her soulfinder, who was in charge of the savant terrorist organisation. Sky tensed and I knew she was thinking the same.

'We're going to get out of here.' I whispered into her ear, pulling her closer to me.

'How, Zed?' She looked at me sadly. 'They're too powerful.'

'Maybe but we'll get out of here, I promise.' My mind drifted to my family and I knew they'd be doing everything that they could to find us and to get us back safely. I looked up and found myself making eye contact with Carlos. He was watching us carefully, a pleased smile on his face. 'Shall we get a drink?' I asked. 'We need to play the game for now.'

'To keep alive.' She replied, glumly. Her head turned and she watched Phoenix, the girl who had had a hand in her kidnapping. 'That's what Phoenix said.'

I tensed. 'You've spoken to her about this?'

'She only knows I'm here against my will, but I think she might be here against hers too.' Sky's voice was sad. 'I don't think she has any other choice.'

So the girl had tried to warn her to keep up appearances…

We reached the bar and I ordered us both a beer. I passed one to Sky and she took a big swig, making my mouth turn up at the corners into an almost smile. She hummed along to Nate's song as her heel-clad foot tapped against the ground. Despite the situation we were in, it was still easy to get caught up in just how beautiful _and_ sexy she looked in her dress, with cutout at the waist to show her skin and the thigh slit was equally teasing. I swallowed and took another sip of my beer as we watched the savants around us. In this environment, no one looked dangerous. It just looked like a normal night out with people drinking and dancing. It was almost easy to forget just how deadly a situation we were in. I'd spent several years being trained to work for the savant net and now, here I was- enemy lines.

'What a wonderful evening this has turned out to be.' Carlos was in front of us, Sky's mother holding his arm. For soulfinders there was something missing; happiness and the sparks. Although she didn't look miserable, she didn't look pleased either, her eyes strained against her pale skin. I slipped my free hand to Sky's waist, holding her there protectively. Carlos didn't miss the action and the corners of his mouth tipped upwards into a smirk. 'Drinks are on us.' He said to the bartender with a nod. 'We have a lot to celebrate.' He turned to look at Sky. 'Congratulations on finding your soulfinder.'

I was afraid Sky would say something feisty as I knew that's what she was thinking, but she didn't. 'Thank you.' She said, formally. 'It's wonderful news.' She gave a smile that I knew was fake, but Carlos and her mother seemed to buy it, completely unfazed.

'Sky, we would like you to move into the family apartment. We have a bedroom there for you and you are welcome to decorate it however you choose.' Sky's mother said. I resisted the urge to snort; kidnap your daughter and try to make her 'feel at home'? Really? Were they that stupid?

Sky looked uncertain of how to react. 'Thank you.' She said again, barely finding her voice.

'It'll make you a lot safer.' Carlos said. 'We have guards stationed outside twenty-four hours a day.' Which was going to make it harder for us to escape but he knew that, didn't he? 'And Zed, with your new position you'll be close by in apartment number 4.'

'Great.' My smile was fake like Sky's, but I tried to keep the charming and chilled persona up as best as I could.

 _ **Sky.**_

I didn't want to be in the same 'house' as them, but it was clear I had no choice and, as Phoenix and Zed had said, I needed to keep myself alive. After reluctantly saying goodbye to Zed, and departing with a kiss on the cheek, I was led by Carlos and my birth mother to their home. I'd been there for meals the past few days, so I recognised the living area and dining room as they showed me around. There were two bathrooms too, one with a shower-bath combination and one with just a shower, which was going to be my bathroom. My room was simple, with white painted walls and a white double bed. There was a wardrobe and an armchair, as well as a desk with mirror and then a bookcase tucked in the corner. There were two windows behind net curtains, but it was too dark to see anything.

'All okay?' My mother asked. I gave her a nod.

'The home is yours.' Carlos smiled. 'Some clothes are in the wardrobe for you already and help yourself to anything else you need around the house.' He wrapped his arm around my mother's shoulders and she visibly tensed. 'And don't be concerned if we're not around when you wake up; we have a few things we need to do tomorrow.'

That was the least of my concerns. They said goodnight and left me to it, which I was thankful for. I sank down onto the comfy mattress and kicked off my shoes, staring at the tiled ground below my feet. Zed was _here._ He'd come after me. But I couldn't be pleased about it like I wanted to be, because Zed being here meant that he had put himself in danger too. Who was going to help us now?

 _ **Zed.**_

Another early start but I didn't care. All I wanted was time to see Sky again and to check she was safe. I dragged myself out of the double bed I'd been upgraded to and looked around my dimly lit apartment. It was still very basic, but the studio apartment for one had a table and a kitchen area now too, a few luxuries that meant I didn't even need to go to the canteen to grab some food. I opened the fridge and gathered some breakfast supplies, knowing that I needed to keep myself strong, even if my churning stomach disagreed with that.

I reported to Christian five minutes early and the security guard seemed pleased with this. He kept his poker face but his mouth twitched in the corners, almost giving him away.

'I've had to reassign you.' He said to me simply.

My heart thudded. 'Oh?'

'The boss gave you another promotion.' Christian said. 'One you'll be pleased with.'

'And what's that?' I asked.

'You've been assigned to Miss Taylor.' Christian replied. 'As one of her personal bodyguards. He feels that your soulfinder link will help you with your mission to protect her.'

He had no idea just how true that was, just how madly in love I was with Sky and just how much that counted for. All he was thinking of was the simple soulfinder connection, but we were beyond that. 'Yes, sir.' I nodded and Christian nodded back at me.

'Your hours will be 8am until 8pm.' He said. 'What you do out of those hours is your business, but don't go getting yourself drunk or in trouble. We have an image to uphold.' I adjusted the black shirt I now had to wear as uniform. 'Can you use a gun?' He held out the weapon and I swallowed. I'd been trained to use one but I'd never had to shoot anyone. They were being awfully trusting by handing me a gun, weren't they?

'Yes.' I nodded.

'Good.' Christian smiled, pleased with this information. 'This is yours. You are to return it at the end of each shift.' His eyes flicked to the clock and he straightened up. 'Let's see how you do with that thing.'

 _ **Sky.**_

My sleep was restless and I didn't drag myself out of bed at the sound of movement in the next room. I waited for my mother and Carlos to go, drifting in and out of fitful sleep in an attempt to avoid them. When I finally woke up, my stomach was growling and my body was sweaty in the t-shirt and shorts I'd worn as pyjamas. I scraped my hair into a bun and walked into the kitchen. I jumped at the sight of a woman, in a smart black dress, cleaning the oven.

'Sorry to startle you, senorita.' She said in a thick, Spanish accent. Her eyes were wide and she looked just as jumpy as I was.

'It's fine.' I replied. 'I just came to get some breakfast.'

'I'll make it, senorita.' She took off her rubber gloves and turned to face me. 'What would you like?'

'Just some toast?' I fiddled with my t-shirt, drenched with sweat.

'You go and shower, senorita, and breakfast will be on the terrace when you're done.'

Terrace? I batted off the thought and headed to the bathroom, showering longer than normal in the hope that it would somehow wake me up and make me realise it was all some awful dream. But, no, it wasn't.

Dressed in a black pair of denim shorts and a black tank top, my hair plaited away from my face, I walked through the apartment in an attempt to find the terrace. A set of French doors was open in the living room and I walked through them. I gasped as I looked at the scene in front of me; I was outside on a terrace in the middle of nowhere. We were in a valley surrounded by hills and mountains, with trees and a river in the distance, but nothing else for miles. No other buildings or houses. I turned back around to look at the building I'd come out of; it was camouflaged into the rockface, a cavehouse with windows and a set of French doors. I took a deep breath in, enjoying the first fresh air in days and I sat myself on the table under the canopy. There was a benchseat a few metres away and then there was a small swimming pool. A barrier fenced off the rest of the world and, before I could think about escaping, I spotted the two security guards stood against the wall and watching me, as well as the empty landscape, confirming I had no chance of fleeing.

The lady from the kitchen walked out with a rack of toast, a basket of butters and spreads and some fruit, placing them down on the table in front of me. 'For you, senorita.' She said.

'Gracias.' I gave her a shy smile. 'What is your name?'

'Luisana.' She replied.

'Gracias Luisana.'

She bowed and let me with my food and orange juice. I poured myself a cool class from the jug and looked at the completely blue sky. It wasn't sweltering hot or muggy, like it had been in the cave, but it was definitely a lot warmer than home. It felt like an average summer's day in England and the small pool was calling out to me.

'So who are you two?' I asked the security guards. They looked over at me in acknowledgement before turning back to scan the landscape. I spotted the guns tucked into their holsters at the waist and I knew they weren't messing about.

'They are not allowed to speak to you.' Phoenix walked out onto the terrace. She took in a deep breath of fresh air, just as I had, and then she almost smiled as she looked at the tranquil landscape in front of us. It was a perfect holiday location. It was a shame we weren't on holiday.

'Even small talk?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Against their job description. They're only here to protect.'

'How… boring.' And it was. Standing there all day and not able to say a thing- really? 'What's in your description?'

'Oh you know, stealing and slowing time and what not…' She flinched. 'But if you're asking if I'm allowed to talk then yes, I'll talk to whoever I want to speak to.' She sat down across from me an grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, biting into it. She wore the standard leather trousers and black t-shirt combination and I wondered if she was hot wearing that. 'I come with an itinerary from Carlos.'

'You do?' I raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes, pushing the folder across the table. 'There was me thinking I was on vacation.' I gave a grim smile and she nodded in understanding as I opened the folder and looked over the documents. I found today's date and scanned it quickly.

 _4pm- briefing session_

 _5pm- training session_

 _7pm- dinner_

What on earth was a briefing session? It was my turn to role my eyes as I put the document back in the folder, trying to ignore whatever was happening six hours away. 'So when did you become the delivery girl?'

Her eyes bored into mine. 'I guess I've been that for a while.' Of course she had- she'd delivered me to Carlos, hadn't she? And I had no doubt there were other things she had delivered too. Phoenix took another bite out of her apple and stood up, throwing it into the air and then catching it in her palm in a swift movement. 'I'll see you at five.' She said to me and then she left me on the terrace.

After breakfast, I decided I would make use of the sunshine and the terrace, especially after I'd spent so long shut away in a cave. I changed into the black swimsuit I'd found in the dresser and I headed outside with a Jane Austen book I had found on the bookshelf.

 _ **Zed.**_

'Not bad for a new kid.' Christian mused as I fired the last gunshot, hitting the target. 'Your attack and defence strategies are good too.'

'My father was in the military.' I lied and he nodded in understanding.

'Good man, training you from the start.' Christian cracked his knuckles. 'It'll work wonders here.' He took the gun from me and loaded up the bullets, careful to point it at the floor. He slipped the latch on and handed it back to me. 'Now put that thing away before you take someone's head off.' I smiled as he smirked, but he had no idea just how much I wanted to do that- just how much I wanted to get Sky and I out of here.

'So what now?' I asked. It wasn't even eleven yet and we'd had a busy morning.

'Now you're on the clock.' Christian said. 'Let's get back to the boss' place. Your girl is awake.' The head of security and I walked along, side-by-side, as I surveyed the corridors, looking for potential exit routes. Savants moved out of our way as we passed them, a few looking nervous and I knew why; we were armed, for one, and, secondly, we ranked higher than them and that meant they had to obey our orders. Not to mention that both of us were pretty sturdy and muscular too.

'I will remind you that you are Miss Taylor's bodyguard and you are to keep her safe and not leave her side in your working hours.' Christian said, his voice firm. 'I know that being her soulfinder may blur the edges slightly, but your mission is to keep her safe and to not let your guard down, do you understand?'

'Yes sir.' I nodded.

'You need to stay alert and aware at all times.'

No doubt about that. 'Yes sir.'

'And Carlos has invited you to join the family for dinner at 7pm this evening so I'll be releasing you at 6.30 to get changed and ready.' He gave a small smile and I knew he was teasing me over the fact I'd been invited to dinner by the boss.

'Yes sir.'

'Good.' His smile was quickly wiped away as we reached the door to the 'family apartment,' where another security guard was stood. He nodded at Christian and then walked up the corridor, disappearing out of sight. Christian folded his arms. 'I am stationed here from 8am until 10pm daily, unless I am needed elsewhere. When I am not here, it is my second-in-command, Ralph. He will be able to answer any questions you have.' He unlocked the door of the apartment with a key and then turned back to look at me. 'Questions?'

'None, sir.'

'Good.' He held the door open for me. 'Keep focussed, kid.' And then he closed the door behind me as I walked inside the apartment.

A lady was polishing the coffee table, next to the cream, comfy-looking sofas which were piled high with red and orange cushions. She paused and looked over at me, scrutinising me. 'Can I help you?'

'I'm Zed Smith.' I replied. 'Miss Taylor's bodyguard.'

'Of course.' She smiled. 'I was wondering when you'd show. She's out by the pool.' She signalled to the open patio doors and I didn't hesitate. I walked over to them, surprised by two things; one, there was a pool, and, two, Sky had been allowed outside. I walked through the doors and two security guards turned my way, their eyes narrowed. Right. Of course she was allowed outside- savants were guarding the premises. I looked at the surroundings and knew that, yes, we had to be in Spain. But we were in the middle of nowhere, with dried grass and mountains and hills. And the Double X base had been built inside one of the mountains. I looked back at the building, barely visible to the human eye, and had no doubt that these weren't the only guards securing the area. There would be other doors to the outside too, and those would also be manned.

I turned walked down the steps into the seated area, where there were a few blanket-covered seats over-looking the view, as well as a dining table next to a chimenea. Then I spotted the small pool and Sky beside it. She sat with her feet in the water, a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ in her hand, her body only just covered by the black bikini she was wearing. I swallowed; why did we have to be here? This snapshot of us could have easily been the two of us on holiday in the summer together, somewhere exotic. She looked up at me, sensing my presence, and she gave me a small smile.

'Hello.' She said, her bright eyes meeting mine. 'What are you doing here? I thought you were starting your new assignment today.'

I walked over to her and sat down almost beside her, leaving a little bit of space between us. ' _You_ are my assignment.' I told her and she gave me a puzzled look. 'I'm your bodyguard… my assignment is to keep you safe.'

'Ironic.' She murmured and I gave her a small smile.

'This whole place is full of irony.' I replied. My eyes flicked to look at the two security guards, whose eyes were scanning the horizon. They held guns bigger than mine, possibly enough to take out a plane or helicopter if they needed to. It made me feel more tense. 'Who are your friends?'

'No idea.' She frowned. 'They're not allowed to speak to me.'

'You might distract them from their work.' I gave her a lopsided smile and she almost smiled back. 'I've been told not to let you distract _me_ from my work.'

'And how would I do that?' She asked, innocently.

'You're doing it right now.' My eyes scanned her body and she blushed, wrapping her arms around herself. 'It's their fault, deciding to assign me to my soulfinder.'

'Because you'll definitely protect me that way?'

I nodded. 'It would be breaking the bond not to. We're automatically programmed to want to protect each other. Plus we're supposed to be powerful together…'

Sky and I hadn't yet tried that. How was I supposed to make her more powerful when she could already duplicate abilities of people she'd touched? It seemed impossible to me. Unless she was able to project some of that power to me… then we'd be indestructible.

'Is this classed as distracting you?' Sky leaned towards me and pressed her lips gently to mine before I could intervene. My body caved as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. My hands moved to her bare waist as she set my lips on fire, the warmth burning through the whole of my body. I'd forgotten how good it was to kiss her. Our lips moved together for a few moments and then I reluctantly pulled away before it would lead anywhere else.

'That's definitely distracting me.' I murmured and she smiled.

'That's too bad.' She said, sliding into the swimming pool water. She smiled up at me from in the pool. 'Because it seems like we're going to be spending a lot of time together.'


	31. Thirty-one

_**Sky.**_

My briefing came around quicker than expected and, after a quick shower and a change into a black halterneck and black jeans, Zed and I were heading up the corridor towards the meeting room. It was hard to ignore the gun kept on his hip, but he seemed oblivious to it as he scanned our surroundings. I wanted to hold his hand but I knew that would get him in trouble; he was on the clock and needed to concentrate. We walked into the meeting room I'd ended up in on my first day, just three days previously, and Carlos was sat at the head of the table once again, with Phoenix and Tony sat either side of him. A few other savants were there and they also turned to look my way as we entered the room.

'Take a seat.' Carlos said to me. Zed walked over to the wall, keeping away from the meeting but still protecting me. I sunk into the chair that had been left for me and fiddled with my fingers in my lap. 'Allow us to officially welcome you to Double X.' Carlos said and it took everything in me not to shudder or look disgusted. 'We are aiming to make the world a better place for savants.' By killing non-savants and kidnapping savants to join their team? Oh, and blowing up cities and robbing banks? I looked at Zed but his poker face was on and his eyes remained on me, not a glimmer of expression on his face. He was good at this, but then his family had trained him for this.

'So where do I come in?' I asked, although I already knew the answer to that one.

'Well, sweet girl,' Carlos grinned, 'your abilities are very useful to us… in ways, you've just become our secret weapon. We'll be sending you on the field, where we feel it is safe to do so, but not until you have had adequate training.' He looked over at Zed. 'And you will protect her, putting her life before yours at all costs, understand?'

'Of course, sir.' Zed's voice was sincere and I had no doubt he meant it. I swallowed.

'But what about the savant net?' A girl with raven black hair spoke up. She flicked it over her shoulder as her eyes lingered on Zed for a moment before she turned to face Carlos. 'Aren't they looking for _her?_ ' Now she looked at me with some irritation in her eyes.

'Yes, they are after Sky.' Carlos nodded. 'Tony?'

'The savant net have been trying to hack our system. We believe they have Yves Benedict onside.' Tony said and my heart stopped for a moment as I thought of my friend, Zed's brother. Zed didn't flinch and remained composed, although the aura surrounding him suggested otherwise.

'Of course the Benedicts were going to come into it sooner or later.' Carlos didn't look surprised. 'You went to school with Yves, didn't you, Sky? A classmate of yours?'

'An acquaintance.' I replied, hoping no one around the table was able to detect lies. 'He was in the year above.'

Carlos nodded. 'Your family have been friends with the Benedicts a long time.'

'They founded the school together.' I said.

'Ah yes.' He smiled. 'Well they won't be any bother to us.' Carlos waved his hand, dismissively. 'We've beat the savant net before and we'll beat them again.'

'Absolutely.' Tony smiled with confidence. 'No one is able to hack our systems.'

They clearly didn't know just how good Yves was with technology and computer systems. He'd already made himself a small fortune working with Apple on a few projects and he'd not even left school yet. 'So when do I start work?' I asked, quickly diverting the conversation in a move I hoped would make me seem over-confident and eager to be on their side.

'Eager to join the family business.' Carlos smiled in approval, proving he wasn't as clever as he thought he was. 'We'll start training you from tomorrow. This evening I want to find out just what you can do but first… we need to brand you.'

'Brand me?'

My eyes flickered to Phoenix's wrist and even Tony's, where there were too small x marks tattooed into their skin.

'I'll take her through to Branding, boss.' Tony said, standing up.

'Make sure she's back in the house for six.' Carlos said with a smile. 'We have dinner at seven this evening and we're going out.'

Out? To a town or city? Out of the cave?

'Shall we?' Tony was beside me and I wondered if he was going to force me up. I decided he probably would if I didn't go willingly so I got out of my seat and followed him into the corridor. I didn't need to look over my shoulder to know Zed was right behind us. I could hear his heavy footsteps as we walked along through the dimly-lit area. 'So how are you liking our base?' Tony asked me. 'I heard you've been by the pool today.'

'How did you-' I paused. 'Phoenix.'

'Oh no, just Luisana filled me in when I popped in earlier and you weren't around.' He replied. 'I should've come outside though… I bet you looked quite delicious in a swimsuit.' I tensed and heard a low growl behind me. Tony smiled, pleased with the reaction. 'It's a shame you aren't older, Sky, you'd have been quite the soulfinder.' My stomach twisted and churned at the thought. We reached a room and he scanned his thumb print before the door opened, letting us inside. He nudged me in first and I swallowed as I looked at the recliner chair in front of me. The room smelled of antiseptic and hospitals and the lone chair, along with a cupboard next to it, confirmed my thoughts. I was going to get a tattoo. My eyes met Zed's and his narrowed his eyes. 'Don't do that.' Tony shook his head. 'You're booked in for 8pm tomorrow.' I swallowed, hoping they hadn't seen Zed's other tattoo, one that was symbolism of the Savant Net. 'Right, princess, you're up.'

Zed looked like he was about to tackle Tony to the ground and I knew my whimpering would only encourage him. We had to play the game, I reminded myself, and that meant Zed didn't end up being sent to a cell for attacking or even shooting Tony. 'Zed will you wait for me outside?' I asked. He didn't move. 'Please? I er… I'd feel uncomfortable with you watching me.'

Tony raised his eyebrows, surprised I was sending Zed away. 'He's your security, he can stay here if you'd rather…'

'No.' I shook my head. 'I wouldn't feel comfortable with him here.'

'Okay.' Tony nodded and looked over at Zed. 'You heard her- you can wait outside. It won't be long.' I bit my bottom lip to stop it from trembling and Zed reluctantly left the room. 'Sit down, princess.' Tony said and I did as he'd asked. He pulled my braided hair over my left shoulder and I froze. 'I have orders to have yours on your shoulder blade like your mothers.' He said, as if reading my mind. 'With your status, yours isn't allowed to be the same as everyone else.' He passed me a picture of a rune-like symbol. The cross was there at the top, but the top bits turned over and tucked in. The bottom of the cross joined together in a triangle. It was like something from the City of Bones series. 'It symbolises Power.' Tony explained. 'And you, my dear, have _a lot_ of it.' His hand reached my shoulder and I tensed. 'It'll only hurt for a second and then your body gets used to the pain.'

A sharp scratching pain seared across my shoulder blade as the needle imbedded itself in my skin. I let out a cry as my body got hotter, my antibodies desperately trying to fight the weapon as if it was an infection. I whimpered as the pain moved with every movement as he drew across my skin but, after a few minutes, my body became used to the pain as he had said, and it no longer argued. He continued to carve into my skin, marking me, until he was done a short while later. A cool cloth wiped across my skin and I spotted the blood as he threw it into the bin by my feet. I swallowed. My forehead was sweating and I felt dizzy.

'A healer is on the way to speed up the process.' Tony said and just like that the girl with raven hair stepped into the room. She gave me a once-over and then got to work, kneeling beside me and sending power into the cut.

'I could have done that.' I murmured.

'You can heal?' She looked surprised.

'I've met a healer.' I replied, leaving it at that.

Tony looked at me with curiosity before turning his attention back to my shoulder. Raven, as I'd just named her, stood up. 'It's healed to how it would look after a few weeks.' She said to Tony, not me. 'No more bleeding or raised skin.' And she excused herself. Tony pulled me to my feet and I wobbled slightly as he held up a mirror to show me his work; there, staining my skin, was the rune he had shown me just fifteen minutes before hand. I belonged to them now.

 _ **Zed.**_

I slammed my hand against the wall as Sky whimpered from the other side of the door. How was this fair? That they'd kidnapped her and now were branding my soulfinder, theirs? She was mine if she was anybody's. I let out a low growl as the black-haired girl came back out of the room with a pleased look on her face. She fluttered her eyelashes at me as she closed the door behind her.

'Hey there.' She purred. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I knew her type well. A year ago I'd have loved her attention, craved it, but now I felt nothing. 'We've not been properly introduced. I'm Ebony.'

Made sense. She held out a perfectly manicured hand and I shook it. 'Zed.'

'I know.' She pouted. 'Are you really that girl's soulfinder? Because she doesn't seem your type.'

'And what is my type exactly?' I raised my eyebrow and her lips curled.

'A bad girl.' She said, her voice a whisper. 'Not Bo Peep in there.'

'Well you don't know me that well.' I replied, standing up straighter. 'Because Sky is definitely my type.'

'You're programmed to say so.' She challenged. 'But if you ever want someone with experience.' I tensed as her finger ran over my chest.

'I'm good thanks.' I frowned as she walked off. Even if I hadn't been _programmed,_ I still knew I'd choose Sky over anyone else any day.

'So Sky,' Phoenix said half an hour later when we were in some kind of training room. 'All we want is to see what you've got.' She looked over at Tony and it was clear he was analysing her. I wondered if he didn't trust her liability. Not that she showed she was doubting herself; Phoenix was clearly used to hiding her emotions as I'd not seen a single one from her since arriving, which is why I'd been so surprised about her warnings to Sky. Phoenix stretched herself out, revealing her toned arms. She'd done this before. I looked over at petite Sky, who looked so fragile and innocent compared to this well-trained savant. Her hand ran over the tattoo on her shoulder and she frowned, despite the fact that it wasn't raised like new tattoos often were. She'd not mentioned what had happened in the room, another thing she'd tucked away, bottled up inside of her.

'What do you want me to do?' She asked, glancing Phoenix and Tony's way.

'You've clearly had some training.' Tony murmured. 'You weren't easy to take that night at your school disco.'

'It was a _ball_.' Sky corrected and I resisted the urge to smile. I had to keep in-role as the bodyguard and that meant standing there and letting things go over my head, unless she was being hurt of course. 'School discos are for primary school children.' Phoenix raised her eyebrow and the corner of her mouth curled upwards into a smile. She was enjoying Tony being corrected.

Tony simply rolled his eyes. 'Hardly the point. Let's get on with this or I'll be telling Carlos that his _daughter_ was being defiant.' He used the term loosely and nobody in the room missed that. A dart lifted and flew towards Sky, making my heart stutter. But, with grace, she moved out of the way speedily, almost as if dancing her own choreography. I blinked.

'Now that was completely uncalled for.' Sky said, narrowing her eyes at Tony. The dart was lifted up and it moved towards him but he moved it out of the way and hit the bullseye on the dartboard, ending their game of telepathy. 'Too afraid to use yourself as a weapon again, Tony?'

Phoenix smirked and held out her arms. 'Go ahead, Sky, he could use with having his ego knocked down a few pegs.'

Tony let out a growl and moved towards Sky quickly, arms out and ready to grab, but she ducked under him swiftly and pulled his arms backwards in a manoeuver he couldn't get out of comfortably. He fought against her, pushing her backwards but then, before I could blink, Sky had Tony on the floor, held in place with his face pressed against the mat. I raised my eyebrows and smirked along with Phoenix, who looked more than impressed.

'Maybe she should try out some kicks and punches?' Phoenix suggested and Tony groaned.

'Bloody hell.' He hissed. 'Maybe you can get her off me?'

'Oh no, I'm not messing with Sky.' She replied, holding her hands up. 'She's feisty. Besides, I really wish I had a camera right now.' Tony hissed and Phoenix clapped her hands together. 'As much as I'm loving this, Sky, I think we'd better get back to work.' Sky smiled, pleased with herself, and stood up glancing my way. I shot her a questionable look; where on earth had she learnt to do that?

Tony stood up and brushed himself down, looking irritated with Sky, but she simply smiled innocently, holding out the palm of her hand as a ball of fire spun around in it playfully.


	32. Thirty-two

_**Sorry for the delay with this chapter guys. I've been really ill but now on the mend so hoping to get a few updates sorted for you!**_

 _ **Sky.**_

A red dress hung above my window like a shadow or a skeleton, when I returned to my bedroom after my shower that evening. My muscles ached a little, having not worked out or exercised in a few days, but I was more concerned about the permanent scarring on my shoulder that, even if we were rescued, would always remind me of being abducted and taken to another country against my will. I stretched my back and frowned at my reflection of my bare top half in the mirror, where the mark was.

'Sky?' A knock on the door and the voice of the woman who had betrayed me; my mother, but only by blood.

'I'm not decent.' I called out. I grabbed myself some clean underwear and slipped on the short, red cocktail dress, with its plunging neckline. It wasn't a dress Sally or Simon would have picked out for me. In fact, they'd have had a heart attack. It showed just how little Carlos and my _mother_ knew about parenting. 'Yes?' I said, smoothing my curls.

The door opened, revealing my mother in a knee-length black cocktail dress. She held hair straighteners in one hand and a make-up bag in the other. 'I thought maybe we could get ready together.'

And why did she think that? I wanted to frown and get rid of her but I couldn't and it wasn't just because I knew I had to play the game. No. Her eyes looked hopeful and her sadness and loss surrounded her in a deep blue, stormy aura. There was some regret mixed within there.

'Okay.' I nodded. 'Although I'm not sure there's much more that needs doing.'

that was something I'd learnt much earlier. 'Okay.' I nodded again. She grimaced slightly at the tense atmosphere, but then smiled, a trait of hers I'd picked up quickly;

'Can I do your hair?' She gave a small smile. 'I always used to braid your hair for you.'

I swallowed. Was that how I'd learnt? I'd always assumed I'd taught myself, but maybe smiling like everything was okay even if it wasn't. It made me question just how happy she really was with Carlos, her soulfinder. I sat on the stool and the dresser and she stood behind me, gently combing my curls, careful not to make them frizz. I bit my lip as tears brimmed in my eyes as I realised this was something I'd missed growing up. In the mirror I caught my mother's reflection and knew the feeling was mutual.

'Zed seems nice.' She said softly.

'He does.' I nodded. I wanted to say that Zed _was_ nice and I wanted to tell her about our winter holiday we had been on and how wonderful it felt to dance with him and about the time the girls and I had upstaged him at his own party, but I couldn't. I couldn't trust her with that kind of information and that was heartbreaking enough. Who couldn't trust their own mother?

'Very good-looking. Reminds me of some friends of mine…' She sighed as she started collecting up some of my curls and pinning them away from my face. I wondered if she'd meant the Benedicts. She and Karla must have been friends once, as our families had been quite close. 'Sky, you have to know that leaving you behind was the best decision I ever made.'

'What?' My breath caught in my throat and came out almost as a croaking sound.

'I did it for your safety.'

'You left me all alone for my safety?' I stared at her in disbelief and she turned me around, kneeling in front of me and clutching my hands in hers.

'It's dangerous here.' She whispered. 'So very dangerous and I couldn't have you growing up like this.' Her eyes were sad. 'I hoped that you'd find a nice family who could keep you out of this.'

'Sally and Simon are wonderful parents.' I told her and she gave a sad nod and a pained smile.

'Good.' She said. 'You weren't supposed to end up here but when…'

'When grandfather died they found out I was still around, didn't they?'

She nodded. 'That night…' She looked over at the bedroom door, as if checking she had closed it properly.

'What happened?' I whispered.

'Your father and I had argued and I packed up your things and we headed out. I thought maybe we could run away together and just disappear but Carlos… he was going after your father and I knew he would come for us next… he wanted to be a family, the three of us.' I realised that ironically, thirteen years later his wish had come true. 'There are trackers here and I knew they'd find me, but you… you were always able to shield yourself and I knew that you could protect yourself, hide yourself away without even trying. I dropped you off somewhere near Southampton and then, half an hour later, I crashed the car. They thought you'd died, thrown through the windshield on impact but they never found your body in the forest. And then came the news about your father…'

A tear rolled down my cheek as I looked at the teary-eyed woman in front of me, who had desperately tried to protect us both. 'Why did you let him die?'

'He was becoming dangerous.' She frowned. 'Your grandfather was beside himself. He nearly burnt your bedroom down with you inside… your father couldn't control all of those abilities and they were taking over him like a disease. He never did find his soulfinder.'

'And yours…'

'He does love me.' She said, sincerely. 'Very much so and I know he'd love you too… he was just too far gone and I didn't know until it was too late.' Her wrist turned over and I caught the branded tattoo on her pale white skin. She squeezed my hand and moved behind me, pinning a few more curls back. 'There.' She said, the intense conversation well and truly over. 'All done.' I looked in the mirror at my hair updo and gave a small nod.

'I'll do my make-up thank you.' I said and she gave a small smile, placing the make-up bag on the dresser.

'Are they nice?' She asked me suddenly as she added some blusher to her pale cheeks. 'Your adoptive parents?'

'They are patient and kind and have taken very good care of me.' I replied. 'They've raised me well.'

She swallowed and blinked away the tears in her eyes. 'Good. That's all I ever could have asked for.'

 _ **Zed.**_

Where were we going for dinner, I wondered as I dressed myself in the white shirt, black tie and black formal trousers that had been hung on the back of the bathroom door when I'd returned to my 'apartment' so to speak. I wondered if it was an opportunity to escape, to take Sky far away from here and then contact my family. But how would we do that? Was it possible to sneak away unnoticed? I doubted it. Carlos had referred to Sky as his secret weapon and he'd only come after her again. In fact, I knew he wouldn't stop finding her until his dying day or the day he was locked behind bars, but even those possibilities seemed unlikely, especially when he had an army of savants trained and on his side. I fastened my tie as the knock at the door reminded me it was time to head back to Sky. I didn't hesitate. I walked down the corridor stood straight, my head held high, for leaving her alone scared me and I wished I could stay at her side.

I knocked on the door and it was opened by the housekeeper. She greeted me in Spanish and stepped aside, letting me into the living room.

'Please take a seat.' She said and I did as she requested, sitting myself on the leather sofa.

'Ah, I thought I heard voices.' Carlos walked into the room with purpose, dressed in a suit. He adjusted his dinner jacket and smiled across at me. 'The ladies are just getting ready.' He said. 'Can I get you a drink?'

'Sure.'

He moved to the liquor counter and fixed up some drinks. 'How has your first day of work been?'

'Fine.' I replied.

'I trust you are happy with your position?'

'Very much so.'

He walked over to me and handed me a glass of whiskey. 'Here. I hope you like a man's drink.'

'Should it not be tequila?' I asked with a smug smile.

'That's for later.' He grinned back and clinked his glass against mine before we both downed our drinks. I watched him as he returned our empty glasses to the counter. I heard footsteps and I turned my head in time to see Sky's mother walking out in a sparkly black cocktail dress and heels.

'Eres bella.' Carlos said as he walked over to his wife. He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled, but it did not meet her eyes. They turned their heads as Sky walked out and my heart caught in my throat. Her dress was incredibly _sexy_ with a deep neckline and it was incredibly short. She wore heels too and there was something about her hair being pinned back that made her look older. I swallowed as my eyes wandered all over her body and she blushed, her blue eyes finally meeting mine. It wasn't an outfit she'd chosen for herself. I stood up, aware that Carlos was watching me with an amused expression on his face. He was waiting for me to react. I walked over to Sky and took her hand, gently kissing it.

I then leant down to her ear and whispered softly, 'once again trying to kill me, _mio tesoro_. You look incredibly beautiful and sexy in that dress.' I pulled away and smiled as she bit her lip, her cheeks a deep shade of crimson. Carlos laughed softly and I knew he'd watched our exchange.

'I think it's time we headed out.' He said in his thick Spanish accent. 'Shall we?'

I tried not to give myself away as my eyes surveyed the area as the giant 4-by-4 truck, driven by Christian drove us towards our destination for dinner. Sky watched out of the windows too as we drove along an empty road in the countryside, away from the mountain that the Double X headquarters was built inside. We were clearly in the Spanish countryside and where, I did not know. There were no road signs and part of me wondered why they'd kept us awake and hadn't knocked us out; wasn't that what they did when they sent people on missions? Knocked them out so they did not know how to get back to the headquarters? I reached for Sky's hand and she intertwined our fingers, allowing me to squeeze her hand in what I hoped was a reassuring gesture. Her eyes met mine as she gave a small smile before adjusting her legs, attempting to cover up the outfit she was wearing. She didn't need to feel uncomfortable; she looked beyond incredible and it was making it difficult to keep my hands off of her.

We ended up in a small Spanish tavern about twenty minutes or so away from the base. It was in a secluded area and I'd noted that we had not passed a single road sign, nor had we passed any town or village. There were a handful of traditional Spanish houses, nothing fancy with a pool but instead small and cosy casas, showing that we were far away from any sign of tourists. Which did not help our position at all.

'The paella here is to die for.' Carlos said with a smirk as we all got out of the jeep. I kept Sky's hand safely in mine as I looked around. 'You're off duty, Zed.' Carlos said. 'Relax, have a beer or sangria this evening and let my guys take over.' He looked at Christian and Tony and they gave their boss a nod, clarifying that they were surveying the area. I knew from a quick scan that we wouldn't be escaping tonight, not when we had two security savants and two other powerful savants in our company. Not to mention that we were in the middle of nowhere with nowhere to hide.

The tavern looked bigger on the inside than on the out and was spread out into different sections. We had our own booth, tucked around a corner and not far from a stage and dancefloor. A sign was advertising a salsa evening and the instruments set up on the stage suggested as much. I didn't think that Carlos was the dancing type, but perhaps I was wrong. He ordered some sangria for the table as Sky shifted uncomfortably in the space beside me. Tony and Christian sat on a table a few metres away and, despite their soft drinks, their eyes were trained on the other guests, who all seemed to be Spanish. If we'd been in Italy, I could have tried to find out more by slipping to the toilet and asking a local where we were, but my Spanish was too weak for that.

'Hola senor.' The owner appeared and seemed to know Carlos from the friendly handshake and warm smile. 'It's been a while.'

'I've been busy I'm afraid, Francis. How are you?'

'Very good.' The man replied in a thick Spanish accent. 'I see you have brought guests.' His eyes darted over to look at Sky and myself.

'Yes, this is our daughter, Sky.' Carlos said smoothly. 'And her boyfriend, Zed.'

'A pleasure!' Francis clapped his hands together. 'Drinks tonight are on me to celebrate your family outing and we will be having dancing tonight too.'

'I do enjoy your salsa nights.' Carlos said and I resisted the urge to narrow my eyes as the charm oozed out of him and over the poor owner of the small Spanish tavern. He wasn't a savant. He wasn't able to defend himself. A glass of sangria was placed on the table as Francis excused himself and Carlos passed a glass to Sky and I. She looked at the liquid in the glass and twirled it around, the fruit moving around the glass. 'To family.' Carlos said, interrupting her, and holding his glass in the air.

'To family.' Sky's mother chorused and we all clinked glasses as Sky gave a smile, one that I knew was fake.

The music started up as we ate our homemade paella, which was undoubtedly delicious. A male and female dancer danced around the floor, putting all of the visitors to the tavern in a trance with their romantic movements amid the dimly lit lights, their costumes an ironic sparkly crimson.

'You're a dancer Sky, are you not?' Carlos said as he took another sip of sangria.

'I suppose so.' She said with a small voice.

'Tony saw your dancing at the ball at your school and said it was quite spectacular.' He looked impressed. 'Did you know she could dance, Zed?'

'No I did not sir.' Lie.

'I believe she danced at a Moulin Rouge party of her friend's too.' Carlos smiled. 'There is a Youtube video.'

Sky tensed beside me as I gave a small smile, remembering how Sky had looked so incredibly sexy that night too, owning the stage despite the fact she'd danced with Sebastien and not me. 'I'd like to see that video.' I replied with a grin, which somehow made Carlos chuckle.

'I'm sure that can be arranged.' He laughed. 'Can you dance, Zed?'

'A little.' I shrugged. 'My grandmother taught me some dancing when I was young.'

'Can you salsa, Sky?' Carlos' gaze flicked back to Sky as she took another sip of Sangria, her small portion of food long gone. I wondered if she was planning on getting herself drunk so that she would relax more, or so that she would forget this whole evening.

'Yes.' She gave a small nod.

'Then you must dance this evening!' He clapped his hands together, triumphantly. 'Your mother loves to salsa, don't you my wife?'

'Yes.' Sky's mother nodded with awkwardness.

'I'm sorry for your loss of family, Zed.' Carlos said, his eyes meeting mine. 'But you are a most welcome part of ours now, along with Sky.'

'Thank you sir.'

'What about school?' Sky changed the subject swiftly. 'Where will I go to school?'

'You're a funny teenager.' Carlos laughed. 'Are you not pleased to be out of school?'

'I like to learn and I like to study music.' Sky replied with fire in her eyes. 'Where will you send me? University in Barcelona? Seville?'

'It is not safe to send you away.' Carlos said and we all knew why that was; because people were searching for her. 'I can buy you some textbooks and a guitar or piano… maybe an online course?'

'It won't be the same.' She murmured, looking sad.

'Because your friends won't be there?' Carlos raised his eyebrows. 'You have plenty of friends back at the base.' Hardly. More like people were afraid of upsetting her or making her angry as she was the "boss' daughter" in their eyes. I'd seen the thoughts in their head; girls looked at Sky with envy and guys wanted her as another notch on their bedposts. It made anger bubble up in my stomach. 'I'm most curious, my dear child, as to why the Benedicts are so interested in finding you when you claim to hardly know them. Are you better friends than you let on?'

Sky's mother tensed as did Sky and then her mother's eyes met mine. She looked me over and then her mouth made an 'o' shape as I recognised a flicker of recognition in her eyes. She'd realised who I was. She took a gulp of Sangria and turned in her seat to watch the dancing, not giving me away which surprised me.

'We are sort of friends.' Sky murmured. 'Benedicts and Taylors have been friends for years, I guess they're just looking out for me.'

'I'm not sure that's all.' Carlos wasn't dropping the subject. 'Perhaps they find you an important asset too. They have seven sons, don't they? Maybe they think you're a soulfinder for one of their sons.'

He had no idea how right he was. Sky's mother flinched and I realised then that she'd had the same thought as I had.

'Well they're too late because I've found mine already.' She replied, her eyes meeting mine. 'Besides, I'm sure the Benedicts only want me because they are an important part of the Savant Net. I don't think they want me for their own purposes.'

'Perhaps you are right.' Carlos said but his eyes told me this wasn't over.

'I'd quite like to dance.' Sky said as the band started to play a new song. 'Zed, would you dance with me?'

I put down my drink and nodded. 'Sure.'

'A girl who knows what she wants.' Carlos said with a pleased smile as I stood up, carefully pulling Sky to her feet. She smoothed out her dress, self-conscious over how short it was as I lead her over to the dancefloor.

'Shall I pretend to be terrible?' I whispered when we were out of earshot.

'If you want me to fall then yes.' Sky said in reply. 'But it's probably best you don't put me off.'

I took both of her hands and we fell into step as I counted in my head as Sky moved with confidence and perfect timing, her hips moving sexily as she did so. Even if she had never salsa-danced before, she was a copycat and that meant she could copy the routine of the experts on the other side of the floor with ease. I turned her around and then she moved around me, earning us a few cheers and hoots. Carlos looked at us with a pleased expression but Sky's mother was staring at her drink and I knew what she was thinking; she'd recognised my mother and father in me, having only been three years old when she possibly last saw me. This wasn't good. It wasn't safe, especially with mindreaders around us and people with the ability to suck thoughts out of our heads. The game had just become more dangerous for all of us.


	33. Thirty-three

_**Sky.**_

The next several days seemed to just blur together, merging almost into one or two days of hell instead of a whole week of the same routine. I'd wake up early from an almost-sleepless night and have a morning swim by the pool and then a read before breakfast on the terrace. Then I'd go to morning training with Phoenix and Tony, before heading back for lunch and a few hours break before my evening training. Then it would be another awkward family dinner before I took myself off to bed early, reading a book as I did so. We didn't go out again. Carlos considered it a big risk and said that it was more important to stay inside. I knew something had happened when he wouldn't even let me out on the terrace again.

'What do you mean I can't go outside?' I frowned and folded my tanned arms across my chest as I looked at Luisana in disbelief.

'Sir says it is too dangerous and you are to stay here now.' She replied as the front door opened and Zed walked in, ready to start his shift with his gun at his side as always.

'Too dangerous?' I frowned. 'What's changed?'

Zed's eyebrows raised and then the pieces clicked together; had something happened with the savant net? Did they know where we were? Had Yves broken into the system?

'Sir said to tell you there is going to be another formal party tomorrow to celebrate your mother's birthday. Dresses will arrive this evening for you to choose from. I'll leave them in your room.' Luisana continued.

'So what am I meant to do until training this evening if I can't go anywhere?'

'The gym?' She suggested. 'Read a book?'

I groaned, my only bit of freedom gone, and I stormed off towards my room. Zed didn't follow at first, instead murmuring something to the housekeeper, and then he came into my room, closing the door behind him. He looked around the room with confusion and then I remembered he hadn't been in it before. He moved about, picking up objects and I frowned as he rummaged around.

'What are you doing?' I asked, raising an eyebrow. He held up a finger, telling me to wait, and then nodded, satisfied.

'I was checking for any bugs or cameras.'

'What?'

'I wasn't sure if they were listening to you or watching you all the time.' He replied. 'Silly mistake that they're not really.' He took his gun out of the holster and put it on top of the white dresser. 'I like your other bedrooms better.'

'Me too.' I sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Zed sat down beside me and picked up my legs, pulling them across his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto him, holding my tight. 'Do you think the Savant Net are coming?' I asked him quietly.

'Either that or my family are.' He replied in a whisper. He tucked my long curls over my shoulder and gently kissed my cheek. 'Something must have happened if you're not allowed outside anymore.'

'How many of them are there? Because there's an awful lot of people here.'

'But there are a lot of flaws in the security system here.' Zed replied, gently placing kisses across my neck. 'They've left themselves open, making it pretty easy to slip in.'

'You think?'

'I know.' He turned my face towards his and pressed his lips to mine. Zed didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss and it was a welcome surprise as we'd not kissed like this in a long time, back when everything had been normal. His hands moved across my hips, slipping under my t-shirt fabric to caress the bare skin of my waist as he kissed me like it was all we had left. The door opened and we both froze as I felt my cheeks blush.

Carlos was stood there with a raised eyebrow. 'Do I need to enforce an open-door rule?'

'Sorry sir.' Zed said, formally. He cleared his throat and stood up, leaning on the dresser where his gun was sat.

'I don't mind,' Carlos replied, 'as long as you kids are being safe, okay?'

'Oh my god.' I cringed as my cheeks blushed. He was not allowed to give me _that_ talk. I'd had it two years previously from Sally and Simon, and they were my parents, not him.

'I came to deliver the dressers I had shipped over from Madrid.' Carlos said, thankfully changing the subject. He clapped his hands and in walked in two women, arms laden with dress bags containing ballgowns. 'If you let Luisana know when you've picked your dress then she can have the others sent back to their designers.' He turned on his heels but I stopped him.

'Carlos?'

'Yes, my child.' He turned back to face me and I tried not to cringe at his use of _my child._

'Why am I not allowed outside anymore?'

'Because it is not safe anymore.' He replied, simply. 'But it's okay, I'm going to protect you. Phoenix and Tony say your training is coming along nicely.'

'Yes.' I nodded as Zed slipped the gun back into his holster.

'Good. I'm going to come with you this evening.' He looked over at Zed. 'Your services won't be required. You can go on down to the tailors on the bottom floor and pick yourself out a suit for tomorrow.' Zed opened his mouth to argue, but Carlos cut in. 'I'm sure you'd like to look your best for your soulfinder, hmm? After all, it's your future mother-in-law's birthday.'

'Of course.' Zed gave me a concerned look. 'I'll see you later?'

'You two can have dinner together.' Carlos replied. 'I'm going to be taking my wife out for dinner to celebrate her birthday so I'll be leaving Christian here to take care of you.'

Zed nodded and left me with Carlos.

'Let's go for a walk, Sky.' Carlos said with a cheery smile. 'It's not often a man gets to spend time with his daughter.' He held out his arm for me and I reluctantly took it, letting him lead me out of the house and into the winding corridors that had been cut inside the mountain. A few of the other savants we passed murmured a greeting or smiled as we passed and I tried to desperately ignore the churning in my stomach as I tried to focus on the news Zed and I had received; someone was coming for us. 'Are you looking forward to your mother's party?' He asked.

'Of course.'

'We can have one for yours when August comes.' He replied. 'I throw excellent parties.'

And in just over a week, Sally and Simon would be expecting to celebrate the birthday I'd chosen with them, my adoption date… but they'd be without me and I was sure they wouldn't be celebrating.

'That would be nice.' I nodded.

'And there will be plenty more expensive gowns.' He smiled. 'Shall we go into my office?'

'Sure.'

We walked into his office and I was surprised to see two people in there I'd only met once or twice before, but I didn't know their names. 'Sky, let me introduce Logan and Ryan.' Carlos said with a smile. 'Boys, my daughter, Sky.'

'A pleasure.' Ryan said with a nod, holding out a chair for me at the desk. He pushed it in as I sat down and moved to perch on the desk.

'You seem to be feeling a little uncomfortable.' Logan said, looking into my eyes. I swallowed and looked away.

'I assure you that the savant net are no threat to us.' Carlos said to me. 'And Logan and Ryan are going to help make your concern go away.'

What? I sat up straighter in my chair, ready to fight back if needed. I had the elements on my side as well as other abilities.

'Don't think about fighting back.' Carlos murmured, his charm wrapping itself around me. I felt myself becoming tired and weak as I tried to fight against it. 'That's it Logan, make her fall asleep.'

'Yes sir.'

And then everything went black.

 _ **Zed.**_

'Are you okay?' I asked Sky at dinner. She wore a pretty black cocktail dress, one which hugged her figure, and she seemed to be more confident, happier somehow.

'Of course.' She said, smiling across at me. She took another bite of the Spanish chicken in tomatoey sauce, which had been prepared by the housekeeper especially for us. Sky picked up her glass of wine and then took a sip, savouring the taste. 'I picked out a dress for the party tomorrow.'

'Oh?' I gave a small smile. 'Do I get to see?'

'And spoil your reaction? No.' She laughed.

'You can see my reaction now.'

'It's better when I've got my hair and make-up done too.'

I smiled at the girly comment and shook my head. 'But you look beautiful right now.' And she did, with her natural loose curls falling over her shoulders and her subtle make-up which brought out her eyes. In fact, she didn't even need make-up to look beautiful and I knew that from waking up beside her in bed with my arms wrapped around her, just where I should be. Because it didn't matter where we were, as home had gone from being a place to a person a long time ago; Sky was home to me.

'Did I tell you that Carlos has bought me a guitar?' She changed the subject swiftly, her cheeks a shade of pink as if she knew what I was thinking. Had I let my barrier slip slightly?

'He did?'

She stood up, leaving the dining table, and she hurried to her room, leaving me wondering why she was in such a positive mood considering the situation we were in. My stomach twisted. Had Carlos done something to her? Brainwashed her or changed her mood? I clenched my fists and Luisana hesitated with the jug of water, sensing my anger. She turned and walked away swiftly, leaving me alone. Sky returned with a guitar and sat herself on her chair, placing it across her lap.

'It's some Spanish make but I've tuned it and it sounds good.' She said with a smile. 'Almost like the one I had…' Her forehead crinkled. 'Before. The one I had before.'

That caught my attention. 'Before what?'

'Before we moved here from England.'

'Moved?'

'You know, when I was really young and my mother and Carlos got married after my dad died in that horrible accident. You're my soulfinder, I'm sure I've told you that.' My stomach lurched and I found myself letting out a low growl. She tensed, clearly afraid. 'Zed you're scaring me, what on earth is the matter?'

'Do you not remember our school?'

'Our school?' She wrinkled her nose. 'I went to school in the city.'

'Which city?'

'Madrid, silly.' She laughed and shook her head as dread seeped through my bones. She had no recollection of our life before here. In fact, her mind had been fed false memories, ones which never existed but perhaps Carlos had wanted to exist.

'Sky.' I moved to kneel before her and she laughed.

'Are you proposing? Because it's only been little over a week.'

'I'm not proposing.' I sighed, running my hand through my hair. 'Sky, someone has got inside your head. Don't you remember France? We kissed in the snow? And there was a Great Gatsby ball..'

'I love The Great Gatsby!'

'Exactly. I made my mother throw the ball in your honour.'

'You said your family were dead.' She looked confused now, uncertain and I sighed in frustration.

'May I borrow your guitar?'

She looked hesitant but then nodded, handing it over to me. 'Do you play?'

'Yes. I wrote you a song a while ago now but… you've heard it before.' I started strumming the familiar chords that Nathan had played on the piano, hoping she'd remember. _'_ _From the way you smile to the way you look  
You capture me unlike no other  
From the first hello, yeah, that's all it took  
And suddenly we had each other_

 _And I won't leave you  
Always be true  
One plus one, two for life  
Over and over again_

 _So, don't ever think I need more  
I've got the one to live for  
No one else will do, and I'm telling you  
Just put your heart in my hands  
Promise it won't get broken  
We'll never forget this moment  
Yeah, we'll stay brand-new 'cause I'll love you  
Over and over again  
Over and over again.'_

I stopped playing and looked up at her. 'Well?'

'It's beautiful.' She whispered softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. 'No one has written me a song before.'

'It's meant to be played on piano.' I murmured. 'My cousin… Nathan… he played it on piano for you and I sang it.'

She frowned. 'I think I'd remember that.'

I felt tears burning my eyes, ones filled with anger and sadness. I turned away. 'I'm not feeling well.' I lied.

'But Zed, we've not had dessert. Luisana has spent all day preparing it and it's chocolate…'

'Your favourite.' I gave her a sad smile. 'I'm feeling nauseous. I'm going to go back to my room.'

'I can show you my dress for tomorrow if you want. If it'll make you feel better.' She looked hopeful. 'Please don't leave.'

I looked at her sad pleading eyes and then forced myself to look away. 'I'll see you tomorrow.' And I tried to push her disappointed face out of my mind as I stalked down the corridor and to my room. When the door had slammed shut behind me, I sank against it and onto the floor, hitting the ground with my fist. I shouldn't have left her alone that afternoon because now my Sky had gone and the one in her place I didn't even recognise. What had they done to my soulfinder?

 _ **Sky.**_

'Did you have a nice evening with Zed last night?' My mother asked the following evening as she straightened my curls for the party that evening.

'No.' I frowned. 'He didn't feel well so went back early. I don't know, maybe I did something to upset him.'

'Really? He looks at you like you're his whole world.' She said softly. She ran a brush through my hair. 'I'm sure he really was feeling unwell. I hope he's better this evening.'

'Me too.' I sighed.

'When were you going to tell me that he's Zed Benedict?' She murmured and I frowned again.

'Who's Zed Benedict?'

'Darling, I know all about Zed and who he really is. He looks just like his mother and father.' She gave me a small smile as she met my eyes in the mirror.

'I don't understand.' I said. 'His mother and father are dead.'

Her eyes widened and this time she frowned at me. 'Sweetheart, are you feeling okay?' She checked my temperature carefully. 'You're not making much sense.'

'Neither are you.' I replied. 'Zed was saying weird stuff yesterday too like how we'd been in France together and we'd been to a ball together but we've known each other, what, eleven days or so?'

'No.' She whispered, shaking her head. 'What about Buckland?'

'What's Buckland?'

'The school you went to.'

'Buckland isn't the school I attended in Madrid.'

'Oh, Sky.' She shook me firmly. 'Don't you understand, these memories have been implanted in your head… they're not real! That's why Zed must have been unwell or upset… he's frustrated you can't remember all those wonderful memories you must have of each other.'

'I don't understand.' I murmured, my head spinning. 'What's going on?'

'I shouldn't have left you alone with him.' She sighed. 'It wasn't safe.' She ran a hand through her straightened hair. 'Let's finish getting you ready for this party, hmm?'

'I'm not sure I'm feeling well now.' I said, wobbling on my seat.

'You'll be fine.' She gave a small smile. 'I'll just fix your make-up and then we'll be ready to go.' She flicked my hair over my shoulders, which were bare thanks to my dress. 'A lovely dress choice by the way.'

I'd changed my mind that morning and had chosen a white one with a lace halterneck top and a white skirt which a long thigh slit. I felt like a Bond girl in it and I hoped that Zed would find it pretty but sexy too. I decided I needed to get his attention after somehow messing things up the previous night, and this was my best idea of doing so. 'Thank you.'

My mother checked my hair and make-up fifteen minutes later and then we were ready to go. I nervously hung behind her as she walked out into the living area. My stepfather, Carlos, was stood beaming proudly at us and he even wolf-whistled as he kissed each of our cheeks.

'Is Zed here?' I asked hopefully and he frowned, folding his arms.

'No.' He shook his head. 'Which is very rude of him, especially when his soulfinder is stood here looking so beautiful.'

'Thank you.' I smiled up at him and he nodded, but the irritation was still clear on his face and it danced around him in a kaleidoscope of colour.

He turned to Tony with a frown on his face. 'Any idea where Zed is?'

'No, sir.' Tony shook his head. 'He's been acting weird all day though. Didn't speak much in training.'

It was true. He hadn't. And I was starting to wonder if he was regretting being stuck with me as his soulfinder. I wasn't anything special. I was slim, yes, but I was short and my curls could be pretty unruly at the best of times. I didn't have long eyelashes, instead I had to smother them in mascara to get them to stand out, and I didn't have big breasts. If anything, my eyes were too big and made me look young. Sure I could play instruments but I loved to read, and people didn't find that interesting. And it wasn't like I could tell people about all my abilities.

'Find Zed.' Carlos said to Tony as tears brimmed in my eyes.

My mother squeezed my arms in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. 'Please cheer up, Sky, sweetie. Zed is probably just running late.'

'I'm not so sure. Who'd want me as a soulfinder? I'm nothing special.'

'Ridiculous.' Carlos tutted. 'You're a very beautiful and strong little lady.'

I tried not to flinch at his use of 'little'. It wasn't what I needed to here right now but I knew he didn't mean to upset me. 'Maybe I'll stay here tonight.'

'When you look like that? Don't be ridiculous.' Carlos frowned. 'You deserve to be showed off this evening.' He held out his arm for me. 'Let's go and let's have a good time. We can find Phoenix when you get there. You like Phoenix, don't you?'

I nodded. She was probably one of the only friends I had in this place. We saw eye-to-eye and she was pretty kick-ass too. 'Yes I do.'

'Well let's go and have fun.' My mother smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She was concerned. It was dancing around her in a wave of colour, but she was desperately trying to hide it. She couldn't hide it from me though. Her eyes darted to the window, where a little evening light still poured through and there was something about her anxious expression that made me feel uneasy. It was almost as if she was anticipating something bad was going to happen.


	34. Thirty-four

_**AN: I just want to take this opportunity to say WOW thank you for over 200 reviews! Incredible. What also is incredible is Ed Sheeran's new album so give it a listen. "Perfect" is currently my favourite song and probably one of my favourite songs ever.**_

 _ **Zed.**_

I'd hardly slept and, as a result, I'd had a short attention span all day as Sky trained and shot me longing looks. I knew she was blaming herself, but she had no need to do that. Carlos and Double X were dangerous, we knew that, and they'd just made that possible by changing Sky's memories. I just hoped I'd be able to find a way to retrieve them, although I knew that would mean asking for help from my family and that was something I couldn't do right now.

I tightened the tie I was wearing with the generic black shirt and black trousers. It was dull and boring, but even at parties I seemed to be expected to wear a uniform. I finished drying my still-wet hair and sighed, looking in the mirror. I knew I was late without checking a clock. I'd been putting off attending the party but I couldn't wait much longer, I supposed, or someone would come looking for me. But it meant facing Sky again…

The room started to spin and I groaned, leaning back on the bed, knowing full-well what was going to happen. I held my head in my hands, trying to concentrate as I was taken away from the dimly-lit bedroom and to my new location.

 _I was in the bar area and people were screaming. It was almost pitch black. What on Earth? I looked around at the smart clothing and my heart flipped as I realised it had to be the upcoming party. Where was Sky? Two guys ran past me and I frowned, knowing I recognised them from somewhere._

' _Zed Benedict?' One of the people dressed in black approached me. Although dressed like a member of Double X, I knew he wasn't. He looked at me in recognition._

' _What's going on?'_

' _I'm from the Savant Net. We need to get you and Sky Bright out of here safely. Where is she?'_

' _I don't know.'_

 _Some bodyguard I was. I looked around, frantically trying to find her as someone on the opposite team lunged towards me._

I blinked as I was back in the bedroom and I jumped straight up to my feet. I had to get to Sky. A banging on my door made me flinch and I moved to it, quickly opening it and nearly sending Tony flying into my room.

'Where have you been?' He hissed.

'I was training late.' I replied, telling the truth. It was the reason why I'd been late to shower and get dressed. 'You can ask some of your guys if you don't believe me.'

He squinted, scrutinising me. 'The boss is pissed off with you. You've upset his daughter.' I frowned. I'd upset Sky by being an ass. Once again. Even with or without her memories of me, she was still my soulfinder and it was selfish of me to treat her any different.

'I'll come now.' I replied, walking past him. I heard my bedroom door slam beside me and then the hurried footsteps as Tony caught up with me.

'What are you up to?' He said, eyeing me up from his place beside me.

'Nothing.'

'I'm not sure I believe this background story of yours.'

'Then don't.' I shrugged. 'I don't care if you believe me or not.'

'Sky deserves better than you.'

I stopped and turned to face him, giving a nod. 'You're right, she does. Something we actually agree on.'

 _ **Sky.**_

'Hey.' I turned my head to see Phoenix had joined me. I was stood at the bar, where I'd been stood alone, moping with a glass of white wine, having turned down sangria thanks to my choice of white attire. 'Where are your parents?' She asked, casually.

'Over there.' I nodded to the dancefloor where they danced together. 'They were hanging around but I knew they wanted to dance.' And they seemed to be enjoying whatever Spanish song it was they were dancing to. 'You'd think after all these years in Spain that I might be able to speak the language.'

'Ha, yeah.' Phoenix gave an awkward smile and a nod, but something wasn't right.

'Are you okay?' I asked her.

'Oh just these parties.' She frowned. 'I'm not really a dress person.' I looked down at her black dress as she smoothed it out.

'It's a lovely dress.'

'I'd rather be in boots or converse and jeans. Heels aren't my thing.'

'Well they look nice.' I smiled and her and she gave a small smile back. 'At least everyone else looks like they're having fun.'

'Where's Zed?' She scanned the crowd as I finished my wine and placed it back onto the bar counter.

'I think he stood me up.'

'What? Why?' She frowned. 'I thought soulfinders were supposed to be drawn to one another? Or was that some fairy tale?'

'I guess it might be.' I sighed. 'I'm not sure why I thought everything would just fall into place. Real life just doesn't do that, you know? It has complications.'

'Yes it does.' Phoenix replied, nodding in agreement. 'Disney had it all wrong.' I frowned and inspected the chipped nail varnish on my nail. 'Or not.' I looked up and followed the direction Phoenix was looking in. Zed was stood in his black shirt and tie, arms folded across his chest as he scanned the room. He spotted me and his arms relaxed, falling to his side as he gave me a slow smile. 'Prince charming is here.' Phoenix said, nudging me.

'I'm not sure I want to speak to him.' I replied.

'Why? In case you didn't realise, your soulfinder is very cute. If he has any brothers then please sign me up.' She winked and elbowed me and I laughed, shaking my head.

'He left at dinner yesterday.'

'And then stared at you longingly all day with a sad puppy expression.'

'He did not.' I shook my head and she smiled.

'Oh you might not have noticed it, but Tony and I definitely did and Tony wasn't the least bit happy about it. I think he has a thing for you too.'

'Now you really are taking the piss.'

She held up her hands. 'Not in the slightest. Oh look, Prince Charming is coming over.'

I groaned. 'Please don't.'

But he was. Zed moved through the crowd with ease and was in front of me before I could wimp out and scurry away somewhere. His smile did not reach his eyes, as I'd seen it do before, but there was a little sparkle there, a little something.

'Hello.' He said, formally. 'May I borrow you for a dance?'

'Er…' I looked at Phoenix.

'Go ahead, Zed. Sky was just complaining that she hadn't been dancing this evening.' Phoenix said and she slipped away before I could argue.

'I don't know the song.' I said to him.

'But you can salsa nonetheless.' He replied. 'I think we realised that the other day when we were in that lovely little tavern.'

'You can salsa too.'

'I can.' He nodded. 'And a little bit of a few other dances too.' The song ended and my eyes widened as I recognised the song; it wasn't one usually played in the Double X headquarters I noted. In fact, I'd not heard many love songs at all. My mouth twitched, turning up at the corners and Zed searched my eyes. 'Do you like this one?'

'Yes.' I whispered as Ewan McGregor's voice filled the room.

' _My gift is my song and this one's for you.'_

'Moulin Rouge.' Zed murmured and he pulled me away from the bar and onto the dancefloor.

' _And you can tell everybody, this is your song.'_

'Have you seen it?' I asked. 'It's one of my favourites.'

He gave me another small smile and a nod. 'I have, yes.'

' _It may be quite simple but, now that it's done… I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world.'_

Zed wrapped his arm around my waist and took my hand in his, leading me in a dance around the dancefloor.

' _I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss_

 _Well some of these verses, well they,_

 _They've got me quite cross_

 _But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song_

 _It's for people like you that keep it turned on.'_

He spun me around and I found myself laughing, unable to help myself. He smiled and looked into my eyes and then Zed caught me by surprise as he sang, his eyes boring into mine. _'So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do, You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue, Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean… Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen.'_

My heart fluttered in my chest as I found my eyes tearing up. Something about this was so familiar, something about Zed's velvety voice singing to me… but I couldn't put my finger on it. He spun me around again and we could have easily been dancing in Paris by ourselves in that moment, away from the dancers around us.

' _And you can tell everybody that this is your song_

 _It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

 _I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

 _That I put down in words_

 _How wonderful life is, now you're in the world.'_

I laughed as he pulled me closer and we danced together, but then a hand reached for my shoulder and grabbed it. I broke away from Zed and turned around to see Carlos frowning.

'May I borrow Zed a moment?' He asked.

I looked over at my soulfinder and he gave a small nod. 'Sure, okay. I'll go and find Phoenix.'

 _ **Zed.**_

Something had flickered in Sky's eyes; recognition perhaps. I wondered if she'd remembered me singing her part of that song a couple of months back when we were in the music room together or if it had just sparked something, as I'd hoped it would when I had requested that song. She disappeared into the crowd and I tensed, knowing that I needed to make this quick and get back to her before things kicked off.

'You were late this evening.' Carlos said, his charm gone and irritation in its place. ' _Benedict._ '

I cursed in my head. Cover blown. 'How-'

'My wife is not good with shields.' He replied. 'Apparently you're the spitting image of your parents.'

I cursed myself again for thinking that Sky's mother had strong shields. They had probably been weakened overtime by his charm, slowly easing its way in.

'It's interesting, isn't it? A Benedict working for Double X when Benedicts have always worked for the savant net. And of course, you've known about Sky being your soulfinder for a long time haven't you?' He circled me now and it took everything in me to keep calm and not lash out. Attacking him in a room full of people who obeyed his orders would not be my finest moment, and it would probably be my last. 'I would quite like to know how you ended up here on my headquarters.'

'You took Sky and I was hardly going to let her come alone.' My fists clenched at my side. 'I had to keep her safe.'

'And now, ironically, she's lost all of her memories of her time back in England at school and with _you.'_

He smiled, pleased with himself and I let out a low growl. But then the lights went off.

 _ **Sky.**_

I was in darkness. 'Phoenix?' I called out in amongst the conversations as panic buzzed around the room.

'I have to see what's going on. Stay here.' She said and then she left me.

I moved myself to the side of the room, away from the pushing and shoving, and felt relieved when the wall touched my almost-bare back. I squinted, trying to see anything but outlines and shapes in the darkness but it was no use. Where was Zed? And Carlos and my mother? Other savants called out names and then screaming started and I gasped as a ball of fire appeared in the room, catching a few savants on their clothing. Furniture flew across the room too and I gasped in horror as a stool narrowly missed me. A hand clamped over my mouth and pulled me around the corner, out of the way before anything else could hit me. I squinted as I looked at the person in front of me, hand smothering my mouth, and then my eyes widened in recognition.

What on earth was singer-songwriter Nathan Smith doing here?

'Sky, I'm going to get you out of here.' He said, quietly. 'But we need to move quickly.'

Nathan Smith was getting me out of here? I frowned, confused, but, before I could argue, he was pulling me along the corridor.

'What's going on?' I managed to whisper.

'The Savant Net are getting you out.'

I tensed. 'But… Carlos… my mother…' I came to a halt and tried to shrug out of the celebrity's grip. 'I want to stay.'

'You _want_ to stay?' He blinked in surprise.

'Where's Zed?' I looked around for my bodyguard.

'We won't go without him. I think Karla and Saul are tracking him down.'

'Karla and Saul?'

'She's forgotten everything.' A dark-haired boy with thick-rimmed glasses appeared in front of me. He scrutinised me and then pushed his glasses further up his nose. 'They've taken her memories.'

'What?' I frowned.

'We have to get out of here now before they work out I've hacked their shields and security.' The boy continued. He looked at Nathan. 'I know it's against her will but we'll fix this, my parents will think of something.'

I struggled to get out of his grip and tried to use my fire to stop him but the fire hovered in my hand before being snuffed out. 'What the- ?'

'Sky, you got that from me.' The boy said drily. 'Nice try, though.'

'Help!' I cried out in the hope someone would hear me but then each guy grabbed an arm as Nathan Smith's hand clamped back over my mouth again, the two of them dragging me along the corridor. They cursed and paused as I spotted a familiar figure and relief swam through my body. 'Phoenix!' I tried to call from under the hand. She looked between the two boys but there was no anger or concern.

'Sky, are you okay?' She asked.

'She's fine.' The dark-haired boy replied. His hands out and ready to attack.

'He can play with fire!' I warned Phoenix as a flame flew towards her but she moved out of the way, having slowed the missile down so that it took longer to reach her.

She rolled her eyes. 'Another one, great.' She looked at the boy warily. 'You're with the savant net.'

The boy's eyes scanned hers. 'And you're with Double X.'

'Not out of choice.' She murmured.

I bit the hand of the superstar and shoved him aside with all of my strength. He groaned, cursing under his breath as he held his wounded hand. 'Phoenix, we need to get away from them!'

'No we don't.' She shook her head. 'They're here to rescue you, Sky.'

'I don't need rescuing!' I narrowed my eyes at the girl who I thought was my friend as the ground shook with the deafening sound of an explosion. The sprinklers came on in an automatic reaction and I groaned, fully aware that I was wearing white, quite possibly the worst colour.

'Sky, you've been brainwashed by Carlos. He's taken your memories and that's why you can't remember. The Savant Net are on _your_ side and they're here for your rescue.'

'Why are you not stopping us?' The dark-haired boy eyeballed her with suspicion.

'Because I'd rather be on your side.' Phoenix said. 'If you come with me, I can show you a way out.'

'We already know a way out.' The boy fired back. We heard a commotion down the corridor and then we heard a gunshot. 'Shit.' The boy cursed.

'We need to get out of here and fast.' Another gunshot as Nathan Smith spoke.

'Once Carlos realises you have Sky, you're screwed.' Phoenix said. 'I'll come with you.' She grabbed my arm and I frowned, trying to shake her off but she met my eyes. 'Sky, you're my friend and I promise I'm going to keep you safe.' And she led us off down the corridor.

 _ **Zed.**_

The headquarters were burning. They were filled with smoke, choking everyone thanks to the lacking windows and fire filled the rooms and corridors as I moved along the corridor, calling out to Sky. Where was she? I'd managed to escape Carlos when the lights had gone out, but it hadn't been easy. And now Sky was in danger.

'Zed!' I recognised my father's voice straight away as part of the ceiling crumbled nearby. The building was falling apart. A gunshot sounded and I gasped as someone a few feet away fell to the ground, having been shot. Why didn't I have my gun right now?

My father appeared in front of me and shook me hard. 'We have to get out of here.'

'But Sky-'

'Nathan has her.' He said simply. 'We'll meet them outside.'

'But what if someone gets to them?'

'We have to go _now_!'

 _ **Sky.**_

Gunshots were sounding behind us and I knew we were being followed as the four of us hurried along the corridor, taking different turnings until I'd completely lost my bearings. And then I winced as something hit my leg. A bullet. It had to be. I sank, only just caught by Nathan, and he cursed.

'She's been shot!' He hissed.

'Are you sure this is the quickest way?' The dark-haired boy hissed at Phoenix.

'Just through here.' Phoenix replied. 'We have to keep going.'

Nathan scooped me up into his arms as I winced, feeling the warm blood trickle down my leg. 'We need to get Sky out of here _now_.'

Phoenix tapped a code in and opened the door, ushering us inside. She closed it firmly behind her but then, when we turned around, we found ourselves facing Christian and another guard. I winced.

'Give Sky to me.' Christian said, his voice calm.

'No.' Nathan shook his head. 'We need to get her to a hospital.'

He held up the gun, aiming it at my captors and I flinched, afraid of what would happen next.


	35. Thirty-five

_**Sky.**_

'Give Sky to me.' Christian said, his voice calm.

'No.' Nathan shook his head. 'We need to get her to a hospital.'

He held up the gun, aiming it at my captors and I flinched, afraid of what would happen next.

'Drop Sky or I shoot.' Christian said again.

'Shoot and you risk shooting her.' The dark-haired boy said.

'Phoenix, whose side are you on?' Christian eyed her with suspicion. 'Don't just stand there, freeze time.'

And she did, but she didn't freeze or slow us. Instead, she froze Christian and the other security guard. She held them in place and looked at us. She nodded at the door to the left and the dark-haired boy kicked it open; the fresh humid air poured through the door in response.

'Wait for Phoenix.' I said as Nathan Smith carried me through the door.

'How long can she hold them for?' Nathan asked in response.

'I… I don't know.' I blinked as the outside, where we were stood with the stars lighting our way, started to spin a little.

'I'll hold them off.' The dark-haired boy said now. 'I can help her. Nate, get Sky to my mother and then get out of here.'

'Yves, are you sure? We could swap- '

'I'm sure, now _go!_ '

Nathan didn't need telling twice. He hurried us through the dark, carrying me with ease, as if I was light as a feather. I knew he was muscular, I'd seen him in magazines and on the television. I even recalled a friend, one I couldn't even name, gushing about how cute he was. And he was cute. So why the hell was he carrying me? Was I imagining the whole thing? Was it some absurd nightmare? My throbbing in my pain reminded me it was very real and my head spun again.

'This is all a mess.' I murmured as we turned a corner.

'You're right.' Nathan said as an explosion sounded behind us. 'It really is.'

 _ **Zed.**_

'Oh, Zed!' My mother held me tight. We'd arrived back in England and our family had been reunited back at the manor. Sky was already there, thank goodness, and so was Nathan, Xav and Yves. They'd all arrived home first with the rest of us trailing behind. Victor and Trace were still in Spain, having arrested some people and dealing with those who had ended up in hospital or even, unfortunately, dead. It had been a bloodbath, but Sky and I were out of there and we hoped this would be the end of Double X.

'Where is Sky?' I asked, urgently.

'Upstairs resting.' She replied. 'She was hurt.'

'What?' My heart sank and my eyes widened as I spun around to look at Will. 'And you didn't tell me?'

'We needed to get back here.' Will told me. 'That was our priority.' I barged to move past him but my mother grabbed me, holding me back.

'She's fine.' My mother said. 'Xav removed the bullet and healed her.'

'Have Sally and Simon been yet?'

She nodded. 'They've not seen Sky. She doesn't remember them and that's going to take some time to rectify.'

'But can it be rectified?'

'Everything can be.' This time it was my father to speak, from his place behind me. 'She just needs reminding of who she is, that's all.'

'I'm going to see her.'

'Yves and Phoenix are with her.' My mother said with a small smile.

'Phoenix _and_ Yves? Can she remember him?'

'No.' She shook her head. 'But it's up to Yves to fill you in.'

The mansion I'd grown up in seemed like a distant memory as I walked up the staircase I'd used a thousand times before, even sliding down the bannister to annoy the housekeeper as a young child. I hesitated on the landing, hearing the voices of Yves and Phoenix along the corridor from the guestroom that Sky was clearly staying in since their arrival the previous night. I looked dishevelled and tired, in the change of clothes I'd put on whilst on the airplane. I knew my facial hair was growing and there were bags under my eyes. I needed a shower too , but it could wait.

'Hey.' My cousin stood on the landing, looking a little fresher, but I noticed a bandage on his arm.

'Thanks for getting Sky out.' I told him, gratefully. He gave a grim smile.

'We all wanted her safe.'

I nodded. 'What happened to your arm?'

'Your girlfriend bit me.' He flinched. 'She's quite tough, you know.'

'She is.' I gave a small smile as I agreed. 'I used to be afraid she was fragile and breakable, but I'd say she's pretty good at looking after herself.'

'Agreed.' Nathan said. 'I just wish she could remember… it must be awful.'

'It is.' I told him. 'But somehow I'm going to get her back.'

Nathan patted me on the shoulder and then passed me, moving down the stairs.

I walked swiftly along the carpeted corridor towards the guestroom and, when I reached it, I hesitated before opening the door. Sky was sat in bed, a t-shirt of mine on her, with Phoenix and Yves sat on chairs beside her. They were watching a movie, an Audrey Hepburn one, and I couldn't help but notice that Yves and Phoenix were holding hands. Their hands separated as they spotted me and all three heads looked at me with small smiles.

'Hello.' I said, suddenly feeling ridiculously nervous and a little bit awkward.

'Hello.' Sky replied with a small smile. She blushed, looking just as nervous as I felt and it made me feel somewhat relieved.

Yves shifted awkwardly and looked at Phoenix. 'Let's go and grab some lunch downstairs.' He said, pulling her to her feet. I shot him a puzzled look and he struggled to hide his smile. 'Oh, right… Zed, this is Phoenix, my soulfinder.' His eyes sparkled as he said it and I watched as his hands intertwined with Phoenix's as he smiled at the girl I'd thought was a tough-looking pixie.

'Wow.' I said, finding myself smiling. I was pleased for my brother and somewhat thankful not to be the only one too. 'Congratulations.'

'Thank you.' Yves smiled. He pulled Phoenix along after him, before saying over his shoulder to me, 'see you later.'

'How are you feeling?' I asked Sky, moving to sit at her side. I sank into the chair Phoenix had been, despite the urge to sit on her bed next to her and pull her into my arms.

'Surprisingly okay, despite being shot in the leg.' She pulled back the covers, revealing her bare leg. There was a small pink mark there, but that was it. 'Xavier.. erm… your brother… healed me.'

'He's good at that.' I nodded. 'You've got that ability too, you got it from him.'

'I have?' She reached over to the bedside table and pulled over a photo album, placing it in her lap. She opened a page and I saw a picture of her with Sally and Simon. 'Your mother gave me this. She's trying to help me remember.' She turned the page to a photo of her with Tina and Zoe. 'But I can't remember any of it. Not even a flicker.' She sighed, clearly frustrated. I looked down at the photograph she'd hesitated on, one of the two of us dancing together at my mother's Christmas party. 'We look happy.' She said, softly.

'We were.' I nodded. 'When I wasn't being an idiot of course.'

'Were we in love?'

I swallowed as tears threatened to burn my eyes. 'Yes, we were.' _And I still love you,_ I wanted to add but I was afraid of what she would say.

She turned the page to the photographs of her with her friends and with me in Chamonix. 'Will you tell me about this?' She asked with a hopeful expression. 'About our holiday?'

'Of course.' I nodded. 'You weren't sure about going first as you can't ski… mind you, I'd bet you could now.' I reached for her hand but she patted the bed beside her. I raised my eyebrows in surprise but moved beside her nonetheless, kicking off my shoes as I stretched my legs out in front of me. She moved to my side, snuggling up to me and I smiled. 'You danced on the bar on one night and had a lot to drink.'

'I didn't.' She gasped.

'Oh you did. Our friend Nelson challenged you to drink and, well, you won but not without consequence.' I laughed softly at the memory. 'You ended up bumping your head which wasn't ideal for our date the following day.'

'Where did we go?'

'We went ice-skating in Chamonix's town square.' I replied. 'That's definitely not a strength of yours.' She wrinkled her nose and I placed a gentle kiss on it, making her cheeks blush. 'I then took you for a hot chocolate and you said it was the best you'd ever have.'

'Well I do like chocolate.' She rested her head on my shoulder and my heart fluttered in response.

'You met my grandmother when we were there too. She's Italian.'

'Mio tesoro.' She whispered and my eyes widened in surprise. 'That's Italian, isn't it?'

'It is.' I whispered back.

'I'm not sure how I know it, it's just there in my mind, you know?'

'It's what I call you.' I said softly, interlocking my fingers with her. 'Mio tesoro.' She sighed, leaning into me.

'I can remember it.' She turned the page to the photographs of the New Year's Eve ball. 'My dress here is incredible.'

'You looked as beautiful as ever.' I replied, kissing the top of her head.

'A Great Gatsby theme?'

'Yes, I planned it for you as I knew how much you enjoyed the book.' I said.

'Did we dance together?'

'We've danced together many times.' I told her. 'And when we dance together, it's so easy just so forget everyone else is in the room.'

'I felt like that when we danced together last night.' She said, softly. 'The Moulin Rouge song… did you sing it because of this?' She flicked to photographs from Zoe's birthday party and I nodded.

'That was a good night.' I told her.

'Yves said that Nathan's your cousin.'

'He is.' I replied. 'Tina and Zoe were in shock, as was your best friend Jas.'

'There are pictures of Jas in here with pictures of my adoptive parents. I wish I could remember them.' Her voice cracked and I knew she was crying. 'I'm an awful person, Zed, and my head is such a mess. I have no idea what's right and what's wrong. All I have are these photos, what if I never remember?'

'You will.' I told her.

'And if I don't.'

'That's not going to happen.' I replied. 'Because whatever happens, I will help you remember.'

 _ **Sky.**_

Sally and Simon Bright came to visit me on the day that they'd chosen for my birthday. They'd brought photo albums and videos and some of my belongings, but I still couldn't remember them and I knew they'd left feeling heartbroken; I'd not needed to see the aura as it was written all over their faces. And I felt guilty for it. I knew Zed was hurting too and I hated hurting so many people. Presents had arrived for me on my birthday, including some gifts from Tina and Zoe, who I hadn't yet seen, and somehow reading all of the cards and seeing the gifts seemed to knock some sense into me. What use was wandering around the Benedict manor, moping over my confusion and sadness? What use was sitting around and reading books and completing assignments for a school I remembered nothing about? I needed to be productive and I needed to do something. So I did. On day four, a Saturday morning, I dragged myself out of bed and into the gym the Benedicts had downstairs in the gym clothes that Karla had been out and bought me. The room itself had weights, a treadmill and then some target boards, all set up and ready for savant training, just as the one had been in Double X.

After some kicking and punches, I sat myself on the mat and closed my eyes, blocking everything out. But the calm and quiet didn't last long before I could hear voices through the door.

'What do you mean Carlos got away?' Zed's father's voice hissed from the other side of the door.

'There's not a single trace of him.' Victor was replying. 'I don't understand how he did it. There are a few people unaccounted for, Carlos and Sky's mother included.'

I swallowed. Did that mean he would come back for me at some point?

'Then it's not safe for Sky.' Saul said. 'They will only come back for her.'

'Perhaps.' Victor replied. 'Although I think they've already set us up for failure. There's no way she's going to get her memories back.'

'But she would have absorbed the ability of whichever savant did that to her, which must mean she can reverse it somehow.'

I opened my eyes as the few things sunk in; Carlos was still free and I could possibly undo whatever had been done to me. But where to start? As I shuffled through my mind, searching for any lost memories, I realised that there were so many it was hard to tell which were real and which were not. I first thought of the ball that Zed had described to me, with the 1920s music and Great Gatsby attire. I closed my eyes again in concentration, thinking of my dress and any bits and pieces I could pick up from the photographic evidence and from what Zed had told me about the night.

' _And I don't mind_ _  
_ _If you want to hold onto me tight_ _  
_ _You don't have to sleep alone tonight_ _  
_ _If you don't want to.' Zed was singing to me, his voice soft and velvety in my ear._

 _He smiled as he looked down at me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and, just when I thought he was going to kiss me, he turned me around before pulling me back towards him and then we were waltzing together._

I gasped as I snapped back to the workout room and my eyes widened as I remembered the dancing, our kiss at midnight and… I groaned. I'd thrown up when staying in his hotel room, having had too much to drink. My cheeks flushed at the memory and I pulled my knees up and under my chin just as the door opened.

'Oh, Sky.' Saul Benedict seemed surprised to see me in there. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes.' I nodded, blushing more now. I spotted Victor and he eyed me with what looked like suspicion as I stood up. 'I'm fine.'

'Good.' Saul smiled. 'Have you been working out?'

I suddenly became aware that I was sweaty and clammy. 'Yes. I was actually just thinking how nice a bath would be.'

'I can ask Karla to run you one?'

'It's fine.' I said. 'I'm happy to do that.' And I excused myself.

My bath was warm and welcoming and I happily sank in after locking myself in the bathroom. The bubbles were fluffy and comforting as they surrounded me and I sighed as I released the smile I'd been hiding; I could reverse my memories.

I thought of Sally and Simon Bright, my adoptive parents, trying to picture the photographed days from the photo album. I imagined their voices, the ones they had used when they'd visited on my birthday and my mind easily slipped back to the photograph taken on Brighton Pier. I could remember snippets and it was clear they were my parents, but there was not much that I could remember. I'd hoped the snippets would piece together, but they couldn't. Was there not an easier way to do this?

A knock at the door interrupted me. 'Yes?' I called out in response, smothering myself in bubbles even though I knew that nobody could get in.

'Are you okay?' Zed's voice called out in reply.

'Just having a bath.' I replied and then I blushed, having just admitted to Zed that I was naked on the other side of the door.

'I thought we could go out this evening.' His voice was quieter now and I wondered why he wasn't using telepathy. Then I realised I was probably blocking him out, my head focussed on memories instead.

'On a date?'

He was quiet for a moment. 'Yes.'

Was it safe? My mind pondered for a moment.

'Not out, out…' He added, his voice nervous. 'But I'd like to spend some time together and I have an idea.'

'Okay.' I replied. 'I'd like that.'

'I'll come and get you in an hour?'

'Sure.' I said, the smile stretching across my cheeks. I sank further into my bath and let my mind drift off, hoping more memories would come back.

 _ **Zed.**_

I had to get everything perfect. I'd planned the evening well after watching the news and hearing of a meteor shower. My mother had helped me pack a picnic basket of Sky's favourite food and I'd made a playlist on my iPod filled with songs that Sky and I had either danced to or that had meant things to us. I was prepared so why was my heart thudding so fast?

'You're pacing.' My mother said, walking into my bedroom.

'What do I wear?' I asked.

She laughed softly and shook her head before walking over to me. Her hand reached up to caress my cheek. 'Oh, my darling, if only Zed from last year could see you now… so tense and worked up over a girl.'

'She's not just any girl.' I replied.

'No, you're right. She's your soulfinder.' My mother smiled at me with pride. 'And you could've have been fated to be with anyone better. Sky is perfect for you.'

'She is.' I nodded. 'Although I don't deserve her.'

'I think you do.' She replied. 'You've always been big-hearted.'

'Not always.' I murmured and she rolled her eyes.

'Darling, you've prepared a picnic feast, you've planned a wonderful evening under the stars, replicating a date you once had with Sky and you've spent the afternoon organising songs that mean something to you.'

'I just want her to remember.' I sighed, my heart aching.

'And we all want that.' My mother replied. 'I have no doubt she will remember. In time.' She squeezed my arm. 'And you do deserve Sky… look at all these wonderful things you're doing for her to try to help.'

'What if it doesn't work?' I asked, my voice catching a little as I said it.

'Then we'll try something else.' She said, softly. 'We're not giving up on your soulfinder Zed. She's family.'

I smiled and turned back to face my wardrobe. 'Our family seems to be getting bigger.'

'Phoenix is a complete opposite to Yves, just like Sky is to you, but I strangely feel that you could not have more perfect matches and I know that will be the same when your brothers find theirs too.' She smiled. 'Besides, I always wanted some daughters and now I seem to be getting plenty to take care of.'

'We have a big enough house.'

'Sky will return to her parents in time.' She said. 'And to Taylor manor too, although that will not be an easy task for her.'

'Maybe not, but I'll be by her side.'

'I wouldn't expect anything less.' She squeezed my shoulder and reached into my wardrobe, pulling out a light blue shirt. 'Wear this with your jumper. It'll match her eyes.'

I was just as nervous a short while later when I knocked on Sky's bedroom door. I held some flowers in my hand and I'd made sure I'd shaved for the occasion. Sky opened the door and smiled up at me. She looked beautiful in a blue dress, bringing out her eyes. I smiled to myself as I realised we were practically in 'his and hers' outfits.

'Hello.' She said, her smile reaching her eyes.

'Hello.' I replied. 'These are for you.' I held out the flowers and she took them from me, her eyes shining.

'They're beautiful, thank you!' She gushed. She took them from me and placed them on her bedside table. 'Do I need a jacket?'

I nodded. 'Pretty cold out.' Even though I did have blankets on standby just incase.

She grabbed a warm jacket and slipped her arms into it, before slipping her feet into some boots. 'Shall we?' She held her hand out slightly and I took it, happy to lace my fingers through hers.

I led her outside and into our back garden and I relaxed as she looked around in awe and the perfect landscaping that had stood out in my family for years. In just over a month, my mum would be throwing her annual Easter garden party so the gardens had recently been pruned in preparation. We walked past the fountain, through the gate and then up onto the hillside at the back of the grounds. It wasn't a tall hill, not like the hills that surrounded Taylor Manor, but it was enough to be away from the grounds below. We reached the picnic blanket and blankets I'd left out and Sky gasped.

'It's perfect.' She said softly and I smiled. She sat down on the blanket and I sat down beside her. The sun was close to setting and we could just about see it above the trees, ready to disappear beyond the horizon. I poured each of us some flavoured fizzy water in champagne glasses and she took a sip as she looked out at the sun. 'You're quite a romantic really.' She said to me.

'Only for you.' I smiled. 'There are many other people who would argue otherwise.'

'Like Tina and Zoe?'

'I'd like to think that maybe they've warmed to me now… maybe.' I laughed. 'They didn't like me very much, you know.'

'Yves said a lot of people didn't like you.'

I frowned. 'I wish he'd kept that part out.'

'I want to know all about you.' She said, softly. 'You play guitar. What else?'

'Drums.' I replied.

'And you can sing.'

'Yes.' I nodded. 'But I'm quite selective about what I sing so don't go requesting anything.'

She laughed as I pulled the iPhone out of my pocket and plugged it into my portable speakers. I turned on the playlist and _Your Song_ moved through the quietness, feeling the air with music. She closed her eyes and I wondered if she was remembering our dance to this just a week ago. She stayed like that for a moment and I watched her, under her spell, lost in just how beautiful she was. Then the moment was over and she opened her eyes to look out at the sunset.

'Sunsets are proof that no matter what, every day can end beautifully.' She said softly as I laced my fingers through hers.

'The sky has changed from orange to a hundred shades of pink to a dark navy blue, yet here I am still loving you.' I whispered and she looked at me with teary eyes.

'Zed.' She said softly. 'I remember some of it.'

I swallowed, my heart in my throat. 'You do?'

'I remember the night of the ball. That's it at the moment but I figured it might all piece together… we danced that night, didn't we, to a Michael Buble song and you sang to me.'

' _And I don't mind, if you want to hold on to me tight.'_ I sang softly and she blushed as she looked up at me from under her long eyelashes. I smiled, relieved there was something she remembered, and I reached out, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. My hand gently caressed her cheek and she sighed and she leaned into my touch. The sun ducked beyond the horizon, the sky darkening above us, and I gently kissed her forehead. 'It might take a little time but that's okay.' I told her.

'I want to remember now.' She replied. 'Because that night was so wonderful and I know we had so many other wonderful memories too.'

'And some times I messed up.' I frowned but she reached for my forehead, her fingertips gently blushing away the creases as I frowned.

'We all mess up sometimes, we're only human…' She laughed. 'Well as human as we can be with special abilities.' I caught her hand as it fell from my face and I placed a kiss on her palm, making her blush. Her eyes drifted to the picnic basket and I smiled; she liked to eat, that had not changed. 'Please tell me your mum prepared the food.'

'What's wrong with me preparing it?'

'Yves and Xav both said you're a terrible cook.' She wrinkled her nose as I pretended to look offended. 'But plenty of time to work on that, hmm?'

'My mum did it.' I replied. 'Don't worry, no food poisoning today.' I opened up the basket and we tucked in.

It was dark by the time we'd finished eating and Sky sat leaning against my chest, wrapped in a blanket as I pointed out the constellations to her in the sky. She breathed slowly and I wondered if she was going to fall asleep in my arms before the meteors started.

' _So open your eyes and see_ _  
_ _The way our horizons meet.'_

'Did you see that?' She gasped as a meteor shot overhead. I held her tighter and smiled, even though she couldn't see me.

'I did.' I said and then she tensed suddenly.

'We've done this before.' She said and this time I tensed as my heart thudded faster in my chest.

'We have.'

' _But both of our hearts believe_ _  
_ _All of these stars will guide us home.'_

'You were humming this song.' I murmured, kissing the top of her head. She turned to face me, her beautiful blue eyes wide.

'But you've sang this song before.' She whispered. 'Back at school for a concert.'

My heart thudded again. 'I did.' I nodded. 'I sang it for _you_.' She bit her lip and blushed and before I could pull her towards me for a kiss, she'd stood up and kicked off her shoes.

'Dance with me.' She said simply as the song ended and _I believe in you_ by Michael Buble started up.

'Okay.' I said, standing up. I placed a hand on her waist and took her other hand in mine, pulling her closely towards me.

' _Time goes by_ _  
_ _And I've been holding everything inside_ _  
_ _But now I've got nothing left to hide_ _  
_ _When I'm with you, oh, you.'_

We moved to the music like we had done before, our bodies in perfect sync as we stepped in time together.

' _But I can see_ _  
_ _How strong a man I'm gonna have to be_ _  
_ _To do for you what comes so naturally_ _  
_ _It's in the way you move.'_

Sky turned around in a circle and I pulled her in closer to me as we moved to our own choreography.

' _And all I want_ _  
_ _Is a chance to prove_ _  
_ _Show all I can do.'_

I turned her around and picked her up, spinning her around. Sky laughed as I held her against me, a wonderful, musical sound, and then I pressed my lips to hers in a gentle kiss.


	36. Thirty-Six

_**AN: I have a new plot idea for another Finding Sky Fanfic as I might end this one soon. What do people think: Thinking of combining the whole specialist school like X-Men and Harry Potter, so Sky is sent to a savant school without knowing much about what she is and what she can do. Thoughts?**_

 _ **Sky.**_

' _How would you feel, if I told you I loved you._ ' I sang along to Ed Sheeran's album as I danced around my room. I'd not even realised that Phoenix was stood in the doorway, a bag over her shoulder.

'I came to say goodbye.' She said with a small smile. She was nervous, an expression she didn't often show. Her hair had been trimmed to a more fashionable bob-style and she was wearing nice, new clothes.

'Do you have to go?' I asked my friend. She was my one bit of familiarity as I tried to grasp onto those memories I still had.

'I don't want to go to boarding school either.' She wrinkled her nose. 'But now I'm in Karla's care… It's her choice, you know? At least there's a possibility of me still going to university.'

'What would you like to study?'

'I don't know, maybe literature.' She smiled. 'Yves said I'm really going to have to study hard to pass my exams in June, extra tuition and all that, but he's a good teacher.'

'I bet.' I raised my eyebrows and she blushed. 'I'll see you in a week?' Karla and Saul had already discussed with Sally and Simon that I would be returning to school the following weekend, just seven days away. The thought horrified me when there was still so much that I couldn't remember.

'In a week.' Phoenix pulled me into a tight hug. 'I'll send you a picture of me in the dreaded uniform.'

'It doesn't look so bad.'

'Think I can get away with rolling the skirt up a little?'

'Don't distract Yves from his studies.' Zed said from the doorway, shaking his head, but there was a smug grin on his face. 'My brother isn't used to having a girlfriend.'

'And I'm not used to having a boyfriend.' Phoenix replied.

'His fangirls at school are going to be gutted. They've been trying to squeeze a date out of him for years.'

'Yikes, I'm going to have monsters to fight.' She wrinkled her nose and turned to me. 'How will I cope this week without my wingwoman?'

'I'd be a terrible wingwoman.' I laughed, shaking my head.

'Rubbish. What you did to Tony is still embedded in my mind.' She gave a smug smile. 'I'll see you both next weekend.' And she disappeared out of the door.

'To what do I owe this pleasure?' I asked Zed and he closed the gap between us, pulling me in for a deep kiss. I crumpled in his arms and he held me there as his lips moved against mine.

' _I found a love for me, darling just dive right in and follow my lead._

 _Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet,_

 _Oh I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

' _Cause we were just kids when we fell in love.'_

Zed pulled away and rested his head against mine as I sighed, content. 'I've not given you your birthday present.' He said.

'What is it?'

'You'll like it.' He said softly. He reached into his pocket, humming along to the song as I fiddled with the hem of my dress. He handed me an envelope and I opened it carefully.

'Oh my god!' I squealed as I pulled out the ticket. 'Ed Sheeran!'

'It's on Friday.' He replied. 'I bought the tickets ages ago.'

'This will be amazing!' I beamed and he laughed, shaking his head.

'I'll be going of course and… well… Tina and Zoe were meant to be coming too.'

I swallowed. I'd not yet seen them and I couldn't remember much about them at all. That made me a terrible friend.

'We have standing tickets so we can always stand somewhere else. They'd understand.'

Guilt swam through my stomach but I nodded nonetheless. 'Okay… isn't London a bit far?'

'My parents are coming up with us just to keep us safe.'

Because Carlos was still out there…

'Thank you, I love it.' I said with a smile, remembering my politeness. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him softly.

Monday and Tuesday were wet and miserable days and they matched my mood as I tried to jog my memory. I spent hours working out and playing piano and singing, but nothing. I finally gave in and pulled out the laptop on loan from Karla and then I decided to do something I hadn't yet tried. I went onto Youtube, finding the videos of me dancing from Zoe's party, the videos that Carlos had once mentioned. I found a video put together by Nelson and I hit play before I could talk myself out of it.

I watched as I appeared sat at the piano, the spotlight burning me as I sang One Day I'll Fly Away. I hummed along under my breath, unable to stop myself from singing along and then the song was changing and my friends and I were dancing around dressed in corsets and sexy Moulin Rouge costumes.

' _Are your parents going to be okay with this? It's a bit… saucy.' I commented and she rolled her eyes._

' _My parents just want their little girl to be happy.' She smiled before looking at Tina. 'Tina, you're actually doing okay.'_

' _Erm… thanks?' She raised her eyebrow._

' _So now the track carries on for the last few lines and that's when it then changes over to Rhythm of the Night. We're making good progress!' Zoe clapped her hands together excitedly._

' _Thank god!' I groaned. 'Because my thighs are killing me.' From the large number of squats we'd been doing._

I gasped for air, realising my breath had stopped as the memory blooded back to me. Tina… Zoe…

I was a step closer and I urged to be even closer. I knew where I could find more memories.

I logged onto my Facebook account, surprised I remembered the login details, and opened up my profile page. I scrolled down, looking at the comments from my friends and classmates, all concerned about my whereabouts. I opened up the photos I'd been tagged in and I flicked through them. As I found myself on the Chamonix album, my head ached as memories came pouring back of girl's nights in… and time in the spa… and dancing on the bar… and making out in a hot tub with Zed. But they didn't stop. I remembered trying on Moulin Rouge costumes. I remembered first meeting Tina and Zoe. And Nelson and Seb. I remembered crashing Zed's party and dancing with my friends. I remembered the matching pyjamas I'd worn with Jas every Christmas. And Simon making spectacular hot chocolates. I thought of Sally and Simon and how they'd always thrown me a birthday party. How we'd spent time on Brighton beach. I remembered getting the letter about my long-lost grandfather dying.

My nose felt damp and I wiped it to see blood, but I didn't want to stop the memories. I needed them. Craved them. Longed to have them back.

I remembered Larissa, Zed's crazy ex. I remembered how I'd sang at the 1940s party in front of everything. The first time I'd been in the Taylor manor. The first time I kissed Zed. I remembered getting ready with Tina and Zoe for Zoe's birthday party. I remembered the shock of meeting Nathan Smith and finding out he was Zed's cousin. I remembered arguments with Zed.

Blood fell onto my lap.

I remembered getting ready for the ball and realising I still loved Zed and wanted to give us another chance.

More blood fell and my head spun as nausea and dizziness sunk in.

I'd danced with Zed that night and then they'd taken Zoe. I'd gone after her. I'd tried to fight them but I'd been knocked unconscious. Double X had kidnapped me.

I gasped, my chest tight and unable to breathe. The laptop fell to the floor and I sank down with it as the room spun. And then everything went black.

 _ **Zed.**_

I was shaking. I'd found Sky on the floor of the guestroom, covered in blood from a bloody nose and unconscious. My mum had called a doctor and now she was tucked up in bed, cleaned up. The doctor couldn't find a cause. Had prescribed some medication and put it down to the stressful ordeal she'd been through. But that wasn't enough to settle me.

'When will she wake up?' I asked my mother as she tried to force me to eat some dinner. I wasn't leaving Sky's side.

'I don't know.' My mother replied. 'But we'll take it in turns to watch her tonight. I'm sure she'll be fine, darling.'

'Have you called Sally and Simon?'

'Not yet. No use worrying them.'

I gave a small nod. 'I'll take first watch.'

But I'd also refused to leave her side for second or third watch too and, as I drifted in and out of sleep, my parents took it in turns to move around as if this was normal for 2am on a Wednesday morning.

'Zed?' A croaky, husky voice woke me up when it was still dark outside. I opened my eyes without hesitation and found Sky staring back at me.

'Thank god.' I whispered, looking at her. 'Are you in any pain? Are you okay?'

'I feel hungover.' She murmured. 'But I'm fine other than that.'

'What happened?' I asked her and she frowned, rubbing her forehead. Her eyes widened in surprised and I looked at her with curiosity.

'I remember everything.' She whispered. ' _Everything.'_

'You… you do?' Was I still asleep? I blinked as I looked down at her. 'Are you sure?'

'Of course I'm sure.' She snorted and winced, as if it hurt to laugh. 'It all came back, Zed. Although I think maybe I overdid it.'

'Sounds about right.' I gave her a lopsided smile.

'Can you call Sally and Simon?' She asked, hopefully. 'I'd hate to be causing them more stress and I want to see them.'

'Of course.' I nodded and leaned over, kissing her forehead. I stood up, ready to go and call despite it still being early but her voice stopped me.

'Zed?'

'Yes, mio tesoro.' I whispered, looking over my shoulder.

'I love you.'

My heart flipped in my chest as a smile broke out across my face. 'I love you too.'

 _ **Sky.**_

'I'm so sorry.' I whispered to Sally and Simon as they held me tightly. We were sat in the sunlounge at the Benedict's house, the room which over-looked their perfectly designed garden with its manicured lawns, colour-scheme of flowers and delicate fountains.

'We're glad to have you back.' Sally said softly. 'Losing you was awful.'

'I hope you know,' I said to them, 'that I really missed you both… I met my mother and even as my biological mother, she didn't live up to you.'

'Don't say that.' Simon said. 'She did what she had to do to keep you safe.'

'I know.' I replied. 'But she didn't have a hand in raising me, whereas you both made me the girl I am to me.'

Sally smiled at me, her eyes shining with tears. 'We love you, Sky.'

'And I love you both too.' I smiled.

'So this… er… savant business… what exactly can you do?' Simon looked uncomfortable as he released me from the hug.

'A lot.' I paused. 'I've inherited it from my dad… he could do a lot of different things.'

'Like what?'

I held open my hand and wiggled my fingers as a small ball of fire appeared in it. It danced across my palm and I placed the hand down and on the candle on the coffee table, lighting the wick. Sally gasped from beside me and then I snuffed out the flame.

'Does it hurt?' She asked.

'Not at all.' I lifted a teaspoon with my telekinesis and let it stir my cup of tea before placing it back on the saucer. Sally and Simon watched in awe.

'You did that a few times when you were little.' Simon said. 'Moved things. I just assumed we were imagining it but it happened on occasion.'

'It did?' I raised my eyebrows and he nodded.

'I guess we weren't imagining it after all.' He replied.

'Would you like some more tea?' Karla appeared in the doorway, her signature friendly smile on her face. Despite wearing a tea dress and having her hair pinned back in a bun, she somehow still managed to look glamorous without putting in even a small bit of effort. I envied her for that. The Benedict family just looked flawless and perfect, even when it was first thing in the morning.

'No thank you, Karla.' Sally said with a smile. 'We were just talking about Sky's… er… abilities.'

'Nothing to worry about.' Karla replied. 'My family and Saul's family have been savants for years and it's never affected our everyday lives.' She sat herself on an armchair. 'Did you have any questions at all?'

'Not really.' Sally replied. 'I guess it will just take some time to get used to.'

'I'm still getting used to it.' I admitted. I fiddled with my braided hair, moving the strands of hair between my fingers.

'Are you sure it is safe for Sky to be in London for this concert on Friday night?' Simon asked, ever the protective father.

'We'll be at the concert too.' Karla replied. 'Just not with the kids as wouldn't want to cramp their style.' She smiled at me. 'I also might have a slight soft spot for Ed Sheeran.'

'I think we all do.' Sally admitted and Simon raised an eyebrow before turning his attention back to Karla.

'Where will you be staying?' He asked.

'My nephew Nathan has a penthouse not far from the venue.' She replied. 'More than enough room for all of us.'

Simon nodded. 'As long as Sky keeps me updated.'

'I'm happy to text you too, Mr Bright.' Karla smiled.

'I think formalities are long gone.' Simon said with an awkward laugh. 'Thank you for everything you have done over the last few weeks.'

'It was nothing.' Karla replied as her eyes met mine. 'After all, Sky's part of the family now.'

Zed was in school that afternoon, dropping off our assignments and overdue books. I'd tried to go with him, wanting to see Tina and Zoe, but Karla had insisted on me resting after my dizzy spell where I'd fainted. I felt fine, though, and after Sally and Simon left to head back to Brighton ready to return to work the following day, I made my way to the music room and relaxed as I sat on the stool, playing the piano. I'd missed running my fingers over the keys and I'd forgotten just how relaxing the whole thing was.

' _You are the one boy_ _  
_ _And you know that it's true_ _  
_ _I'm feeling younger_ _  
_ _Every time that I'm alone with you.'_ I sang softly as my fingers moved over the keys to one of my new favourite songs. ' _We were sitting in a parked car  
Stealing kisses in the front yard  
We got questions we should not ask but_

 _How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?  
It's just something that I want to do  
I'll be taking my time, spending my life  
Falling deeper in love with you  
So tell me that you love me too.' _

'Sorry to interrupt.' I looked up to see Nathan stood in the doorway and I found myself hurrying over to hug him. 'Didn't expect that.' He said, laughing softly, as he released me. 'Karla said you were resting?'

'I'm fine.' I told him. 'But thank you for what you did back in Spain… I'm sorry I couldn't remember you and probably acted like some crazed fangirl.'

'Oh you weren't crazed.' He gave me a cheeky smile. 'That's Jas, isn't it?'

'Completely.' I nodded in agreement.

He laughed and shook his head. 'Practising for Friday?' He nodded at the piano.

'It just feels good to play again.' I replied.

'In which case, I need a hand with something and I'm on a tight timescale.' He smiled, somehow looking nervous as he put his guitar down. 'You in?'

'Sure.' I nodded. 'What do you need a hand with?'

'You and I started a song, you see, and we never got it finished.'

I gave him a sheepish smile as he unzipped his guitar case. 'You _don't really_ want my help, do you?'

'Of course I do.' He smiled. 'You're a great songwriter and your voice is incredible. Both two pros right there. Do you remember the song?'

'Of course. _I'll put this love in a bottle and I'll_ _  
_ _Go to the beach_ _  
_ _Lose this pain and sorrow as it flows out to sea_ _  
_ _And if it's you, if it's you, if it's you, you'll come back to me_ _  
_ _But for now I'll be right here with the memories.'_ I sang and he smiled. He sat down on the sofa and patted the space next to him as he pulled the guitar over his lap.

'I think we were at second verse.' He replied, strumming a few chords after pressing record on his phone. _'_ _No, I don't wanna lose my mind_ _  
_ _My heart's in a suitcase waiting for another flight.'_

' _No, I don't wanna be in the gutter, gutter, gutter_ _  
_ _Just laying there feeling all sorry for myself.'_

'That's good.' He smiled in approval.

'I say you repeat the bridge here.' I said to him as he strummed. ' _They say there's one chance you get, they say there's one life you live but there's only one you_ _  
_ _Oh, don't want to think about it right now.'_

'Okay and then chorus.' He said. 'Then what?'

'Repeat the bridge.' I replied. 'But show your vocal range and the girls will be putty in your hands.'

'Run through?'

'Sure.'

We moved through the song with me singing the second verse and providing the harmonies. When we were done, Nathan grinned from ear-to-ear pleased with what we'd accomplished.

'I knew I'd asked the right girl!' He beamed and I laughed at his enthusiasm. 'Now I can play it Friday!'

'Friday?'

'At the Ed Sheeran concert. Did I mention I was the supporting act?' He gave me a smug look. 'And looks like you are too.'

'Wah... what?'

'You have to sing it with me. I can't do it by myself.'

'I can't sing in front of all those people.' I shook my head, horrified as my stomach twisted itself in knots.

'Just imagine they're not there and we're in here.'

'Easy for you to say, Mr Bigshot.' I snorted. 'You're in your element up there.'

'And you will be too. You can always _copy_ me.' He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

'My abilities aren't going to help with this.' I folded my arms tightly across my chest.

'You've not got an increased confidence one you can just throw out there?' He teased.

'Sadly not.' I sighed, leaning against the Benedict family's piano.

'Please do this Sky.' He said, looking hopeful. 'I want this song on my album. My manager says it has a good chance at getting on there if you'll collab with me.'

'He's not heard me.' It sounded too surreal, too unlikely. Was I dreaming? Jas was going to freak when she found out…

'I think you should do it.' Zed appeared in the doorway, a box of chocolates in his hand.

'Trying to butter me up with chocolates?' I asked.

He grinned a cocky smile. 'Do you need buttering up? Who's to say they're not for me?'

'Because you know they're my favourite.'

'You're right.' He gave a smug smile and walked over to me, placing a kiss on my forehead. 'They're for you.'

'What are you after?' I teased and he smiled back.

'Nothing. Just wanted to treat my girlfriend. You okay with that?'

'Of course.' I smiled as he placed the box of chocolates in my hand. I went to open the box but Nathan stopped me.

'What'll it take to get you to say yes? More chocolates?' He asked. 'Because I can get you a lifetime supply.'

'As tempting as that sounds, I think my body might argue with that.' I wrinkled my nose. I sucked in a deep breath as I looked at the two hopeful-looking, ridiculously handsome guys stood in front of me. 'Fine, I'll do it.' I told them. My stomach churned a little as I found my mind drifting to Carlos, who was still out there somewhere. 'But what's safety like at the arena?'

'Really secure.' Nathan replied. 'And you'll have all of us there.'

'Good.' I swallowed as Zed frowned. 'Because Carlos hasn't been caught and that would be the prime time to attack.'


End file.
